A Warriors Life II
by wolfpawn
Summary: A Viking AU set not long after the events of A Warrior's Life, Loki and his family deal with the changes in their lives in the aftermath of their quest to Midgard, but nothing is ever so simple or smooth. Loki must leave for Svartalfheim in an attempt to stave off fresh war with the long term enemy of Asgard, but to do so means leaving Maebh and Nafi, what new challenges face them?
1. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Loki woke with a start, he noticed it was still dark, so he pulled a pelt up under his head and settled to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes again only to become aware of small laughter. He turned his head to the side and only then realised that Maebh was not sleeping against him, but instead was fully on the other side of the bed while she continued to laugh quietly. "Dare I enquire as to what is so funny?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"You." She giggled, causing him to furrow his brow, unsure of what it was about him that had humoured her so as he slept. "You were talking in your sleep." She informed him. "And it was actually quite funny."

"What did I say?" Loki groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Only that it was Thor's fault."

"That sounds about right."

"And you were begging him to give you back your clothes as you were approaching the village and you were frightened that your father and some King Brynjar would see you both." She laughed. "Why were you without clothes, or dare I ask?"

Loki took a moment to recollect the event she was talking about, only to recall it as being from a time in his adolescence. "It was summer, Thor and I were young at the time, and we decided to go swimming with our friends, but Thor thought it would be funny if he hid my clothes. We were due back for a banquet as the king of Alfheim was after arriving, so Thor headed home with both his clothes and mine in hand."

"Wait, he remained naked also?" Maebh asked, almost scared at what the response would be.

"I think you are more than aware that my brother is neither shy nor without shame, you have spent more than enough time in his company to know that, or do you need to be reminded of the day we arrived to his home after your night of little revelations only for him to speak to us at length as bare as the day he entered the world?"

"I fear I shall never be allowed forget, the child Sif is bearing is a result of why he was bare to begin with, after your little brotherly hunt."

"I did not need to know that." Loki grimaced before deciding quickly to get off the subject. "Why were you awake, was it my sleep talking?"

"No." Maebh's voice was small, telling Loki all he needed to know.

"More nightmares?" he extended his arm and tried to gently pull her back to him. She crawled over and laid her head on his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It is the middle of the night."

"Maebh, my love, if you want to talk about it, I would not care if it was Ragnarok, I would sit and listen." He could not see her face clearly in the darkness, so instead to reassure her, he began to play with some of her hair.

"This has only started happening since I became with child." She moaned.

"Which is also the time that you killed your uncle in Midgard, perhaps that is the cause of your nightmares? With so many of them being regarding your family and with your revenge sought, maybe your mind is trying to deal with it all. Do you wish to tell me what it was about this time?"

"No, I just want to sleep, but I cannot, for the life of me, get comfortable."

"You are showing quite a bit for someone at your stage, there cannot be too many ways to sleep that would allow for you to be comfortable I would imagine." Loki slid his hand down to her stomach, feeling the small but firm roundness of his child growing within her.

"I am not showing too much, only when I am without clothes can you see for certain."

"Soon clothes, no matter how loose fitting you try to make them, will not be enough to hide it. I can see it when you are dressed too, albeit because I know to look for it. We will need to tell Nafi soon too."

"We will wait a little longer to tell him." Loki became slightly crestfallen, even in the darkness, Maebh could sense it. "I am frightened to tell him too soon, I am frightened that something could go wrong and I would lose the child, I would feel I had left him down as well as you. I worry that he could get excited only for it to go wrong. It is the same reason I did not tell you in Vanaheim, I was worried the journey would cause it harm, if that had happened and you knew, I would have felt as though I fail both the child and you."

"I would never have blamed you, so early on, it can happen, it would have been out of your control. I understand you not telling me, I would not have been able to settle until we got home. I was anxious at you being so ill on the boat, had I realised the true reason for it, I would have been a danger to us all. On that note, I have not seen you ill in days."

"It has seemingly ceased, thank the Norns, I will not miss it."

Loki rubbed her stomach gently. "We will be able to feel it moving soon."

Maebh laughed slightly. "You are hardly able to contain yourself, are you?"

"I cannot express the joy it gives me to see you becoming heavy with my child, to see it grow within you."

"Mmhmm."

Loki could feel Maebh curling into him for comfort as her voice began to become quieter. "Go back to sleep sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah." She sighed sleepily.

Though it meant Loki was not in the most comfortable of positions, he refused to move his hands from Maebh's hair and stomach, wanting to soothe her and hopefully ensure her some rest. He thought back to when Aslaug was carrying Nafi, of her aversion to his touch, her anger at his happiness at there being a child, and to her almost sneering smile at his desire to feel the child move when she would not permit it. Though he recalled how he had wanted to be around Nafi, it was not as strong as the yearning he had to be near the second one, but he was convinced that was to do with the woman carrying the child, rather than on the children themselves. Loki rubbed Maebh's rounded stomach again before drifting back to sleep.


	2. Nafi Knew

**Telling Nafi**

Loki raised the axe and let it fall, cutting the block of wood in front of him in two in doing so. He tried not to think too much on anything during that chore for fear he may become too complacent and would risk injury, but he could not help his mind wondering how much longer it would be before Maebh felt the child move. And how great it would be to share their joyous news with Nafi, who he suspected would take it better than Thodin had at the very least.

He heard a cart going by outside the boundary wall and heard the distinctive sound of it halting and someone getting off, a few moments later, Nafi walked into the yard.

"Nafi how was your training today?" Loki asked as his son entered after a day in schooling.

"Could have been better." The boy admitted.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Loki asked, lowering the axe he had been chopping wood with to pay full attention to his son.

"It is nothing." The boy dismissed making for the house.

"Nafi, I am your father, there is nothing you cannot tell me, no matter how insignificant or ridiculous you think it to be." Loki insisted. When Nafi said no more, he added. "If you rather speak with Maebh, I am sure she would be happy to listen." The look on Nafi's face said more than words ever could. "Nafi?"

"When Maebh has the child, will she have time for me anymore?" He asked sadly.

"How…How long have you known?" Loki inquired in slight disbelief.

"About two weeks, she keeps rubbing her stomach, and watches herself when she is working, ensuring not to bend over and she acts just like aunt Sif."

"You are so astute my son." Loki smiled proudly. "This is not how I envisaged you finding out, I wanted that we tell you ourselves, but we left it too long it seems." He indicated for his son to sit next to him on the chopping block, which the boy did willingly. "Nafi, I will not lie to you, understand?" Nafi nodded. "Maebh will be very occupied with the child, especially just before and after it is born. She will have no time or place trying to run the home then, but without doubt, I know she will never neglect you. She has mentioned many times that it is something she would never let happen. She adores you Nafi, more than words, more than blood."

"And if it is a son? Will you…?" Nafi's voice trailed off.

Loki began to panic internally as to how much the boy really knew about himself. "Will I what?"

"Well you prefer being wed to Maebh than to Aslaug, so would you not…"

"Nafi, my feelings regarding Aslaug as a wife, they have no bearing on my feelings for you as my son. I will love this new child as I love you. You are my son; never forget that, regardless of whether Maebh carries a son or a daughter."

"Am I just being foolish?" Nafi asked with a half a smile.

"Very much so." Loki laughed ruffling his hair. "Come on, help me stack this wood and let us go inside, I am sure your mother will have something cooked for us."

Father and son got the job done swiftly and walked into the house. Maebh had indeed gotten a meal ready for them. "There you are." She smiled walking out from Nafi's room. "I have just been tidying a bit in there. Why don't you have something to eat and tell us how your training went today?" She smiled.

Nafi sat down and she placed a bowl of broth in front of him as well as some bread, kissing the top of his head before walking back to the kitchen. She went and got another bowl for Loki only for him to walk up behind her, placing his hands over her stomach, which was protruding slightly even with an apron on. Maebh turned and stared at him. "Guess what Nafi figured out two weeks ago?" he asked with a smile.

"Two weeks?"

"Mmhmm, apparently you and Sif are very similar in how you carry the child of an Odinson." Loki chuckled into her neck.

Maebh looked to their son, who continued eating while looking at his parents discussing him. "Nafi why did you not say anything?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "I am so sorry, this is not how we…"

"I know, father said so already. May I please have some more bread?" he asked, completely unperturbed by everything since he was assured he would not be forgotten or any less loved.

Maebh darted to get him more food. "So you are not mad?" She asked as he placed the bread next to him.

Nafi shook his head as he swallowed a mouthful of food. "No, I am cannot wait. Do you know I am the only boy in training with no siblings? And when it gets older, I get to boss it around. Do you think it is a brother or a sister?"

"I do not know what it is yet. I do not sense it one way or the other, though I have to admit I have never really spent time thinking about it. Do you have a preference?" Maebh asked, delighted at how Nafi was taking the news.

"Well I'd prefer a boy, as then we could be like father and uncle Thor when we are older and go hunting together and I could train him like you have trained me. But if it is a girl, then I do not know what I can teach her, but it is what the Norns will have decided so we have to be okay with that." He thought aloud.

Loki looked proudly at the child. "You are wiser than your age my son." He stated, Maebh agreed stroking the boys hair affectionately.


	3. The New Son of Thor

Nearly four weeks later, word was sent to Loki and Maebh, that Sif had birthed another son safely. Thor had asked that they join him and his family for a meal to celebrate. Loki explained to Maebh that it was customary that nine days after an infant is born, there is a naming ceremony held in its honour. As the new child was hardly a day old, this was merely to be a family celebration.

Both Loki and Maebh worked around the farm and house to prepare for the evening. Loki had insisted that Maebh not work as hard due to her condition, but she was adamant that she would decide what it was she could and could not do for herself. Due to her vicious temper at the broaching of the subject, Loki had agreed somewhat sheepishly, however, with each passing week, Maebh had to admit to herself she was not as capable as she was used to being.

Evening came and Nafi returned from training, he knew what was occurring from being in contact with Thodin throughout the day. They prepared the cart and headed to the village.

"Father, would it not be simpler to allow me to ride a horse, it would be far quicker." Nafi moaned as the horse trotted along slowly.

"And where would this horse of yours appear from pray tell?" Loki laughed, Nafi pouted silently in reply.

They finally arrived at Thor's home and were greeted by a less than amused Thodin. "He cries, a lot." He declared to his cousin. "When no one is holding him or if mother or the nursemaid is not carrying or feeding him, he howls worse than a mourning wolf." Loki and Maebh chuckled at the child. "Just be glad you don't have to worry of such things cousin, I am envious of you." Nafi merely nodded while the adults shared a look as they entered the dwelling, Maebh took a moment to pull the shawl pelt she wearing to hide her now obviously showing stomach.

"Brother." Came an elated voice from within. Loki did not have time to respond before Thor embraced him tightly. "I am so glad you have come. The Goddess Frigga has shone her blessing on Sif and my new son and has delivered him safe to us." Thor smiled as he released Loki once more. "And Maebh, you are looking well, hopefully we shall be celebrating such things for you in the near future." Thor went to embrace Maebh, who, fearful of Thor's strength, sidestepped him and patted his arm smilingly.

"Do not think me rude Thor, but I am anxious to see Sif, and indeed the child. Especially while Loki distracts you and I attempt to take him as my own." Maebh joked hoping to not make Thor too suspicious as to why she avoided his embrace.

"I fear you will have made her broody with your invitation brother." Loki jested, trying to aid in distracting Thor. "How about we get a drink in order to celebrate your new son?"

Thor, who had been looking at Maebh in slight bewilderment at her uncharacteristic behaviour, turned to his brother and the mention of a drink. "I think that an excellent decision." He beamed, and he followed Loki as he left the room.

Maebh walked into Thor and Sif's bed chambers, which were darkened slightly to allow Sif to rest. The older princess was sitting up in the bed speaking with Frigga when she walked in.

"Maebh!" Sif declared happily seeing the Midgardian standing in the doorway. "You came."

"Of course, we live so close, why wouldn't we for such an occasion. Only Ragnarok would have delayed us." She smiled, walking forward.

Frigga rose from her seat and turned, in her arms was a wrapped bundle, and her eyes were filled with joy. Maebh walked over to her to look at the child. "My dear Maebh, I have not seen you since the night of your return, how have you fared?" she leant in a way that allowed for Maebh to see him. The younger princess smiled at seeing the tuff of blonde downy hair on the boy's head.

"I fare well, it is good to be home, but our delayed return has meant much work was left to be completed before the worst of the winter set in, so that has kept us busy, and in turn is the reason for my lack of visits to the town." Maebh explained, and both other women nodded. "I see my commiserations were necessary, he is a fine sized child, you are some woman Sif." Maebh commended.

"Whatever of me, Frigga birthed Thor, now that is worthy of commiserations." Sif laughed in reply.

"I cried when I realised I was carrying Loki, I feared the same again, I nearly castrated Odin after Thor, thankfully he was faster with a shield than I was with a knife." The younger women erupted in laughter at the Queens admission.

Maebh looked to Sif. "May I?" she asked, implying that she wanted to hold the baby. Sif nodded, so Maebh turned to Frigga and placed her arms in the best position to receive him.

"You are a natural at holding such a young child." Frigga noted.

"My mother died birthing my youngest brother, I had to raise him. Also as the eldest, I recall when the other two were babes also." She explained, not taking her eyes off the baby in her arms, smiling at his sleeping form.

"I did not know that." Frigga admitted sadly.

"You look so natural." Sif noted, smiling kindly at her. "You will have to have one of your own."

Maebh breathed a small laugh. "I'll leave the birthing to you, I'll just take this little guy and go."

"Don't even think about it." Sif laughed in return.

Maebh walked to the bed and gave the baby back to Sif. "I'll leave him to you now." She smiled coyly before stepping back next to Frigga. "Since apparently I am not permitted to steal him."

Sif looked to her newest child only to see him making an odd face in his sleep. "Oh you are perceptive." She laughed in acknowledgement. Maebh smiled in return, with Frigga joining in as she realised why Maebh had handed the child back, before she went to call upon his nursemaid.

"Has he a name yet?" Maebh asked as the maid took the child.

"Not yet, I am sure Thor is thinking of one even as we speak."

Maebh's brows furrowed. "In Asgard, the men name our children." Frigga explained. Maebh's facial expression showed her lack of knowledge on the subject. "Did you not know such? I guess we were in a rush to prepare you for the marriage ceremony we may have skipped past some very important details, we will have to fill you in before you become with child yourself." It was all Maebh could do to keep her face neutral as she nodded silently back at the Queen, not trusting herself to speak.

**Naming ceremony – In Viking culture, nine nights after birth, the child had to be recognised by the father of the household. He placed the child on his knee while sitting in the high seat. Water was sprinkled on the child; it was named and thus admitted into the family.**


	4. Brother's Talking

**Thor and Loki**

"So another son, you must be very pleased brother, you have my congratulations and your son, my best wishes." Loki smiled genuinely raising his chalice to his brother before drinking.

Thor raised his also before taking a mouthful himself. "Thank you Loki, I saw on the day of our return how much you still yearn for a child with Maebh, I find myself asking the gods often to bless you both with one soon."

Loki was slightly taken back at Thor's appeals to the gods on his behalf. "Thank you brother." He did not trust himself to say anymore lest he reveal truth of Maebh's condition. "Have you decided on a name for the boy yet?"

"Indeed I have not. I hated this with Helga and Thodin also. Helga I suggested as it was Sif's sister who died in childhood; I thought it would be nice to remember her in that manner. As for Thodin, that was simply amalgamating mine and fathers names, hardly very original, I don't know what to call this poor child." The older prince admitted.

"You will think of something." Loki smiled warmly. "Any news in the village, I am afraid that I have seldom ventured far from home since our return. We want for very little so we do not feel the need to come to town too often; I am ashamed to say my son is more versed in the goings on of Asgard these past few weeks than I."

Thor chuckled at Loki's comment for a moment before finishing the contents of his chalice and looking to Loki in all seriousness; Loki sensed his brother's change in demeanour and looked at Thor expectantly. "New land boundaries are being drawn up." He began. "You are to be brought closer to town, your lands are to be expanded to include the fishing hamlet and all the land between there and mine is to be given with you also, as well as the means to pay for more staff." Thor informed him. "Since the journey to Midgard was such a success; the treasure we brought home with us and in turn, the vast size of Maebh's dowry."

"But…but most of the land you speak of is Baldr's." Loki said in disbelief.

"Word came from Vanaheim earlier yesterday, he has ascended to Valhalla. Maebh was right; he did not make the spring. His son has accepted father's offer to go to Midgard and take position there. As a result all the aforementioned land here, including Baldr's home is yours." Thor smiled.

"It is a great honour, but one at the cost of a good warrior." Loki acknowledged, and Thor nodded in agreement. "When will this be made public?"

"Soon, I assume father will make mention of it just after the naming ceremony. You have earned this Loki." Thor clapped his brothers' shoulder. "So loyal and hard working, even when father showed you no favours." Loki smiled at Thor's recognition. "It also leads me to my next point. I am now in Baldr's position of command." Loki nodded, he knew that would be the case, it was hardly news. "I am making you my second in command." Loki's eyes widened disbelievingly. "Why so shocked brother, you are a good warrior, a great diplomat, a quick mind, you were of great assistance to me in Vanaheim, and you are one of the very few people I can truly trust, even if you share the name of the God of Lies."

"I do not know what to say Thor; I will do my upmost to not leave you down." Loki swore.

"That is all I could ever ask brother. So at the earliest convenience, I would have you and your family move into Baldr's old home as it is only ten minutes from here, far closer for you if I require you, and who knows, in time close for Maebh were she to need mother and Sif."

Loki nodded. "Yes, it is probably best to begin as soon as possible." He thought of Maebh and the stress of moving home on her and the baby, he agreed the sooner the better.

Thor cleared his throat, unsure as to the reason behind Loki's look of absentmindedness. "There is one more thing." Loki looked to Thor. "It would also be best to move soon as we will have to go to Svartalfheim in a month; father wants to see if we can broker a peace deal there."

Loki's mouth dropped. "Thor that is pure and utter madness, Malekith will kill us as soon as look at us."

"His aides have been, he is dying, and his son is to be king soon. Ásvaldr, he is a better man than his father."

Loki relaxed ever so slightly, he had heard of the son, a smart and calm man, adverse to war, but not against it when essential, a formidable ally if needed. "How long will we be gone?"

"A month, maybe two I would imagine." Thor noticed Loki's grimace and concern. "What brother? We have been gone far longer than that before."

"I know, but what of Sif and the new child, our duties here, if I am to move my family before I leave, it leaves far too great a load for Maebh to organise in my absence."

"Brother, take no offence, but I think you are underestimating your wife greatly." Thor chuckled. "Maebh is a capable woman, she is more than able to organise a home." Doubt filled Loki's face and Thor caught it. "Why would she not be able to brother?" Loki remained silently thinking. "Well it is not as though she will be heavy with child and ready to birth, even if she were to get with child it would still just be the first few weeks, she would simply be …" Thor cut off his sentence as he studied his younger brother's face. "Loki?" the raven haired prince looked to his brother almost guiltily. "Loki, Maebh is with child now isn't she? Do not attempt to lie to me, your demeanour and the way she avoided my embrace is more proof, and you seem no longer envious of my newest child, making me think it so." Loki remained silent. "How long?"

"Since Midgard apparently, though she only revealed it to me when we arrived home. She is already showing and could birth before our return home if we are delayed any bit."

"Loki. Brother, I…I need you by my side if this is to be successful." Thor's usually

thunderous voice almost seemed small; he understood the gravity of what he was asking of Loki.

The younger prince sighed. "Mother will be more than willing to assist her in anyway she can, especially with the new home being so close to the village, and Sif too."

"Indeed, and which such motivation to get home, your tolerance of lies and bluffs will be low and in turn aid in our negotiations." Thor smiled heartily as he clapped Loki's shoulder; Loki returned the smile with a chuckle. "Brother, I cannot express my delight in your news, our family is blessed by the gods." Thor embraced Loki so tightly he was almost certain his brother was going to crush him.

"Indeed, I can honestly say that this is by far the greatest year of my life. I cannot remember such happiness." He grinned after Thor released him.

"How is Maebh about it?"

"Anxious, scared, happy, most every emotion really, as is to be expected." Loki replied truthfully. "I honestly never thought I could love her anymore than I did, but the moment I saw her swelling with my child, I knew I was wrong. She is even more beautiful now."

Thor laughed at his brother. "I never knew you to be so sentimental Loki; she has truly changed you, for the better. Do you think she will be angered by you going to Svartalfheim?"

"More scared than angry I would assume. Perhaps were I to tell her that she is to come to and fill her with dread at the prospect of a boat journey, she will be less so when she is to realise she is to remain here."

"Brother, that is beyond cruel, though I doubt she will ever willingly get on a boat again, although her chronic illness on her last journey was no doubt as a result of the child." Thor took a moment to think. "Are you sure it was Midgard and not Vanaheim in which the child came to be?" Loki nodded, and Thor laughed thunderously, confusing him. "Well I know I am named after a fertility god, but I never knew that I could have such gifts. At least something good came from you two destroying that table."

"You seem so sure that that was the only time I lay with my wife there."

"Is it not? You both were seldom out of the company of the rest of us."

"I think it must have been." Loki conceded. "Come to think of it, that was the first time since our marriage consummation that we were somewhat reckless, and she became with child." Loki noted.

Thor erupted in fresh laughter. "And you brother, thought yourself unable to sire. I have little fear of your line if such is true, she will carry many a child for you if you do not take care."


	5. Modi

**Revealing**

Maebh smiled as she watched Nafi look at his new cousin in awe. "Look how small he is." He commented.

"Small? Alas dear Nafi, for a babe, he is quite large." His grandmother informed him, causing the child to stare back at her in disbelief.

"What would you do if your mother were to have one?" Sif asked.

"If it were a boy, I would teach him how to fight, were it a girl, I would…probably do nothing, until she is older, then I will defend her honour to my death." He responded proudly.

"No better answer." Frigga smiled stroking his hair.

"Do you and Loki want to have a child?" Helga asked, holding her infant brother.

"Only the Norns decide such things, we will take what they give us." Maebh smiled, willing herself not to stroke her stomach as she had become accustomed to doing, instead, she readjusted her shawl to better cover it.

The loud footfalls of boots interrupted their discussions, telling them the men had returned. Thor and Loki entered the room both smiling widely. "Modi." Thor declared, he was met with bewildered silence. "Our son, his name shall be Modi." He further explained.

"You see, you should have just started with that, now we know what in the nine realms you are speaking about." Maebh commented. Thor turned to look at her, focusing on her stomach for the slightest moment before winking. Maebh looked to Loki, who shrugged, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I think it a great name." Helga smiled, looking down at her brother. "Little Modi."

"I do not envisage him being so little for long, Sif, you poor woman." Loki smiled, finally laying eyes on the child.

"You think yourself so funny brother." Thor pushed Loki playfully.

"Do you recall what Maebh said when she was crushed under that horse in Midgard, I think what she said then was very apt."

Maebh laughed at the memory, apart from herself, Thor and Loki, none others present knew the story so Loki retold it to them. When he repeated what Maebh had said, the other women erupted in laughter, along with Loki and Maebh while Thor just stood there bemused, glaring at his Loki.

"Really brother, in front of our mother?" Thor scolded.

A servant arrived in and informed them that dinner was ready. They made their way to the table and sat quietly awaiting Sif to slowly make her way to them, Thor remained by her side as she entered the room.

They spoke of all sorts of matter during the meal, Maebh was unsurprised to hear of Baldr's death, but was quite shocked at what changes were to occur for their family as a result. Though she smiled outwardly, Loki could see the fret and concern in her eyes. He knew it would be a lot worse when there would be mention of Svartalfheim.

Halfway through the meal, they were shocked to be joined by Odin. He had been ill since before their return and had seldom left his rooms as a result; he was accompanied by Heimdall, who saluted the families and congratulated Thor and Sif.

"And what of you Loki, I am sure Thor has filled you in about what is happening, with a larger abode, would you not be eager to fill it with children?" Odin asked obtrusively as he sat down next to his son, a plate and a full chalice were placed in front of him immediately.

"If Freya sees it fit to bestow them upon us, then perhaps, but I cannot force the will of a God father, can I?" Loki replied.

"Well with your imminent departure to Svartalfheim, it would make sense to have Maebh with child while you are absent, after all you could be any length of time gone and there is still certain aspects of the marriage contract that must be upheld." Odin added matter-of-factly.

"I have not had the chance to inform my wife of that particular piece of information; I can only thank you for doing so for me, though not in an ideal manner." Loki responded coolly. He turned to face Maebh. "In a month or so, Thor and I are to go to Svartalfheim to broker a peace treaty with the soon to be king there." He explained to a wide eyed and slightly frantic looking Maebh.

"But are they not long time enemies of the realm?" She asked fearfully, recalling what Nafi had told her the year before of the long war between the two realms resulting in the larger amount of Asgard's thralls originating from that particular realm.

"Yes, but the crowned prince is not of a warring mind, and as it means more to him to broker a treaty than us, it will very much be to the advantage of Asgard to enter discussions with him." He reassured. Maebh continued to look at Loki fearfully.

"That is why I would stress the importance of you getting with child at the earliest possibility." Odin reiterated to her.

"With all due respect my King, I am more concerned with both princes walking into a realm that, at best shows nothing short of outright animosity toward us, which could result in me raising the children we have fatherless." Maebh glared at Odin as she spoke.

Loki could sense Maebh was just short of losing her temper and decided to intervene. "Father, I thank you for your concern on the matter, but trust me when I say it is unwarranted."

Odin too, it appeared, was short tempered that day. "The marriage contract clearly states…"

"We are aware of what it states father, and as I said, your concerns are unwarranted." Loki repeated sternly.

Odin looked to his younger son for a moment, and then to his older one, who was chuckling into his fist, along side him, Nafi was grinning widely, his face looking down to stare at the table, and finally he looked to Maebh, who was still glaring, though with her hand unconsciously resting on her stomach. "I see." He altered his tone somewhat. "Are you not somewhat warm wearing such attire indoors Maebh?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

It was then that Thor could not contain himself any longer. "Father, I knew you to be astute, but I am shocked you realised so quickly." He admitted amidst laughter.

Sif, Helga and Frigga stared from Thor to Odin in bewilderment, hoping someone would explain to them what was happening. "Excellent." Declared Odin joyfully. "Now that that matter is finally put to bed, I can rest easy."

"I feel as though I am missing a very important piece of information." Sif sighed.

"You are not alone in such." Frigga admitted, looking to her now clearly satisfied husband as he began to eat. Then to her sons who seemed to be chuckling into their food. "Are we all to be privy to this matter or merely some of us?" She asked irritably.

"Oh." Came a small exclamation from Helga as she realised what had sated her grandfather's obsession of her aunt and uncle having a child.

"Helga?" Sif asked.

"Well if you cannot figure it out for yourself, I am not going to tell you." She smiled sweetly as she called for another drink.

"I cannot believe you told Thor so quickly." Maebh scolded Loki as she went to take off the shawl, the heat was indeed stifling in the heavy material and since her condition was clearly no longer a secret, she felt it better to be comfortable.

"Technically I never told him, he figured it out." Loki argued.

"You made it more than obvious in all fairness brother." Thor joked.

Maebh sighed and shook her head as she finally lifted the pelt away, though in her seated position, her condition was not blatantly obvious. Loki smiled proudly as he surveyed her growing stomach. Thor looked to her and his face lit up further.

"By the Nine, she must be over half way." Odin noted as he looked passed Loki to Maebh.

"Indeed she is, so now you see why she frets at my departure and also in my reluctance to leave." Loki commented drinking from his chalice.

"Wait, Maebh is…?" Sif finally caught on to what the conversation and rose from her chair to inspect Maebh, as did Frigga who smiled joyfully.

"Yes, I too am to get a sibling." Nafi declared proudly as he ate.

"If you did not enjoy your training before cousin, you will cherish it now, I promise you." Swore Thodin, complete unimpressed by the conversation.

"Oh, like you were a treasure to endure when you were a babe." Helga stated to her younger brother. "My earliest memories are of you crying."

"I hate to break it to you Thodin, but your sister is correct. All children tend to cry a lot, though you cried more than most." Sif laughed as she watched the children bickered.

Loki smiled to Maebh as she rubbed her hard stomach as she felt it stretch to accommodate the meal as well as their growing child, placing his hand upon hers.


	6. Frustration and Anger

Further meetings took place regarding the discussions with Svartalfheim, only this time; Loki was very much involved as Thor's advisor and second in command, meaning he was often away for entire days in the village, and more than a few nights, which left Maebh to deal with the brunt of the preparations for their move to Baldr's old residence. On the evenings that Loki did not return, she found herself unable to sleep properly, feeling cold and longing for her husband. There were several nights she woke from fitful sleeps to Loki wrapping his arms around her, still clothed from the day, trying to calm her after yet another nightmare, or simply waking in the morning to realise he had slipped into the bed while she slept without her noticing at some stage during the night, and was preparing to go to the village again to aid talks once more.

"Am I to see you at all over the coming weeks?" Maebh queried half jokingly as she prepared some food for her husband before he left for another day.

"I know I have not been home much of late, and I am very sorry, you have done so much in my absence." Loki wrapped his arms around her waist as he spoke, planting a small kiss on her neck as he did so. "My goodness, someone is growing fast." He commented, eyeing her ever growing stomach. A small movement next his hand caused his eyes to widen. "Is that?"

"Yes, it has been doing that for near a week. I have to say, it is the oddest sensation I have ever experienced." Maebh smiled, bringing Loki's hand to where she had felt the most movements. Soon after, a kick pushed firmly against his palm. "It is a strong child, I have no doubt it will be a warrior, regardless of its gender."

Loki swallowed hard, hardly able to contain his tears of elation and joy at the feel of his child moving within his beloved wife. "Do you sense as to what it is?" he asked almost sheepishly.

"A baby I would reckon." Maebh laughed, before answering properly. "I am unsure, some days I keep thinking of it as a girl and others a boy. Not that I care much regardless so long as it is healthy. That is what concerns me most."

"I share your sentiment, I merely ask out of curiosity." Loki explained, hoping not to have irritated his wife.

"And what do you sense?"

"Well they say mothers have the intuition as to a child's gender, not the father. I will be happy either way. Though I will not know what to do with a daughter if she is as beautiful as you, I fear my heart will be broken by the amount of young men that will chase after her."

"At least she will have you and her older brother to care for her and defend her honour."

"I have little doubt she will be as able as us with a weapon if she is truly your daughter." Loki commented proudly, earning him a small nudge from Maebh again as she feigned insult. She walked over to the table with his meal and placed it at his usual spot. "I really wish I did not have to leave you like this." He reiterated as he sat down.

"I know, it is not your doing, and if it ceases war with Svartalfheim, then think of the good it will do the realm." Maebh stated.

"You are too understanding."

"It is the curse of our station I fear." Maebh shrugged. "Now eat that and be on your way. Thor may stick his foot in it in your absence and we could have to endure longer without you here as a result." Spurred by her words, Loki ate fast before leaving for another day of talks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maebh sighed as she heard Loki roar with fury and frustration in the outhouses, causing Cú the hound pup and the Ellie to scarper in fear. His wife stood at the door of their home and watched as the farmhands stared at the buildings the noises were coming from with confusion. She was grateful that Nafi had already set off for his training for the day when she came across a small satchel of herbs hidden in a corner of the kitchen, on opening the bag she recognised the contents. Loki asked her what the herbs within did seeing as she clearly knew what they were for, and when she told him, he descended into a fit of rage before storming out of the house. After the roars ceased, she wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, before cautiously approaching the outhouses, both farmhands looked at her with a sort of fearful respect as she knocked on the door before entering, thus informing her husband that he was no longer alone.

"That heartless, evil, conniving bitch, she is the living carnation of Hela herself!" he declared as he struck his axe into a training block over and over as he attempted to relieve his rage. "Even now she is somehow managing to ruin a great time in my life and I have not had the misfortune to lay eye on her for a year." He growled.

"Why then let her anger you so? There is nothing can be done about what has passed, you can only move on." Maebh walked over and rubbed her hands on his arms as he panted slightly from exertion. He sighed sadly.

"I am just so angered by her incessant lies." He had tears in his eyes as he spoke. "If she had said she had never wanted to have children, then perhaps it would have been different, but she always made comments and statements about how much she hoped it would happen." He silenced for a moment. "And you are sure of what that is?" Loki asked, hoping Maebh had been wrong.

She nodded, "I know it well, it grown in abundance on the land with the cottage. It was a coveted trading item to have when dealing with a brothel, the girls there often required it. And what you say she did with it, that is what they used do with it too." She bit her lips together, unsure of what Loki's reaction would be.

He simply shook his head and allowed the tears to flow. "Nearly eight years I spent terrified there was something wrong with me, the amount of nights I spent awake worrying about it. And when you told me of that part of the marriage contract, I became beyond frantic. You agreed thinking it would be simple enough, but it could have all have been for naught. The thought of the marriage being nulled was destroying me."

Maebh smiled at her husband, who was looking at her with sad emerald green eyes. "I do not think you need to worry about such things now, do you?" she laughed, indicating to her large swollen stomach.

Loki smiled softly and placed a hand on it. "I still find it hard to believe some days."

"Well believe it; I have endured great sickness and backache to carry your child; willingly of course."

"I wish you did not have to endure such things my love." Loki bent down to kiss her stomach before standing to full height again and tilting her chin up with his finger to kiss her.

"I do not complain in doing such things, as I could not be happier. Though I understand why your heart aches." Loki furrowed his brow. "You are angry that Aslaug was willing to carry the child of a monster, but not of her caring and good husband. Any would be angry at such as that."

"I do not deserve one as good and understanding as you." Loki kissed her again.

Maebh smiled as he pulled back from the kiss "No, you do not. So thank one and all for having such good fortune."

**I decided finally to call the hound Cú as it is the Irish for the word hound, and that's all the beast seemed to be referred to as. **


	7. Yearnings

**Yearnings**

Loki turned in the bed, when he opened his eyes he noticed it was only beginning to brighten outside. To his side, Maebh was still asleep, her brow twitching slightly, telling him something was worrying her rest. In an attempt to help settle her, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. She moaned slightly, but continued to sleep.

His hand seemed to naturally find its way to her rounded stomach; he smiled to himself, wondering what the child within her would look like. Would his black hair and green eyes win over her brown hair and grey eyes, or would the child have some mixture of both. Would it be a boy, a son, strong and fearless, capable warrior, or a daughter, beautiful and formidable, just like her mother?

"Loki." Maebh's voice was hardly above a whisper, he looked to her face, she was clearly still asleep. He could not help but grin more at the thought of his wife dreaming of him.

"Yes, my dear?" he did not know if she could hear him, he decided to check.

"Please." She begged.

"Please, what?" he asked, slightly concerned. "What is it Maebh?"

"Please." She begged again, shifting slightly.

Loki had no idea what it was she was pleading for, and she seemingly was not going to elaborate on it. She did not seem to be in pain, so he settled to fall back asleep.

"Loki." She whined, her voice was slightly higher pitched.

For safety's sake, Loki decided it best to wake her. "Maebh." He shook her shoulder gently. "Maebh, sweetheart, wake up." Her eyes opened and she looked around groggily for a moment before she noticed him looking at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep. "You are the one to wake me, why would there be anything wrong with me? Are you alright?" She turned her body to face him.

"You were talking in your sleep, you seemed slightly distressed, I was worried." Loki explained. "Is the child alright?"

Maebh took a moment to assess herself. Her hand went to her stomach, but the child was still, undoubtedly it was still asleep. She paused again to see if anything ached, she groaned when she realised why she had been so vocal in her sleep. "I'm fine, the child is fine. I am sorry I woke you." She apologized and settled to go back to sleep.

"What caused you to plead so if you are fine?" Loki questioned unsatisfied with the slightly annoyed tone she replied with.

"Nothing of any concern, why do you not try and get some more sleep?" She tried to sound convincing but Loki was beginning to fret.

"Maebh, please tell me." Loki begged. "If it is truly nothing, I will say no more on it."

"It is nothing, please just go back to sleep." She dismissed.

Loki sat up, which caused her to groan, knowing that he would not let it rest. "Maebh, tell me!"

He was shocked to see that Maebh was blushing slightly in the slowly brightening room; she turned so she did not have to look at him as she spoke. "Of late, the child has caused me to…." She mumbled the words until they were complete nonsense.

"Has what?"

She sighed and mumbled the last few words again.

"Maebh, please just say it." Loki pleaded.

"I said, as late, the child has caused me to feel…"

"Feel what?"

Maebh groaned in humiliation. Unable to say the words again, she took Loki's hand and slid it passed her stomach and in between the apex of her legs. His eyes widened as she placed it to the entrance of her core, which was drenched, her bundle of external nerves raised. "Remember how you asked if I had any yearnings? I have not yearned for foods." She explained.

"Why did you not tell me?" Loki asked, relieved nothing was wrong, he lay back down in the bed and began to caress the nerves, earning him a breathy sigh.

"It is not something I am all too comfortable discussing, as well you know." Maebh confessed, biting her lip as she allowed herself to thrust into his hand.

"How long has this been happening?"

"A while."

"And how have you been dealing with it so far?" he asked curiously.

"Ignoring it for the most part."

"'For the most part?'" Maebh made an odd noise in response. "Maebh, have you been…"

"I am not talking about it. AH!" she yelped as Loki removed his hand. "Loki!"

"Have you been dealing with yourself while I slept in the bed next to you?" he asked with a large grin on his face.

"Loki, please." Maebh whined.

"A simple yes or no will suffice." He chuckled, knowing the answer.

"Fine, yes, yes I have." She admitted, her face bright red in humiliation.

"My dearest Maebh.! Loki put his hand to work on her again. "You know I am more than happy to assist, you need but ask." He hastened his pace, using her moans to gauge how close she was to completion.

"You were, ah, a-a-asleep." She retorted, attempting to answer him properly.

"You should have woken me, it is my duty as your husband to aid you through carrying our child in any way I can." He nipped on her shoulder, adding to her pleasure, she was moaning constantly at his touch. "Though I would thoroughly like to see you do such to yourself some time. I have no doubt it is a truly delectable sight to behold." He circled the bud of nerves with his thumb as two of his fingers sought her internal pleasure point.

"Loki." Maebh dug her nails into his thighs as she began to lose control. "Loki, please." She managed between breaths.

"That's it my love, let go." As though on his command, he body spasmed in ecstasy. When she finally got her breath back, she pushed herself up until she was kneeling on the bed. Loki looked at her in confusion. She pulled back the pelts and revealed his hardened length attempting to break free of it clothed confines.

Loki remained silent as he watched her remove his pants. Maebh licked her lips unconsciously as she looked at him, before straddling over her husband. "How in the Nine Realms do you know how to do this?" he asked curiously, allowing his hands to explore her body.

Maebh looked at him bashfully. "Sif figured out my little issue, and informed me that this is really the only way for us to do anything as I grow heavier with child."

"I can only condone any and every such conversation between Sif and yourself if this is the end result." Loki smiled as Maebh took him in hand and guided him to her dripping wet core. "By the Gods." He exclaimed as she aligned him and pushed herself down onto him slowly, sinking him into her to the hilt. She gasped as she felt him fill her fully.

Slowly, she rose up and sank back down, trying to get used to the different angle as well as the shift in power at her controlling their coupling. The new position felt exquisite to her, her moans filled the room again very quickly.

Loki decided to slide his hand to her clit again, knowing that if left to her own ministrations, he would finish before her, so he again caressed the sensitive spot. Maebh could barely control her actions as she grinded her body onto his. Within moments, she fell over the precipice once more, calling Loki's name as she did so.

As soon as he felt the last pulses of her release subside, Loki gripped Maebh's thighs in his strong hands and thrusted up relentlessly into her in search of his own pleasure. He moaned loudly as his seed spilled into her body, gasping for air as he did so.

Maebh leant down and kissed him lazily before the ache in her thighs became too much and she was forced to rise up and try and lay next to him once more, sated and tired. "So Sif's recommendation was as good as she implied it would be?" she smiled.

"Indeed, it would seem."

"I am sorry I did not tell you, I was embarrassed. The child seems to have the Asgardian view toward such things." She admitted. "I did not want you to think I had become mad."

Loki laughed. "I would not have thought you mad you silly thing."

"So I did alright?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Could we perhaps try that again some time?" Maebh asked, looking at Loki's chest rather than his face as she spoke, slightly nervous of his reaction.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I liked having you somewhat at my mercy for a change." She admitted. "Writhing in pleasure."

"Oh my dear little wife, have I told you of late just how much I love you?" he pulled her close and kissed her.


	8. The Move

**Moving**

Maebh watched as Thor lifted another crate onto the cart to be brought to their new home. She hated how she was not able to help much; she could only direct the others in what they were doing. Loki, Thodin and Nafi were on the cart, ensuring the weight was evenly distributed and not getting too heavy.

"It is not your natural state to be so still is it?" Smiled Frigga as she stood next to her younger daughter-in-law.

"Indeed it is not, I fear this child will cost me much of my sanity is I am to be forced to do so little until it is born." She sighed, stroking her stomach.

Frigga smiled at the somewhat protruding middle of her son's wife. "It brings us all such joy to see you carry this child, if you are forced to be somewhat more relaxed while it grows, then you will have to argue with us all, but especially Loki, words cannot his joy at the child."

"I had not had much peace since his finding out." Maebh admitted. "Though it does not irritate me in any way, I am thrilled at his happiness. I know of his longing for another child."

"You care for Nafi is outstanding, especially considering all that occurred your first few month here, and in light of…" Frigga was unsure how to continue the sentence.

"Nafi is as much my son as he is Loki's. His bloodline matters little to us. We love him dearly." Maebh insisted.

"I know you do, when so many would not have accepted him, you do so willingly." The queen acknowledged.

The women quietened as Loki and the boys came towards them once more. Loki looked from one to the other. "Should we be concerned?" He asked.

"Not at all."

"Certainly not."

"Such answers can only mean one thing brother." Thor responded from the doorway of the house. "Yes, very much so."

"I believe you to be correct." Loki continued to look between his mother and wife, who simply looked back at him without emotion.

"Indeed, when mother conspires with Sif in such ways, it seldom leads to good things." Thor commented.

'"Conspire' my dear son, you are overreacting somewhat." Frigga dismissed.

"I am doing no such thing, lest you forget the time you both sat in each others confidence and within the night, I was forced to spend near a week sleeping on a chair in Loki's home." Thor stated.

"That will teach you to call your wife fat with child."

Loki laughed and Maebh looked on amazed at her brother-in-laws less than tacked choice of words. "I meant no insult." Thor stated in exasperation.

"You never call a child bearing woman fat Thor, it is somewhat hazardous to ones health." Loki laughed, encasing Maebh in his long arms, his hands on her stomach, hoping to feel their child moving within her. "I dare not imagine the consequences should I make such an error." He shuddered.

"Run fast, run far, Loki Odinson." Maebh recommended. Thodin and Nafi erupted in laughter at the same time as the adults.

"You have had ample warning my son." Frigga laughed. "Now let us continue our good work. Sif will be wondering what is keeping us if we take much longer."

Frigga, Thor and the children entered the house once again to get more of their belongings to put on the cart. "Dare I ask what it was you were discussing? You seemed somewhat uneasy." Loki enquired.

"Your mother was merely saying how good it is we are having this child and how I have taken to Nafi." Maebh responded, placing her hand over Loki's just as the child moved within her.

"I can never describe how amazing it is to feel our child move." Loki smiled, "And all thanks to shoddy Midgardian craftsmanship." Maebh erupted into fits of giggles. "It is true." He defended, which only made her laugh more.

"Do not tell me I witnessed the conception of your child." Thor grimaced as he came out of the dwelling. "There are very few things you cannot share with me brother, but I would have thought that to be one of them."

"Witnessed you say?" Maebh queried. "Out of curiosity, how long were you standing in that doorway Thor?" Did you lose the use of your limbs to say you could not walk away, or were you actually taking joy in what it was you were seeing?" Loki barked a laugh.

"You are getting far less prude I see dear Maebh." Thor complexion failed to hide his blush at her words.

"So we shall take your answer as the latter, in which case, you are not really in a position to complain, are you?" Loki chuckled.

Thor groaned as he walked by them to the cart. "Remind me again why I am aiding you brother?"

"Because my wife is the reason we are wealthier than we could have ever envisioned ourselves being, and within the month, you are forcing me to leave her side as she continues to grow gravid with my child." Thor silenced his complaints after that.

"If we put any more on that cart we will require another horse to pull it." Maebh commented, changing the subject from Loki and Thor's departure. She walked over to the cart and climbed up onto it.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Loki asked, walking over.

"I need to get air, I have grown tired of simply standing around, and so I am going to see how things are progressing at the other house." She answered coolly; daring him to protest as she took the reins in had and called the horse to start walking.

Loki decided it best not to argue. "And what of me?"

"What of you, you can surely walk or ride there?"

"We better deal with getting your horse there actually brother, there is little use for him here after today and there are stables there to house him better." Thor agreed before calling for the stablehand to ready the animal. "You will catch up to her in no time."

Maebh enjoyed the scenic route to her new home. It still saddened her that it had come at the cost of Baldr's life, but it suited their requirements now that there was another child on the way. The journey passed swiftly enough, and Loki was soon on his horse by her side.

They arrived in the spacious yard that fronted their new home before long. Men waited to unload their cart as Sif barked orders at them, Modi sleeping against her chest as she did so.

"You are a formidable woman Sif." Loki complimented.

"No better or worse than your own wife I have no doubt." She smiled back with a wink. "Speaking of which, why are you travelling unnecessarily?" She turned to Maebh.

"I was restless." The younger confessed.

"That can happen." Sif acknowledged. "Come see what has been done inside. I have little doubt but that it will be ready by nightfall tonight."

Maebh walked around, smiling in delight as she assessed her new home. The kitchen was far grander in size, as was the living area too, meaning there would be very ample space for two children. The additional bedrooms also meant they would be able to allow Nafi to continue having his own space, much to the boy's delight.

The yard also housed outhouses for poultry and small animals, as well as a small building that Loki informed her were now the workers quarters. Maebh took a moment to assess those also, delighted with the fact that her staff would not have to live as she had been forced to upon her arrival.

"Is it to your liking my love?" Loki asked as she looked at their new home from the outside once again.

"I suppose it will suffice." She smiled back. "Oof." She groaned, placing her hand to her stomach.

"Maebh!" Loki was to holding her immediately. "Darling, what's wrong? Is it the child?" He asked in a panic.

"Yes, just a very strong movement that time, to be honest, I was not expecting it." She admitted, rubbing where the child had just moved.

"Are you sure you are alright? Go inside and sit down." He insisted.

"I am fine Loki, my goodness you are more fretful than a nervous old woman." She scolded. Maebh paused again as the baby began another assault on your organs. "I think it is trying to move." She moaned as she felt a limb strike near her kidney. "Definitely trying to move into another position."

Loki placed his hand over where Maebh's hand was placed, and she removed hers immediately. As she did so, he was able to feel the baby's limb push across from under the skin. "It is such a lively little thing." He smiled adoringly.

"Yes. A sign of a healthy child." Sif smiled. "Just to let you know, there is a wager in place, I think it a girl strong and fierce like her mother, Odin agrees, as does Frigga, Nafi and Thodin. Only Thor and Helga think it a boy."

"I think for once my brother may actually be correct. My that's a terrifying thought." Loki faux shuddered.

"You think it a boy?" Maebh asked looking to her husband.

"I do, I have dreamt often of a small raven haired boy annoying his big brother into teaching him how to fight." He admitted.

"Are you sure you are not simply recalling the past Loki? For I am positive that describes the vast majority of our childhood." Thor laughed as he pulled a second cart into the yard. "It is official, the other dwelling is empty. Brother, Sister, welcome to your new home." Thor declared.

Smiling, Maebh looked at the house again as Loki wrapped his arms tighter around her smaller frame. "Home darling, we're home."


	9. Leaving For Svartalfheim

**Leaving for Svartalfheim**

"It feels so wrong to be leaving you, especially when you are like this." Loki frowned holding Maebh against him, his hand protectively on her stomach waiting to feel the child within move again.

"It is not your doing and you would not go if you had not been called upon to." She sighed in return, not wanting to cry again at his leaving.

"I feel as though the Norns are playing games with me. I finally have a wife I love dearly, and then for her to become with child so desperately wanted, meaning said wife needs me but I must leave, there is no justice." Maebh could not see his face, but she could hear the anger seeping into his voice.

"It is the duty of your station, think of what this journey could achieve, over a century of war could be ended, and you, integral to its happening."

"But it will be Thor that will receive most of the recognition." Loki countered bitterly. "Why should I sacrifice time with my wife and children to work on this only to be forgotten in it all?"

"Thor knows how important you are to any endeavours such as this, look how he trusts you more than any other, as he did on Vanaheim, how he made you his second in command, and not for you being his brother, but because he knows he can trust you. It is better to be trusted by he who will be king, than to be concerning yourself what some fisherman thinks of your input."

"You really were made to rule." Loki smiled kissing her head. "Such a political mind."

"I rather my fate this way thank you." She gripped his hand in hers. "Ulaidh is too fickle and untrustworthy I have long learnt, here I only need worry with trusting the sun to melt the ice after the snows, with you by my side."

"Do you trust me when I say I will return?"

"I trust you will do all in your power to." Maebh answered honestly. "Hmph!" she moaned as the child stretched in her. "I will never get used to such sensations."

Loki smiled; the palm of his hand was placed right where its little foot pressed out against Maebh's skin. "It is wonderful." He sighed sadly before continuing. "I have barely gotten to feel it at all and now I have to leave, I will miss it."

"When you return I will resemble a mare in my size." Maebh groaned.

"What if I miss it? I could come home to a babe I did not help you through the most difficult time with." Loki's voice was low with concern.

"You would not be permitted to be with me while I birth regardless, so think more of arriving home safe. But also insure you are not too lenient or too severe in hopes of achieving an early return."

"Yes dear." Loki mimicked his father's tone he used when Frigga would lecture him in private, earning him a light elbow into the ribs.

"Better I more like your mother than you too like Odin."

"Indeed." Loki kissed her neck affectionately. "I will miss you more than words can express."

"And I you. And as much as I do not want to be away from your embrace, we better rise and break fast with Nafi." Maebh almost felt the words catch in her throat as she spoke. She brought his hand to her lips and pressed them softly against it, before pushing herself up in a way that did not put strain on her stomach.

"Right." Loki responded sadly, getting up and putting on a tunic and pants, making his way to the door so he could wake Nafi one last time before his departure.

"I'm awake." The boy declared as his father entered his room.

"May I speak with you a moment?" Loki asked as he walked in. Nafi nodded and sat up in his bed. "I need you to continue your training as you have been doing while I am gone." Loki began, Nafi nodded again. "But I also need you to…"

"Care for mother?" Nafi finished.

"Yes, she is getting quite heavy with the child; it seems so large in comparison to her smaller frame. And as the time comes closer to the child being born, she will find it harder to do the smallest of things." Loki explained.

"I know already from Sif, I swear to help her however I can father."

"You are a great young man, and should be very proud of yourself." Loki smiled ruffling his hair. "Now come on, we need to get some food, I am leaving soon enough." Nafi rose and threw on a tunic. "How come you were awake when I came in?"

"I do not think I have settled here yet." Nafi admitted. "It feels odd."

"It is far grander than our old home, and far more comfortable." Loki commented.

"It still feels odd though, but I'll get used to it, though I miss mother's cooking."

Loki laughed. "Aye, as do I, but you have to admit having more staff and letting Maebh relax has its advantages. She is spending more time with you, and is able to care for herself and the child more. And perhaps when it is born, she and I can teach you to ride a horse."

"Really?" Nafi could not control his excitement.

"Maybe, think of it as an incentive to continue your outstanding training and to not view your new sibling as Thodin views poor little Modi." Loki smiled as they walked from the room to the dining quarters.

"Dare I ask what you two are discussing?" Maebh smiled from her seat, already sitting at the table.

"Only how great a brother Nafi will be." Loki informed her as he sat at the head of the table next to Maebh, with Nafi sitting on the other side.

"That hardly needed stating." She commented smiling at her son.

"And how, when the child is born, we can spend time teaching Nafi to ride."

"Well we have two horses and a stables that can hold many more, why not add one for Nafi, we may also need to get work ones, more fields to plough would take too great a toll on the two that we have."

"My stallion could no more pull a plough as produce milk." Loki commented.

"Well then, when you are gone, I am going to organising the getting of more horses." Maebh stated matter-of-factly as she began to eat her food.

"Do I not get a say?"

Maebh leant over and kissed Loki on the cheek. "No." She smiled at his indignant face. Nafi laughed as his food was served to him.

The meal was sedate, with no one saying very much. Loki looked at wife and son guiltily as he though of having to leave them for so long. With Aslaug as his wife, he only even felt guilty for having to leave Nafi, but with Maebh, he was far more reluctant to leave at all, especially with the child she bore being so close to birthing at the expected time of his return. He looked at her stomach and swallowed hard, his guilt growing all the more as he thought about it.

"We will be fine." Loki looked up at Maebh's face. "We'll be able to take care of ourselves."

"I know you can, but I still do not have to like it." he sighed. He rose from the table and walked back to their room. Slowly, Maebh got up, and followed him.

When she entered, Loki was sitting on the side of the bed, preparing to change into his armour for the journey. "What if I never get to see our child? What if something happens, to it, or to me?"

"You cannot think like that, the worry will consume you." Maebh walked over to him.

Loki found himself almost eye level with her stomach. He immediately placed his hand on it, willing the child to move. "I have yearned for all of this for so long." He gently kissed the clothed mound. "I fear all that could go wrong."

"You would be a fool not to, but it does not mean that that is what will happen, and it will not make this any easier." Maebh kissed the top of his head as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "I will miss you no end."

"And I you." Loki rose and began to place his armour on himself, and even though it was not necessary, Maebh aided him, carefully tying each piece, ensuring all the fabric was creaseless as she tied the metal and leather overlayer upon it.

No sooner were they done when they heard the stablehand enter the home to tell them that Loki's horse was readied. Loki sighed in resignation and the family walked out to the yard to say their farewells. Nafi gripped his fathers legs tightly, as though fearful of letting go, Loki placed his hands on his shoulders. "I need you to be strong now, your mother needs you to be." He stated, there was a slight shake in his voice, Nafi looked up at him and nodded, tears silently trickling down his face.

Then Loki turned to Maebh, taking her in his arms and kissed her with a ferocity that scared him, as though he was never to see her again. "Promise me you will do all you can to return." She begged.

"I will return my love; these are peace talks, nothing else." Loki replied unconvincingly. Maebh bit her lips, her cheeks stained with her tears and her eyes filled with fear. "Look after our children while I am gone." He smiled holding her stomach between his hands. As though sensing something was occurring, the child gave a strong kick. Loki coughed a small laugh. "I cannot wait to meet this little one." He rubbed where he had felt the kick.

"Your highness." The family turned to see Hogun on his horse entering the yard. "Thor is seeking your immediate presence."

Loki nodded sadly, mounting his horse. "I will see you both soon."

"If you are delayed, what am I to call the child?" Maebh asked fretfully.

"We will discuss such matters upon my return; I will be home to name my child." Loki smiled confidently. Maebh just bit her lips together and nodded. He turned to Hogun. "We better ride quickly, it would not do to delay the journey." The warrior silently nodded his agreement and with one last look at his family, Loki turned the horse to the road ahead and kicked in his heals.

At the village Loki watched as the boats were readied for their departure. He stared blankly ahead of him as he thought of his family. "Brother, you have arrived. We can make for our heading now. I will have your horse placed in my stables so you can make your way back to your home upon our return." Thor smiled, Loki merely nodded solemnly. "It will not be long." Thor yawned.

"I take it Modi is still crying a lot?"

"Every time Sif, Helga or mother leave him out of their arms." Thor admitted.

"Well I wish I had such a complaint. I mean it brother, if Ásvaldr is playing games with us, I will slay him for taking me away from my family at this time." Loki swore.

"And I would happily hold him so you could do so. I know what this means for you Loki. How is she?" 

"Do you think she would ever admit if she were struggling? Maebh refuses to show weakness even today. I know she will be fine, but I think she is more scared than she is letting on."

"She will have mother and Sif checking on her, and we will be home soon, wait and see." Thor attempted to comfort his younger brother. Loki followed him onto the boat, severely sceptical of his brother's promise. "At least she does not have to take a boat." Loki laughed as he thought of Maebh's aversion to the form of travel as they set said from their home. There was not a god he did not pray to for his safe return in the near future.


	10. Arrival At Svartalfheim

"I'm sorry to do this to you brother." Thor sighed as they watched Asgard fade into the distance.

"You are being forced to leave your family too. And I know it is not of that you asked this of me, but necessity." Thor nodded. "Just think, it could mean the end of a war that has raged for a hundred years."

"Did we ever think it possible? Growing up, hearing of how grandfather fought to defeat them, how father lost his eye in their failed revolt, and even as we grey ourselves, they fought on still, and now that all could be at an end. I never thought it possible." Thor admitted. "And if it I to be, I trust only you to help make it so brother, you are far better at politics than I."

"Thor, have you considered at what cost this peace may come?" Thor looked to his brother in confusion. Loki felt uneasy at what he was about to say, he did not know if Thor had thought along the same paths as he had, and if so, had he thought to speak through such matters with Sif. The older prince looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He knew that regardless of whether or not Thor had thought through such matters before, he would grasp exactly what Loki was about to imply. "Does Ásvaldr have any sons?"

Thor's eyes widened in realisation and fury. "Are you implying that Helga be used as a pawn? My daughter is not going to be traded to some foreign land like a mere object." He was just shy of roaring.

"Peace brother, I would never suggest such. But they might, and it is clear you had not thought it a possibility. If Ásvaldr had mentioned it in the talks and you had reacted as you had now, it would be rather counterproductive." Loki attempted to quell Thor's rage while the others that occupied the boat looked fearfully at the somewhat irate crowned prince. "I would never want such a fate on your daughter, no more than I would want it on my own children. Not to mention, could you imagine the reaction I would receive from Maebh if she ever thought that I would suggest such a thing?"

Thor calmed considerably at that. "She would certainly kill you for such, as would Sif."

"Death would be kinder; she would cut off my manhood with a rusted knife and feed it to the pigs." Loki shuddered.

"You sound like you have been forewarned brother." Thor chuckled.

"She is very fond of Helga, and I must admit, it was she who warned me that they may wish to use her to their advantage, it is not unheard of, as we both know." He admitted.

"And what did Maebh suggest to remedy it?" Thor enquired. "I feel as though we should have brought her with is, she would be an asset."

"Sadly, I do not think even she knew how to prevent such a situation, I think her telling me was in hopes I would think of something. As for the thoughts of bringing her, I would not wish to be the one that would have the duty of dragging her to the boats, I have little doubt that she would not fight tooth and nail against it."

"She really does have an aversion to them doesn't she?" Thor laughed, though after a moment, he ceased and became somewhat sombre, thinking about if the matter of an arranged political marriage were to arise.

"Indeed not, but let is worry about what we need to do to get home to our families." Thor agreed with Loki's words, but still remained silent, staring to the sea in front of them, waiting for when they would finally arrive at their destination.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took nearly a full week of travel before they arrived at their destination; both Thor and Loki looked to one another anxiously, as did many others in their convoy as they arrived, the main village. There were many out crowding the docks to see all of them as they neared. Loki noticed that though many seemed merely curious toward them, some seemed to be looking at them menacingly.

The boats arrived at the dock and were secured. Thor was the first to step onto the wharf, followed very closely by Loki. Amongst the many people gathered, stood a regal looking man who was surrounded by armed men. He was much the same age as the two Aesir princes, though not as tall as Loki or as well built as Thor. His clothes were finer than all others gathered, but they paled in comparison to the paltriest of the Asgardian cloths. The man stood forward, his demeanour friendly as he met the brothers. "Prince Thor and Prince Loki, I must say it is an honour. I was led to believe that I would be lucky to see one of you, let alone both. I cannot express my delight in having you here and I feel I must apologise for taking you both, and indeed your men, from your homes,"

"I must say, I am impressed by your learning of the Æsir tongue, you speak it so well." "Thor commended. "And thank you for your invitation, we are as eager as you to end the animosity between our nation's peoples. A century of war is a century too long. I hope that you and I can both start our reigns as allies." Thor used his beaming smile. Loki had to admit, it had an outstanding ability to disarm people instantly, and it was as warming as the sun.

"I too share these ideals, hence why I asked for a meeting." Ásvaldr agreed. "Though I must tell you, due to my father's declining health, I have been given his crown this past week, so I find myself in a more powerful position than I had anticipated at your arrival, and desperately trying to do what is right for my people."

"It is all any king would strive to do." Loki smiled, bowing to the foreign monarch. "You bravery in extending the hand of peace is to be commended." Thor nodded his concurrence.

"Thank you Prince Loki. Both you and your men must be sea weary and hungry from the journey, please accept my offer to stay in my home and to attend a feast in your honour this evening before we discuss all matters of business in the morn."

The brothers accepted the offer graciously, and the Aesir walked through the village and its people, looking at their surroundings as they went. The war had hit the people of Svartalfheim far harder than Asgard, and it showed. The food for sale was of a very poor standard and Loki noted even the tools being used around the village were of terrible quality, all of which could work to Asgard's advantage if Thor listened to him, which he most likely would. He thought of all that was required of them and kept an eye on everything around him to see what could be of assistance in their discussions. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Thor was doing the same.

King Ásvaldr's home was pleasant, but nothing in comparison to their father's home, or indeed their own ones, but the Svartalfheim king had ensured that their quarters were more than comfortable.

After washing up, Loki heard a knock on his door, when he opened it, Thor walked straight inside. "Well hello brother, please enter." Loki spoke to the empty hall before turning to Thor.

"So what is our plan of action?" Thor asked, looking around.

"They are weak, weaker than I thought. They have such poor quality food and tools that our ability to trade these will be one of our greatest assets." Thor nodded at Loki's observations. "Ásvaldr being king is also both good and bad for us."

"He will be able to pass whatever decrees he wishes regarding alliances with us, but he also will be stern on certain aspects often for no reason other than to show he is not spineless and is worthy of rule." Thor commented, Loki was impressed. "I am learning brother." Thor smiled with a wink.

"Clearly." Loki grinned. "We have much work to do here." Thor sighed in agreement.


	11. Negotiations

The feast was a pleasant affair, as was the entertainment and music the brothers agreed as they sat at the head table with the new Svartalfheim king and his wife, Queen Æbbe. The young king spoke with both brothers throughout.

"So far I have only been blessed with a daughter, but my wonderful queen is due to birth before the snow falls, I pray for a son, but a safe birth is all you can ever truly ask for." Ásvaldr smiled genuinely as he spoke. "And what of you gentlemen, from what I hear Prince Thor, you have children."

The Kings knowledge of Thor's family did not escape the brothers' noticed. "Indeed I have three. The eldest a daughter, followed by two sons, one of which was born not two full moons before our departure." Thor answered cautiously.

Ásvaldr looked slightly taken back. "I apologise for taking you from your new child, had I known…"

Thor raised his hand to silence him. "You could not have known. I rather be able to tell him of the peace negotiated in my absence at a time he will not remember, than to be there now and for you and I to face each other in a battlefield and risk never returning to him and his siblings." 

"Very true, I would feel the same." Ásvaldr concurred. "And what of you Prince Loki?" the king asked, looking to the younger prince.

"I have a son who has started his warrior training, and my wife will birth in the near future." Loki kept his voice neutral; he did not wish to reveal just how close Maebh was to having the child.

"Goodness." Æthelric, one of Ásvaldr's advisors commented. "With the busy lives you Asgardian's lead with raiding and farming, I am shocked at both princes would have time enough to have both of your wives birth within a year."

"Will she be alright in your absence?" Ásvaldr enquired.

"I would think so, she is quite a woman." Thor chuckled.

Ásvaldr looked between the brothers, noting their smiles. "My wife is somewhat of a formidable little creature." Loki explained fondly thinking of Maebh. "She should be fine, it is her first child, but I have great faith in her, she will have no issues."

"So your son is not the son of your wife?" Æbbe asked. Loki shook his head. "Does that not cause tensions with her?"

"Not at all, she adores him greatly and has cared for him since the moment she met him."

"Dare I ask what became of his mother?" Æthelric probed.

"My first wife was sent to fulfil what can only be described as her vocation in a brothel." Loki replied nonchalantly, earning a laugh from Thor. He knew that Ásvaldr's and his advisors would assess his response to see if he was weak. He could see that Aslaug's fate struck some fear into them.

"I was led to believe that Asgard was a Valhalla of sorts, and yet a prince of the realm just openly admitted that not only do brothels exist, but he sent his wife to one." Commented Æthelric. The brothers simultaneously came to the conclusion that he was Ásvaldr's chief advisor.

"Brothels will exist whether or not a crown permits them. We acknowledge their existence and in exchange for ensuring that the women have some safety, the kingdom is paid handsomely." Thor stated matter-of-factly, chuckling at the impressed look on Ásvaldr's face.

"It is genius; I would be a fool to think such does not occur on my lands, it makes more sense to avail of it as a money earner than to spend money prosecuting those who practise it." The young king admitted. "There is clearly much we can learn from Asgard."

"And indeed, I have no doubt there is much that Asgard can learn from your way of life also." Loki added.

The rest of the evening continued with small talk, and at close to midnight, the brothers followed their host's example and made for their sleeping quarters, knowing that the following day would be tiring as each side would lay out their requests and test the boundaries of the other.

Loki settled into the bed thinking of all that needed to be done. He thought of how to best deal with the clearly cunning Æthelric and to charm Ásvaldr into accepting what Asgard would have to offer. He turned to his side and sighed. Where usually lay his young beautiful wife was only cold emptiness. He yearned to return home and hold her and their child in his arms again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor and Loki sat along with Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg across from Ásvaldr, Æthelric, and two others, Dagfinnr and Erlendr. "This is a momentous day for our lands, a way at last to finally put an end to war, and pave the way for a new and glorious alliance that will hopefully benefit both our domains." The king stated in Æsir, the Asgardians smiled and nodded in agreement.

Thor stood. "We thank you for your gracious hospitality King Ásvaldr, and for your brave attempt to end the fighting between our lands, we have little doubt that you have had opposition from within even your own council."

Loki looked to each of the advisors as Ásvaldr translated Thor's words. He knew his brother had selected them carefully so that both he and Loki could gauge the reactions of each man, and as expected, their reactions, and in one case the severe lack of, gave the princes more information on the men in front of them than anything they could have ever said.

Overall the first day, though exhausting, showed little results, King Ásvaldr explained what he required of Asgard to cease their raiding of Svartalfheim and the prevention of any more of his citizens being used as thralls. Though Thor and Loki had discussed much with Odin, the decided not to reveal all they would permit at once.

For a further week both sides discussed at length what was required of them for their respective lands with no let up. As Thor and Loki suspected Ásvaldr attempted to be difficult for no reason other than to show he could be, but only in certain aspects, and in doing so telling the Æsir what really mattered for Svartalfheim.

"We noticed that you require better tools to farm with." Thor commented one afternoon as both sides had began to argue once again over the pettiest of things.

"Had you? What makes you say that?" Æthelric snapped. "What makes you think Asgardian tools are superior to ours?"

"Well firstly, we get our ore from Vanaheim, which of course we all know, has the most superior of metals, we control one of the best areas for such there. We also have deals struck with Alfheim, which is renowned for craftsmanship." Loki replied.

"We have great ties with most every realm." Thor declared. "Let us share our ties with you." He offered.

Ásvaldr looked to his advisors, who when told what the princes were saying nodded. "Very well, and what will we have to do for such?"

The talks on tools, food and farm issues went on until long past midnight, but finally, deals were beginning to be struck. Loki collapsed onto the pelts that covered the bed exhausted. Without even changing out of his day attire or getting under the pelts, he fell asleep, dreaming of tending to his farm, his son aiding him as he relayed his days training to him as they worked, and of his beautiful, child heavy wife, smiling as she sat close by listening, rubbing her stomach where she had just felt his child kick within her.

The next morning Loki reluctantly arose and clenched his jaw in irritation. He knew the talks would take time, but they were taking too long. There had to be some way to get Ásvaldr to stop playing games and yet save face. He changed his clothes, barely paying attention as he tried to think of a way to hurry on proceedings without compromising Asgard's power.

The day continued much like the day before, but after a while, another stalemate was reached. "Surely there can be no peace between our lands so long as many of our kinsmen are thralls in Asgard." Erlendr had stated.

"Svartalfheim too has some of our citizens, we are aware of the attacks on the farthest outreaches of our realm; we know it is Æsir women that occupy many of your brothels and Æsir men that you have used to build much of the dwelling in this realm." Hogun stated.

"Well then, a plain and straight forward exchange is all that is required surely." Suggested Loki.

"Will many of the Æsir not be angered at the loss of their free labour?" Dagfinnr queried.

"To lose their thrall or to lose their lives will be their choices." Thor stated coldly. "We are brokering a peace; we cannot let it crumble for the sake of a few thralls. Besides, we have other areas to harvest thralls from." He added nonchalantly.

"How so? You have agreements with Vanaheim, Alfheim, even in some respects Jötunheim, and now you wish to make them with us, so unless you are planning on starting war with one that is at present an ally." Æthelric commented.

"We can get them from Midgard." Thor stated matter-of-factly. Stunned silence met his answer.

"Midgard?" Ásvaldr repeated stunned.

"Aye Midgard, we have substantial lands there now, and we plan on taking more in the future." Fandral smiled.

When the Æsir's words were translated, the Svartalfheim party began to pay very close attention. "How did you secure lands there? The Midgardian's are a fiercely vicious, if not small race." Erlendr asked.

"With very little difficulty in the end it must be said. Indeed they are a fierce race, but like all others, their strength lay in none others knowing how to combat them, and in turn, that too was their greatest weakness when their methods were rendered obsolete." Loki smiled, though all present could see a slight menace within it.

"So you defeated them using their own warfare, I must admit, that is very impressive." Ásvaldr acknowledged, his men nodding in agreement. "Very well, any Æsir that are not on this land of their own free will shall be released, and we expect the same of you, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"We would very much like to obtain Midgardian craftsmen if possible, if it is true what is said regarding their building, I hear they are fortresses of stone like none seen before." Ásvaldr seemed almost scared of the answer he would receive.

"It is true what is said, and they are magnificent dwellings, inside and out." Volstagg confirmed.

"You have seen them, from within?" Erlendr asked in awe.

"Every man that is sitting across from you has spent his past two summers in Midgard, and each man here has battled there, shedding much blood, and has had some of his shed in return and we have returned home both times victorious." Thor declared.

Awe filled the faces of the men opposite as Thor's words were translated. Loki could not help but bask in their disbelief. Their coveting of the great resources of Asgard and what Asgard had the power to obtain with ease meant that they were somewhat blinded and were easier to manipulate into agreeing to terms more swiftly, aiding in the Æsir returning home faster.


	12. Bad Feelings

**Bad Feelings**

Maebh looked over the yard at the ploughing horse she had procured. It was a fine beast, broad and sturdy build, but lumbering, an excellent work animal. She sighed, she felt lumbering herself, her stomach had grown so big, she had to ask the maid Ingrid to aid her to dress each day, she simply could not do it by herself anymore, and it annoyed her greatly.

She turned and made her way back inside, feeling ill at ease. Her back ached and her hips felt as though they were creaking, she was beginning to wish she was closer to birthing the child. A small kick of a foot pressed against her swollen stomach barely pulled her from her thoughts. She prayed to deities she did not believe in that Loki was alright.

She walked back into the house and continued with organising what was for the meal for the evening with the cook, Sten. She heard a horse and cart pull into the yard, and slowly made her way to the door once more, but did not make it there before Sif made her way inside.

"Maebh, how are you feeling?" Sif asked when she entered the dwelling with a smile.

"Sif, I was not expecting you, are you alone?" Maebh embraced her.

"I have Helga and Modi with me, and Thodin is at training. I just thought we would come and say hello to you, and of course see how you are fairing." The older woman explained as her oldest child entered the dwelling carrying the youngest.

"I am well, thank you for your concern. Any news from the talks? I fear I do not get to leave the homestead as much as I wish these days."

"Heimdall informed us that the talks are nearly completed and that though there were some issues at first, they have been settled and agreements are finally being made." Sif smiled.

Maebh returned the smile weakly. "Good, I am glad to hear that."

Sif took a moment to study her. "I would have thought you would have been happier at the news Maebh, whatever is the matter?"

"I fear I am not feeling too good today. I feel very ill at ease, as though there is something not quite right. Is that odd?"

"A childbearing woman is sensitive to the world around her. It is not unusual to get bad or good feeling. Is the child moving?"

"When is it not?" She laughed, her hand caressing her stomach, as though to reassure the child within.

"Well then it is fine, Nafi is at training, they are just learning navigation today, so he is safe. We have the news from Svartalfheim that things are going well, so do not fret so." Sif smiled comfortingly.

"I know, I am just being ridiculous." Maebh dismissed, trying to push the worry from her mind, caressing her stomach again.

"Your short stature makes that child looked all the larger, it is good that the talks are almost completed, you look like you may birth very soon." Sif stated as she sat.

Helga handed her brother to their mother and went to Maebh so to hug her. As though desperate for reassurance; she held the girl tightly in the embrace. "Don't worry, everyone is fine."

Maebh continued to hold her niece against her, but as tears filled her eyes, she knew that as much as she wished it, it was not true.


	13. An Attack

**The Attack**

To the end of the negotiations another feast was held. Loki smiled and laughed during most of the proceedings knowing they would be returning to Asgard in the morn. By the next full moon, he would be home with Maebh and Nafi, and he would be there before the child would be born. He was almost giddy with internal excitement as Ásvaldr discussed his love of hunting with him.

"You are excited about returning home?" the king chuckled.

"Indeed I am, I wish to return to my wife, this being her first child, she was anxious of my leaving." Loki confessed.

"She is young?"

"Yes, which means of course carrying the child is no issue to her, but as you are aware, leads to issues at birthing."

"I find it humerous that it is believed that women are the weaker sex, I do not know how they endure it." Ásvaldr commended.

"You and I are slighter build men, it no doubt is of some aid to our wives birthing our children, the women I feel most for are those who carry the children of men such as my brother, or indeed the warrior Volstagg." Loki added.

Ásvaldr chuckled. "I assumed Volstagg to be the fire haired man." Loki nodded. "Indeed, I cannot fathom as to why they endure it more than once."

XXXXXXXXX

After drinking and eating his fill, Loki left the table to get some air outside the large dwelling. He looked to the sky and glanced to the stars, though few could be seen through the clouds.

"I often wonder what you are thinking at times such as this brother." Loki turned to see Thor standing behind him. "You always seem so pensive, as though none other could understand what you are thinking."

"You are overestimating my silences Thor." Loki chortled, "I am merely looking to see what stars are visible tonight, and wondering if Maebh is looking to them from home, how she is doing carrying the child, and is Nafi continuing to excel in his studies, nothing too deep, I am sure you often think of the same."

"I am thinking of our return, of my wife and children, and what we have achieved here." Responded Thor, who too began to look to the skies

"It truly is outstanding what has been accomplished here." Loki smiled. "Father will be proud of your work."

"Our work brother, you were integral in what happened here." Thor corrected. "I cannot express how glad I am to have had you here by my side."

"My goodness brother, you are awfully sentimental." Loki laughed.

"We could have been so like Maebh's father and uncle." Thor retorted.

Loki ceased his laughter, his face became serious. "Never brother, I will always be by your side to be of aid to you should you require it." Loki insisted. "Besides, I would be a terrible king, I have little time for the infantile behaviour of the most of the lords as they bicker and attempt to get in your good graces by any and all means. It does not interest me, I rather my homestead and the life I have there with my family thank you kindly."

Thor chuckled. "Indeed, such is not something I would ever envisage you enjoying. Gods, I cannot wait until morning."

"Indeed." Loki agreed, nodding. Loki became aware of a sudden glint to his left. He looked to the side in time to see a raised dagger aim for Thor. Without thinking, he lunged forward, and using all of his strength, pushed Thor out of the way.

A shout went out as both brothers fought off not just their assailant, but another three men. Thor punched a man who was attempting to attack Loki while Loki swiftly disarmed another man. Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun soon joined their leaders along with some of Ásvaldr's men. The assailants were captured in moments and dragged indoors to face Ásvaldr.

Thor rubbed his hand across his brow to get rid of the hair sticking to him there. "Brother, I owe you my life." Thor smiled, looking to Loki, his face paled as he looked at him.

Loki was gasping to breathe, his hand clutching part of his abdomen with blood oozing steadily from him. Thor rushed over to see that in Loki's attempts to protect him, he was instead struck with the knife. "Brother. Loki!" He shouted as Loki staggered to the ground, losing consciousness. "Please Loki, please brother, stay with me. Think of Maebh and the child, please." Thor begged with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, as Loki closed his.


	14. Valhalla and Hel

Loki stared at the scene in front of him, unable to believe it to be true. He was finally back in Asgard, Maebh barely able to stand with the size of her stomach, gasping as she felt another ache, telling them their child's arrival was imminent. Sif and his mother trying to shoo him and Nafi from their home so that she could birth his child in peace, while also trying to convince Maebh it was time for her to get ready and lay in bed. Thor trying to coax him to the village so they may celebrate the birth, but he refused to move, he stood fast, refusing to budge.

"Brother, you cannot be with her. You know this." Thor stated, trying to force Loki to move.

"I have to be nearby; I need to be here in case something happens."

"Nothing will go wrong, she is the most formidable creature in all the realms, and any child of her blood and ours will be also." Thor grinned.

With a huff of an acknowledging laugh, Loki conceded. "Fine, I will go to the stables to deal with the repairs needed there, but no further."

"Excellent, work will make time go faster. But I mean it brother, when that child is born, we are to celebrate it properly, mead and fine foods, am I understood?"

"Thor, when it has arrived safely, I will pay for such myself." Loki grinned.

Thor slapped Loki's back with enough force to send him almost flying into the stables. "Wonderful. That is what I like to hear." There was another man standing inside. "Ah Daire, how do you fair?"

Loki ceased walking and stared at the other man, his name was the first thing he took notice of, and then he focused on his brown hair and grey eyes. He was slightly built, more so even than Loki himself was, and his face was one Loki recognised. From over two years ago, lifeless in a small cottage in Midgard. "Daire?"

"I would not be focusing on him." A light brown haired girl no older than Helga commented as she held a bucket containing goat's milk.

"Síofra's right." Daire commented back. "It would be more in your interests to get back to Maebh."

"But she's…." Loki pointed toward the house.

"She's back in the land you took her to, awaiting your return. If she thought you here with us, she would consider forcing her own early demise so to join you once more. Do you want that?" The young man asked, standing in front of Loki. "I can tell you this, if my sister is now as she always has been, she will hang you by your guts for not returning to her when you swore to."

"She is still such." Loki swallowed.

"Then you best be leaving Asgardian, she will not be kept waiting." 

"How?" Loki looked around.

The young man looked at him. "I fear this may hurt somewhat." He warned. A moment later, Loki grunted in agony as his side ached once more.

He opened his eyes again to see himself in a darkened room, Thor and Ásvaldr standing over him worriedly as others restrained him.

Loki bit hard in the rolled rag placed between his teeth, the pain he felt seemed like none he had ever endured before. The knife had penetrated deep into his abdomen, the blood still flowed freely as he prayed to every last god and goddess that he would return to Asgard, to his wife and their children. He prayed the knife had not been dirty, and that infection would not set in, but also that the bleeding would cease, he would give near anything for it just to cease.

He trailed in and out of consciousness, the pain sometimes became so great he would pass out, but then would be woken again by its intensity. For the entirety of his time being tended to, Thor remained by his side, grief stricken that his brother had taken a blade meant for him.

Ásvaldr's men had reprimanded the perpetrators in mere moments and they awaited trial in the king's public hall as the king concerned himself with the well being of the Asgardian prince.

Finally after what felt like a millennia, Thor was relieved to see his younger brother being permitted to rest, the bleeding finally stemmed. The healers told Ásvaldr that the foreign prince, if he were lucky enough to survive the next few days and if infection did not set in, should recover, though it would take weeks, with fresh bandages and salve required daily. Ásvaldr translated their words for Thor, electing not to tell him that they did not think much of Loki's odds for survival. "My men have the assailants, I wish for you and some of your men to join me and help stand over their trial."

Though Thor was reluctant to leave Loki, Hogun volunteered to remain behind and guard his friend, grateful Thor agreed and followed Ásvaldr to face his would be assassins.

Even Ásvaldr was shocked to see the men who had attempted to kill the Odinson's were lords and men of high standing in his father's court. "You are making deals and bargains with our sworn enemies." One bellowed. "It is our duty to Svartalfheim to rid the world of their line."

"Well unless you planned to go to Asgard and kill all their kin, their lines would live on, leaving us completely outnumbered and completely outmatched." Dagfinnr retaliated.

"You could have killed us all." Æthelric voiced. "So far, Prince Thor has been gracious enough not to declare war, which may still change. The Asgardian's forces are far stronger and better armed, we will be decimated. Why do you think we have been so desperate for these talks? You short-sighted morons!"

Thor listened in silence, unable to comprehend what was being said between the different men. His gaze zoned in on one man in particular, a great lord of Svartalfheim, said to have near a hundred Æsir women that were forced to work in his many brothels if Volstagg's information was accurate, the deals would mean his income would be wiped-out overnight. It was he who had lunged for Thor, and who had put Loki at the great door that gave entrance to Valhalla. The lord did not raise his head, he knew better than to look the Æsir prince in the eye.

"I cannot believe what you have done, or that you say you have done so in the name of Svartalfheim." Ásvaldr stated. "In my short time as king, I have done everything in my power to ensure a better life for my people. So that we may flourish once more, but you saw fit to desecrate my work, to send our talks back nearly a century and for what, a few whores? A few slaves? There are always more to fill their void, but you are too narrow minded to see that, and as Æthelric stated, at what cost?"

"Your father…"Another started.

"My father is no longer king, I am. And that is all that any need remember." The king retorted. "And as king, I sentence you all to death for your actions." He turned to Thor. "They are to die." He explained. "I assume you want Lord Ívarr." He indicated to the man that had stabbed Loki. Thor nodded. "Very well, two more of your men may also execute more of the traitors." Thor looked to Fandral and Volstagg and gave a single solemn nod. The two unsheathed their weapons and stepped forward to stand beside Thor. The perpetrators quivered as they awaited their fates, staring at the foreigners.

Thor stepped forward and Ásvaldr held out his own sword to the Asgardian prince, who took it and walked toward his would be killer. Recalling what Maebh had said about the neck being a weak point, he thought of her and Loki, who he knew from experience, was hanging onto life only by the grace of the Norns, he thought of their love for one another, and of the child his brother so desperately coveted, which still grew within Maebh, and swung the sharp weapon. Ívarr's head was cut clean from his shoulders and his limp torso fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. Thor looked at the lifeless corpse and walked back to Ásvaldr to hand him his sword.

"Once we are done here, I have no doubt that you wish to return to your brother's side." Thor nodded. "Well I do not wish to delay you." He turned and gave the signal for five men to come forward, Fandral and Volstagg included, and permitted them to deal with the condemned.

No sooner had the last body hit the floor, Thor strode from the room to where Loki was resting. Hogun remained on guard next to Loki, whose already pale face seemed translucent and waxen from the loss of blood. He slept while his breathing remained ragged. Thor sat next to him and began to talk, not taking any notice of Hogun as he left the room to remain guarding the wounded prince from outside the door. He spoke of their childhoods, of the many adventures and occasional mishaps that they had experienced. And of the many hunting trips and voyages they had gone on as men. "You are such a different man now brother." Thor chuckled fondly. "Before I had to near chase after you if I suggested we go on a hunt, such was your enthusiasm, but in recent times, you are more than content to remain at home. She has changed you so much, I often wonder what gift the great god Odin had bestowed upon Maebh to make her enchant you so." Thor continued to talk as Loki continued to sleep.

Day came and went, and Loki did not awaken. The healers cleaned the wound and changed the bandage, and yet he did not stir. Thor knew such was not a good sign, but yet he prayed and hoped. Nightfall brought no change in Loki's condition, he remained unconscious and his pallor was almost grey. Though the healers reported the following morn that his wounds showed no sign of infection, and Thor took that as a small blessing.

Finally after over a day of resting, Loki's eyes fluttered open weakly. He looked around the room and exhaled loudly at the sight of Thor, half asleep next to the bed on a chair.

"Brother, you have awoken." He laughed in relief, coming to Loki's side. Loki groaned in response, too weak to try and speak. "Rest, the wound is healing with no sign of infection, and those who revolted against Ásvaldr's agreements have all been dealt with accordingly. I, myself dealt with he who wounded you. I took Maebh's advice and took his head off clean." Loki smiled slightly at the mention of his wife. "Rest more brother, I will have broth brought in for you to eat, it will help you recover." Loki nodded once more before closing his eyes, allowing slumber to take over once more.

A week later, Loki was sitting up in the bed with only the bare minimum of aid, but was still far from recovered. The wound had shown some signs of becoming infected, but with constant and vigilant care, it was prevented, much to the Æsir's relief. Ásvaldr visited the brothers daily, ensuring Loki's wellbeing, Thor divided his time between his brother and the other Æsir, who were slightly restless.

Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral and a few others took turns standing guard outside Loki's chambers, just as a precaution. That had led to some tensions between them and some of their hosts, but they, and indeed Thor were not going to take any risks. Ásvaldr and his advisors agreed.


	15. Nightmares and Names

**Names**

Maebh shrieked as she woke once again in a cold sweat, the baby within her showing its lack of joy at her sudden movements and noises by pressing a small foot against her side as she tried to sit up in the bed.

For a week straight she had the same dream, her birthing the child as Loki waited outside in the barn, fixing and mending anxiously, only for her siblings to be there speaking with him. Though she thought the idea, even in a dream of her lost loved ones meeting the man she adored should really fill her with delight, her recent sense of foreboding meant it was anything but.

She heard a knock on the door, a moment later; Nafi's head peeked round it. "Mother, are you alright? Do I need to inform someone the child is coming?"

Maebh smiled at his concern. "No sweetheart, I just had a nightmare, the baby is not on its way yet. Please go back to sleep."

"Okay, but if you need me, call me okay?" Nafi headed back out the door.

"It's supposed to be the other way around you know? I am supposed to worry about you."

"Father told me to care for you. I swore I would, get some more sleep Mother."

Maebh laughed as she heard him go back into his room, but the smile swiftly fell from her face. Grabbing one of the pillows from Loki's side of the bed, she curled around it, savouring the last essence of Loki that still clung to it as she tried to settle herself to sleep once more. But regardless of her attempts, she could not shake the concerning fear that filled her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki lay still as Ásvaldr's healers cleaned the wound, hissing as they took away the old bandage and replaced it with another. "It is healing." The healer told the king, who in turn told Loki.

The Æsir prince nodded, though he was glad to hear of his progress, he was aware that his recovery was slower than he knew it should be. "How long before I will be fit for travel?" he queried.

Ásvaldr translated. The healer looked at looking sceptically before answering. "Not for at least another month if he continues to heal at this rate, perhaps even longer." Ásvaldr turned to Loki, who clenched his jaw at what was said was translated.

He would not be able to return to his home before his child was born; there was simply no possible way. Maebh could die bringing their child into the world and he would forever have to think of how the last time they spoke, he promised his return soon. He could never get to apologise to her for leaving her to deal with everything.

Thor remained silent as Ásvaldr translated all that was being said, when at last he took his leave, he walked over to Loki. "At least you are healing brother; we can take some solace in that."

"It could all be for naught. If anything happens to Maebh birthing the child, I may not see her again until Valhalla, or what if my child does not get a chance to live in this world, what if it is taken before I even get a chance to see it, to hold it. Or Gods forbid, both?" Tears seeped from Loki's eyes.

"You cannot think like that Loki. I understand your worry; we were in Vanaheim until the last moment when Sif birthed Thodin. You cannot let such worries engulf you, they will do you more harm than you know." Thor insisted. "And as for Maebh, she has survived so much, she is a formidable woman for one so small, she will take childbirth in her stride, as she does with everything else. I said before she has good child bearing hips."

"When are you leaving?" Thor stared at Loki. "Come now Thor, we are long overdue home, the news was sent that negotiations ceased over two weeks ago, you cannot wait any longer to return, but I am not yet fit for travel."

"I am not leaving you alone here." Thor's voice was somewhat desperate.

"You have little choice, you must return and tell father of all that has happened so that Asgard may keep its side of the bargain."

"But you cannot stay here alone Loki."

"Be reasonable Thor." Loki was becoming exacerbated. "I cannot heal any faster, you will have to go back without me, I will return in due course."

"You are my brother, and you are in this position because you were protecting me, I cannot just leave you here." Thor's voice was getting higher with panic.

"You are also the future king of Asgard, do not be so sentimental brother, it will do you no favours." Loki responded. "Just promise me something."

"Anything brother."

"You will make sure Maebh is alright, and the child. The time is close now, she could birth any day. Tell her that I will do everything in my power to return to her."

"Of course Loki, I will ensure she and the children are well taken care of until your return." Thor swallowed back tears of his own, feeling as though Loki was making a wish on his deathbed more than anything else.

"And with regards the child's name."

"Surely you would want to do that upon your return."

"The child could remain nameless for a great deal of time if that were the case." Loki stated matter-of-factly. "Tell her Vali for a son and Freya for a daughter. I owe that Goddess a great deal for answering my prayers, it seems only right to show her my gratitude in such a manner."

"They are fine names, and I will be sure to tell her. You will be home soon enough, and we will be sitting at your child's naming ceremony very soon, I guarantee it."

Somehow, Loki did not share his brother's enthusiasm.

The next day, Loki lay in the bed as he said goodbye to his brother and friends, praying to the Gods that this was not as it had been for Baldr, but the faces on his Aesir brethren did not leave him with much hope.


	16. Thor's Return

**Thor returns and tells Maebh.**

Maebh struggled to stand as she rose from the bed. It irked her greatly that she was under strict orders to remain in bed as much as possible, but she knew it would be over soon, the child was close to birthing, she could sense it. She looked down and smiled while she caressed her rotund stomach, earning her a strong kick from the child within. "You are restless little thing aren't you?" she laughed. After a moment she sighed, she thought that Loki would have returned by the time the child would be born, the messengers from Svartalfheim made it sound as though talks had been going well and that most matters had been settled and they were close to returning home.

She sighed again as she walked slowly from the bedroom. In the living area, she stopped and stared at her brother-in-law. "Thor! Where's…?" the look on Thor's face told her more than words ever could. The air left her lungs but she felt as though none had returned to fill them once more. She gasped and felt herself become lightheaded. Thor jumped forward to prevent her falling.

"He is not dead Maebh, just injured." He stated quickly.

"Where, where is he?" she asked, relief flooded her body immediately at being told he was still alive.

"He remained in Svartalfheim, he is safe there." Thor tried to convince her, but he lacked conviction.

"What happened to him?" Thor gently placed her in a chair as she looked to him for answers.

"We completed the talks and were attending the feast to celebrate. Loki and I were talking outside with regards our anticipation of returning home. Loki saw a man coming at us with a knife, he protected me, but by doing so, he took my place, and the knife pierced him instead. He has been very weak, but is slowly recovering. Ásvaldr has executed all who took part in the attempts on our lives. I, myself carried out the beheading of the man who stabbed him."

"But if the talks had been completed, why would they do such a thing?"

"Most were happy to see Ásvaldr ascend to the throne, and in his entering talks with us, but others were not, and wanted revenge for what happened in the past."

Maebh rubbed her face with her hands, and willed the tears in her eyes to remain unshed. Swallowing hard she looked up again. "What am I supposed to say to Nafi?" she thought to herself aloud.

"I can speak to him if you wish?" Thor suggested.

"It is better to have me say it, I know Loki is your brother, but it is best he hear it from me."

Thor nodded sadly. "It is my doing, I was supposed to the one they attacked, not him." Guilt filled his voice. "Now he is to be in Svartalfheim until he is recovered."

"Loki will always defend you Thor, even to his own detriment. I hope you will always remember such."

Thor looked at Maebh as she stood once again with difficulty. "I will." He swore. He looked to her swollen stomach. "The child has grown greatly in our absence." He smiled sadly.

"Indeed it has, I fear its arrival to be very imminent." She rubbed her back where it was aching slightly. "I was hoping that Loki would be home for its arrival, now it appears I will have to hope for his child to meet him at all." She bit her lips together as the tears fell.

"He will." Thor tried to convince her. "Father is livid; he wants new war for what has happened."

Maebh swung around to face Thor once more, furious. "So Loki's life hangs in the balance and it may be for nothing. Everything that has been achieved, what he may die for, may be obliterated? Has he taken leave of his senses?"

Thor knew better than to attempt to argue with her. Maebh was formidable at the best of times, adding to that she was worried for Loki as well as heavy with child meant she was as vicious as a cornered wolf. "I tried to say such to father, but I not sure he is listening to reason." Thor watched as Maebh retrieved a warm pelt and headed toward the door. "Where are you headed?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"To the village, where else?" she barked angrily.

"Should you not ready the cart, I do not think it best for you to walk such a distance." He suggested as he watched her leave the yard by foot, having previously thought she would at least call for a horse.

"I do not have the patience for such." She replied, not even looking behind her.

Thor took his own horse by the reins and walked along side her. "Are you able for the journey?" She silenced him with a single glare. Thor said nothing else for the remainder of the journey.

XXXXXXXXX

Frigga was still in tears and Odin sat angrily swearing vengeance when Maebh and Thor entered.

"Maebh dear, did you walk here?" Frigga gasped on seeing her near panting daughter-in-law. "You should be resting; Eir told you that you are going to cause yourself great stress if you do not rest enough." She warned.

"The stress of a short walk is nothing in comparison to the stress of not only finding out my husband is near death in a foreign land, but that all he strived to achieve, all his life hangs in the balance for, could be destroyed for no other reason than ego." She glared at Odin as she spoke.

"So like Thor, you think we should sit back and do nothing?" Odin snarled. "The child you bear may never get to meet its father because of what they have done."

"I do not think even one as wise as you is more aware of that fact as I am. It will be I that will have to raise his children without him if he dies!" She replied, tears of anger and despair in her eyes as she was forced to voice her deepest fear. In her peripheral vision, she saw Thor attempting to console a distraught Frigga. "But if war begins again, what will that achieve? She asked. "How will that benefit him?"

"They must learn…" Odin began.

"How can they do so more than they already have? Their own king sent them to lose their heads; he even permitted our men to carry out the sentence. Ásvaldr has proven his willingness to keep the peace." She argued.

Odin remained silent for a moment, thinking to himself. "So what do you suggest we do?"

His question took Maebh by surprise. She spent a moment thinking of what she had been taught as a child by her own father, of thinking of what was the best course of action for all and not just for personal want, whatever that may be. "We send Heimdall and a few more warriors with a message, we thank Ásvaldr for his actions and inform him we too wish for the treaty to remain intact, and we ask that he make his way to Asgard at his earliest convenience after Loki's return to honour him and his men for all they have done. We show the people of Svartalfheim that we are above vengeful acts and in doing so, show all the realms that Asgard is a fair and powerful realm." She answered, waiting to gauge Odin's reaction.

"Your father must have been a very wise man to have bestowed such wisdom on one so young." Odin acknowledged.

Maebh smiled. "Cunning is as important as wisdom, and knowing when to use it gives a king, or indeed a queen, great power."

"You and Loki are well matched, he too holds such traits. Let it never be said that I was not willing to risk war to avenge what happened to him." Odin sighed, slouching in his chair in defeat.

The queen walked over to Maebh. "Now that you have said what you wished, please Maebh, I beseech you, for the health and well being of your child; take to the bed and rest as you have been told to do." 

"I was resting when Thor came to my home; he did not seem to think it important enough to alert me to his arrival. I have rested enough." She argued.

"It matters little if you feel rested, the child is in need of you not remaining on your feet for too long, the last thing you need is to have the child come early."

"I shall ready a cart to bring you home." Thor insisted, rushing from the room.

Within moments, Sif arrived with Modi. "What is this I have been told of you walking here?" The older woman demanded. "Have you taken leave of your senses?" She snapped. "Why are you not sitting even now?"

Maebh sighed as Sif scolded her. "And I suppose you were the most obedient of child bearing women?"

"I was under no instruction from the healers to remain at rest, which is the great difference in our circumstances."

Maebh rolled her eyes, however, much to her own chagrin, she felt exhaustion once more after the stress she had endured in the afternoon, leading her to obey their demands and walk toward the cart.

Thor was waiting on the contraption, she sighed again as she climbed cautiously on board. Frigga and Sif insisted they would both check on her the very next day, and with the arrangements made, Thor directed the cart out of the village.

The route back was quiet, neither party making any attempts to speak. When they arrived back, they were met by a somewhat baffled looking Nafi, standing in the yard. He looked from one to the other for an explanation. "Mother, Uncle Thor, where is father?" He half asked, half demanded.

Maebh carefully dismounted the cart and Nafi rushed over to her. "He has been injured, but he is still alive." She assured him.

"Is he at grandfathers? Can I go see him?" Nafi pleaded, desperate to lay eyes on his father again.

"He is still in Svartalfheim I am afraid." Maebh informed him, holding him close to her. "He will return when he recovers."

Nafi pulled back from Maebh and took a moment to look to Thor. Without any warning, he lunged at his uncle, hitting and kicking any part of the man he was able to make contact with. "You left him to die there, just as you did Baldr." He roared, heavy tears falling from his eyes.

Thor tried to pull back. "I had no choice, I did not want to leave him there." He began to explain. "I feel nothing but guilt regarding his current condition. Had he not been protecting me…"

"It is always about you, precious prince Thor, no one cares about my father, only mother and I. He sacrifices his life for you and you would not do so in return. I wish he had not protected you, I wish it was you there and him here with us." The boy shouted before bolting into the house slamming the door as he went.

Thor's guilt was worsened by Nafi's words. "Should I go after him?" He asked Maebh.

"You should leave." She answered; her voice quite quivery.

"Maebh, I…"

"Just leave Thor, please; Nafi will not want anyone for a couple of days, and in all honestly, I feel similarly, so it is best if you leave. I will take care of my son."

Thor watched silently as Maebh walked to the house without glancing backward. By the door, a somewhat startled looking Elli meowed before going over to her mistress and rubbing against her. Maebh bent down gingerly and picked up the cat before heading inside without a backward glance, leaving him alone in the yard thinking about what he swore to his brother, and of his family's words.


	17. Loki's Recovery

**Loki's Recovery**

Loki stared at the ceiling for what felt like the hundredth day. Thor and the others were more than likely home by now, something that ate at him, he felt the bitterness fester in him like an infected wound. Maebh would birth the child soon and he would not be there. The wound was healing very slowly, and in truth he may never get to return home, he wondered if he was feeling the same as Baldr had felt when he had been left in Vanaheim.

The days were dull, and to stave off the boredom, Loki began learning Svartal, it would, at the very least, keep the idea of peace with Ásvaldr and his men. He prayed to the Gods that Thor would not be rash and allow the peace to remain.

Ásvaldr spent a lot of time in Loki's company, talking to the prince at length in many areas of conversation, but more often than not, complaining of the trials and responsibility of his kingship.

"I fear the truth is kept from a prince until he takes the crown for fear he may try to flee his duties." The young king joked one evening after spending the vast majority of his day dealing with an argument as how to get shipments of ore from Vanaheim. "I am sorry to laden you with my woes Prince Loki, I have little doubt you have far more pressing ones of your own to concern yourself with."

"On the contrary, hearing what ails you keeps me from over thinking too much on my own, which has a terrible tendency to dampen my mood greatly." The prince admitted.

"How much longer until your child arrives?" The king asked.

"Because it is Maebh's first child, I think at most she may have a month left, but more than likely she will birth sooner." Loki stated.

"I was not aware your wife was so far along, you gave no indication of such…"

"It is never wise to reveal something as delicate as that in negotiations, many would have no qualms to attempt to use such information to their advantage, and to try and rush me into convincing my brother to agree to something."

Ásvaldr stared at Loki for a moment. "I think people underestimate you Loki Odinson, as you are the younger and quieter of the son's of King Odin, but in truth I think you the more formidable man in both mind and wisdom." Loki smiled at the acknowledgement. "What did you say your wife's name is?"

"Maebh." Loki repeated.

"That is a highly unusual name. It is not Asgardian is it?" The king queried.

"Indeed, it is not, she is of Midgard." Loki divulged, Ásvaldr stared at him in disbelief. "Two summers past, it was decided that we would attempt to raid the lands of Midgard, and while there, I happened upon a fiery young maiden who I decided to take as a thrall. She was highly intelligent and learnt a lot of our tongue in mere weeks. I later found out, through her own admission, that she was the eldest daughter of the King of part of their lands, and was in fact, the crowned princess. As she already loved my son like her were her own, and she indeed had feeling for me, we created a situation where my father had to permit our marriage. As her dowry, he took her kingdom of Ulaidh, in the north of Midgard. She came with us on our next excursion there, and proved her loyalty to Asgard in all ways, including proving me with another child." He explained further.

"So that is how Asgard now has links on Midgard." Loki nodded. "And your wife, she has no grievances at having preciously been your slave?"

"She was never really a slave to me, I never saw her as one. I think I merely concocted the idea of calling her such so to permit my lusting, and after time, loving of her. The first time I met her, her family had been slain and even at risk of her own death, she showed heart, I think that added more to her beauty and allure. I truly do think her affections true, she has had more than enough time and chances to have revealed any ulterior motives and has not chosen to do so, and seems highly content in her life now."

"Many would think you a fool for trusting her, but nothing you do is without calculation." Ásvaldr commented. "How do you think she will have taken the news of your injury?"

"Honestly?" Ásvaldr nodded. "One of two ways, either she will be trying to remain calm and see how everything plays out or…"

"Or what?"

"Or we will have a very pregnant, very angry warrior woman fit to declare war on Svartalfheim."

"I shall be hoping for the former." Ásvaldr stated, slightly scared.

"I would recommend it; she is short and positively terrifying with a weapon."

"Even your brother fears her I noted."

"He had his war hammer poised to strike, and her by her throat against a wall, and she still glared him straight in the eye and spat at him. Now they love one another, I trust my brother's promise to care for her and our son until my return, not that Maebh would ever require the care of another. It is usually she that is the one that is caring."

"I find it so unusual that a woman could be a good a wife and mother, but also a warrior."

"I think it is because she fights for not power or riches, but for love that makes her so formidable." Loki commented. "She trained our soldiers, because she wanted me to survive, she fought so valiantly, and spoke often of our son, she was merciless to her foes, because they took her family from her, she did it all, because of love."

"You do not worry telling me these things Prince Loki, how do you know I am to be trusted?" Ásvaldr asked.

"Because you are our ally now Ásvaldr, and this is my way of showing you, that even with all your kinsmen have done, to me, the alliance stands."

"You are a true gentleman Loki, I will not forget your regard in this matter. As much as I enjoy our time conversing, I hope that you recover soon, so that you may see your child born. What do you hope the child to be, another son to carry your name, or a daughter, to dote upon as you clearly do her mother?"

Loki stared to the ceiling, in truth, the child's gender was meaningless to him, he only hoped for it to be alive.


	18. Aches and Pains

Maebh sighed as she sat up to get out of the bed, her swollen stomach and aching back making it all the more difficult. She looked to the side of the bed that used to be occupied by Loki and she bit her lips together at the thought of her beloved husband. His scent had long left and with it, her belief that she would ever see him again.

She forced herself to begin her day, which of late, was becoming more and more difficult for her to want to do. Luckily Nafi was a good support for her and with his help; Maebh was able to continue as best she could.

After washing herself, she dressed, and left the room. Nafi was already sitting at the table and eating his breakfast. He watched the woman who loved him with greater intensity than many natural mothers had, enter the room slowly.

"The baby seems to have moved again." He commented as she slowly sat down.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked looking down at her rotund stomach.

"How is it still even fitting in there?" The boy asked curiously.

"I am wondering the same thing myself. I feel as though my stomach is on the verge of tearing open." Maebh stretched around to alleviate a stitch the child had given her, but also because she was finding there was too much pressure on her back and backside to sit comfortably.

"How does it come out of you?" Maebh stared at the boy across from her. "The baby, how does it come out?" He repeated.

"I am not sure I know how to best answer that." She replied. She had always hoped that Loki would be the one to explain to their son these things, seeming as he would be able to give him the male perspective of it all.

"If you are soon to birth the baby, surely you know, otherwise I would think you woefully unprepared mother." He stated to her matter-of-factly. Maebh stared at him, willing herself not to laugh at his words. "According to Barwin Tyrson, he's one of the boys in my lessons, the baby comes out your…" He looked at plate in front of him.

"Out my what?" Maebh asked, trying not to dissuade him from telling her what, unbeknownst to him, his biological half brother had said. It killed her still that Nafi was actually not Loki's son, but the product of his first wife's infidelity. She wondered if he would ever know his true parentage and in truth she hoped not, neither parent would ever have been seen as a good influence for the boy.

"Well he said the baby comes out your…your ass."

Maebh stared at him for a moment, as clearly he was awaiting a scolding for saying such a word. Instead she erupted in laughter, startling him.

Nafi looked at her before noticing that the maid was chuckling also in the kitchen. "So he was wrong?"

Maebh took a deep breathe before answering. "He's not entirely wrong, but no, a mother does not birth a child from her ass."

Nafi frowned. "That does not make sense…" Then a look of horror came onto his face. "Unless it's the…"

The look of sheer horror on Nafi's face caused Maebh to erupt into laughter once more.

Nafi seemed almost indignant at her reaction, however as it was the first time she seemed to be in any way happy since the news from Svartalfheim, he said nothing.

"That is a talk for you to have with a man, so you either have to wait until your father's return or if you are truly desperate to know, ask your uncle." Nafi tensed. "You will have to speak with him again some time."

Since the outburst on their doorstep three weeks prior, when Nafi learnt of the attack on Loki in Svartalfheim, he had yet to speak to his uncle. Twice daily without fail, Thor arrived at Loki's homestead to check on Maebh and Nafi, ensuring that they had everything they required, and also checking on Maebh's progress with carrying the child, sending Eir to check on her also. But everyday Nafi either avoided him if he heard him and his horse, or completely ignored him when they crossed paths.

Maebh however spoke to Thor on every visit, knowing that he felt guilty over what had happened to Loki. On a few occasions Sif and the children arrived too, and though Maebh was delighted to see them, she also felt as though it was throwing it at her that Thor had had a safe return while Loki lay in Svartalfheim and could even be dead without their knowing.

"Now run along you do not wish to be late for your lessons." She smiled. Nafi embraced her before running out the door. Maebh began to eat slowly, not able to fit much into her ever growing stomach.

When she was done, she sighed and cautiously rose from the seat and began to trundle back to the bedroom. Since the news of Loki's attack and her trek to the village, she was under even stricter instruction to remain off her feet for the entirety of the day, driving her mad in her forced confinement. She despised the bed rest and Thor on his visits noticed her becoming increasingly irritated with the situation.

By afternoon she was woken by painful cramping in her lower back. The pain was slightly more uncomfortable than usual, but she contributed it to the baby's new position. Unable to remain still, she got out of bed and walked around. The aching alleviated slightly as Maebh went about tidying the room. Though it was actually the maid's duty, her restlessness was nigh on impossible to control. According to Sif and Frigga, it was termed nesting and was quite normal for expectant women coming close to the birth. It made her more frustrated and more inclined to break her bed rest.

The staff watched as she exited the room, knowing better than to make comment to the petite warrior woman about her disobedience. They continued their duties as she passed through the living area of the dwelling and out the door.

The day was bright and warm, when Maebh walked outside. She took in the rays of sunlight as her back ached painfully again. As she pushed herself away from the wall she had been leaning against, she thanked the Norn's for being Loki's wife and not Thor's. Though according to her in laws, Sif was never as big with any of Thor's children as she was with Loki's, and it only her first child.

She walked over to the barn, to check how the horses were faring. The stables were tidy enough, she wanted to find the yard men and have them tidy the tack that was littering the stables floor, the smell of treated leather telling her they had possibly gone for lunch while the leather dried.

Maebh hissed as her back and abdomen tightened in pain, with the baby kicking hard in retaliation. She groaned as she clutched her stomach, which to her shock was as hard as a boulder. Her eyes widened in horror as she recalled her mother birthing Síofra and Aodhán. She recalled that with her youngest brother, it was near time to push when her mother finally felt her stomach cramp. Before that, she suffered only backache. She realised then that the baby was coming.

She turned to make her way back from the barn to the house. The tightening of her stomach, she realised, had caused her centre of balance to be altered. Grabbing the side of one of the stalls, she began to walk. Hearing Cú outside, she turned her head to see if there was anyone there, calling out, she realised that it was only the dog harassing the poultry again.

Maebh was so occupied with the dog, and the now impending birth of the baby that she failed to remember the drying tack on the ground. As she walked forward, her leg tangled in the straps of the reins, causing her to fall over.

Instinct took over and Maebh's hands went to protect the child within her from the fall. In doing so however, she left herself open to injury. As she fell to the floor, Maebh's head collided with the stone cornering of the stable. The last thing she recalled as she fell into unconsciousness was another very strong contraction and warm blood pooling around her head.


	19. Loki's Return

**Home Again **

Loki groaned, his shoulder stiffly creaked as he stretched it. It had become somewhat weakened with its lack of use as he rested to aid his recovery. He looked to the horizon and smiled, seeing Asgard again was something he refused to believe was a possibility as he watched the days go by while he tried to will his body to heal. He had thought of Nafi, Maebh and the child she carried incessantly. As far as he was concerned, that was all that pulled him through as he prayed daily to the Gods for them.

He watched the villages go by as his vessel made its way between the fjords watching as it became clear another raid was being prepared for. He sighed to himself, knowing it was likely he would not be going on it, the first one he had not been on since he reached manhood, but all he wanted was to see his family.

Maebh would have had the child by the time he had returned. Had it survived the birth? Had she? He could not bear thinking of the latter. Had he a son or a daughter, nervous excitement filled him. Nafi would no doubt be even taller, stronger, he had missed his seventh names day, which filled him with guilt too. And Maebh, would she have managed alright without him, he scoffed, of course she would, she was stronger than any woman he had ever met, and most men too, but what would she be like after the child? Was she angry with him for leaving her when she needed him most. All the thoughts that had circled around in his head for the months he was gone swallowed his mind once more, so much so he failed to realise the boat was approaching dock.

"Prince Loki?" The captain called, Loki pulled himself from his thoughts. The man pointed to the shore. Loki looked around.

Thor was standing on the dock and had been speaking with Volstagg before seeing his brother on the boat and freezing mid sentence, praying to all in Valhalla that what he saw in front of him was no illusion. "Loki?" His voice dripped with hope. Volstagg turned and laughed at the sight of the younger prince. "Brother, you have returned." Thor shouted in elation as he realised it was no illusion, he ran to where the boat was docking and grabbed his brother in a tight embrace.

"I take it I have been sorely missed." Loki joked, groaning as Thor pulled him too tight. "Brother, I am not yet at full strength." He warned. When Thor finally let go, Loki laughed to see tears in his eyes. "How very unbecoming of a crowned prince." He jested.

"I care not for appearances at such a time as this. Mother and father will be beyond joyous to see you have returned. Mother has wept everyday for you, pleading with father to allow her to Svartalfheim to nurse you to health."

"I am glad he did not allow it, considering what happened, I think it would have been too dangerous for her."

"Father agreed, he was livid and wanted to null all agreements with Ásvaldr."

"That would have served no purpose but to create war. I am glad you talked him out of it."

"It was not just I, Maebh stood by my side and agreed with my sentiment, claiming that were you to die, it would have been for naught." Thor explained.

"How is she?" Loki asked.

"Come, let us tell father and mother of your return. Father has not been well of late, to see you will bring him great joy."

"So he is continuing to fall into the slumbers?" Loki became increasingly concerned for his fathers ever failing health. "And what of Maebh?"

Thor nodded. "And to be honest, the stress of that and of your attack and injuries have taken their toll on mother also."

"Where are they?" On hearing of his mothers' ill-health, Loki became adamant to see them at once.

"They are at their home, come." Thor placed his arm around his brother's shoulder and walked with him to their parent's home. "Volstagg."

"Worry not my friend, you can be certain all that needs doing will be done." The portly man vowed. "Loki, it is beyond a pleasure to see you here with us once more." He smiled. Loki returned the gesture before making his way through the village.

When they entered Odin's dwelling, the brothers heard Heimdall's deep voice in the throne room. As they entered they were shocked to see both Odin and Frigga sitting in their chairs. Both, in Loki's opinion, looked more weak and frail than the last time he had seen them.

Frigga gasped loudly and rose from her seat as she looked to see who had entered the room, causing Odin and Heimdall to look at her and then to where she was staring to. "By the Gods." Odin swore, staring at his younger son.

"Loki, please tell me I have not taken leave of my senses and imagined you here, please tell me it is truly you." Frigga wept embracing the dark haired prince.

"Mother." He held her tight. "You can hardly believe such a thing as a small attack would rid you of me so easily." He smiled; she petted his hair as she continued to cry.

When she pulled away, Odin stood forward and placed his hands on Loki's shoulders. "The gods are to be praised." He smiled wearily. "We must hold a feast in your honour."

"It is not necessary father, I am merely glad to be home."

"Indeed it is necessary, for without you brother, I would only dine in Valhalla." Thor clapped his shoulder. "How about we get you to your home for a rest and tomorrow we shall welcome you home formally. We were to depart to Midgard then, but I am sure we can delay our journey by a day for such an occasion."

"I would like that very much Thor; I have been too long without my family."

"Indeed, I will set about the preparations." Frigga nodded as she walked from the room with a new lease of life. Odin agreed to delay the departure, and sent Heimdall to inform the men. Thor and Loki mounted their horses, Loki's had remained at Thor's dwelling since his departure for Svartalfheim.

"I will be as stiff as Maebh was when she got on a horse that first time here." Loki joked, Thor nodded but did not smile. "Thor? Brother?" Thor looked to Loki. "What is it you are not telling me. Every time I have mentioned Maebh, you have ignored what I have said or changed the topic, what has happened, is she alright?"

Thor said nothing, looking silently at his brother instead.

"Why the manner in which you have been reacting to her name? Is it the child, did it..?" Loki could not say the words, it hurt too much to bear thinking of. The thought of the last time he saw her before his departure. Her gravid stomach a clear declaration for his adoration of her in every aspect.

"Maebh did not take the news of your injuries well. She was grief stricken, convinced she was never to see you again, and she became very distressed. Nafi helped look after her as she was forced to take to the bed for her health. But you know Maebh, she could only remain still for so long, when Nafi was training one day, she went doing chores. When he returned, he could not find her and went in search of her." Loki pulled his horse to a halt and stared at Thor in horror. "She was in the stables and had fallen, hitting her head, the shock of it all had caused her waters to break, Nafi ran toward the village to call for Sif and mother to help her, but I ran into him on his journey, I ensured that I visited her everyday, just as I had promised you I would ensure their care in your absence. I told him to continue on to the village and I raced to your home. I got her back into the house just as the child was birthing, but Maebh, she was weak with her injuries."

Loki did not wait for Thor to finish what he had began saying, he grabbed reins and kicked the horse hard in the sides, and the animal obeyed immediately taking off in a gallop, Loki deaf to Thor's calls for his return.

The road was not one he had learnt well before his departure but it was short and that mattered more to Loki as the horse's hooves pounded the hard earth beneath him. When he finally could see the house and other buildings he rode on as fast as he could, but with relief in his mind. He pulled the horse to a halt in the yard, staring at the scene in front of him.

Maebh and Nafi stood in the centre of the yard, holding a shield and sword each, clearly training before they were interrupted. They stood staring in shock at both the surprise of a horse suddenly entering their home and its rider.

"Father?" Nafi found his voice first and dropped the training weapons to run to his Loki who dismounted immediately and embraced him He could not but noticed he had been right, Nafi had grown, and was far broader in stature, even for a child, he would be a fine warrior someday. Then Loki's gaze fell on Maebh, who still stood in total awe staring at him.

"Maebh, my love." He hoped to snap her out of her trance. Nafi let go and Loki walked toward Maebh, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Maebh, it is no fantasy, it is truly me. I have returned." He held her shoulders and smiled slightly at her.

Thor trotted into the yard at that moment, Maebh looked at him for a moment before focusing on Loki again. "I thought you dead." She stated, heavy tears falling from her eyes.

"I swore to return, and so I have, I'm sorry I took so long."

"I should have your neck for I making me wait." She laughed through the tears. "Near a whole season late, and all I get is a small apology?"

Loki took her face in his hands and kissed her hard as though trying to merge them as one, hardly a moment after Maebh returned the passionate gesture. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, by the Norns I am so sorry." He felt as though having to leave go of her again was an act against the gods. "I should have been home, I should have been here when…" his voice dropped off.

Maebh looked at him slightly bewildered. "You could not help it, you were injured, almost fatally. I rather you gone for a few months than gone forever, whatever you missed in that time."

"I began to explain to him what happened." Thor explained, Maebh nodded understandingly.

"He said you hit your head, that you fell in the stables." He ran his hand through her hair, his eyes fell on a bright red scar that marred the side of her head in the hairline. "What in Hel happened?" he asked in shock.

"I tripped on a bridle that was on the floor, I could not see it with my stomach." She dismissed, "It's nothing really."

"That is why the side of your head seems to have been sliced clean open, you forget my dear, that I can see it, you cannot." He smiled fondly as he continued. "And I bet you went there to do something menial." Her blush was his answer and he chuckled.

"Well my head was the least of my worries, when I came too I was in great pain and my waters had broken."

"Yes." Loki added sadly. "Thor told me. I can see why you were so weak." He bit his cheeks and willed the tears in his eyes to remain unshed.

Maebh looked to Thor who looked at her sheepishly. "Did you say anymore than that?" She asked.

"Only that Nafi ran for mother while I brought you inside." Thor explained. "In my defence, he galloped off without me being able to say anymore."

Loki looked to Maebh. "What is going on?" He asked.

"Nafi, practice with Thor for a few minutes, your father and I need to speak alone." Nafi nodded, handing a shield and sword to Thor and taking the others for himself. "Come on." Maebh took Loki's hand in hers and pulled him indoors.

Inside the cook was in the kitchen cooking something as a dinner, Maebh continued until they reached their bedroom, there she pulled Loki to her and she kissed him again. His hands slid down her now smaller frame resting on her chest for a moment, she hissed slightly in pain, Loki looked at her worriedly. "They are tender at present." She explained. Loki cocked his head in confusion.

They were interrupted by a small noise on the other side of the room, beside the bed. Loki stared over at a small basket from which the noise originated. He found his feet leading him over to it and unable to believe his eyes when he looked in. An infant, with pale skin and tuffs of onyx black hair was stirring.

Maebh wrapped her arms around him as he stared at the child in utter shock. She smiled as she spoke "Thor said that you insisted he was to be named Vali?"


	20. Vali

**Vali**

"Loki?" Maebh called, searching the main quarters of the house, she sighed as she guessed as to his whereabouts. She headed to their bedroom. "Loki?" She whispered, sticking her head in the door. "Get out before you wake him!"

Loki came out of the room quietly with a large smile on his face. He pulled his seemingly irked wife into his arms. "I am sorry my love, I cannot help but look at him. He is here, safe and perfect and you did it all by yourself." He kissed her head. "I'm so sorry, I should have been here."

"I am just glad you are home at all." She could feel Loki combing his fingers through her hair, stopping when he came to her barely healed wound. Then she felt him part her hair to survey it better. "It looks worse than it was."

"According to Thor, it was worse than many wounds he had seen in battle. Can you even recall the birth? He said you lost so much blood." Loki was unsure he wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, I do recall it. You are not as largely built as your older brother Loki Odinson, but you are a far bigger being than I and birthing a child by you is not something easily forgotten, even with a slight head wound." Maebh stated. "You should have seen how large I was, Eir had me on bed rest day and night, my back ached merely turning in the bed."

"I should have seen you." Loki commented sadly, looking to her once again slight figure. "I should have been here."

"Please stop saying that, you saved Thor, you saved us all from new war, war that could have cost us our lives, the lives of your sons; as they would have immediately been targets, and then you were recovering." Maebh lifted Loki's tunic, wishing to see the wound that delayed his return. She stared at the deep red scar that told her the knife had pierced deep into his side, she rubbed her finger over it, staring at it, and then looking at his face, then back to the scar. "How in the Norn's did that not kill you?" She had tears in her eyes.

"Maebh..."

"Look how deep it went, and where it is. I…I should have lost you." Heavy tears fell fast down her cheeks.

"Maebh, please." Loki pulled her into his arms. "Maebh." He felt her body shaking as she broke down sobbing. "Sweetheart, I am here, I am fine. I knew I had to get home; I had to see you and Nafi again, and meet our child. I needed to tell you how greatly I love you another time." He leant forward and kissed her, even as her lips continued to quiver. "I love you Maebh, more than I can ever express. I thank the Gods several timed a day that I have you, you and my sons."

"You are a very sentimental man my dear." She scoffed. "Not at all the man I thought you to be when I first met you."

"Are you glad that Thor stopped you gutting me like a fish in that cottage?"

Maebh laughed. "Yes, I am glad I did not gut you."

"Good, that makes two of us." Loki smiled as he kissed her head again.

Small whimpers carried from their room. Loki swung around immediately. "Is he alright?"

Maebh shook her head and rolled her eyes as she smiled. "He is just after waking and is hungry. I had barely gotten him to sleep when you got home, so I have little doubt but that he is hungry now." She winced as she felt her engorged breasts ache, telling her that their child was overdue a meal.

"So what do we do?" Loki asked curiously. Maebh stared back at him in disbelief. "What?"

"How did you manage with Nafi?"

"Aslaug demanded we get a wet nurse." He relied simply. "Do we not have one now?"

"A wet nurse? What is that?" Maebh had never heard of such a thing. She walked back to the room as she spoke.

"She feeds the child from her breast as well as caring for its other needs." Loki explained, following his wife.

"So what does the mother do with her milk?"

"I do not know, I did not ask Aslaug and she was not forthcoming with that information." Loki watched as Maebh walked over to the small basket and lifted out their son carefully. "He seems so small." He smiled looking at the little black haired bundle.

"He is long; I wonder where he got that?" Maebh smiled back. She quickly changed the cloth that was soiled and handed him to Loki.

Loki unconsciously took the child, holding him close and carefully. The baby stared up at the new strange smelling figure that was holding him. His eyes were still the baby blue all babies have, but they pierced into Loki's soul causing him to instantly adore the small infant. "Hello Vali, I am sorry I was not here when you were born, but I have dreamt so often of meeting you." Loki spoke softly, not wanting to upset him. He then looked to Maebh, who was sitting comfortably in a chair with one of her breasts out of her dress massaging it as milk began to drip. He looked at her in bewilderment.

"My milk flows fast; it causes him to have griping pains, so I have to force some out first before I feed him." She explained as she winced slightly. "I am afraid they are a little full at present."

"You are truly amazing." Loki could not control his smiling. "To do so much for our child."

"It is what every mother does my dear, sadly you have not experienced it properly before now. Could you please bring him to me, if he gets too hungry, he takes longer to feed. He does not function well on an empty stomach, but such is every man, it is not something we can hope for him to grow out of." She joked.

"Do not listen to your mother Vali, she knows not the plight of a man." He stated to the infant, carefully placing him back in her arms. As soon as Vali smelt the milk, his mouth opened and he attacked the swollen nipple, first with frantic little sucks before settling into longer, more drawn out ones, his little fingers gently pawing at her chest for comfort. Loki simply stared on in awe. "He feeds well."

"He feeds too well, my back often aches from the weight of the milk, and he does not stop until I am nearly dry." Maebh rubbed his little fingers as she spoke. "I never thought it possible to love another being this much. I loved my parents, my siblings, I adore you and Nafi, but Vali, I feel as though he is part of my very being."

"But he is, you created him, carried him, protected him within you, then birthed him, and now you are caring for him so well. I saw you throughout it, the way you rubbed your stomach, I knew you loved him before you ever met him." Loki smiled adoringly.

"Do not think this means I love Nafi any less, or that I would ever treat him any differently." Maebh added. "I love him dearly and would gladly die to protect him; he is my son in all but blood."

"It is the same for me; I will always see him as my son also." Loki acknowledged. "Where is he now?"

"He had to go to training again, even your father returning from near death in a foreign realm does not permit you to cease training for a day." Maebh explained. "I have spent as much time as possible with him of late, but I tire far too quickly at present. When I recover more I intend to spend more time with him again, and of course, we have to teach him to ride, we did promise. He has been the greatest help to me regarding Vali."

"I could not be happier to hear that, now that I am home, we can both spend time with them, together and separately."

Maebh sat Vali up so to wind him, the infant burped loudly, startling himself before looking to the side again for more milk. She gave him to Loki for another moment. "Sit him up and continue to rub his back, he has more trapped air." Loki did as she told him as Maebh readied her other breast for the child. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked as she kneaded it.

"I am just fascinated by how naturally you have been able to do all of this, it is truly amazing." Loki commended. As though on cue, Vali burped again, just as Maebh had predicted.

"He is going to cough up, get a rag, there is one over beside you." She instructed. Sure enough, just as Loki placed the cloth under Vali's chin, the infant spat up some milk. "And you are wrong, it is not all natural. I am just learning as I go, and taking on board everything relevant your mother and Sif say in the process." She took Vali back, placing him to her breast once more, again the infant drank.

"You are doing amazing, you truly are a natural mother." Loki stated. "When my father makes comment on such things, you know it to be true." Loki leant down and kissed her. "I am so lucky to have been the man to get to marry you, to have been the one able to have children with you."

"You are a charmer. I am glad it is you that found me, and that you brought me back here with you. To have had you fall in love with me, marry me and fill me with such a perfect child."

Loki looked to Vali. "Now it is you that is being sentimental."

"What is it you are thinking about?" Loki was startled by Maebh's question. "I can see there is something swirling about in that head of yours, what is it? You may have been away from me for some time my dear, but it does not mean that I have forgotten how to read you."

"I should not say."

"After such words, now you have little choice."

"I dare not utter a word."

"Loki." Maebh's tone was one of warning.

"I am just looking at Vali and thinking."

"Thinking what dear husband?" Maebh looked at his eyes and the unspoken words she could now see clearly within them. "Loki, he is barely a month old. Let me at least recover from him before you even think of filling me with another." She laughed in exasperation.

"So you would carry another?" 

"In due course, though on that occasion, you are not to go to Svartalfheim or indeed any other realm so close to my birthing it. I wish to curse you to Valhalla and back with you close enough to hear it as I bring it into the world." She explained as Loki took Vali from her once more, eager to spend any time he could with his new son.

"I find that very agreeable." He concurred with a large smile.


	21. Aslaug and The Sons of Tyr

**Aslaug**

Maebh walked slowly between the stalls, looking at all the goods for sale. Many of the townspeople saluted the princess, glad to see her well again after the turbulent birth of hers and Prince Loki's second child. She had missed the town as she came toward the end of carrying Vali and had been forced to remain at home. With Vali asleep wrapped close to her, she selected a leather belt with a loop to hold a sword as a small gift for Loki.

Loki was currently speaking with Odin and Heimdall as Thor was in Midgard with many of the warriors, leaving more duties than usual for the younger prince to fulfil, especially with Odin feeling so weak. Ásvaldr was also due to visit within days of the warriors return, and with what had happened in Svartalfheim, Loki was adamant that there would be no retaliation or issue of any sort in Asgard.

Nafi was due to complete his days training soon, so while she waited for both her older son and husband to conclude their work, Maebh found herself simply enjoying walking around, enjoying the warm spring weather.

She suddenly felt a cold sensation crawl down her spine; she looked around to see what could have caused it, and froze when she came face to face with a scathing glare from a red haired woman.

"You!" The woman spat, her voice was laced in venom.

"Aslaug, my, you look dreadful." Maebh smiled, her tone polite.

"You think yourself to be humorous?"

"I think myself to be already bored of speaking with you and wishing to get on with my day." She stated, maintaining the smile.

"You took everything that was mine." The fallen woman snapped.

"You lost it all yourself with your own actions. You chose to lie with a dog; it cannot be helped if you then arose with fleas." Maebh hissed lowly, trying not to bring attention to them.

"You think yourself so grand. I always knew he wanted nothing but to bed you and you him it would seem, and I see you carried the fool's runt." The scornful woman glared at the cloth that assisted the princess to carry Vali.

"If you dare so much as look at my son, I will end you Aslaug." Maebh swore through gritted teeth.

"Speaking of son's, how is mine? I really should pay him a visit."

"Stay away from Nafi, he is no more your son than that rock." Maebh pointed to a nearby stone.

"I carried him."

"That means nothing; you were no mother to that boy. I would even wager that faced with you now, he would hardly know who you are. He is deserving of his place in the house of Odin, just as you are deserving of your place within a brothel."

"Why you little…" Aslaug went to take a step forward.

"Maebh, I was wondering where you had….you." Loki stared at his ex-wife. "Maebh, is everything alright?" Loki could not but notice Aslaug's posture or the tension, walking closer to Maebh as though attempting to get between her and the deranged looking woman that was appeared fit to attack her.

"Quite so, unless Aslaug was going to make good on her threat upon us." Maebh replied casually as she checked Aslaug's face for a response.

"Get yourself back to whatever cess pit you crawled out of you foul wench before I have you arrested and tried for treason, lest you forget that as my wife, and indeed in her own right, Maebh is royalty, and in turn my son is a prince."

Aslaug snarled and turned to leave. "Well, hers is a face I would happily do with never seeing again." Maebh commented before looking to her husband. "Loki?"

"I never could have thought it possible to loathe that harlot any more, clearly I was wrong."

"Nice choice of words." Maebh smiled. "She does not bear thinking of." She tried to relieve the bad tension emanating from her husband. "I got you something." She held up his gift.

"Why ever would you do that?" Loki looked at her grinning as he took it.

"Why not, surely I can get my husband a small token?" She smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart, you really are too kind." Loki kissed her gently before looking down to Vali still sleeping wrapped in cloth against her and smiling even wider. "Let us meet Nafi at the training ground and go home. I could do with some rest."

"As could I, I am still not back to full strength, carrying this little guy around is more tiring than I would have thought." Loki looked at her in concern. "It is nothing to worry about my dear, I am just a tired new mother, it is very normal." She stated, hoping to sooth his fretting, thankfully, he accepted her explanation and they continued towards were Nafi was training. Loki taking a quick look around to ensure there was no one paying too great a heed as they left the market.

X

That evening when the children were asleep, Loki and Maebh sat by the hearth, Loki telling her of all that Odin had discussed with him that day. "You are not the slight bit interested in anything I am saying, are you Maebh?" He asked as he watched her. He had been awaiting a reply to something he had asked her, but was instead only met with Maebh staring into the fire, not paying any attention to him. She did not respond again. "Maebh?" She finally looked at him, her face however, caused him to realise it was not out of disinterest or even tiredness that she was not listening to him. He leant forward toward her. "Darling, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I simply zoned out, what were you saying?" She dismissed with a small smile, though it did not reach her eyes.

"Maebh darling, do not take me for a fool, I can see something is clearly concerning you. Please, I beseech you, tell me."

"Her."

"What of her, she is of no importance; you said that all she did was give out of her perceived injustices."

"She swore she would come visit Nafi soon."

"She would not dare." Loki snarled. "I will have her impaled on my sword if she so much as sets foot on our lands." He took a deep breath before continuing to calm himself. "I do not think she will, why would she? Why now? She has not attempted anything of the sort before now."

"I think she may." Maebh stated. "I genuinely think that her seeing that we had a child today has caused her to focus her attentions on us, on our family."

"I think you worry about something that you need not worry about, my dear." Loki dismissed. "She has done some truly terrible things, that I will admit, but I do not think she will concern herself with a child she never cared for to begin with."

"I just worry that she will try and ruin his life in whatever manner she can. He is so happy; I do not want her to take that from him."

"I will not allow it, we will not allow it."

"You know he is friends with Barwin Tyrson." Loki stared at her. "He has requested that he join the boy and his brothers for a fishing trip some day there is no training."

Loki found it near impossible to respond. The idea of Nafi befriending his biological sibling concerned him greatly. If the boy were to realise they were related, it may not end well. "We cannot allow it."

"That will only cause more questions from him."

"Maebh if Tyr's wife sees Nafi, she will be under no illusions, he looks like him."

"I am aware." There was coldness in Maebh's voice with those words.

"I mean it, it is not to occur." Loki stated authoritively.

Knowing that Loki was not likely to be swayed, Maebh thought of a compromise. "What if we allow the boy here?" Loki looked at her; his expression told her he was not convinced. "If they are here, we are able to watch what happens with them, we control the environment."

"Maebh, you are not thinking ahead, if the boys interact outside of their lessons, then it is but a matter of time before she sees him."

"She will see him some time regardless, this is hardly the largest area in the world."

"Maebh." Loki's voice was filled with warning; she defiantly stared back at him. He slumped visibly. "I just want to protect him."

"And we shall, to the best of our abilities, but we cannot force him not to befriend people so to pray he may not find out. I think this Barwin boy to be crude, but I do not wish to dictate to our son who he befriends. These are the men he will battle beside in times yet to come."

"How do you do it? How do you stay so diplomatic?" Loki forfeited.

"It is not as easy as you make it seem. I have to force myself to think of the greater picture."

"Well, my dear, all-seeing wife, you are a better person than I for it. Come, lets get some rest." He rose from his seat. "And as concerned as you are with regards Aslaug, I think you need to rest assured, she will not try anything so stupid as to come for Nafi."

X

Loki could only agree with his wife, Barwin was as crude as his father had been. Nafi may look as Tyr had, but in mannerisms, Barwin was the true Tyrson. It ached his mind to see Nafi interact with the other boy, they were so similar in age Tyr had clearly gotten both women with child in a short time. He thought back to Aslaug carrying Nafi, and of the time she would had conceived him, he had figured out that it was on one of his hunting trips that the bastard had impregnated his wife. The galling part was, he recalled the trip even after he realised that Nafi was not his. He had seen Tyr not far from the turn off to the fishing hamlet towards his old dwelling, and had been oblivious enough to stand up talking to the other man for several minutes before he kicked the horse on, not realises he was talking to his wife's other lover who was more than likely on his way to her. That ate at him for some time.

He turned slightly when Maebh came up beside him, holding Vali in her arms. Immediately he reached over and took his son from her, looking down at the small sleeping bundle wrapped warmly in a fur. "He is so perfect."

"I know. We are the envy of your brother and his wife."

"That is a first, to what do we owe the honour?"

"A quiet and happy baby, Modi is still as angry as when you left."

"Oh dear." Loki winced as he thought of the severe lack of sleep the house of Thor was enduring. He looked to the dark haired bundle in his arms. "Not all can be as lucky as us."

"I fear he gives off a false impression of parenthood." Maebh smiled. She watched as Loki stared at the infant. "He is yours you know."

Loki looked up at his wife; she had a peculiar look on her face, as though pleading with him to believe her. "I never doubted it. Maebh; you are not her, I never thought you were, I know you would not do as she has done."

"The way you look at him, as though you fear to let yourself care for him too much, as though afraid that he too is not…" She silenced as the two boys approached. "You two must be hungry." She smiled at them. Now they were next to one another, she found herself comparing them. Their eyes were similar, mud brown in colour and similarly shaped.

"Yes thank you mother." Nafi smiled, oblivious to the conversation that had been taken place just before.

"Well then, you know where the table is, show your guest in." Loki suggested.

"Why are you holding the baby?" Barwin asked staring at Loki with Vali in his arms.

"I am his father, why would I not?" Loki frowned, baffled as to why the boy would ask such a thing.

"My father used not want to hold us."

"Each man is different, but I see nothing odd about holding my children." Loki dismissed politely, not wanting to tell the boy what the role of a father was.

The two boys ate and drank in relative quiet, with just the occasional word about their training. After they finished, Loki offered to bring the boy home, but he was informed his oldest sister would be by soon for him. With a nod, Loki left the boys to their discussions.

After a short period, they came over to the two adults, who were again discussing Ásvaldr's impending visit. The pair ceased talking and looked at the boys. "Can we help you both?" Maebh asked kindly.

"Father, you went to Midgard with Tyr didn't you?" Nafi asked. Loki and Maebh felt their blood run cold simultaneously.

"Yes." Loki elongated the word as he looked between the two boys again.

"Did you know him well?" Barwin asked.

"Not particularly. Just from the raids."

"How did he die?" The boy asked innocently.

Maebh found herself unable to remain, she bolted up from the chair and walked towards the bedroom as fast as she could go, startling the children as she did so. "She must have thought she heard the baby cry." Loki dismissed. "He died in a village raid, as can happen anyone." He shrugged. Barwin nodded. "Did no one ever tell you this?" The boy shook his head. "I am sorry that I cannot tell you anymore. It was in the heat of battle, you do not realise everything occurring around you in such situations. You will see yourselves someday."

"When we go there, we shall avenge him." Nafi patted his friends shoulder.

"Excuse me." Loki rose from his seat almost as fast as Maebh had and went to the bedroom, not surprised to see Maebh pacing. "Darling." She put her hands up, silently pleading with him to say no more. "They are just children."

"I thought I could handle it, I was doing fine until…"

"You owe no excuses." Loki whispered. "We will talk more later when the boy is gone and Nafi is not nearby." He took her in an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"It's not their fault." She whispered.

"No."

"I can do this."

"I never doubted you."

"I woke the baby." She sighed.

"He–What?"

"Vali, he's awake."

Loki looked over to the basket and sure enough, a slightly miffed looking Vali was blowing bubbles from his small pursed lips as he tried to free his arms from the swaddled fur. "Gods that child is a dream."

Soon after, Barwin's sister did arrive, Loki and Maebh orchestrating it so the girl did not see Nafi, who they found out had never met her before. Loki thought her old enough to recall her father, and did not wish for her to see his other son.

"Thank you for letting him here." Nafi stated over dinner.

His parents looked at one another. "Why wouldn't we?"

Nafi shrugged. "I just thought you might not allow it."

Loki shifted in his chair. "Nafi, any of your friends are welcome here any time that is prearranged, alright?" The boy nodded. "Good, now, about the horse riding." Nafi's eyes lit up.


	22. It May Take Some Explaining

**Chapter 22**

Vali was staring up attentively at his father, who was talking incessantly to the child as Maebh attempted to get some rest. "Your mother is the bravest woman you shall ever meet my son, she has risked her life already for you, and would do it again in a heartbeat." He stated quietly. Vali pursed his little lips together. "Give her another while little man, she is very tired today. Apparently someone was feeding the most of the night and had her awake. Might you have any idea as to who that could have been?" the infant gave a small gurgle as it looked back at him. "Do not act innocent now." He smiled, adoring that he was getting to have time with his son.

"It is called cluster feeding." Loki turned to see his mother entering the dwelling.

"I did not hear your arrival." He rose from the chair he was sitting in to welcome her.

"You were too busy speaking with your son." Frigga smiled, looking down at the small bundle in her son's arms. "He is more like you every passing day."

"The infliction I am to blame for." Loki sighed, earning him a small slap on his arm from his mother, to which he chuckled.

"You are a very handsome man, he is very fortunate." She insisted as she held out her arms so to receive her youngest grandchild, Loki handed him to her immediately. "My word, he is gaining weight quickly." She noted.

"With all he has been eating, I would be concerned if he weren't."

"How is Maebh?"

"Exhausted. She has not yet fully recovered from the birth and her injury, which both require her to rest, but now he wants to feed from her day and night, meaning what little rest she does get is broken." Loki looked to the bedroom, his face displaying his concern.

"Is she eating enough?"

"Truthfully, I think not." Loki admitted. "I know a mother loses condition after a child, and after a while should return to what she was before, but Maebh has done that already and Vali is not yet two full moons old." 

"That indeed is too quick. If he is feeding as you say he is, he is taking too much of the food she eats as his milk." Frigga took a moment to think. "Call your maid and have her grind oats, both into flour and just enough to crush them. Add the flour to all Maebh's meals and have bread baked for her with it. Boil the crushed oats with milk for her, have that done immediately." She ordered.

Loki did not take the time to question his mother, instead he called on Gertrude and instructed her on what to do. Gertrude nodded obediently and set about doing what was requested on her immediately. When that was done, Loki turned back to his mother, who was busy making faces at her grandson, causing him to chuckle slightly for a moment. "And this will help Maebh?"

"The oats will both increase her milk, which assists her in feeding Vali, and it is also filling, meaning she will begin to keep her weight." The queen explained.

"Thank you mother." Loki smiled with gratitude.

"I would not be much of a mother were I not to help care for my son and his family when it is possible for me to do so." She looked to Vali again. "She has made you so happy Loki. You deserve everything you now have. I often see her as a gift from the great Odin himself."

"I feel this goes higher than even him." Loki stated.

"I know you love Nafi, more than words can express, but to be given a son, a true son." Loki gulped uncomfortably. "I know you see him as your child, and I commend both you and Maebh for keeping him, and raising him as your own, you are both wonderful parents to him, and do not question my love for him either, but in truth, having a child that will carry your line…"

"I know what you are saying mother. In one respect it is angering to be reminded of that horrid fact, but yes, it is every mans wish to have his son, his successor."

Frigga studied her son's face. "What is it Loki?" She was always so close with him over the years; she could see there was something bothering him.

"Of late, I feel as though the Norn's and Gods alike are insisting on constantly reminding me that Nafi is not mine."

"How so?"

Loki explained how he came upon Aslaug in the village as she spoke venomously to Maebh, and of her threat to come to visit Nafi. "I thought nothing of it myself, she had little time for him when she lived under the same roof as him, but Maebh has been very concerned that she would do something in spite."

"There are many that would pay close attention to a new mother's intuition." Frigga warned.

Then Loki told his mother of Nafi befriending Barwin Tyrson. Her eyes widened when he told her of the two boys speaking of Tyr.

"That is slightly concerning." Frigga acknowledged.

"What do you think we should do?"

"It is a difficult situation, Maebh is right, he cannot be forced to remain away from the other boy, it shall have him asking questions, but as you stated, it then leads to a far higher chance of Tyr's widow seeing him." Frigga took a long breath as she milled over what she was going to say. "I would let them remain in each others company, but ensure they are under your watchful eye here, or perhaps even at our home. You have to prepare yourself Loki, the day may come that you may need to tell Nafi the truth."

"It will destroy him."

"And you too perhaps, but it may be the right thing to do."

"What if he states that he wishes to return to her?"

"Then we tell him that our door is always open to him, and await his return." Loki and Frigga turned to see Maebh standing at the bedroom door, looking almost as exhausted as she had when she had went to sleep. "Is he hungry again?" She indicated to Vali.

"He is almost there, why don't you get something quick to eat dear before you feed him, strengthen yourself up a little." Frigga encouraged.

"Always the mother hen." Maebh smiled, walking over to the table, just as Gertrude placed the bowl in front of her. "How do you know of this meal?"

"How do we know of it, how do you? This has been a staple part of our diet for generations." Loki explained.

"We have had it that long also; it is a very common breakfast meal on Midgard. I recall when we were young, Daire used grouse when my father used order us to eat it, complaining that it was the food of peasants and he a prince." She lifted the spoon, checking the consistency of the oats. "My father always maintained that if it kept the lowliest of peasants fed and capable of the large acts of labour they did, then it would sustain a prince." She smiled sadly as she thought of her own family, her eyes tearing up slightly.

Loki and Frigga exchanged concerned looks. "Eat up; this little boy needs you back to full strength soon." Frigga advocated.

It took three bowls of the meal to sate Maebh's hunger. In that time, Vali had become aware of his mother being in close proximately to him, and began to fuss, trying once again to get to her breast.

"There are barely two mouthfuls left darling; he can wait that long." Loki insisted as Maebh placed her spoon down and went to take the baby.

"He is right, in fact, I shall change him while you finish; that will distract him long enough for you to get sorted." Frigga offered, taking the slightly angsty Vali from his father as Maebh finished her food.

"So you think we should tell him?" Loki asked her as he watched his mother exit the room with their smaller child.

"If it appears that he may find out in some other manner, then yes, I do. It is better for it to come from us that from another source." Maebh put a spoonful of food in her mouth as Loki processed her words and considered his response.

"But you do not think to do so yet?"

Maebh swallowed, shaking her head. "He is only seven summers old. Not to mention, you need to decide exactly what it is you wish to tell him. Do you wish to reveal to him who sired him? You will also have to prepare for any questions he may have, some of which you will not wish to answer, and you need to ready yourself for if he is angry."

"Do you think he will hate me?"

"I think not. You and he are the victims in all of this Loki. Neither of you did anything wrong to deserve this."

"I could never figure out why. Why him? Why him repeatedly? Did they love one another? Why did she carry his child and destroy any of mine?" Loki was close to tears, looking at his hands on the table.

"You must accept that you will more than likely never get to know the answers to any of these questions Loki." Maebh replied sadly. "Even if you were to ask, I doubt she would ever answer truthfully.

Frigga entered the room again with an alert and hungry Vali in her arms, effectively putting an end to their discussion. Maebh took the child from his grandmother and went to sit by the hearth with him. Soon he was feeding contently, Maebh herself feeling far better after the filling meal.

X

Over the following two weeks, Vali continued to feed well, but the alteration to Maebh's diet meant that she too seemed to gain some weight, much to Loki's and indeed her own relief.

"Well this is noteworthy." Loki commented as he walked into the living area of their home in the early morn to see Maebh sitting in a chair by the still warm embers of the hearth. "Has Vali been awake?"

"No, I just woke myself."

"And you are not feeling exhausted?" Loki pulled Maebh out of the chair before sitting in it himself and pulling her onto his lap.

She shook her head. "No, I feel well actually."

"You have been looking so much better of late darling, I think you are finally returning to yourself." Loki placed a loving kiss on her forehead, which Maebh leant into. "I have missed you so greatly."

"You have been home a few weeks, you silly man."

"Yes, but you have been so tired and weak, not at all your usual self, and yes I know taking care of our beautiful little son is tiring work, but you have not had your usual spark. I missed that." Loki explained.

Maebh looked at him sadly. "I have missed you also, as you too have been slightly different of late, you seem so concerned all the time."

"I have been concerned, about the raids, Svartalfheim, Ásvaldr, you, our children; it is all a lot to deal with."

Maebh combed her fingers through Loki's hair, pulling them out again when they met resistance from a few tangles. "So we both have not been ourselves of late; I fear our marriage is becoming settled."

Loki frowned looking at her face. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we are no longer in the early phase of it where we lust for one another incessantly and do not have too many great responsibilities. Now we have children, diplomacy, a seemingly unhinged ex wife and general chaos in its stead."

"I do not agree." Loki replied indignantly. "I still lust for you incessantly." He swallowed loudly. "Do you not?"

His response was a passionate kiss, one he could clearly read as her expressing her emotions; she yearned for him too, much to his relief. He deepened it, one hand sliding up her thigh as the other was positioned by the nape of her neck. She gasped as he took his lips from hers and began to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. "Loki." She fisted his slightly tangled hair as he kissed, bit and sucked the protruding bone across her chest, making his way then down between the two mounds of her milk filled breasts.

"They are so much bigger now." Loki noted, looking at his wife's chest, which was viewable as the nightdress she was wearing was not tied fully at the front so to allow Vali to feed when needed. "Do they hurt?"

"He fed during the night, so they are not too tender at present. Ah! Loki!" She could not control her words as Loki took them in his hands, kneading them gently.

"I have missed you in every aspect my love." He stated, his hips lifting slightly in search of some friction.

"And I you." Maebh returned as she brought the hand that was not in his hair to his sleep pants, untying them to get them out of the way.

No sooner had she loosened them when Loki lifted his ass enough to pull them down and sit, now bare on the chair. "I do not think we have much time before everyone is awake."

"Will you last long?"

"After months without you my darling, I will be lucky if I do not have to satisfy you by other means." He admitted much to his own shame.

"Well I feel similar, so…" Maebh lifted herself up on her knees and used her hand to align Loki's harden shaft against her.

"God's, you are already ready for me." Loki's head lolled back at the amazing sensation. "Is it safe for you to do this again?"

"Yes, Eir stated a week ago that when I got my strength back, it was safe to do so. Although, even with feeding Vali solely from my breast, there is a small chance I can become with child again."

"Are you alright with -oh Gods, Maebh." Loki lost his train of thought as Maebh sank down onto him. "How are you still so tight?" He grasped her thighs, not paying heed to how tightly he did so.

Maebh winced, wondering to herself how having Vali had not meant she would be better able to take her husband quickly. After the initial small pain, the familiar feeling of phenomenal pleasure began to fill her once more. Slowly she rose up and sank back down, repeating the movement as Loki guided her with his hands. All too soon, he began to rise his hips up to meet her thrusts, earning him a few gasps as Maebh attempted to remain quiet so not to wake the children.

"Gods, I love you Maebh." Loki's voice was hushed, but deep with lust. "I am not going to last much longer."

Maebh voice remained silent, but her breathing was shallow and harsh as she concentrated on her movements and on her own impending release. She felt the all familiar tightening in her lower abdomen as her body began to clamp around Loki, trying to pull him in deeper and milk him of his seed. She bit her lower lip to prevent the scream she so desperately wanted to release from her lungs as her body shook and she fell over the edge of her pleasure.

Loki pulled her down by the nape of her neck so to stare into her eyes as he too found his release, adoring the feel of Maebh's body contracting around him as she continued to grind into him as she rode out the last of her own orgasm. Just as hers finished, his started. Unlike Maebh however, he had not been able to prevent the grunts that he vocalised as his seed erupted from his long neglected body.

Both of them gasped for air as they tried to regulate their breathing once more, with their foreheads still touching as they looked into each others eyes, both filled with adoration. "What if you become with child again?" Loki asked between breaths.

"I said to you before Loki Odinson, I will gladly carry all children you fill me with." She replied.

"There would barely be a year between them."

"It is quite unlikely that I will become with child again so soon, it is merely a warning not to be shocked were I to." Maebh smiled, as Loki began to play with some of her hair.

Loki was about to reply when something caught Maebh's eye and her face fell in horror. Looking around, Loki realised what it was she was looking at. Nafi was standing at his bedroom door, looking utterly traumatised by the scene in front of him. Thinking fast, Loki covered Maebh's chest and slowly she rose off him, her night dress falling over her legs again as Loki pulled up his pants, which thankfully were out of the boy's view, before he rose to his feet.

"Together or just you?" Maebh asked quietly. 

"This is my job I think." Loki commented. Nodding, Maebh walked to their bedroom, not able to take the slightly ashamed look from her face as she passed Nafi, who stared at her wordlessly. "We are going for a small walk." Loki informed him. Nafi just nodded and went to his room to retrieve his boots. 


	23. The Talk and Odinsleep

**AWL**

Loki walked out of the house and into the yard, his older son in tow. Neither of them said anything as they headed to the small river at the back of the stables that divided their farmland from their small homestead. When they jumped the river, Loki looked at his son, who was looking at him in return. "Nafi, I am not entirely sure how to explain this." He admitted.

"Why was mother hurting you?"

Loki frowned. "I...She wasn't."

"But you were in pain."

Loki took a moment to realise Nafi was referring to him grunting before biting his lips together in an attempt not to laugh at the situation. Taking a deep breath, he decided to address it. "Nafi, your mother was not in any way harming me, you know she would never do that."

"Then why were you making that noise?" The boy cocked his head to the side.

"Because, well, sometimes adults…"

"Were you having sex?" Loki stared blankly back at his son, who seemed to have come to a very accurate assumption all too quickly. "Thodin told me before that when adults have sex, they make odd noises."

Loki made a mental note to inform his brother that his son was able to hear him. "Yes." He decided to be honest. "We were."

"But mother just had a baby."

He was shocked that Nafi realised the main side effect of such an act. "What do you know about sex Nafi, and I must admit, I am curious to know who told you." Nafi looked around, not answering his father. "Nafi, I am not angry, I do not wish to scold you, but I wish to know what it is that you know, and correct any errors you have been told." Loki explained.

Nafi immediately realised his father was speaking the truth and began to tell him what he had been told, though he chose not to mention exact names, instead only saying 'his friend' and 'another friend'. Loki suspected that Barwin Tyrson and Thodin were the two prime suspects on that front. Overall, he had a very basic but generally factual idea of sex; that it equated to children, but overall it lacked detail and in one instance, Loki could not contain a snort of laughter.

"No Nafi, kissing a woman using your tongue does not have the same effect, though I hope you are not worrying of such things at such an age." Loki smiled.

"So you and mother want to have another child?" Nafi did not seem jealous or angry by the idea, more that he was curious.

"We will want every child that Freya blesses us with Nafi. It does not mean we love you or Vali any less were we to have more."

"Grandfather maintains that as mother is so young, she should have at least three more children."

Loki scoffed slightly at that. "I am not sure when this is supposed to occur exactly."

"Would I have to share my room then?" Nafi asked, his concern blatant.

"If you had four siblings, I would imagine so." Loki chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. "I think breakfast will be nearly ready, let us get back to the house."

They walked back to the yard to see Heimdall's horse tied near the door. Loki rushed in to see what had caused his father's advisor to visit so early. On entering the house he saw Maebh in the far corner of the room, with Vali in her arms, pacing as Heimdall stood in the centre of the room, both turning to look at him as he entered. "Who, father or Thor?"

"Odin has fallen into a slumber, they think it permanent this time." Heimdall explained. "I have sent a massager to Vanaheim to await Thor's arrival back there to inform him."

"And until then? Ásvaldr is to arrive soon."

"Until then, you are to take charge." Heimdall stated. Loki stared at him wide eyed. "Thor is king now, but as he is not on realm, you are next in line Loki. As you state, the Svartálfheim royal party is soon to arrive, we need to be ready."

"My brother is to be king, not I."

"And he will be, when he returns, until then, you are in charge."

"Father would never want it."

"Odin will be lucky to make nightfall." Heimdall stated in annoyance. "He is my close friend, but even I know his prejudices toward Thor over you have caused him to overlook the very obvious fact that you are very able for the position Loki. Asgard needs you."

Loki looked to Maebh who was still pacing. "Maebh…"

The men looked to her. "It is what is required Loki." She stated coldly. "Asgard requires it; therefore it is your duty as the King Regent to do so."

Heimdall looked to her. "As the what?"

"King Regent, the person in ruling power if the king is ill or absent."

Heimdall looked to Loki. "See you even have a title."

"Well that was the deal breaker." Loki retorted in a bemused tone.

"We better eat and head to the village." Maebh instructed, without question, both Loki and Nafi sat to the table. "Heimdall, have you eaten yet this morning?" The advisor shook his head. "Then I suggest you sit also." Her tone was more an instructive one than anything else.

He looked down at her. "Just do what she says, it's easier that way." Nafi stated as he ate his breakfast. Loki gave a small nod in agreement.

"It is often said it is not a King that rules but his Queen." Heimdall stated. "You are feared by more of our men than most any enemy Princess Maebh."

"They would be fools not to be frightened of me."

"You surviving that injury while also birthing your son has not helped."

"What can I say, Valhalla did not wish for my presence yet."

"It may never ready for you."

"Well then you are stuck with me here for a long time then." She smiled, sitting at her seat, Loki stealing Vali from her arms as she began to eat.

X

On arriving to the village, there was one of the boats from the raiding party after returning. "It is early." Heimdall stated looking at the pier.

"There are some injured." Maebh noted as she held Vali against her. Then one figure stood out against the rest, looking around fearfully. "Sean?" she walked away from her husband and son and made her way to her father's old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Princess." He bowed. "I was sent here by the big burly…"

"His name is Thor." She smiled back. "What word does he send? And why with you?"

"I told him that there are issues with Uladh; he said your knowledge was required, so I was sent here to you." He looked at the small dark haired child against her chest and gave a smile. "I see the reason for you not returning, my congratulations."

Loki walked up beside his wife. "My Midgardian is somewhat unused of late, but you were treated well?"

Sean looked at the tall figure of Maebh's husband looking down at him; he nodded, but said little else.

When Loki nodded and spoke to Maebh in Aesir, she responded in kind before he walked towards his parents' home. Nafi stayed be his mother's side, refusing to leave her alone with the odd stranger, whom he stared at suspiciously.

"Do you not have training to go to?"

"It will start late with the return of the ship."

"Well stop staring."

"Who is he?"

"He is of the land I came from, he was loyal to my father, and in turn is loyal to me."

"How can you be sure?"

"I cannot be, I can only trust my instincts." Nafi continued to glare at the man, making him somewhat uncomfortable. "Go see your grandmother, she will no doubt need you today." With that, Nafi turned on his heels and ran for after his father.

"This is an odd place Princess." Sean looked around again, some of the Aesir staring back at him.

"Try coming here bound in rope as a slave." She turned and indicated for him to follow her which he did. "At least you are seen as one that Thor sent to speak with us."

"How can you trust them after all they have done to you?"

"Because my own did far worse."

"Had I known the Queen had died, you could have…"

"We only survived as long as we did because of how things panned out."

"You have suffered greatly your highness."

"And I have continued to live, it saved me really."

"What is going on here exactly?" He asked looking around.

"There is a royal party arriving from Svartálfheim soon, the King, my father in law will not make nightfall, and with Thor off realm, that means my husband is Regent, and the early arrival of the boat means that there is much work to be done."

"That is some day."

"And it is not yet the children's training time." She smiled back.

"Am I safe here?" Sean asked as a few women glared at him.

"There are a few here who have lost their men on Midgard, so they hold anger towards Midgardian's, me especially. But you are safe, any who would try to harm you will deal with the law, and at present, my husband is the law; and all know my husband greatly appreciates my opinion on any matter."

"You are so much your father's daughter Princess." Sean commended. He followed her as she entered a building, realising it was far bigger and better designed than any around it.

"I so often forget you are not of here." Sif smiled sadly as she embraced Maebh, then kissing Vali's head. Maebh frowned at the statement. "Hearing you speak that tongue, not knowing what you are saying."

"I was only saying that I can only ever come second to you." Maebh winked back.

"Damn right." Sif laughed.

"How is she?"

A sombre face came once more to the older woman. "She knew this day was coming, but it has not made it any easier." They looked toward Frigga and Odin's bedchambers. "She would like to see you, and Vali."

Nodding, Maebh walked toward the room, Sean did not know what to do, so Loki offered him a seat. Nervously, the Midgardian went over, looking to where Maebh had gone.

"What news is there from Midgard?" Loki queried.

Sean looked at him for a moment before answering. "Ui Neill has learnt of your arrival, and he is not pleased. Cathal was good at paying his dues to him, so that loss is angering to him greatly, but he does not know what to do, because he knows little of your kind. The man you sent over not too long ago has killed any that have tried to get too close."

"What can we say, he is not too pleased that Midgard is the reason his father is dead." Loki shrugged. "He will have little time for any that stand in his way."

Maebh walked into the chambers of her in-laws, not sure what to expect. On hearing the gurgles of her youngest grandchild, Frigga turned to look at who had arrived, smiling to see Maebh and Vali. "Sweetheart, is Loki here too?" Maebh smiled at the old queen, who embraced her before taking Vali from her arms.

"He is outside speaking with Heimdall and a convoy from Midgard." She explained. "As soon as that is done, he will be in to you." She looked to Odin, his pale pallor and rasping breaths undeniable. "He really is…"

"Yes." Frigga nodded, looking to her husband. "You know we are married for nearly forty summers?" She brought Vali over to his grandfather. "Forty years." She repeated sadly. "It sounds so long, but seems like only a handful of years."

"Good, it means it was a happy marriage." Maebh smiled.

"He never knew what to make of you." Frigga commented. "Since we know so little of Midgard, it made him distrustful, but the way you adapted, taking on Nafi, and your love for Loki, and then birthing Vali. He was so relieved for Loki, and for your loyalty. Loyalty means more to Odin than any other trait. It was what made him so furious with that whore Aslaug, to do such a dishonourable thing, but you, you showed loyalty like no other."

"Odd, my lack of loyalty to Midgard should surely have countered that."

"Midgard had your loyalty until it took your family from you. If Asgard were to do the same now I am sure you would change your allegiances."

"Though I do not wish to sound fickle, but if what happens here today caused a mutiny, I would gladly die protecting my family, all of my family from those who would harm you all, Aesir or otherwise."

Frigga smiled again before looking to her grandson. "So much his father's son." She smiled.

"Yes, we are lucky to have been so blessed."

"You have no idea the happiness you have brought with you to our family Maebh, from Loki finally getting the love he deserves, to Nafi, getting the mother he deserves, Sif, who always wished to be close to Loki's wife, Thor, who adores you like a sister, to the other children, to me, and even this old grouch." She looked affectionately at Odin. "The Gods blessed us the day Loki met you."

Maebh smiled sadly, her mind recalling what it cost her, her siblings. "It is odd, to be this content, I had to lose everything."

Frigga looked sadly at her. "I know sweetheart, but you have us now."

"Funny, I feel I should be saying such to you. No matter what, we are all here for you."

"I will want to see much of my grandchildren over the next few weeks I should think."

"I think that can be arranged." Maebh smiled in return.

Loki got some time with his father that day, Sean and Maebh speaking at length of all that had occurred on Midgard since their leaving. Maebh translating for the Aesir. When Loki came out of the room again he looked exhausted. One look at his eyes telling Maebh everything, the king was dead. She said nothing as her husband came over to her, taking their son from her and walking outside. She watched him leave, unsure of what exactly he was doing. Not sure if it was what Loki wished, she followed soon after. When she walked out, she was surprised to see him sitting just outside the door, just looking at Vali, who in turn was looking at his father, his baby blue eyes piercing his soul. "All my life he never had as much time for me as he did Thor."

"Loki…"

"What if I do the same, what if I treat Nafi different because of Vali, what if we have more and I do not…"

"Loki, enough do not say such things, you love both our sons, differently yes, but for no other reason than their ages alone. Nafi is older, able to speak, able to truly interact with us, and Vali is an infant, but he is in your image, and as he grows our love for him will alter, as it has for Nafi, not in a bad manner, simply just altered." She stroked his hair.

"I want more."

"I know you do, and we shall have more; wait and see."

"If I become like him…"

"I will geld you like a horse." She swore. "Now come King Regent our realm needs you."

"Maebh." She looked at him. "I need you."

"I know, and I am here."

"Help me with this?"

"I was born for this, we shall rise to what is required." She winked as they readied to order what was needed.


	24. Loki, the King Regent

Loki immediately sent a second boat to catch up to the first, to tell Thor of Odin's death. The funeral was a sombre affair, with the children mourning their doting grandfather as the realm mourned its king. As his funeral boat was set alight, Loki held his mother as she attempted to hold herself together in front of the gathered crowd, while Sif and Maebh stood holding their infants, with the other children by their sides.

With Thor not on realm, the full responsibility fell on Loki's shoulders to organise everything required after Odin's funeral as well as Ásvaldr's visit. As a result, Maebh was constantly at his side, even as Heimdall discussed Thor's coronation arrangements for after his return, Loki insisted Maebh even feed Vali in the room, terrified to be without her for the shortest of times, as she was more focused than he.

"How are you able to do such?" He demanded in frustration. "You organised everything, and fed our son at the same time."

"Because I have not just lost my father, so my mind is clearer." She stated factually as she winded Vali. "You are being too hard on yourself, taking on too many tasks at once."

"They all need to be accomplished." Loki snarled back.

Maebh ignored his anger and continued to speak calmly. "I am aware, but you try to do them all at the same time, that is causing nothing to be accomplished, do them one at a time and you will achieve more." She explained. "And as for Vali, I need not concentrate too much with him. It is merely, eat, wind and sleep, with your mother stealing his company most of the day."

"She is not taking it well." Loki sighed in frustration, wishing to be of better help to his mother.

"She said they were married almost forty summers, I do not expect her to. She will get better with time."

"Thor sent word this morning." Maebh listened. "He is coming back early, but not immediately."

"That is to be expected; there is nothing he can do now. What has he done with regards those who are loyal to Uí Neill?"

"Well there were a few actually attacking them, they were easily dealt with, but overall, people are not wishing to interact with the 'brutish invaders'."

Maebh placed Vali in his basket. "I see."

"Maebh?" Loki knew that tone.

"Sean was saying that there is an idea to revolt against us, backed by Uí Neill."

"Yes, he told Thor, what of it? Any that have been seen to act in such a manner have been dealt with as I stated, fear not."

"I cannot help but fear. And Ásvaldr, what is the situation there?"

"He is currently dealing with issues of his own, apparently there are a few more that are displeased with his dealings with us. I am not sure how that will affect things."

"Tell him to deal with that before his arrival; we need little notice for his coming here, we are prepared, so tell him not to concern himself with us, but with his upstarts." Maebh suggested.

Loki rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "I am sorry for my moods, I am just overwhelmed, I would have been lost without you."

"I know." She came behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "I know."

"I am sorry for how I have treated you of late."

"You are under duress my dear Loki, I take none of it to heart." She smiled as he groaned in pleasure.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You overestimate me."

Loki pulled her around so that she was on his lap. "I would not be alive but for you my darling, I would merely have given up without you and our sons to keep me fighting for my life in Svartálfheim. And even in something as simple as listening to my woes, you are there, faithful and taking note of what I need."

"I am your wife, is that not my duty?" She stroked his face as she pressed her forehead and nose against his.

Loki leant forward and captured her lips with his. "Well then, as well as being a wonderful being, I must commend you on being the most wonderful wife." He smiled, kissing her again.

"There is a baby in the room need I remind you."

Placing his hands under her upper thighs, Loki hoisted himself and Maebh up in one strong movement before carrying her to their bedroom. "One child in training, one sleeping in the living area, and we are not going to be disturbed." He grinned wickedly against her mouth as he ceased speaking every few moments to kiss her, pushing her against the wall and using himself as a means to keep her there. "And were you to become with child again…"

"Is that your plan?" Maebh smiled, kissing him back, ensuring her legs were wrapped tight around his waist.

"It's a good plan." He slid his hands up her dress, pushing it out of the way as he pressed in against her more.

X

News had reached Thor of Odin's death, but he would not leave Midgard until their interests there were secured and there was little risk to those who remained. Until such time as he felt that was achieved, he gave his full backing on his brother to continue as he was in Asgard.

Loki listened as one realms person informed him of some plague on their crops, the entire of which had seemed to be stricken by some illness and rotted.

"And have you brought some with you to prove your claim?" Heimdall demanded.

"No sir."

"Good." Loki stated, the shocked farmer and the high ranking lord looked at him.

"If they were brought here, they could have spread among other plants." Maebh stated as Loki nodded in agreement.

"So how do we find out if his claims are true?" Challenged one of the older men that made up the council.

Maebh looked to her husband, who nodded for her to continue, seeing that she clearly had some suggestion to make. "I would suggest having someone go and verify his claim and report back to my husband. After that, dig up and burn all the affected crops, and plough the land again, do not grow anything on it that will die, perhaps grass for a year, keep some sheep or goats on it."

"But how will I survive on grass?" The farmer asked in fear.

"Anything you require to feed your family will be given to you with some assistance." Loki stated.

"Your highness, that is absurd." The councilman stood. "We cannot simply give food away just because his crops failed."

"I never stated it would be 'given away', I merely stated we would assist. The milk yield from the animals would aid in the costs also." Loki sat straighter in the throne. "I am not going to have a hard working family starve for reasons outside their control. As my wife stated, we will send one to check his claim, if it is true, he does not deserve to suffer."

"Thank you Your Highnesses." The farmer bowed gratefully to both Loki and Maebh.

After he left, Loki gave a small smile to his wife, who turned to go to Vali, whom she suspected required another feeding.

"So we are just going to become charity to any who require it, is that it? We all suffer because one has?" The councilman bellowed furiously.

"Know your place Randúlfr." Loki warned. "I will state this one last time to you, we will not let an innocent family suffer. My father would not have allowed it, my brother would not allow it, and by the Gods, I will not allow it."

"You think with your heart boy and not your head, that is why you are not fit to be king." Randúlfr stated.

"You dare speak to him in such a manner." Maebh turned and walked towards the older man, Heimdall and one or two others hastily making room for her as she passed them. "He is still of higher standing than you and you best not forget such, lest you wish to feel more than the crack of leather on your back for such insolence." She snarled viciously. "You think you will suffer for the few crops it will cost to feed that man and his children, you, born into a fine homestead, with plenty of lands, of your fathers hard earned work, while you sit back and get others to do your work for you while you grow fat on meats you do not deserve and crops you did not plant."

"I think my wife put it even better than I, and her idea of punishment for your insolence is just." Loki smirked. He turned to two guards by his chair. "Take him outside and ensure all know why he is receiving a whipping."

"Your Highness, please." Randúlfr begged, realising that he was about to feel the consequences of his actions.

"You are all for titles when you think they will save you for punishment." Loki stated coldly. "If you think it unjust, ask my brother for his opinion upon his return, I very much doubt he will be any more lenient than I, matter of fact, I would wager he will give you a few more for your continued insolence." Loki rose to his feet. "I think I shall go check on my sons now, Maebh?" Giving Randúlfr one last glance, Maebh turned and walked back to where she had been previously heading. When they reached another area of his parents dwelling, Loki rubbed his face. "Why must they fight change so much?" He groaned.

"You did the right thing. Though I would suggest to Thor on his return to think about altering the council somewhat. There are too many old fat wealthy men with only their own interests at heart on it for his rule to be a smooth one."

"I think you right my love." Loki pulled her close to him. "And may I say, you were exceptionally vicious with old Randúlfr there."

"He spoke ill of you, I could not but be angered."

"And he will be reminded for a long time to come that I am married to the most formidable woman in all realms." Loki leant down and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I still cannot fathom what I did to deserve you."

"I cannot fathom either, but pray to the Gods in thanks for it." Maebh smiled. "Now, if I do not feed our son in the next few minutes, I fear I will explode."

"They are looking rather full." Loki grinned looking down her dress.

"Do not even think about it." Maebh warned, knowing the look in his eye. "I will feed our son, and then you can make such comments."

"Spoil sport." Loki quipped as his wife went to retrieve the infant from his grandmother.

"Your Highness?"

"Heimdall." Loki gave consent for the other man to join him.

"Randúlfr has been punished, ten lashings. The people agree with you and Princess Maebh."

"Of course they do, they fear this could spread and they may be the ones requiring our assistance next. And how is Randúlfr now?"

"Angered and humiliated, but very much humbled. I think the most of other councilmen enjoyed Princess Maebh's somewhat blunt words."

"They were quite amusing it must be said." Loki grinned thinking for his wife making a man twice as tall and three times as wide cower from her. "She is feared, many are willing to attest to her skill and ability."

"Indeed, there is a messenger here from Svartálfheim."

"Bring him in." Loki instructed, fearing what was awaiting him.

"It is a simple message I am afraid. Ásvaldr is dead."

"What?"

"His home was burnt to the ground as he and his family slept. None could have survived such a blaze apparently."

"What does this mean for us?" Loki asked fearfully.

"War. The next in line after his family despises us; his brother is the man who attacked you." Heimdall answered, his face stern and solemn.

"Send a boat, we need to get Thor here immediately." The men turned to see Maebh standing at the door, her fearful face echoing their own.


	25. In the Heat of the Moment

Thor was sent for immediately. As they awaiting his return, Loki considered sending someone to Svartálfheim to see if there was any chance of remaining peace, but in his heart he knew, whomever he would be sending, he would be sending to their death. He had not slept much since the news of Ásvaldr's demise the week previous; instead he had taken to pacing when Maebh and the children slept.

"You need to eat Loki." Maebh stated, getting somewhat angsty herself from watching him go to and fro in their living area. "You need to rest."

"War is coming." He replied.

"We do not know that for certain yet." She did everything she could to ensure her voice was calm and soothing for her exhausted husband.

"For Valhalla's sake, of course it is, use your head you silly woman." He snapped back. Maebh's eyes widened at the manner in which he spoke to her. Silently she rose from the table, looking at anything other than her husband and wrapped a pelt around the steadily growing Vali and walked outside.

Loki watched her leave, regret marring his face. His hands went to the back of his head as he cursed himself for losing his temper with her, his wife, who without fail did everything in her power to alleviate his woes. He caught sight of a startled and gobsmacked Gertrude staring at him, her mouth agape, adding to his guilt, cursing himself again he followed after his wife.

He found her in the stables, humming to Vali as the young child focused on the horses. "Maebh." He tried to convey his remorse in his tone. "My darling Maebh, you did not deserve that." He began. Maebh continued to hum to their son, but he could tell she was listening. "I am so very sorry my love, for saying something so inexcusable to you. My exhaustion and lack of appetite concern you and you do everything in your power to try and ensure my wellbeing, and then I speak to you in such a deplorable manner, I am so sorry." She remained silent. "Please, say something."

"What is it you wish for me to say? That I forgive you, that I accept your apology, and that I did not take it to heart because I understand that you are tired?" Her voice was emotionless and quiet, and she had failed to look at him yet, instead she focused on looking at Vali. "Or that Nafi came from his bed chambers just in time to hear his father speak such a manner, and went back in with tears in his eyes, because he does not know his father to be a man to speak like that to his family."

Loki looked back to the house, sure enough; he could see Nafi in the doorway, looking over to the stables. "Norn's what am I becoming?" He felt like weeping. "Maebh, please, I need you." He looked over at her to see her eyeing him, their smaller son looking innocently at his father while chewing on his little fist. "Please, I beg you to forgive me darling Maebh. I should not have acted in such a manner."

"You had best make right with your son. Remember, how he sees you treat women is how he will think it appropriate to treat them." She stated, bouncing Vali around slightly as the infant became slightly fussy.

"I can take him." Loki offered, but he pulled his arms back in when he saw the look on her face. "I will talk to Nafi." He left, the building and walked over to the house, where Nafi had swiftly shut the door on hearing his father's approach. Loki walked in and walked straight to Nafi's room, knocking once before entering. "Nafi, may I speak with you?"

"Are you going to yell?" The boy's face was somewhat fearful.

The look on his young face stabbed Loki as painfully as the knife in Svartálfheim had. "No my son, I am not. Though I wish to speak to you about that."

"Mother just told you to eat."

"I know, and I acted terribly towards her, in a manner utterly inexcusable."

"You never speak to her like that."

"I know, and I wish I never had."

"You only used to be like that before." Loki looked up. "With Her."

Loki swallowed, Nafi remembered the many fights with Aslaug, the ones he did everything possible to avoid, the ones that meant Nafi and after a while Maebh used leave the house in all weathers, including the rain to evade. "I should never have spoken to Maebh like that."

"Do you not love her anymore?"

If Loki thought he had felt pain before, the sad tone and his son's words proved him wrong. "Nafi, I love Maebh more than my own life, I will only ever love her in this life, and I will love her for all of it."

"Then why be so mean?"

"I cannot give an excuse, for that implies there is a good reason for acting such a manner. Your mother is such a strong woman; I fear I have disappointed her with my behaviour."

"Did you say sorry?"

"It was the fist thing I did after."

"And did you promise not to do it again?"

"It's not that simple Nafi."

"So you will do it again?" The boy looked at him in shock.

"No, I am not going to speak like that to Maebh again, at least I pray I will not, and I will do everything in my power not to, but how I acted, it has caused Maebh to be upset, more so than I wish for her to be, and I do not think she will forgive me that easily." He sighed. "I do not know what to do Nafi."

"I'd do what mother tells you to do." Loki frowned at him. "She told you to eat and sleep, do that and show her you are listening."

Loki chuckled. "You are so clever, you know that?"

"You have taught me a lot father." The boy grinned. "I better get my breakfast, lessons are getting more intense."

"What are you onto?"

"Training to fight as a unit."

"That is complex."

"Especially when some idiots are not paying attention."

"They tend to be the first to die on raids I fear." Loki stated.

"Yes, but how many good fighters will they take with them?"

Loki stared at the boy. "You are so astute to the greater picture Nafi, I cannot commend you enough." He grinned, ruffling his hair.

When they went back into the kitchen area, there was only the cook and Gertrude present. Loki wished to find Maebh and apologise to her again, but he knew it would be best to eat first. The father and son ate in content silence, and when Nafi finished, he bid farewell to his father and went to training. Loki, though he felt full, had eaten very little, and decided it best to try and get some sleep. He walked into the bedroom and stopped for a moment.

Maebh was lying on her side on the bed, Vali feeding from her, and her back to him. He took off all but his undergarments silently and got into the bed behind her. She did not acknowledge his presence in any way and after winding their son, she went to put him in his basket. "Leave him between us, please." She turned to look at him, her eyes still angry and cold, but she nodded and gently placed the small child between them as Vali looked at his father and kicked his little legs in glee. "He has your eyes." Loki couldn't help but grin, looking at the how the blue was turning steel grey, just like his mothers.

"There is some green tinting around the edges." Maebh informed him plainly. "Did you speak with Nafi?"

"I did. I apologised to him, I stated my behaviour was unacceptable and he agreed, he…he thought I did not love you any longer?" Loki swallowed as he tried to say the words.

"I can see where he would get that notion." Her voice remained cold.

"Maebh."

"Get some sleep." She got out of the bed and tied up her dress before reaching to take Vali.

"Please, leave him with me." He pleaded, and giving a small nod, she placed him closer his father and placed pelts under the ones on the bed to ensure he would not roll off.

"Do not leave him under the larger pelts, he could suffocate." She instructed.

Loki knew all of this already, but rather than saying that, he nodded and watched her leave. "I am sorry." He whispered after she left. "I fear I may have messed up royally Vali." The infant gurgled back at him. "I do not deserve her forgiveness yet, but I will earn it, wait and see." Vali chirped his replied.

Maebh excused the staff from their duties for the morning, though she knew there was work to be done, Loki getting rest was far more important. She was still angered by his manner, but she knew behind it all, he never meant it and that he regretted it deeply. She busied herself by mending a tunic Nafi had torn the week previous in training and simply sat for a short period. On finishing the mending, she went to the room to take Vali to the living area, away from his resting father so he could sleep longer. A large smile came to her face as she saw both father and son sleeping identically on the bed. She lifted Vali up and he whimpered, causing Loki to begin to stir and look around, he relaxed slightly when he saw his wife. "Rest, I am just taking him out." She explained.

"Maebh…"

"I know." She leant down and kissed him. "Now rest."

"I love you, you know that, don't you? I love you more than anything, you and our sons."

"I know, now rest." She gave him another kiss as he turned over and soon drifted off again, more settled looking than before.

Not wanting Vali to wake his father, she left instructions for the staff to begin their quieter work once more after their lunches, and went to the village to check on Sif and Frigga.

She hummed the same song she always did to her son as she went, causing him to fall off to sleep again very quickly, her movements cradling him as she did. Soon after she arrived and was met by general talk of concern with regards the news from Svartálfheim, with some realms people watched her go by, wondering what she thought of the situation. They felt she would surely want little to do with those that almost cost Loki his life. Others spoke of her generosity to the farmer that had come in search of aid, and the manner she dealt with the much loathed Lord Randúlfr. Not paying much heed to the mutterings around her, she entered Frigga's home, and waited to be announced to her.

"Maebh sweetheart." Frigga smiled warmly. "Where is Loki?"

"Getting some well needed rest, he has been exhausted of late, so he is under strict instruction to sleep." Maebh informed her.

"Heavy is the head that bears a crown." Frigga replied solemnly. "My little Vali." She gave the infant a kiss on his head. "I see him so often, yet his growth still astounds me every time."

"He is truly an Aesir boy."

"How are you Maebh, you looked troubled?"

"Aren't we all at present, war looming, no one could ever want such a thing."

"It will right itself, I sense it." Frigga smiled.

"I pray you right, I really do. Where is Sif?"

"Dealing with her own home, she yearns for Thor's return."

"I know that feeling." Maebh sympathised.

"It is one we all know and loath. Sit and keep me company a while Maebh, I have yearned so much to talk."

"Of course Dowager." She grinned.

"My, such words you have, why do you insist on calling me such?"

"It is the term for the king's mother, and you are she."

"I find it peculiar I do admit." They were about to begin speaking of other matters when Heimdall burst in the door. "Whatever is the matter Heimdall?" Frigga asked looking at his concerned face.

"Forgive my intrusion but there is a man here, with a woman and young child and a baby, they wish to speak with Prince Loki or Prince Thor immediately and none other."

"Well Thor is not on realm and Loki is not fit to see any at present, they will have to wait." Maebh answered.

"You do not understand your Highness, the man, well he claims to be…"

"Claims to be whom Heimdall?"

"Ásvaldr."


	26. Identity Crisis

The women looked at one another. "Frigga, keep Vali with you. Heimdall, stay in the doorway." Maebh instructed. She went over and gave her son a kiss on the head and walked back towards to door, pulling a sharp dagger from her thigh as she did. Slowly she made her way out, eyeing the two adults that were looking around the room, as well as the little girl holding onto her mother's dirty skirt. When the girl saw her, she gasped and hid in against her mother. Maebh stood straight and walked over to them with purpose.

"Princess Maebh?" The man knowing her name startled her. "You are Princess Maebh, aren't you, wife of Loki?"

"We were told King Ásvaldr was killed." She eyed him, keeping far enough back to have time to react if he did anything.

"Our home was set ablaze when they thought we slept, but we had one tell us of their plan."

"How can I be sure you are who you say you are?" She asked.

"The princes, they know us, they can prove that I am who I say I am."

"Thor is off realm."

"And Loki?" He asked hopefully.

"He is not in the village at present, he would have to be sent for." She stated.

"And their friends, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg?" Relief came over his features as he saw that the woman in front of him seemed to be listening to him.

"They are with Thor."

"In Midgard?" He guessed.

"Yes. They are returning at present."

"Good, Bron, the man acting as king in my stead, he is planning his attack as we speak."

"How did you get here?"

"The man who assisted us, Æthelric, he got us safe passage."

"Heimdall?" Maebh called behind her, the large man returned to her side. "Get someone to go and retrieve Loki, we need to make sure this man is who he says he is."

"Of course princess." Heimdall went straight to the door to do so.

"Has Loki continued to heal well?" Maebh nodded. "Good." He smiled genuinely. "He was so adamant at getting home to you all."

"Well from what I hear, if you are truly Ásvaldr, you did a lot to ensure his return."

"There is something about you, Maebh of Midgard." She tensed slightly, her grip on the dagger becoming tighter. "I was told you were formidable, but I never thought you would hold the manner you do. It is as terrifying as I was warned."

"You were warned of me?"

"Your brother in law thinks you more deadly than a stormy sea, and twice as merciless to those who wrong you."

"I shall take that as a compliment."

"I think it an accurate analysis princess." Heimdall stated as he returned. "I came across Thodin and Nafi; they have gone to retrieve him."

"Please tell me by horse, they will be three moons otherwise." The man nodded.

"Nafi, he is Loki's son, correct?"

Maebh looked back at him again. "I am honestly unsettled by what you know of me and my family."

"Loki had a lot of time to talk when he was recovering."

"Where is his wound?"

"His lower stomach, on his left side, it was a piercing wound, so it was small but deep." Ásvaldr answered confidently.

"Why come here if you are truly Ásvaldr?"

"We are not safe at home. I did not know who we could trust."

"So you came to the land that your realms people are hated on, and entered the home of the family of the prince that was almost killed while on your realm? You must truly be desperate if you came to us for help."

"You have little idea."

Maebh gave a small huff of laughter. "I very much do if your story is true." The foreign monarch frowned in confusion at her.

"Are you as proficient with a weapon as I am led to believe?" Ásvaldr asked, eyeing the knife in Maebh's hand.

"Come too close without confirmation of who you are and you shall find out." She warned.

"I understand your hesitation in believing me, but please, my daughter." He looked to the little girl hiding behind her mother's skirt.

"I cannot do that." As to explain her reasoning, there was a cry from the other room.

"Did you have a son or a daughter?" Ásvaldr asked. Maebh frowned at him. "When Loki was injured, he was concerned he would not return to you with you so close to birthing."

"A son." She replied, gripping the knife tighter.

"Please, we mean no harm and we have nothing." Ásvaldr sensed her growing discomfort, he raised his hands up. "Please." He could see his words meant little to her. "Æbbe is the same with our children, though not as deadly."

"Every mother is deadly when her child is at risk."

"I know. But your name is feared, in Asgard, and even in Svartálfheim, the men of my realm have heard of you from your husband and those who travelled with him. Is it true you slaughtered more men than can fit in a boat?"

"That was only in one day." She grinned dangerously. She heard horses trotting outside. "Stand to the side." She ordered.

"Maebh, what…Ásvaldr?" Loki looked in disbelief to the man and his family standing across the room.

"Prince Loki." Ásvaldr smiled. "Thank goodness."

"We were told…"

"Yes, we have much to discuss, I did not know where else to go."

"No, of course, you are always welcome here." Loki turned to look at Maebh. "It is alright Maebh, he is Ásvaldr of Svartálfheim." He walked to his wife and urged her to put down the dagger.

Maebh gave one glance to the Svartal king, then to her husband, and then she lowered her weapon. "I cannot apologise for my distrust, I had to be sure."

"There is no need to apologise; you have a son to protect. Congratulations to you both."

"And to you." Loki grinned.

"Another girl, safely thank goodness."

"She is so small for such a journey."

"She had little choice, we would not be here so soon, but for... they tried to kill us, because we wanted peace."

"That peace was costing them in a manner they were not willing to pay." Loki showed them through. "We need for and drink, now." he ordered to the nearest of his mothers staff, who nodded and did as was requested. "Where is mother?"

"She and Vali are in her reading room." Maebh informed him.

"It is safe to get them." Loki assured her. She eyed the strangers for another moment. "I promise Maebh, there is nothing to concern yourself with. They are safe." When she left Loki turned to Ásvaldr. "New mothers are frightening enough, with Maebh, it is all that more terrifying."

"She is as formidable as you stated. No one was getting passed her alive." Food was brought and immediately Ásvaldr's daughter began to eat. "I apologise, she has not eaten in two days."

"She is a child, adults are far too formal for what she needs right now."

"Father?"

"Nafi, come here." The boy made his way in warily. "Nafi, this is King Ásvaldr of Svartálfheim."

Nafi bowed as he was trained to do, but eyed the other man with some suspicion. "Where is Thodin?"

"Gone to get Sif like you told him to."

"Good."

"So thor is not back yet?"

"No, we sent for him as soon as we heard of your situation."

"I fear their readiness to attack. From what I gather, they are not are not, but I wonder when they will be prepared." Ásvaldr explained.

"So they are readying?" Loki frowned.

"Yes, and they will come towards Asgard, they will not wait for you to come to them."

"We did not wish to, we wished for peace."

"They will not give it. Bron wants you all dead. The weapons dealers for our army, they were enraged by your suggestion of stronger metals better forged. They side with him."

"It does not make what we have any weaker." Loki sighed. "War, after all the hopes that it would be prevented."

"I am sorry Loki."

"Do not apologise, you only wanted the same."

Æbbe spoke to her husband. "Is there any place she can feed the child?"

It was at that moment that Maebh came back into the room, Frigga holding Vali behind her. "She may use the other room if she wishes. I have to feed my own child." Maebh gave a small smile.

Loki turned and spoke back in Svartal. The other woman nodded and rose to her feet, following Maebh out of the room. "I dare say that will be somewhat odd with neither woman knowing a word of the others language." He chuckled.

"Indeed." The other agreed. "Loki, I am at a loss at what to say, I brought this upon Asgard. What will the King say?"

"My father passed not long ago and Thor is off realm, so I have the power of King until his return, and I will tell you this, Thor and I were all too pleased with your brave attempts to reach to us."

"I am sorry, I did not know of his death." Ásvaldr looked to Frigga who was still in the room. "I believe his reign a long one."

"Thirty seven years." She gave a small smile.

"None miss him as you do I would imagine."

"He was a good man, but he had not your courage."

"My mother, Frigga." Loki remembered his manners.

Maebh came back in with Vali gurgling in her arms, pleased with his meal. "He is your image Prince Loki." The king smiled.

"Indeed." On seeing his father, Vali bounced in his mothers arms in an attempt to get to him, when he reached out, the child smiled happily.

Maebh turned to Nafi. "I know you want to go to Thodin." Smiling gratefully, Nafi went to leave. "What of the girl?"

"She does not know our tongue and is very scared." Maebh explained.

"Still, Helga will be able to help with her hair and get her to relax a little."

"You are so good." Maebh smiled lovingly. "Would that be alright with you? They will be in another room within the dwelling." She asked Ásvaldr.

Ásvaldr turned to his daughter and spoke to her for a moment. She eyed the brown haired boy before nodding. "She would be pleased with the company."

"What's her name?" Nafi asked.

"Anna." Her father informed him. Nafi held out his hand and smiled at the girl. Nervously she took it and he led her outside. "Your son is a credit to you both."

"He is a great child." Maebh smiled proudly. "His cousins are good children too, she is safe with them."

"So let us discuss what we need to do." Loki stated, Vali looking up at him as he spoke.


	27. Planning For War

Asgard was less than pleased with what they were told of Ásvaldr's own lords attempts on not just his life, but that of his family also. They were concerned what it meant for Asgard as well as worrying about what happened their own prince when he was there. Many watched Loki walk by with the foreign king and many thought him mad to even walk with his back to him. There was quite a chance that this was all a rouse to get Asgard's guard down so that the Svartal people could attack, Ásvaldr could take out the Prince and his family as well as King Thor's, mistrust was rife, and there was no way that Loki and Maebh did not know it.

Ásvaldr sensed it also, even his wife did, and she could not understand a word of what was being said around her. Nafi knew what was being said, and in truth, he had even wondered it himself, but Anna seemed nice, and she was young, scared and alone. His mind wandered back to his mother, Anna was a like to her in that manner, her home gone because of a royal coup and now in a foreign realm, with no words or idea as to what was being said around her, it was uncannily similar. The girl insisted she remained close to Nafi; as he spoke slowly and calmly, making her at ease, even if she had no inkling as to what he was saying. For his part, Nafi treated it as he treated the first few weeks after he met Maebh. As the pair joined the older Aesir royal children, people simply watched.

"What will we do?" Frigga asked as she sat beside her son, daughter in law and the Svartal royals.

"All we can, we will prepare in case they choose to attack, and pray to the Gods that Thor and the others return before they do." Loki answered honestly.

"And if they do not return in time?" Sif asked, having also come to see what the commotion was about.

"Well then we have much to concern ourselves with. Most of the men are gone." Maebh replied solemnly.

"What can we do?" Frigga was terrified.

Loki looked to his wife, noticing she seemed to have an idea. "Maebh?"

"We await them, further up the fjord, on both sides, set a trap, sink them. They will be tired by the time the reach shore, and those who do not drown, we will slaughter easily."

"We? No, no we." Loki insisted, she looked to him. "You cannot, Nafi. Vali!"

"If you think for one instant I am not going to be there, you are sadly mistaken." Maebh growled. "Sif and Frigga can mind Vali and Nafi for one afternoon."

"You say these things like success in a certainty." Ásvaldr commented.

"If I were to consider failing, my children will die, failure is not an option." Maebh replied, teeth bared before turning back to face Loki. "You will not dissuade me."

"I know." He conceded, his hand rubbing his forehead. "We best prepare then." He rose from his chair. "Sif, get together the women and children, tell them to be prepared to make for the fishing hamlet, there we will have boats that can get them away from any who may get passed." Sif nodded, bringing Modi with her as she left the room. "Maebh…"

Maebh rose to her feet and gave her younger son to Frigga. "I am going to analyse what we need in the line of weaponry." She turned to Ásvaldr. "What does each warrior carry and how strong is the steel?"

He proceeded to tell her everything, with a toothy grin she nodded and left. "Is there reason for that sort of smile?" He asked Loki.

Loki nodded. "She has already decided how best to slay any who dare set foot on our lands." Ásvaldr's eyes went wide. "Your countrymen best hope they drown, for if she is the one to greet them on the shore, I can guarantee you, there will be none alive to beg your forgiveness, and for the threat they present to my children losing their mother, the same warning can be given for me."

Ásvaldr nodded. "For their actions against my family, I can assure you, they are not welcome back on my lands. I want nothing of them either."

"How long do you think it will be before they would arrive?"

"At least another week."

"Well then, as we prepare for our plan, I suggest we get you and your family rested. No doubt you are exhausted after all that you have been through." Loki gave a small smile.

"Æbbe and the children will need it, but please Loki, accept my assistance." Ásvaldr rose to his feet also.

"I will be grateful for it, but only after you have some rest, you are only of use if you are able to think, and those who have endured as you have often are not able for such until they are fed and rested." Reluctantly, Ásvaldr could not find fault with his argument and agreed. "My homestead is not far from the village, I shall have a cart bring you and your family there to rest." So under the protection of the King Regent and his family, the Svartal royals made their way through the village by horse and cart. Not far from the edge of the town, Maebh got back on to the cart too and took Vali. "Well?" Loki asked.

Maebh gave him a knowing smile. "I foresee no issues." Satisfied, Loki walked on beside the cart with Nafi.

At the house Gertrude stared fearfully at the newcomers, but ever obedient, she did as requested and readied rooms for them. As they sat to a meal, Ásvaldr thanked Loki profusely. Loki raised his hand and insisted no more be said.

Æbbe made a comment to her husband who nodded in agreement before turning to Maebh. "My wife was just saying it is so different here."

"I see, well we hope it is to your liking." She gave a small unsure smile in return.

"Indeed, it is very fine indeed. I see now what good would have come from our alliances, if my own people had not been so short sighted as to ruin it for us." He stated sadly.

"Is it only a few that rejected peace?" Maebh asked.

"A small handful yes, but it is complicated." Ásvaldr replied.

"They hold a great deal of the power, so as such, though few, they are strong?" She wagered.

Ásvaldr looked at her shocked, but nodded, impressed with her analysis. Looking to Loki, he saw the prince grinning widely. "You seem to have undersold your wife Prince Loki."

"What can I say, I take great pleasure in others realising just how able she is." Loki shrugged, before looking at his wife adoringly.

"Do you think you can really take them if the rest of your men do not return beforehand?" Ásvaldr asked Maebh.

"Definitely. From what you tell us of their weapons and ability, we have everything we need to annihilate them." She stated confidently. "And if nothing else, we have the element of surprise. We know they are coming, they do not know that we know; and we will leave nowhere for them to flee. We shall surround them. Their options will be our blades or our waters, and I can assure you, though the fjords look peaceful, their currents are well known to our men, so when they reach land, we will be sure to have a welcome committee for them, as is custom." She snarled.

"You are a terrifying creature Princess Maebh." Ásvaldr stared at her fearfully. "I am glad we never met as enemies."

"As are we." Loki stated. "We had best get Nafi and Vali prepared for their beds." Maebh nodded and rose from the table to deal with her sons.

"As should we with Anna." Ásvaldr looked around to notice that the young girl was not nearby. "Where are they?" He asked fearfully.

Maebh went to Nafi's room, only to return a moment later. "It is alright." She smiled, she beckoned with a leaning of her head for them to follow her. They did so and she led them to Nafi's bedroom door, pushing it open slightly.

There on the bed, was little Anna, asleep in it, snuggled comfortably in the blankets with Nafi lying across the end of it, snoring slightly, another blanket on him. "It would appear we have little to worry about." Loki smiled.

Æbbe spoke to her husband for a moment and he responded with a nod. "We did not think she would settle so easily. Usually she does not settle even at home safe and sound. After every something so traumatic, we thought she would only sleep due to exhaustion." He admitted.

"Nafi is a good child, he would make any other child feel at ease." Maebh shrugged.

"Clearly." Ásvaldr agreed. "He will not mind will he?"

"Not at all." Loki shook his head. "He would not do it if he did."

"Well then, I think it is safe to say we may take inspiration from them and do the same ourselves." Ásvaldr yawned. "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." Loki dismissed. "After everything you have endured, you need to rest." Ásvaldr nodded, and with a gentle hand on his wife's lower back, the pair brought their younger daughter and went to their room.

As Maebh changed for bed, Loki placed Vali in his basinet. "Are you ill at ease?" He asked, turning to face his wife.

"Am I ill at ease with a war coming to our shores, and with the king of a land we are now at war with being under the same roof as us and our children? Think about what you just asked me."

Loki wrapped his arms around her. "What can I do to alleviate your stress?" he kissed her neck and throat as he asked. The moan she emitted caused him to continue.

"We have a baby in the room and said king and his family in our home, need I remind you." She gasped as her husband struck the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Which is why you are going to lie back and be quiet." Loki smiled pushing her onto the bed.

"And what of you?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Well, I am sure you can reciprocate some how." He grinned as she kissed him again.

The next morning, there was little noise in the dwelling bar the sound of Nafi preparing for training and Maebh caring for Vali. Loki was tending to the needs of his homestead and the Svartal family slept. When the horse galloped into the yard, Maebh and Loki both ran to see what it was about. To their relief, Thor had returned.


	28. A Slaughtering

Thor took a deep breathe. "Do you think they will fall for it?" he asked, looking down the fjord.

"They think you are still on Midgard or Vanaheim, after all, that is what we made it seem, did we not?" Maebh grinned, looking into the distance.

"You are without doubt the most terrifying being in existence." Fandral shook his head looking at the princess.

"I take that as a complement every time you state it Fandral." She grinned in return.

"That is because you surpass yourself with such regularity, I think you need reminding."

"Well I always strive to better myself."

"And you succeed daily, my dear." Loki smiled at his wife.

A shining glint in the distance caught their attention. "They actually came." Thor commented in disbelief.

"Let us give them a proper Asgardian welcome then, shall we?" Loki grinned slyly.

X

When the boats arrived at the shore of the village, Thor and his men were greeted by the same elated faces as usual, but with relief also. The people bowed at their new king, Thor not entirely comfortable with it yet, having not been on realm since before his father's death and without having spoken to his family.

As soon as he saw his wife and children, he went straight to them, allowing his two older children to grab onto him as he embraced them, but his eyes on those of his wife and their youngest. When Helga and Thodin released him, he made his way to Sif, kissing her as he ruffled his youngest son's hair. "He has grown." He smiled, looking down at Modi.

"They all have." Sif smiled in return, grateful to the gods that her husband was back.

"Loki, mother?"

"Right here." Thor turned to see his brother behind him, looking grateful at his return.

"And Maebh." Thor smiled to see his brother's wife beside him, holding their younger child in her arms. "Gods, brother, he is your image." He smiled seeing the dark hair and pale skin of the infant, so alike to Loki's.

"Not entirely." Loki grinned, getting Maebh to move around so that the child held close to her chest turned to see his uncle.

Thor chuckled as the boy looked at him, grey eyes scanning over his large form. "Apparently I stand corrected. And where is Nafi?" He looked around for the older boy.

"He is with Princess Anna, they are quite the pairing, she follows him around constantly and he is all too happy to play with her." Loki smiled proudly.

"That boy has a heart the size of the fjord." Thor declared to the agreement of the rest of those gathered. Then he became more serious. "So it is true, war is upon us?"

"It is coming, and it is coming to us; war, on our shores." Loki shook his head.

"We shall make it clear how foolish they are being, and teach every realm why none should bring the fight to us." Maebh snarled.

"So you have the plan I take it?" He grinned. Maebh frowned at him. "You seem to forget my sister, I have seen you in battle, I know when you are strategising, and you have something planned."

Maebh gave a large smile and Loki chuckled. "She has them already beaten brother."

Thor gave a deep laugh. "That is what I wish to hear. Let us get some food, and fill me in with what is required."

"What of the realms issues?" Frigga asked.

"Mother, is this not the greatest of the realms issues at present. What good is it worrying of crops if there are no farmers alive to cultivate the land because they are killed by these Svartal upstarts?" Frigga nodded in agreement, proud to see her son was thinking as a leader should.

After getting one or two issues sorted to allow the men that had just travelled back to go on their way, the family sat around the large fire pit in the centre of Frigga's home, and Maebh and Loki told Thor what she had concocted to deal with their Svartal pest issue. "Well then, let us prepare." His smile was more of a bearing of his teeth.

X

It was a slaughtering, just as Maebh had planned, the water flowed red by the shoreline, and bodies floated, lifeless. The Svartal men were not prepared for the ambush, nor where they prepared for the brutal manner in which the Aesir dealt with them. The mindset of the Asgardian forces was a simple one these men had threatened their homes, their families and their livelihoods by coming to Asgard, and for that, not only would they have to pay, but suffer in doing so.

Exactly as stated in the talks with Svartálfheim not so long before, their weapons were weaker, the metal inferior, as was their armour and their battle techniques nowhere near as capable as the seasoned warriors of Asgard.

The fighters of Svartalfheim assumed Loki would still be weak, that Thor and the majority of the men were off realm, and though they had heard of the warrior wife of the younger prince, they thought she would be laughable, with regards all of these matters, they assumed incorrectly. They had also heard she was with child, and as a woman, they never thought she would be standing in the middle of the men, short and ferocious looking and when the fighting began, would be the most deadly of all.

Her sword was not as long and heavy, but that only seemed to mean she was more able to swing it around and skewer more men with it. She was swift, agile, and the weight of her heavy armour did nothing to slow her. Loki and Thor, as well as the rest of the men were also blood thirsty. They wanted to send a message; Asgard did not take kindly to such actions on her own soil. The message was received.

"That was a slaughtering." Volstagg commented morosely as he looked at the shoreline, now crimson with the blood of the massacred Svartal warriors.

"You sound as though you are almost feeling some guilt." Fandral noted.

"Think of your children, think of them walking home from their training, your daughter with the boys as they return from the village. They would have slaughtered them all like ill cattle, but what would they have done to Katrin before they killed her?" Maebh stated, ensuring the image of his beautiful red haired little girl was in his mind as she spoke.

Volstagg's eyes widened, his daughter, his sons, he would massacre the Gods for them. He knew Maebh was right; they did this for them, for all their families. "You're right." He acknowledged.

"If one receives immense pleasure in killing men they have never met before, they are not good beings, but we have to think of Asgard, of the innocent people they planned on killing, our friends and family. That is why we did this, if they had not of come, we would not have had to. We wished for peace, you, yourself were there to broker it, remember that." She continued. The red haired warrior, and many others around them nodded in agreement, she was right, they always had to remember why they did what they did.

Only one was left alive, the apparent leader. Wet, bloodied and beaten, he was dragged from the shore line to the King and his brother. There he was thrown in front of Thor, Loki and Maebh, not looking them in the face.

"You underestimated us." Loki stated calmly in Svartal.

"It will not happen again." The man growled.

"No, it will not, for I think none will be so stupid as to repeat your idiocy. So who are you?" Loki used his foot to push the fallen mans face towards them. "Ah, Dagfinnr, so good to see you again."

"Go to Hel." Dagfinnr spat back before spitting blood and saliva at the ground by his feet. "At least this has nulled your pathetic talks."

"Oh the contrary, I fear you have cemented them." Loki grinned deviously. Dagfinnr frowned in confusion. "You shall see." He then turned to Thor. "We should bring him to the village, alive." The mischievous grin still on his face.

Knowing that whatever Loki had planned, it was worthy of such a request, Thor gave a nod of consent, Volstagg and Hogun pulled Dagfinnr to his feet and half dragged him to the village.

Word got to the village of the survivor before Dagfinnr arrived, and citizens threw rotten food and animal excrement at the foreigner, hissing and jeering him for his and his countrymen's intentions.

When the group finally arrived at the village centre, Dagfinnr was forced to his knees and left there.

"Dagfinnr of Svartalfheim." Thor declared loudly in Aesir as Loki translated. "For your actions and intentions not only here on Asgard but on your home realm of Svartalfheim, you are hereby sentenced to death by beheading."

"I welcome death." He spat back.

"You see, an attitude such as that is part of the reason you fools were butchered to death." Loki retorted, his eyes flickered for a moment to something close by. "But before you do leave this world to join those idiots you came to this soil with, there is one last defeat you must face."

"And what is that?" Loki beckoned for the fallen man to look around, and so he did, his eyes widening as he did so. "It is not possible."

"It is." Ásvaldr growled. "I cannot believe you Dagfinnr, I trusted you, I thought you a good man, and you did this."

"You thought wrong." 

"Clearly, but you are about to pay for it. I heard you were the one to suggest to burn me, my wife and my children in our sleep, is that true?"

Dagfinnr chuckled and smiled smugly. "It was."

Loki translated to the Aesir, Thor's lips curling in a snarl at the thought of those little girls, one not yet able to walk, and the other who dotingly followed his nephew around like a shadow, that animal on the ground in front of them wanted to kill them in such a manner. It sickened him.

Ásvaldr was shaking with anger at the manner in which Dagfinnr was taking pleasure in discussing the manner in which his family was supposed to have been slaughtered. "Ásvaldr?" the king looked to the raven haired prince. "Would you like the honours?"

Ásvaldr shook his head. "I do not think I would be able, I would not aim well in my current state. Your wife is a proficient at the task, is she not?" Loki frowned at that, he had never revealed such of Maebh to the foreign King. "I have spoken with the warriors, they informed me it is somewhat of a speciality of hers."

Loki looked to his wife, who simply nodded in return and unsheathed her bloodied sword. Sif and Frigga immediately brought away the young Aesir princess and princes so to not have such young children witness a brutal death at the hands of the mother and aunt.

"A woman." Dagfinnr looked fearfully at the approaching warrior woman.

"I may have forgotten to mention Loki." Loki looked at Ásvaldr. "In our land, it is not proper for a woman to take up a sword."

"She is proficient in most weapons if you would prefer." Loki grinned.

"No a sword is best for this, I am merely stating, Dagfinnr here is less than pleased for he fact he is being killed by a lesser being in his backward opinion." Ásvaldr laughed.

"Good, it will make his death all the worse for him." He looked to his wife. "Whenever suits you darling."

Maebh walked to the traitor, her own past coming to the forefront of her mind as she did so, this dog was no better than the foul beast that was her uncle whom she too had had the pleasure of killing. She grinned at Dagfinnr as she readied the sword, cherishing the terror in his eyes. With a large swing of the sword, she took his head off his shoulders and a cheer went up as the head and body feel separately to the ground.


	29. Testaments of Strength

Ásvaldr stared at the carnage around him, the river flowed red and the bodies of the countrymen who betrayed him lay in rows beside it as he surveyed the scene from the saddle of his horse, shocked at both the efficiency and brutality the Aesir had shown against them. "This is partly why I fought so ardently for peace with Asgard." He commented as Volstagg and another warrior pulled a deceased Svartal man from the banks of the water, readying him to be burned. "We were never a match for you, in any manner."

"It is a great pity that not all of your land ever realised how astute you had been to note such." Loki sighed, watching from his own horse. "Come, we are preparing for a homecoming feast for those who were away, since the attack had hindered such before now; so let us return to the village." Without another word, they turned their horses and went back to Loki's home.

X

Maebh winded Vali, the young child angered that she had had the audacity to pull him from her breast to do so; and as soon as she finished, he made for the nipple again.

"He is bottomless it would seem." Sif stated, standing in the doorway.

"He is indeed." Maebh concurred. "I can only pray that it will end soon."

"Modi is still as hungry, the Odinson's offspring are truly gluttonous little creatures it would seem." The older woman smiled before looking around. "Where is aebbe?"

"I think she and her children are resting." Maebh looked towards the closed door of the room that Ásvaldr and his wife slept in with their younger child. "Anna insists that she stays in Nafi's room now, we have had to get a bed put in there for her, for she was taking his while he took the floor. They are remarkably close."

"Really?" Sif asked, her eyebrow rose.

Maebh looked at her in concern. "What?"

"How many years fall between them?"

Maebh stared fearfully at the other woman. "No." She shook her head violently. "Absolutely not."

"It is often not up to us, if they forge a strong enough bond now, they may continue to stay so close." Sif pointed out. "Calm yourself Maebh, you know you cannot keep either of your children with you forever, what if it was what Nafi wanted for himself? Would you deny him such? It is not an easy thought for any mother, I know this too, after all, Helga is nearing the age for it to concern me." Sif sympathised.

Holding Vali to her once more, Maebh placed a tender kiss on the child's forehead as she allowed Sif's words to sink in. she knew the day would come that both Nafi and Vali would leave their home to make their own ways in the world. She also knew the day would arrive that they would have to risk their lives in sailing, raids and battle also, which was something that she feared immensely. But the idea of Nafi going to another realm to live, that broke her heart, she could not bear to think of it.

X

"Dare I ask?" Maebh looked at Loki. "Something has irked your mind since I returned from the battle site, what is wrong my darling?"

"Nothing." She dismissed, continuing with what she was doing.

"Lies."

"I do not wish to discuss it."

Loki placed his hands around her waist. "Maebh, speak with me, please." He pleased. "There is nothing you should feel you have to keep from me. I can see that whatever it is, it is causing you distress, you cannot even sit." He kissed the point where her neck and shoulder connected. "Please, tell me."

"Sif mentioned something today, and it has somewhat startled and stunned me."

Loki frowned, wondering what it was that the other woman had stated. "Right?"

"About Nafi and Anna being so close." Loki stiffened slightly against her. "They are very much so, and the thought then came to me that the day may arrive that if they remain so, which is likely with how Ásvaldr wishes to remain in close contact with Asgard, he will wish to continue to be with her. What if he does?"

"Maebh, they are just children." Loki dismissed. "It is just a mother's worry that has you concerned for such. When the time comes, I am sure Ásvaldr will want a Svartal lord's son for his daughter."

"Or perhaps after he noted the strength of Asgard, he may very well wish to secure ties here. Why settle for just any when it is clear already his daughter is close to one. Modi would be seen as a better choice by blood, but Nafi already has their attention." Maebh countered.

Loki inhaled deeply as he thought of the consequences of his son's closeness to the Svartal princess. Part of him wanted to declare there and then that he would never permit it, but in truth, such a pairing, should it occur, would be of great advantage to Nafi. Were Ásvaldr to never sire a son, Anna would be crowned queen, and her spouse, king. And with the birth of Vali, Loki would be forced to give his lands to Nafi, or else tell the boy of his true parentage and give them to his biological child, leaving the older with nothing. He swallowed, having realised that though he had always seen the situation as a viable and simplistic one, the moment Maebh had conceived his true son, it was not so. "We can only allow children to be children my darling. Let us not fret too greatly on something that may never be." He kissed her again.

"But what if it does occur?"

"Then would you want our son to be wed to a girl that would not share in his good soul, solely because we wish for him to remain close to us, or would you rather him happily wed to one he had cherished since his childhood? Besides, they may very well never see each other as such, or very likely, as I stated already, Ásvaldr may want to use her and Mya as ways to secure new peace in his own court once more. You are focusing too greatly on a 'what if'."

But there is a significant chance, you know it too, admit it."

"Yes, there is, and if Ásvaldr is as adamant to secure Svartal ties with us as he says he is, he may very well suggest such."

Maebh inhaled deeply. "Unless they ever find out his true heritage."

"They need ever know."

"What of Nafi, should he know?"

"I am not ready for that yet, and neither is he." Loki stated as he released her and stepped back.

Maebh turned to face him. "We need to be, for it may very well happen." She called as he walked out of the room, knowing he needed to hear it. "Even if we wish for it never to."

X

A message was sent to Svartalfheim, informing whomever was now after taking command, that their attempts on Asgard had failed miserably, and any such future attempts would be met with even greater and more brutal ferocity. It also informed them that Ásvaldr and his family were alive and well in Asgard, and were under the protection and care of the Aesir royal family, and that Ásvaldr would permit those who had opposed him safe leave from Svartalfheim upon his return were they to leave and never to threaten such rebellion again.

Ásvaldr, Thor, Loki and the Aesir council, could only await their response.

Word returned from Svartálfheim barely two weeks later. When it was learned that Ásvaldr and his family were alive and well, and it was made known that those who had assumed power had done so by attempting his life, there was immediate uproar. None wanted war with the Aesir once more, since being told what had happened those who had attempted attack on Asgard caused the Svartal people to think the Aesir were more intimidating and stronger than they ever thought possible, and with Asgard having a new younger king that was willing to assist their own, they did not wish to evoke Thor's rage, or finally push the younger, more dangerously clever prince to give up his forgiving manner for what had occurred to him at the talks. Ásvaldr's loyal lords led the revolt, and before the Aesir messenger could return to inform the Svartal king and his own monarch of the going-ons in the other realm, those who had betrayed Ásvaldr were overthrown and slaughtered.

The joy of Svartálfheim made itself known also in Asgard, with a chorus of cheers when Thor informed his people of the occurrences in the other realm. Some few of Ásvaldr's most loyal followers came to Asgard with the messenger and were given a pleasant and welcoming reception.

A feast was held in their honour, and the lords were pleasantly surprised at the reactions of the people their countrymen and brethren had planned to kill, with one of the first to welcome them being Loki, who ensured to speak to them in their own tongue.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough to you and your people for how you have received us." Ásvaldr thanked Thor as the celebrations continued throughout the evening.

"We are only too happy to assist my friend. Asgard very much wants peace with Svartálfheim, and you have been so adamant in holding up your end of the talks also."

"In all fairness, it is blatantly clear for any to see that we had far more to gain from you than you from us." Ásvaldr pointed out.

"Peace is priceless, sharing a few tools and some trade with you is a good bargain for such." Loki clapped the kings' shoulders as he joined them.

"My brother is right Ásvaldr, we rather you as a friend than a foe; and your people feel similarly of us it would seem." Thor commented.

"The agreements we made before, they still stand?" Ásvaldr asked cautiously.

The brothers looked at one another questioningly. "We would think so, yes." Thor responded just as warily. Eyeing the foreign king. "Would you not think so?"

"I though that will all that has happened, you would wish to reconsider." Ásvaldr replied.

"We will not hold the actions of those few ruin what we have worked so hard to achieve." Loki replied.

"Loki is right yet again Ásvaldr, do not allow them and their actions to concern you, it is put to rest. The people of Asgard are satisfied that war is not necessary and are more than pleased with the prospect of peace." Thor concurred.

"When I was young, I was always told that the Aesir were brutal and heartless." Ásvaldr commented. "But now I see, you are more brutal than I could have ever have imagined, but it is not because of a lack of heart, but because of your love, for you wives and your children, for your homes."

"Surely you would be the same my friend?" Thor smiled.

"Indeed, I would be, to as good as my ability would allow, but it is nothing as fearsome as you are, we lack such finesse and skill."

"One would suggest not admitting to such flaws." Loki recommended.

"No, but I feel I can admit such to you, for I feel with all that has occurred, I can truly trust you both, but especially you Loki."

"Named after the God of Mischief and Lies, yet I have never met one other so faithful and loyal, say for the woman he is wed to. I am lucky to have such a man as both my second in command and as my brother." Thor pulled Loki against him in a one armed embraced.

"You are a far too sentimental man Thor." Loki commented as he rolled his eyes.

"A good way to be in my opinion, so long as it is to family." Ásvaldr chucked. "You are to be envied King Thor, not many men can know they are so safe in their position, especially regarding their own kin. It is clear Loki and your friends will stand by you."

"Yes, Loki is truly an honourable and good man." Thor beamed at his brother. "I do not think you enjoyed my duties in my absence." The look on Loki's face told him the statement was true.

"Those are the greatest of traits to possess, and I see you have passed them to your son also. Anna is utterly smitten, I have never seen her attach herself to anyone so eagerly."

"Yes, I say it often, Nafi is a credit to you." Thor agreed. "And to Maebh, her love for him rivals any natural mothers."

"Aye, I never thought it possible for a woman who did not birth the child to love it so greatly, she shows both her own child and Nafi equal love and devotion." Ásvaldr commended.

"She would glad that you would say such, though she would correct you in saying they are both hers, even if she did not birth Nafi herself. She is such a mother to him she already is concerned for when he will have his first hunting trip."

"Mothers are such worriers, regardless of the realm it would seem." Ásvaldr commented absentmindedly. "Whatever will she be like when he decides to wed?"

"She is no where near ready for such." Loki replied honestly.

"With how young she is brother, you will have to get her with child a few more times so that she is too busy to notice." Thor nudged with a grin.

"I will tell her you said that." Loki threatened, his own smile being somewhat of a wicked smirk.

"I was merely jesting." Thor stated fearfully, knowing full well that Maebh would not take kindly to such comments.

"She was supposed to be a queen in her own right from what you have stated Loki?" Loki nodded at Ásvaldr, wondering the reason for such a question. "You have indeed great council king Thor, if you do not anger it into castrating you for certain comments." Loki laughed loudly at such words.

"I know it well." Thor stated, rubbing his head where once Maebh had pretended to slay him on Midgard, the line of wound had scarred over within his thick hair.

"Do not tell me that irks you?" Loki eyed him carefully.

"It does not, but it is a testament to her cunning." Thor answered.

Ásvaldr was told of what Maebh had done to her brother-in-law in the castle of her family on Midgard, with wide eyes, the Svartal king stared at her across the room as she sat beside Sif and Frigga, smiling kindly as she spoke with her older son, her hand stroking his face before he gave her a kiss on the cheek prior to running off again. "She is terrifying."

"You were forewarned." Thor reminded him. "She is one of our greatest weapons, had we but known the day we met her." The trio watched her speak with the other women for another moment before she looked at them, knowing full well who was watching her. She eyed all three analytically. "I often wonder brother." Thor looked back to Loki. "Was it inhuman courage or utter stupidity that caused you to think to bring her from Midgard that day."

"If she had not been grieving so greatly at the loss of her siblings, I often think we would have had our throats slit before we knew there were any in that cottage." Loki replied solemnly finally taking his gaze from her.


	30. Points of Contention

A convoy of Svartal ships came to Asgard soon after, the occupants of who cheered on seeing Ásvaldr and his family and well. They were well received and welcomed by the Aesir, though only after Loki, Thor and their families had declared them their allies.

With all that had occurred in Svartálfheim, Ásvaldr's loyal advisors wished for the king's prompt return, and so it was decided, supplies that had been pre-agreed with the peace treaty were prepared for the journey also, and the boats readied for their return the next day.

"It will be disappointing to no long have your companionship, and indeed your counsel Prince Loki, I will miss it greatly," Ásvaldr stated as they ate their final meal together on the day of their departure.

"Indeed, you have been the greatest of company, but Svartálfheim needs you now." Loki concurred. "Though should you ever take leave of your senses and wish for either my companionship or council, boats do sail both ways between our lands, and I think I speak for both my brother and myself when I say you are welcome anytime on Asgard."

Ásvaldr laughed at the joke. "I can say the same to you my friend, you and your family. I understand it is somewhat difficult for a full royal convoy to go, but you and your family may find yourselves more able."

"I fear it will be difficult to convince Maebh to take you up on such an offer."

The foreign king's brow furrowed. "She does not trust us still?"

Loki shook his head. "Nothing of such a manner. I fear my wife has a severe dislike of the mode of transport required for such a visit."

"She fears the water?"

"No, she just dislikes boats, she was carrying Vali when she was last on one, and as such, she was ill the entire journey, it has left a mark on her. I have yet to figure out what, if anything, my wife fears." Loki looked over to Maebh, who had just entered the room, with Vali having just been cleaned and fed after his nap.

"I think her greatest fear would lie in feeling she is not able to defend her children or you. For a first time mother, her instincts are beyond comparison." Ásvaldr commented as he also looked over at her.

Sensing the men's glances, Maebh turned only to see both immediately turn again. "Subtle." She stated, loud enough for both to hear, as she rolled her eyes. Wrapping Vali in a pelt, she tied him to her. "I am going to speak with Frigga with regards something." She informed her husband. "I shall bring Nafi with me to see the boats off." She smiled politely to Ásvaldr.

"Anna has been dreading our departure because of leaving your son. He is the only one to ever have broken through her reserved demeanour; he is a credit to you both." Ásvaldr commended.

"That is all any parent could hope to hear, and though Anna is quiet, she is clearly an intelligent child, with continued encouragement, she will be a great successor to you when the time comes."

"From one such as you Princess Maebh, that is a very high commendation." Ásvaldr beamed. With a final smile at her husband who gently caressed his son's small hand, which was outside of the pelt as they passed, Maebh left. "I cannot fathom a better wife for you, my friend. She is your equal in most every manner."

"And in those that she does not equal me, she surpasses me," Loki added.

"Well, I did not wish to say anything to insult you." Ásvaldr chucked.

"It is only an insult if you were to deny the truth in it, I am no fool, I know the strength my wife possesses."

"As does all others that have met her." Thor clapped Loki's shoulder as he walked up to them. "Kind Ásvaldr, your boats have been ladened down with goods as well as enough food and water for the journey."

"I cannot thank you enough, either of you. It says a great deal of you both when after everything that has happened between our lands; I could turn to you, my old adversaries when I could not turn to my own people. You knew I was truly at your mercy, and you did not use that to your advantage, even in the negotiations."

"There was more to gain from peace than could ever have been gained from continued war," Loki explained; Thor nodded in agreement. "You could have let us be killed as soon as we landed in Svartálfheim under the pretence of peace talks, but you remained true to your word, we merely returned the favour."

"Now let us head to the boats," Thor stated, walking to the door, the other men following.

X

"You look tired Maebh," Frigga noted as the younger woman walked into the building.

"Well, that's one way to tell a person that they have the appearance of one that has been dragged through the wild tied to Sleipnir." Sif laughed as she walked into the room before placing Modi on the floor.

"I see he is crawling." Maebh beamed, seeing the child make his way to the women on his hands and knees.

"Aye, and my heart is broken because of it. He is out to kill himself and me with him, dragging everything he can to himself, including chairs and table contents." Sif sighed as she collapsed into a chair, showing clear signs of her own exhaustion.

"I fear that is not too far off in someone else's future also," Frigga commented looking at her youngest grandson causing Maebh to also look at Vali, who was watching his cousin with great interest, trying to get to him.

"I think you right, that will be interesting." Maebh placed Vali at her feet, the infant sitting straight with the aid of his mother's legs behind him.

"He is getting to be very sturdy, and he is so bright," Frigga stated adoringly. "Both of them are." She added, laughing as Modi pulled at her dress, trying to get to his feet, as though adamant to remind his grandmother that he too was present.

"Norns we are going to have our hands full with them," Sif smiled.

"You sound like one that has had their fill of childbearing Sif." Frigga studied her older daughter-in-law as she spoke while holding Modi, who was trying to get his little hands on the deer necklace that Frigga still wore.

"If I have my way, then yes. Maebh, no pressure, but I hand the reins solely to you for the future of the Odinson's line." Sif beamed, laughing at the bemused look on the younger woman's face.

"Thank you, you are too kind." Maebh gave her an unimpressed look. "I do not wish to concern myself with such at the present moment. Vali is enough to try and tend to." On hearing his name, the baby looked up at his mother. "Yes, I am speaking of you." She smiled, taking him in her arms. "Who knows what the future will bring?"

Sif and Frigga looked at one another for a moment. "I give it a year and you will be with child again." Frigga declared.

"So soon?" Sif asked, neither woman acting as though Maebh was even present.

Frigga eyed her for another moment. "Perhaps even less."

"I am no broodmare," Maebh declare indignantly.

"No, but you are young, healthy and your husband is completely in love with you." Sif pointed out. "Also, Thor mentioned that you conceived Vali with too great an ease to not be of note."

"Why was that a topic of discussion between your husband and yourself to begin with, and why in all of Asgard are we discussing it now?" Maebh felt herself redden at the subject, her mother-in-law being there made it all the more awkward.

Frigga simply laughed. "Considering I had to witness the consummation of your marriage, this discussion is far more preferable."

"And with that, I shall take my leave." Maebh picked Vali up, but the infant fussed, realising she was taking him away.

"Leave him a little longer," Sif ordered. "So long as he is fed, he will be more than fine."

Maebh eyed her son for a moment. "Thank you, I will get Nafi and see off the boats, then return."

"Could you tell Thodin to come here when he is done if you see him." Sif requested.

"Is he not with Vali?" Maebh frowned.

"Not today, they are getting one-on-one training."

"How did I not know that?" Maebh was highly interested in Vali's training and always made an effort to know what his days entailed, so not knowing that alarmed her somewhat.

"He told you yesterday." Frigga looked at Maebh in concern. "You spoke to him for a few minutes with regards it. Are you alright Sweetheart?"

Maebh could not recall the conversation at all. "I need a good night's rest." She admitted, shaking her head.

Frigga rose to her feet and walked to her, before placing her hand on Maebh 's forehead, before allowing it to slide to the side, the still angry looking scar on her head as a result of her fall. "You seem somewhat warm, perhaps a good night's rest is something you need." She smiled, trying to mask her concern.

"Yes." Maebh nodded in agreement, heading for the door.

"Can I ask why you came?" Maebh turned to face her mother-in-law again. "Today you seemed to have a reason for your visit, but you did not state one, is everything alright?"

Maebh worried her lip for a moment. "I cannot recall, it was nothing too important." She dismissed. "I will pass on the message, and return soon." She promised, leaving the other two women, not seeing the very concerned look they shared after her.

Maebh felt as though she was at risk of losing her breakfast, as though she was forced onto a ship again, and on a very rough sea. Even the thought of that analysis made her more nauseous. She barely made it to a bush before she heaved, not stopping until she had emptied the entire contents of her stomach. Wiping her chin with the back of her hand, she groaned. The nausea had subsided, but that was little consolation to her.

"Mother!" Nafi was pleasantly surprised to see his mother at the grounds.

"Princess." Hogun bowed, being the tutor Nafi had been assigned for the afternoon.

"Am I interrupting?" she smiled.

"Not at all princess, Nafi is so proficient, we have not been training so much as sparring," Hogun informed her. "I find myself wondering how became so good."

Maebh laughed at Hogun's dry sense of humour. "I cannot say." She ruffled what little hair was on Nafi's head. The youth grousing at her scuffing his braid, causing her to shake her head and smile. "Thank you Hogun."

The man bowed. "A pleasure princess." They bid farewell to the warrior and walked back towards the village.

"Have you seen Thodin?" Maebh felt another, though less powerful wave of nausea wash over her.

"He and a few of the others have been brought to train in bows." Nafi looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, it is just something I ate I think."

"It probably is the eggs you had yesterday, you were the only one to eat any." Nafi reminded her.

Maebh had to commend her son for his memory. "I was wondering what it was." She ruffled his hair again.

"Stop, I can't tie that again." He grumbled, jumping away from her.

"You are getting too old to play around with your parents." Maebh faux wept.

"No, just I don't want to ruin my hair."

"I see." Maebh laughed. "But you don't want parents making you seem childish either do you?"

"I am nearly eight."

"Exactly." She smiled knowingly.

"Barwin thinks you and father don't treat me like a young man."

Maebh had to bite the inside of her cheeks. "I see, so you want us to cease treating you as we do?" Nafi nodded. "Very well, but beware what you wish for." She warned him.

"His father used not show him affection like you and father do, he treated him like a man," Nafi argued.

Maebh bit her tongue so hard, she tasted blood. She knew very little of Tyr, but everything she knew had caused her to she hate him to the depths of the deepest ocean. "Barwin was only a small child when his father died."

"He was murdered." Nafi corrected. Maebh stopped and stared at Nafi with an open mouth, the boy ceased walking also and looked back at her. "What? He was. One of those filthy Midgardian's murdered him."

Maebh breath caught in her chest and another wave of nausea filled her. She leant over and wretched dryly, having already emptied her stomach. "We need to go." Maebh gasped between fast breaths when she stood straight again.

"When are Anna and her family leaving?" Maebh did not answer. "Mother?" Again she remained silent; unsure of what was wrong, Nafi just followed her.

"Maebh?" When they got to their destination, Loki walked over to his wife, realising she was zoned out within moments of looking at her, he also noticed she looked somewhat ill. Even after calling her name, she did not seem to register his presence. Loki looked to his older son for an explanation, but the boy simply shrugged. "Maebh, darling?" he placed his hands on her arms, hoping to get her to focus on him. Finally, she seemed to notice him, immediately he realised there was something in her eyes he had not seen since the day he met her, anger and heartache, merged as one. "Darling, what is wrong?" He asked, frightened something had hurt her.

Maebh took a moment to answer. "Um…Apparently Nafi wants to be treated like a man now."

Loki frowned at her, not sure why such a thing would upset her so greatly. "Right?"

"According to Barwin, that is how his father felt sons should be reared." There could never be one to deny her anger and hatred in her voice. Loki stiffened and Nafi realised something was very wrong. Loki looked at Nafi with a saddened face. "I see."

Nafi was shocked at his parent's confusing reaction. "I just…"

"We will speak of it more, later." Loki interrupted. "Go say goodbye to Anna."

Nafi was somewhat shocked by Maebh's silence, but Loki's coldness only confused him more. Not wanting to argue, he did as he was told.

"Maebh?" Loki looked to his wife. "What else is there?" She looked up at him. "That alone would not cause such a reaction from you."

"He corrected me when I said that Tyr had died by saying he had been murdered by a 'filthy Midgardian'." She shook from her anger and anguish.

"He does not know the truth." Loki tried to console her.

"Was it your family you saw butchered? Was it your sister he raped?" she snarled. Loki did not answer. "I have to try and forget what he did, try and force those images from my head every time I think of my family, but to hear someone try to defend him…"

Loki swallowed hard but knew they would be surrounded by others soon. "I know my love, and I know you need to let out the anger but…"

"Not here, not now." Maebh finished, nodding slightly.

"Yes, I know you are angry that Nafi said those things but…"

"He does not know."

"Exactly." Loki kissed her forehead. "Did you speak with mother regarding that matter that seemed to be bothering you?"

"No, I was sidetracked." Maebh's eyes went wide. "I forgot to find Thodin."

"There is no need to panic, he is with Thor," Loki informed her, leading Maebh to give out a sigh of relief. "You seem a little ill, this is all stressing you too greatly."

"I ate something off." Maebh dismissed. "Nafi reminded me I was the only one to eat eggs yesterday, so that must be it."

"My poor wife." Loki kissed her forehead again. "When we get home you should rest."

"I have children to care for." She reminded him.

"Well I was going to ask, pray tell, where is our younger son?"

"Your mother thieved him."

"Of course, she did, he looks like me, and is as good as I was."

"Better looking than you actually." Maebh gave a small smile.

"Of course, he has some of his mother in him too, the lucky boy," Loki grinned back.

"Lucky?" Maebh raised a brow.

"Very much so," Loki added. "She is a beautiful thing."

"Sounds too good to be true." Maebh joked.

"But she is." Loki held her close to him. "You should meet her sometime."

"Perhaps I should." Maebh laughed, walking toward the docks to say farewell to their guests.

Nafi eyed his parents cautiously when they approached. "Mother I…"

"You wish to be treated like a man Nafi, you need to realise just what that entails, you will not speak to your mother without getting consent from her to continue after getting her attention, she is, after all, of higher station than you." Loki corrected him. Nafi looked between then wide-eyed. "Or do you wish to return to our usual life?" It took barely a moment before Nafi nodded; causing his parents to smile and for his mother to pull him close to her.

"I warned you." She stated, kissing his head. "I know you want to be a man, but you have long enough to be that, just allow yourself some comforts in life for as long as you can."

"Sorry mother." He put his hands around her waist.

"You know we love you, we want you to experience that. Barwin never did, not from Tyr." Loki informed his son.

"Okay father."

"Now let us bid Ásvaldr farewell." Loki ushered them forward.

Nafi followed behind his father, with Maebh taking up the rear as they went to see off the Svartal royal party. As she walked, Maebh felt eyes on her family, though Loki and Nafi had not seemed to notice. Scanning her surrounds, she found the source of the sensation. A woman stood nearby, staring at them. For a moment, Maebh could not place her, but when her children came into Maebh's view, her blood ran cold. The woman's line of sight was directly on Nafi, the living image of her deceased husband.

moment, Maebh could not place her, but when her children came into Maebh's view, her blood ran cold. The woman's line of sight was directly on Nafi, the living image of her deceased husband.


	31. Concerns

"Nafi?" Loki knocked on his son's door before entering. His son was still in his bed when he came into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, I sort of gave Anna my bed when she was here, so it was good to get a comfortable night's sleep again."

Loki smiled affectionately. "We had all noticed."

"Is mother feeling better?"

The smile fell from Loki's face. Maebh had woken twice in the night to be sick. "I fear not."

"Will she be better soon?"

Loki forced a small smile onto his face again. "Of course, she told me that it was you that realised it was some bad eggs, which was very observant of you. She should be better by tomorrow."

"Okay." Nafi nodded his relief obvious. "So what's going on, you usually don't come in to wake me?" he asked curiously.

"Well, as you said to your mother yesterday, you are growing quickly and you will be eight soon."

"Yep." He declared proudly, Loki raised his brow in response. "Sorry, please continue."

"Well, I was thinking, since you wish to be treated more grown up, how do you feel about you and I spending a day or two on a hunt, just us?"

Nafi's face lit up. "Are you serious?"

Loki chuckled. "I am. As soon as your mother recovers from whatever sort of illness this is that has befallen her, we will take our horses and ride out. We will sleep under the cover of trees and hopefully catch more than a mouse for our dinner." Loki smiled.

"Father, I…thank you so much." Nafi could not contain himself. "Barwin and Thodin are going to be so envious."

Loki cleared his throat. "Actually, that is something else I needed to speak to you regards." He thought over his words cautiously before continuing. "I know Barwin wishes to remember his father, and that is something no one should ever try to take from him, but Nafi, you and indeed Barwin did not really know Tyr, he was not a good man, or father."

"But Barwin is good, I mean, I know he is sort of crude, but he is good," Nafi argued.

Loki gave him a loving smile. "He is slightly disillusioned with regards to his father, but yes, overall, he is a good child. But Nafi, Tyr hurt people, he hurt children, that is how he ended up dying on Midgard."

Nafi's eyes went wide. "Oh." His voice went small.

"I do not wish for you to discuss this with people, especially Barwin, he does not need to know these things, no one would want to know their father was guilty of the things his father had done."

"No, he doesn't need to know that, he is better off thinking his father was a good man." Nafi agreed.

Loki swallowed hard, barely able to contain his guilt at the secret he was keeping from Nafi. "This leads me to the other issue I wished to discuss with you." Nafi gave his father a look that showed he had his full attention. "Do you recall how your mother came to be so cold toward you yesterday?"

"She was really angry, wasn't she?"

"But you know why that was, don't you?"

Nafi nodded. "Because she knew I was not ready for what I was asking for, and she was trying to show me why that was."

"No, actually, that did not irk her in the slightest, she knew once you saw what it was that that entailed, you would rescind your request."

"Was it because she was ill? I know I probably should not have pushed her with that then." Nafi admitted.

"No." Loki took a deep breath before speaking again. "Do you recall what it was you inadvertently called her?" Nafi shook his head.

"You called her a filthy Midgardian."

"No, I did not, I said that the person who killed Tyr was one, not mother," Nafi argued.

"But your mother is Midgardian." Loki countered. "To refer to one Midgardian in such a manner is to refer to them all as such, and that does include Maebh."

"But she is different."

"Is she?" Loki challenged. "She was born there, raised there; you forget she is not here three years yet Nafi. She has adapted to our way of life so well, but it is not the life she knew before her time here. She is Midgardian, your brother, by being born to her, is half Midgardian also." Loki explained.

Nafi's became downtrodden. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"That she is not really my mother." Nafi sounded heartbroken.

"Nafi, since the day Maebh met you she loved you as only a mother can. Birthing a child does not make a woman a mother, not in her heart at least." Loki stated ardently.

"I wish I was hers by birth too," Nafi admitted. "Sometimes, when I see Vali, I get…" A tear streaked down the boy's cheek. "He looks like you, but also like mother too, I do not look like either of you. I look out of place in our family."

Loki's own eyes began to well with tears and his throat became very dry. Nafi had realised that he was different, but not the extent of just how greatly so. "That does not matter, you do not need to look like your brother for us to love you Nafi, your appearance is irrelevant to us."

"But that means I look like my mother. I don't remember her exactly; I just remember she was mean. That's it, just that she was mean, I don't want to be a reminder of her."

"Do you recall what she looked like?" Loki asked, curious at Nafi's words, the boy shook his head. "It does not matter, all she ever did was fight and argue, yes she was very cruel too, but we do not see that when we look at you, we see you, our kind-hearted, intelligent and good son."

"Did she love me?" Nafi asked. Loki remained silent. "Please father, tell me the truth, she did not, did she?"

"No, she did not, but do not take it to heart, she never loved anyone other than herself."

"Is she still alive? What happened to her?"

"I honestly do not know of her whereabouts at present," Loki admitted. "Maebh saw her a few months ago in the village, but since then; we have seen nothing; though honestly, I prefer it that way. I do not wish to sound cruel, but that woman only did one good thing in the entire time I knew her, and that was give birth to you. The day you met Maebh, you acted as though she was your mother, even before she became my wife, you referred to her by the title of mother; and until the day that she passes through the gates of Valhalla, I know she will love you with the ferocity that a mother should love her child, as will I as a father." Loki promised.

"So when I said that comment regarding Midgardian's, I really hurt mother?" Loki nodded. "I did not mean to."

"I know, and that is why when she saw you again at the dock, she held you close, she too knew you did not mean it to include her, but it did, and that still hurt her."

"I will make it right," Nafi swore.

"I know you will, now, let us get on with our day." Loki ruffled his son's hair, earning a groan from the boy. "Will you assist me with the animals?"

X

"Maebh darling, you look better," Loki smiled when he came in from looking after the animals to see his wife sitting up in their bed.

"I feel as though I will never again be clean." She groaned, stretching slightly.

"You had a slight fever, not to mention you were tossing around a lot," Loki informed her.

"What of Vali? Did he feed?" Maebh looked around, concerned that her illness had caused her to neglect her son's needs. She did not see the crib that usually held her son when she did not locate the dark-haired child in it; she turned to her husband, who seemed somewhat worried. "What? Loki, what is wrong?"

Maebh, are you feeling alright?" He asked with an audible note of worry in his voice.

"Yes, I feel far better, why? What is going on? You are scaring me Loki."

"Maebh, you fed Vali not two hours ago, you spoke with me as you did so; and yesterday, you did not recall your discussion with Nafi regarding his training, or why you had gone to mothers, or to seek out Thodin, you seem to be forgetting a lot. I have to confess, I am quite worried, we all are."

"We?"

"Mother sent Thor by to speak about it too. She and Sif were concerned about you, as are Thor and Nafi." He sat on the bed next to her. "I have called on Eir to come check you over, is that alright?"

"But I…fine, if it shows you that I am simple overtired, there's no harm in it." Maebh felt too worn to even attempt to argue such a decision.

Loki placed some of her wild hair behind her ear, his eyes falling to the scar that marred the side of her head. He prayed to all the gods, that whatever it was that was ailing his wife, it was not as a result of the injury she had sustained with she was birthing Vali. "Thank you, perhaps you should get something to eat, and then wash yourself if you are feeling somewhat stale." He suggested.

"I think it best if I were to do the latter first." Maebh moaned as she stretched again before kicking her feet over the side of the bed. "Where are the boys?"

"Well, the maid has Vali and Nafi is currently bouncing around his room in excitement."

"So I take it you told him about the idea to go on a hunting trip?" she smiled.

"It is good to know that you recall that much at least. Yes, I did, and he is terribly excited. We are going to head tomorrow when we are sure that you are feeling better."

"Why wait? I feel fine; hungry, tired and dirty, but fine, go today and get two days out there." Maebh suggested.

"I rather wait and see what Eir says and see how you are feeling," Loki stated.

"No matter what she says, and I can tell you now she will just say that I am allowing too much fill my mind and I should rest more, one night without you will make little difference, and we have a full staff, so it is not as though I will have to tend to anything other than Vali. If that does not placate you, you can always ask your mother to check up on us, I dare say she would relish in having someone to tend to." She added.

"There is something wrong with you." Loki reiterated as he knelt next to her so they were eye to eye. "You would never suggest such a thing otherwise. Maebh, please my love, what is it?"

His wife threw her eyes up. "You are being dramatic, there is nothing terribly wrong. I just know that suggesting her being here would help put your mind at ease."

Loki barely thought about her suggestion for a moment before rising to his feet again and heading to the door, calling on a servant to send for his mother. "I also spoke to Nafi regarding his comments on Midgardian's."

"How did that fare?"

Loki shifted slightly on his feet. "I think he and I will need to spend some time speaking through some things on this hunt. He feels out of place in our home."

"I see." Maebh chewed on the inside of her cheeks as she thought of what her husband was saying. Part of her knew she should tell Loki of Tyr's widow, but she also knew there was little good could come of that, so she said nothing. "Would you rather we do it together?"

"No, it was my idea to raise him as he is being so I think I need to do this; but he does have something to say to you regarding everything." He opened the door and called out for his older to son.

A moment later, the boy entered the room, looking sheepishly at Maebh before looking to the floor; his father nudged him forward slightly. "Mother, I am so sorry for how I acted and for what I said yesterday, I honestly forgot that you were born on Midgard and as I only know you and that Sean man from there and I love you and he seems okay, I had no right to speak of a whole realm in such a manner." He looked up at her again when he had finished speaking.

Maebh walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "I know that what you know of Midgard is not particularly nice, and I acknowledge that I seldom, if ever, have said anything well of it, and I know you are angry that your friend does not have his father, so that is why you said those things, but it did hurt me. I love you so greatly and I would never hold that against you, I know you forgot, that's okay, but try not to speak such a way again, alright?"

"I promise."

"Good, then we are passed it now and we shall not speak of it again."

"Are you feeling better?" Nafi asked, allowing her to braid his hair as she always did in the morning.

"Yes, at least I think so. Eir is going to check me over later, and your grandmother is probably going to keep me company while you are gone."

"We're not going til tomorrow." There was no denying impatience in Nafi's voice.

"Well actually…" Loki gave his son a smile. "We will be going after breakfast."

Nafi looked between his parents. "Today?"

"Well, why not? I mean if you rather not…"

"No, I am ready; I want to, I can go now." He declared excitedly.

"No, you will have a breakfast first." His mother ordered. "You may not eat again until evening."

"You're right, sorry, I am just so excited. Thodin and Barwin are going to be so envious."

"Do not gloat; it is not a good trait to be too proud." His mother warned.

"I know, I won't, I swear." Nafi beamed.

A cry came from the other room. "I think I am being called," Maebh smiled walking out, the two men following after.

The family had not even finished their breakfast when Frigga arrived. As soon as she entered the room she took Vali from his mother. "Eat; you look like you are losing weight again." The older woman ordered. Maebh gave her a grateful smile and continued, hoping that whatever illness had befallen her was passing. After that, small talk ensued as the family continued to eat.

When she was done she rose from the table. "I had best get cleaned up." She declared, having forgotten to wash herself before eating due to Vali's calls.

"We will be getting ready to go in a moment," Loki commented.

"Are you going somewhere?" Frigga did not like to interfere in her son's families lives but she did not think it wise for Maebh to go far in her current state.

"Father is taking me hunting grandmother," Nafi informed her. "I am so excited."

"Oh, wonderful." Frigga beamed.

"So we were hoping you would keep Maebh and Vali company, especially with Eir coming." Loki gave his mother a pleading look.

"Of course." The older woman smiled. "I would be more than happy to."

"Thank you, Frigga," Maebh smiled. "I best get cleaned so I can see you off."

When Maebh left the room, Loki ordered Nafi to prepare for his trip. "How did you convince her to allow Eir to check her over and then for me to stay with her?" Frigga asked.

"She did not even contest Eir coming, and it was she that suggested you come here," Loki informed her.

"That is not like her." Frigga shook her head. "She is too independent."

"She did not recall feeding Nafi this morning, even though she had a conversation with me during it," Loki told his mother, his concern obvious. "Do you think it has anything to do with her head from her accident just as it came time to birth Vali?"

"I thought so too, as it is regarding her memory, I am not sure it would only begin to affect her now, though. Eir will help to see what is at play here." Frigga admitted.

"What if it is serious?" Loki did not wish to think of the worst.

"She is too young for such an infliction." Frigga agreed. "We can only wait and see."

"If anything happens to her." Loki swallowed anxiously, his voice breaking. "I cannot be without her mother."

"I know my love, now take a deep breath and get ready. Nafi needs you to be a father for him. He realises when you were upset and will become so himself." Frigga warned. "Now go prepare for your trip, and enjoy."


	32. Awkward Talks

"Here is where your Uncle Thor and I tend to come when we hunt." Loki declared as he pulled on his horse's reins; Nafi mirroring the action. "It is sheltered, dry and there is a river close by." He explained hoping to pass on valuable lessons as they went.

"Over through those trees." Nafi pointed in the direction where the river was. Loki nodded, not sure how his son would know that, but the boy answered for him. "I can hear it; mother says all the senses are important in the wild, not just sight."

"Your Mother, as usual, is right," Loki smiled. "You are so astute. Now, what else do we require?" He asked testing what his son was being taught.

"A fire," Nafi answered confidently.

"Very good, very observant of you, the best thing to do is to gather everything you will require before you start, otherwise, the flames may die while you are gone in search of more dried wood. Take your axe and cut some dry branches, and keep an eye out for some loose bark and moss too, they are great for kindling the flames; I will go in search of some logs." His father instructed.

It took close to an hour to collect everything they required, so placing it in a safe spot, Loki instructed Nafi to get a heavy dark pelt that his mother had packed for him and his bow and arrows so to begin their hunt.

"I am not too good at archery yet," Nafi admitted downheartedly.

"Well at least you are saying yet, I am still atrocious at it." Loki chuckled. "Though this is more about you and I spending some time together than anything, if we manage to actually bring down a kill, then all the better."

"Will Vali go on hunts with you some day?" Nafi asked curiously.

"Yes, of course. The day will come that he will be old enough to join us, and you and I together will teach him; then when you are on a raid or courting some maiden, he and I will go on a few, and the day will come that it will simply be the two of you." Loki replied; smiling at the thought of his two boys as men going out together to spend some time hunting as he and Thor had done for years.

"So when he is older, I will still be welcome to come too?" Nafi's voice was filled with hope.

Loki ceased walking and pulled Nafi around to face him as he knelt down to look the boy in the eye. "Nafi, why do you have this idea that because of Vali, I will lose all interest in spending time with you?"

"Because he…" Nafi bit his lips together. "He was born to Maebh, she is your wife now and I'm not…"

Loki shook his head sadly. "Nafi you are our son, we accept you as ours, which is all that matters, your parentage is utterly irrelevant." Loki took a breath realising he could say too much. "Maebh is your mother, which is all you need to care about do you understand?" Nafi nodded. "Now no more of these comparisons to your brother, he and you will have a close bond, I will not have either of you think either of you is more or less important than the other."

"Yes, father," Nafi answered.

Loki rose to his full height once more. "Good, now how about we try and hunt something?" He asked, putting an end to the conversation.

"Other than a cold," Nafi smiled, earning a chuckle from his father.

"Rest love, you need to get some strength back." Frigga encouraged, taking a fed and winded Vali from his mother.

"It does not seem to do me any good when I rest." Maebh dismissed.

"I think you wrong, if you are recovering from an illness, it is often required to rest. I think you are simply declining due to you being your stubborn and easily bored self on the matter."

"Do not try to hide your words behind any false sweetness." Maebh snorted. "Fine, I will take a short rest." She conceded, heading to the bedroom.

"Darling?" Frigga called after her, causing Maebh to stop and look over her shoulder at her. "You are not one to just do as you are told without contest, are you sure you are alright?"

"I choose my battles Frigga; I know when it is better for self-preservation to simply submit, all that would occur should I have continued to battle you on this would be waste an hour arguing back and forth with you and exhaust myself more, because I know you will continue to badger me until I do." She explained.

"Well Eir will be here soon, so I will just mind this little man and I will call you when she arrives, is that alright?"

"Thank you, Frigga." Maebh gave her a small smile.

"Anytime sweetheart."

As soon as Maebh got into the bed, she curled up on Loki's side and closed her eyes, taking in his essence and a moment later, sleep claimed her once more.

When she woke again, she regretted ever going for the nap. She felt even more tired but also thirsty; so she rose from the bed and went to get herself a drink. Since Frigga had not attempted to wake her, Eir must not have arrived yet, so she deduced that she had not been asleep for too long.

She went into the living area, where she was met by Gertrude, the maid, but there was no sign of her mother-in-law or her son, so she went to check outside, knowing it was a warm day.

The sun was high in the sky and it warmed her face as soon as she walked out. Taking a deep breath, she was relieved to not feel ill for the first time in days; when she opened her eyes again, she was shocked to see a woman standing in front of her. "May I help you?" She asked, getting into a defensive stance.

"I need to speak with Prince Loki." She declared.

"My husband is not home at present, he and our older son are on a hunt." She informed the newcomer.

"That is why I am here, he knows that he is not…"

"Do not dare to finish that sentence," Maebh warned, going into an offensive mode, stepping forward towards the woman.

The woman's eyes widened. "So you know."

"We know enough, now, nothing good can come of this, so do not push it, let it rest."

"You expect me to do and say nothing?" She asked incredulously.

"Your son loves the memory of his father, and no doubt he is hearing of him from your older children, do you want them to know their father was not the man they think him to be?" Maebh asked, forcing herself not to spit out just how terrible a man the brute was as she thought of the few moments of life he had in her presence, and the pleasure she had in killing him. Tyr's wife sucked her teeth for a moment as she contemplated what was said. "It does you no favours to do this."

"What he did…"

"I understand your anger, I have had to witness it myself from my husband's prospective, but your anger is misdirected. Nafi is not at fault for simply existing, or for who he has the physical attributes of, but your husband and Loki's first wife, they were the ones to do you all wrong."

The woman swallowed with tears in her eyes. "How does he do it? There is not a season between them; he had her heavy with child as I carried Barwin."

"He loves him as his son. Nafi is a good child; he is loving and kind and is in no way at fault for what happened. Loki and I love him, he is our son, but he is also close friends with Barwin." The other woman froze. "Do not impede their friendship; neither child should have to suffer. If you are not able to physically see them around one another, then we respect that, in which case, Barwin is still welcome here at any time."

"Or he can come to my home." The women turned to see Frigga standing in the doorway, a happy Vali smiling at the sight of his mother.

"You all know." The woman looked at the Dowager. "And none thought to tell me."

"I am sorry for your troubles Regardottir, but we thought you already knew," Frigga stated sadly.

"I mourned who I thought was a good man, but he…"

Maebh looked at the other woman and pitied her; she was as much a victim as Loki and Nafi. "I am sorry." She took Vali from Frigga as he was reaching for her.

"I always wondered why Barwin was so fond of that boy, if only he knew."

"They never need to know."

"He is his image, how do you plan to explain that to him, especially when there could never be denying that one is his father's son." She indicated to Vali.

Maebh gave a smile as she looked at her son. "That is something we have yet to concern ourselves with, he is only a young boy, but if it comes to a time that he need know the truth, we will come to that when it arises."

"Where is she?"

"She?"

"That whore, where is she?" The woman asked in anger.

"Last I saw of her, she was looking a little less than fresh, and that was a season ago. Maebh replied. "Truthfully, the less I see of that woman the better."

"If I ever set eye in her" The other shook.

"I am sure brother will be willing to give you leniency in your sentence. I know my husband and indeed, I will be arguing on your behalf." Maebh swore.

The widow was about to reply when a cart pulled into the yard, turning around, they saw the healer sitting on it, looking confused at what she had walked in upon, sensing the tension. "I had best leave, Barwin, and the others will need to eat soon."

"We are sorry." Frigga apologised.

"It is as you said, you were never at fault." Taking deep breaths, the woman turned to leave.

"What is your name?" Maebh enquired.

"Helena."

"Helena, Barwin is still welcome anytime, as are you." She smiled kindly.

"I have heard much of you warrior princess, you are more terrifying than I could ever have comprehended."

"How so?"

"There are those who are fighters, and those who are carers, it appears you are both at once, I never thought such a thing possible."

"I was taught that to be a good fighter, you have to have something worth fighting for, they are very much interlinked in my view."

"Well thank you for your understanding and counsel today. I am sure it has not been easy for either you or your husband to have Barwin here, considering."

"Actually, we never had an issue with Barwin, he is just a boy, and he too is not in any way to blame for what has occurred."

"Yes, well…" though it went against etiquette, Helena simply left without another world, but neither royal said anything about it.

Eir cleared her throat. "I clearly chose the worst possible time to arrive."

Frigga stepped forward. "No, you have not, you are most welcome at any time my dear friend, I am so glad you could come."

Eir looked at Maebh in an assessing manner. "I can see the reason for your concern. Princess, you are not looking the least bit well." As though on queue, bile rose through Maebh's throat, running to the nearest wall, she protected Vali from being hit by any vomit and threw up violently. Frigga rushed over and removed Vali from her arms as Eir went over and held her hair back, assessing her as she did so. "I think it best if you go inside princess; I need to check you over."


	33. A Sickening Thought

"Do you think that mother will be proud?" Nafi asked as he helped his father tie the carcass of a hog to his horse.

"Your first hunt and you had a clean kill, of course, she will be." He smiled.

"Can I tell Thodin and Barwin?"

"Yes, you can, but as we stated, you are not to do so in a bragging manner."

"I promise, it was so much fun, thank you, father." The youngster was still jittery, high from the adrenalin of his kill.

"Well, when it goes your way, there is nothing more exhilarating, and you get to know that you have provided food for your family." Loki agreed, though his face fell slightly when his memory brought him back to his first hunt.

"What happened when you had your first hunt?" Nafi sensed his father's mood alter.

"Nothing." Loki dismissed. "I was not awarded a kill."

"So you killed something but Thor got the credit and the glory?" Nafi wagered.

"I fear you may have the gift of Allsight." Loki pulled the boy in against him. "It was an elk, nothing big; he was a sickly thing really, seemed old. I got him in the neck with an arrow, it missed the main vein, but it went into his windpipe, so he hadn't long to live as he was not able to breathe properly, so I rode after it, not wanting to prolong the beast's suffering either. But Thor shot him a second time, which was not too difficult, it had begun to stagger, well your grandfather refused to think that a nine summer old could be a better hunter than his heir. He dismissed my claim that it was actually my kill."

"What did Uncle Thor say?"

"He said the animal was staggering and gasping for breath when he shot it, giving credence to my claim, but it did not matter, Odin was never one to care too greatly when it came to my achievements."

"How do you not get angry at that? When Uncle Thor returned from Svartálfheim, when you were injured, it was him that was supposed to be there, not you. I got so mad; you will always be second to him."

"It was never Thor's doing, though. He has always treated me as a brother should, he cannot be blamed for what Odin was responsible for, and he could not control that." Loki explained.

"But surely it still angers you, when you see everything that he was given above you?"

Loki untied his horse and prepared to mount. "I do not think us too badly off, do you?"

"Father, we were only given what we have because mother made grandfather richer than he ever thought possible, even the home we now have is only as a result of Baldr's death. Our old home was tiny; Maebh had to sleep like a dog on my bedroom floor when she first came."

"What has you even thinking as you are of late Nafi, of heirs, lands and homes, you are not even a decade old?" Loki asked curiously.

"Barwin's brother told him that he will have to learn a trade to ever have anything in his life. Then Barwin and I were talking with Thodin, and he told us that only the oldest son gets the father's land. That the girls are married off, but that younger boys so not get anything. And one of the older boys said that I will get nothing as you are married to Maebh, and all of what is ours will go to Vali, as he is your heir as a result of your marriage, and not me."

Loki had not realised the topics that young boys were discussing had gotten so political. When he was his son's age, he and Thor were discussing fishing spots and weapons, inheritances did not even occur to them. "Nafi, this is not something for us to even be considering at present, I was not aware that you had your mother and I all but signed off to be forced to take our place in Valhalla."

"No, it is not that, it is just…never mind."

"So, we do not need to worry about such things, your mother and I are well."

"Except Mother is not well father, is she?" Nafi challenged. "You called Eir, meaning she is quite ill, what if she…?"

"Nafi!" the boy jumped at his father outburst. When he spoke again, his voice was small. "I…We cannot think like that. It was just some bad eggs, that is all." Loki was trying to convince himself more than Nafi, and Nafi knew it, so the boy just nodded his head and said no more, keeping his own worries to himself. Loki jumped into the saddle and turned the horse to head for home. "When we go back, Eir will have checked her over, so we'll see they that all this worry has been for naught." Again, Nafi remained silent.

The ride to the hunting spot had taken the most of the afternoon, but even with the added weight of their kills on their steeds, the pair seemed to make the road back faster, their horses, sensing their urgency, trotted the most of the way.

As soon as they arrived at the yard in front of the dwelling, Loki called for their farm staff to take his horse. Nafi dismounted quickly and ran towards the house, noting a horse and cart not belonging to them in the yard as he did. As he and his father came to the front door, it opened in front of them.

"And that will aid her?" Frigga was facing away from them as she spoke to whoever it was that was there, not noticing her son and grandson in front of her.

"It should assist somewhat but it is not a guarantee," Eir stated, pausing when she saw her path was blocked by the master of the house. "Prince Loki." She curtsied.

"Darling, we were not expecting you back until at least dinner, if not tomorrow," Frigga smiled though the gesture did not seem to make it to her eyes.

Loki noticed immediately. "I thought you were coming yesterday Eir." He turned to look at the healer.

"She was, she did."

"I returned today your highness, to check on the princess and to give her a remedy." The healer explained.

"So she is healing?" The hope blatant in his voice.

"I fear that is not a simple question to answer your highness, it seems your wife will be considerably ill for some time to come, but I must insist that for such time, you must prevent her from eating eggs and most milk produce. She will require a diet based mostly on fish and grains." The healer instructed.

"So it was the eggs." Loki tried to take everything in, but in truth, his mind was still stuck on the cause of what was ailing his wife.

"They did not help in any manner, but she was not poisoned by them."

"I do not follow."

"Nafi; you, Vali and I are going to the village, your parents need to speak alone." Frigga put her hand on her grandson's back, causing him to look up at her in concern.

Loki paled. "Is there something I need to know? Mother?"

"You and Maebh will have much to talk of when she wakes, she fed Vali not too long ago, so I will prepare him and we will go." She walked back into the house and retrieved her youngest grandchild before returning to the doorway. Vali gurgled happily at the sight of his father and brother.

Loki looked sadly at his biological son, whose eyes were so akin to his mothers. "Did you miss us?" The infant replied by bouncing in his grandmother's arms excitedly.

"He did seem somewhat confused by your absence," Frigga admitted. "Come Nafi, I want to hear everything you did on your hunt. Are those your prizes?"

"I caught a hog, well killed it." Nafi declared proudly.

"A hog? Well now, I need to hear this." Frigga smiled ushering him to the healer's cart.

"My Bron was twice your age when he first hunted a hog, you are a skilled young man." The healer commended.

Loki watched as they all got onto the cart and waved their farewells before leaving the yard.

Somewhat worried he rushed into the dwelling and to the bedroom he shared with his wife, who was currently sleeping on the bed. He watched the steady rise and fall if her chest for a moment before getting a pelt to put over her and went to clean himself up.

"You're home." Maebh's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Yes." He smiled weakly.

"How did it go?"

"He killed a hog. I got us an elk, well it is a young sickly one."

"I like elk, I am going to enjoy eating that." she grumbled.

Loki was unsure if she was even aware she was speaking. "Well, I have it ready to be hung."

"Thank you. Where is Nafi, I am sure he is dying to give me a rundown of every last detail?" she stretched slightly.

"He and Vali have gone to the village with mother."

"So we have time to ourselves?" Maebh smiled.

Loki was slightly confused by her actions, not particularly in keeping with how his mother seemed to act. "How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed." He frowned. "All I want is eggs, but I cannot have any for the foreseeable future, my body is not too accepting of them apparently."

Loki came closer to her. "Is that all?"

"Well I have been told to rest and cease stressing myself out, and to not allow too much to cloud my mind, my head is still healing." She explained.

"So you were right?"

"Aren't I always?" She pulled his hand to her face and kissed it, before taking a deep breath. "You smell like the forest."

"Well, I would since I just returned from there," Loki smiled. "I will wash up now."

"No."

"No?"

"Join me." She pleaded.

"For what?" the blush on her face caused the smile to turn into a smirk. "Say it, darling, say what you want."

"You."

"Me what?"

"Please, Loki."

"Say it my love, and it will be done."

Her face reddened more, but rather than utter the words, she pulled her husband towards her causing him to fall onto the bed only for her to get up and straddled him, one strong leg on either side of him. "Well I was going to plead for you to mount and take me, but perhaps I should be more active in this." She smiled slyly. Loki lay under her, eyes wide, his body reacting positively to her unusual forwardness. Maebh loosened his pants and forced them from his hips, his long length hardening in front of her. Not sure where the confidence was coming from, she bit her lower lip before lowering herself down and gingerly licking him.

Loki's eyes widened and a guttural moan choked its way out of his throat at what his wife was doing. "God's Maebh."

"Use words." She grinned, knowing her husband would get the comparison.

"More please darling, that is, Gods I cannot…"

Maebh continued her exploration for another few minutes before rising up again, relishing the scent of her husband. Slowly, she crawled up him before once again straddling him and aligning herself with him and sinking down onto his hardened shaft. Gasping at the feel of him stretching her so well, Maebh gave herself a moment to adjust before she began to rise up and down, hoping her was receiving as much pleasure as she was.

Loki was shocked that he did not have to touch Maebh for her to be so ready and willing for him, he had no idea why she was being so amorous, but never in his life was he going to question it. Placing his hands on her strong ass, he used his own strength to assist her movements.

It did not take long for their actions to become more frantic and erratic, both getting steadily closer to their release. Knowing that she would not be able to move much after her own climax, Maebh reached behind her to where Loki was filling her, taking his heavy sack in hand and caressing it. The sound of undiluted pleasure that he emitted and a particularly strong thrust up into her caused her to fall over the precipice of pleasure, gasping for air as her body spasmed. She fell forward as Loki continued to thrust upward.

"Should I pull out?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"No," Maebh whispered weakly, shaking her head as she still recovered from her own orgasm.

"But if you are ill if you were to…?"

"Fill me." She begged wantonly. Loki could not contain himself any longer and pushed himself into her as deep as possible, unloading his seed in several spurts, adoring how hot and wet she felt around him.

When they both were spent, slowly, and somewhat stiffly, Maebh got off her husband and fell to the side, still out of breath.

"I do not think it wise to risk you becoming with child until you feel better my love," Loki stated, still panting. "I know the risk is a small one, but still."

"Well that is the issue I fear, I am so ill because such has already occurred." She confessed, looking at him sheepishly, awaiting his reaction.

Loki turned his head to look at her, the tiredness that was starting to claim him evaporating almost instantaneously. "What?"

"It appears I am already carrying another child." She repeated.

"But Vali is barely half a year old."

"As your father stated, I am young enough to get with child easily, apparently too easily. Are you angry?" She bit her lip, not sure what his reaction actually was.

"No, I… Norn's I thought I was at risk of having you taken from us by some illness, but instead, we are to have another…" Loki pulled her close to him and kissed her when he pulled away again, something came to him, causing him to frown. "So if that is what is wrong with you, which is not something wrong at all, why was mother so out of sorts on my arrival?"

Maebh pulled herself close to her husband. "I am more ill this time, that is not too worrisome but it is not something to rejoice in, it will cause this to be very difficult. "

"It was more than a childbearing illness that seemed to be bothering her."

Maebh inhaled deeply before she spoke again, terrified at home he was about to react. "That is because Tyr's widow knows about Nafi." Loki stiffened and pulled her away from him roughly.


	34. Misplaced Anger

"And you said nothing to me?" Loki growled angrily.

"I was not certain at first," Maebh stated defensively. "I knew you would not react

well to it, so that is why I did not wish to say anything until I was certain; so when she came here…"

"She came here? To our home?" Loki was livid; he jumped out of bed and tidied himself back into his trousers, "I am going to have to deal with this." He declared, walking to the door.

"It is done Loki, she has said everything she had wished to say and has realised her anger and upset were misplaced, she will say no more, I am sure she just needed to voice her anguish, she too is a victim in all of this," Maebh stated, cautiously getting to her feet, her stomach feeling ill again.

"This is nothing to do with you Maebh." Loki dismissed in a condescending tone.

Maebh stared at him, her eyebrows raised and her mouth agape. "I disagree; he is as much my son as he is yours; we are raising him together are we not?"

"You just keep out of it." Loki snapped, emphasising his point by pointing his finger at her before storming out of the room.

Bile filled Maebh's throat and she found herself running to a bowl to be ill. She knew Loki would not take what had happened with Helena well, but she had planned on talking it all through with him, that had not gone as planned, adding to that the exertion of their physical lust and the toll the new pregnancy was putting on her, Maebh was left feeling angry, at Loki's manner, hurt by his dismissiveness and severely ill. Pulling a pelt from a nearby chair she did not even attempt to make it back to the bed and curled up on the ground.

Loki stormed all the way to Frigga's residence, not even paying heed to his surrounds, when he arrived, he threw open the door and went to his mother's private living area. The sound of a child's angry cry bought him out of his haze, leaving him looking at Nafi, Frigga, Sif and Helga trying to placate an angry and inconsolable Vali. "Is he alright?" He asked walking over to them all.

"Thank the Norns, get Maebh in here and have her feed him, he is like Fenrir with a toothache," Sif instructed.

"She is at home," Loki stated, going to his son, though the infant was happier in his father's presence, he still cried for food.

"She was to come too." Sif groaned. "You best get him to her soon, he is like one starved."

"He is old enough now to try some grain," Frigga suggested.

"He won't be six months until next week, is it not too soon?" Sif asked though she ordered the grain be readied. "Norn's this is enough to prevent a woman ever wanting another child."

Frigga gave a knowing chuckle and looked at her son. "Nafi, go with Helga and get away from all this noise." He ordered. Relieved to not have to endure his brother's wails any longer, Nafi fled the room, Helga following closely behind. Sif looked between her mother-in-law and brother-in-law expectantly, not knowing what it was that was going on.

"Do you recall my recent prediction for Maebh?" Frigga asked the raven haired woman with a knowing smirk.

"Aye, and it will not come to pass when she sees her distraught son, this will cause her to become celibate," Sif answered. "Could a tooth be cutting I wonder?" she looked at him in an inspecting manner.

"No, for he has not been chewing, nor are his cheeks red," Frigga answered. "As for my prediction, I fear it has already come to pass." Sif froze. "That is why she was so out of sorts when we mentioned it before, she already suspected as much herself, Eir has confirmed it. Vali will not be a year old before he is made an older brother."

Sif eyed Frigga for another moment before looking to Loki, eyeing him up and down. "That poor girl is going to spend the best part of the next decade gravid with your children if you keep at her. Dear Norn's, I thought Thor to be bad."

"I think it clear to see from the pensive look on your face Loki, that you are reconsidering the size of the family you wish to have," Frigga smiled fondly. "Maebh was somewhat excited at the idea of telling you, she knew you would be thrilled."

"I was told there was a visitor to my home in my absence." He stated plainly, his tone showing the anger he was fighting to keep at bay.

"Sif, that meal should be readied for Vali by now, will you go and check, bring him with you," Frigga suggested; taking the hint, the other woman took Vali from his father and went from the room. "Now is not the time for such a discussion Loki, this is time for celebrating a good first hunt with Nafi, relief that Maebh is not suffering from memory problems and the news of a new child of your line."

"She said nothing, she suspected there was something afoot and she said nothing," Loki growled.

"She wished to be sure, she did not wish to make false claims." Frigga defended. "It does not matter now; Maebh has dealt with it in a manner befitting her station, with dignity, understanding and the upmost respect for everyone."

"'Dealt with?' It is nothing to do with her, what deal with it? She should have known better than to interfere in something that is no concern of hers." He snapped.

Frigga looked at Loki pensively for a moment before responding, analysing his words and behaviour. "Is this the manner in which you spoke to Maebh on the subject? Are these the sort of words you used?"

"What of it?" he barked, pacing in front of her angrily.

"You told your wife, the woman that in two years has carried one of your children to term and is now carrying another, the woman who is raising Nafi as her own, who has loved him selflessly since the day she met him, the product of two people that have only ever wronged her, who loves you to the point of almost madness, who will go to the depths of Hel itself for you, that he is 'nothing to do with her' that she 'should not interfere'? Dare I ask did you say these things before or after she told you she is bearing another of your children?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It matters when she is trying to recover from one terribly traumatic birth not a year ago, where she sustained a head injury so terrible she had to eat raw liver for three weeks straight to try and make up for lost blood, a wound so bad she should have died, an injury that is still only healing and is now under considerable pressure as it now being pressurised by the needs of her body to carry another child, and with strict instruction to rest and fed well, while also decreasing her stresses and concerns, and you say words that will put not only all her instructions at risk but also her life and that of the child she carries at great risk, I would say it matters significantly, would you not? She is not well Loki, the child is making her so ill she cannot eat properly, and anything she does eat does not remain in her stomach for very long. Her body is trying to sustain her, her milk for Vali and this new child, which is a great task for her. To add to all of that, she was happy, thinking you would rejoice in this news, but all you have done is throw it back at her." Frigga stated factually, her tone cold due to her son's callous tone and words to his pregnant wife.

Loki took a deep breath. There was no denying the truth in his mother's words, Maebh was very much involved and her actions in their bed only an hour previous were ones filled with joy and love. She had dealt with something neither of them would want to deal with at any stage, and had resolved any potential conflict without incident and he had thrown it all back at her, viciously. "I have hurt her greatly."

"More than any beating Aslaug or foe has given her, and as deeply as her uncle's betrayal I would imagine. But it is not without the ability to be remedied. Come, we shall go and fix this." She rose from her chair and headed to the door.

"'We'?"

"Loki, if you go back to your home without my being there to mediate between you, severely ill or not, I would not put it passed your wife to try and castrate you, I would imagine the probability of such would be very high."

Frigga walked into another room, where Vali was eagerly trying to take the spoon his aunt was trying to refill with food, his mouth wide open. "I think it is safe to say he is ready to eat." The woman laughed. "Patience little one." She scolded the boy, but he paid no heed to her and kept fighting to get the empty soon back into his mouth.

"Sif dear, would you be so kind as to get Thor to bring the boys back to their parents later?" Frigga requested. "Loki and I must speak with Maebh in private."

Sif was not privy to what was occurring for her in-laws, but she knew better than to ask in front of the children. "Of course." She smiled. "With Vali eating, there is no need to be concerning ourselves with bringing them back so soon."

Frigga and Loki gave their thanks and left. "Why did I get angry with Maebh?" Loki self-scolded as they made their way to his home.

"She was only thinking of your family, and you berated her for it," Frigga stated. Loki looked at her startled that she had not attempted to calm his woes in any manner. "If you think your behaviour is in any way acceptable for how you treated her, especially when you knew she was with child; you are very much mistaken."

"Thank you, mother," Loki replied dryly. "How can I make it up to her? Was she really so joyful at the idea of another child?"

"She thought it was what you would want, and loved the child as a result, regardless of the suffering she must now endure for it," Frigga explained as they came to Loki's home.

They walked inside to see the maid in the living area, but no sign of Maebh. "She must have gone for another rest." Loki went to their room, when he saw his wife asleep on the floor and was hit by the smell of vomit, he felt his stomach clench in guilt. He walked over and brought her into his arms, picking her up and placing her on the bed, noticing her weight had decreased again. "I am so sorry, my beautiful Maebh, you only wanted to take care everything."

"Loki?" Her voice was weak as she half opened an eye. "I'm sorry I made you mad."

Loki's guilt intensified. "I am not mad my love, it is I that needs to apologise to you. I did not even let you explain what you did, mother told me how you diffused the whole situation so flawlessly and with our new child making you so ill, I should have been a better husband, I promise I will make it up to you."

"I'm sorry."

"Do not apologise my Maebh, just rest for now." he kissed her and pulled up the pelt. She grumbled weakly in response and he left her to sleep. "She has been ill again," he admitted to Frigga when he left the room.

"Everything that has occurred in the past few days, it has been very difficult for her." Frigga nodded sagely.

"Mother, what can I do, I fear I need to be more of a help to her, but I know not how, I beg of you, help me." He pleased, sitting with his head in his hands.

Frigga thought for a moment. "When Maebh wakes, we will talk, I have an idea."


	35. Idea's and Solutions

Thor came later that evening; however, he did not have his nephews in tow. "We will return them to you tomorrow." He declared as he noticed the questioning looks on his family's faces.

"Sit down Thor, we need to talk." Frigga indicated to the free chair at the table.

Worriedly, Thor did as his mother instructed, looking at his brother, his sister-in-law and then his mother in concern. "What is afoot?"

"The reason that Maebh has been so ill of late is because she is bearing another child," Loki informed his brother.

Thor looked at the warrior woman that had made his brother so happy; she nodded her head in confirmation. "Well, surely this is wondrous news?" he stated in a confused tone.

"It should be, it is in many respects," Frigga began before explaining further. "Maebh is very ill, Eir stated it happens in only a few women to be this ill, but they can become so ill that they become too weak for all that childbearing, and especially child birthing entails."

Thor looked fearfully at Maebh; silently cursing the Norn's for all the suffering they seemed to enjoy throwing at his brother and his family. "So what must we do?"

"Loki, Maebh and I have been speaking at length today regards this and it has been decided among us. The home I reside in is a king's home, not his mothers, it is passed to the new king on the death of his father."

"Mother, we have spoken of this at length extensively, I am not now, nor am I ever going to remove you from the home you have resided in for just under four decades. That is never going to occur." Thor growled.

Frigga raised her hand and he silenced. "I know that darling, but I am not going to reside there any longer, that is a decision of my choosing; I need to move forward with my life, it is over now, so prepare Sif and your children for your moving into it."

"If that is what you are adamant at doing, I must insist that you will take our current home. You need to be close to your family."

"I can live there if the time to do so comes." She stated simply, "Until such time, I am required here. While Loki tends to the overseeing of his homestead and assisting you, I will assist Maebh with the running of the home, the children, and aid her through this difficult pregnancy."

Thor had been gearing up to argue again, but he could not fault his mother's idea. Having a sense of purpose and being in the same dwelling as part of her family was far better for his mother, whose living alone since his father's death was concerning him. She had become somewhat lonely, and less lively in herself, even the other warrior's close to him had noted the Dowager had begun to age dramatically. "If that is what you want mother, I would never interfere in what you wish, my concern was based on your being by yourself, here you will be more than busy here it would seem." Maebh rubbed her eyes, catching his attention. "Brother, I fear I will be unable to compete with you regards offspring if you are able to have your wife bear two in one year, your line will be a strong one." He chuckled.

"You can never compete with me in any aspect you big oaf," Loki grinned in return.

"I know it is not ideal with you being so ill Maebh, but we are happy about this child, are we not?" The blonde asked cautiously looking around.

"Now that Eir has told us how to deal with it, and I will have such capable help in the form of your mother, I can say yes; I just need to rest and eat well and all will be fine with the child," Maebh smiled.

Thor's features became more relaxed immediately on seeing the confidence in his sister-in-law's face, so he went to his brother and embraced him tightly. "I find myself laughing at your previous concerns Loki; I fear looking at your wife alone seems to put a child in her."

"It certainly feels like it." Maebh groused, though she smiled, the expression growing when Gertrude put a bowl of cooked oats in front of her. "I know I smell berries, where are they?" she asked, inhaling deeply like a hound on a scent, her eyes checking the room as she did so.

"Good to see you have to contend with yearnings already, though does it have to be for things that will be unavailable for the most of your time due to the seasons?" Loki shook his head. "Brother, I thank you for taking the boys, but what if Vali requires milk?"

"From what I have witnessed, he finished that serving of warm oats and the most of a cooked apple and was eyeing up the broth that the older children were consuming on my leaving. He also seems to have a liking for warmed goat's milk, so I dare say he will manage until the morning. if not, I know where you reside." He smiled. "Mother, I think that we should walk to our homes now, I am sure you have much you are eager to prepare."

"I can do so tomorrow, but for tonight, I am going to assist Sif with the children." She declared sternly, rising from the table, her tone telling her older son that she would not be persuaded otherwise.

"Always in need of some form of punishment mother." Loki shook his head as he spoke, rising to embrace Frigga. "I cannot thank you enough for all your wise council today, I owe you so much, you helped me see sense."

"I am glad to be of assistance my dear Loki, as regards it being a punishment; I am most in my element when I am dictating to others how to live their lives." The older woman winked as Maebh too came to her.

"Well then, I bear good news, you will be truly at ease here, especially with me being as though my body is punishment me," Maebh smiled weakly.

Frigga gave her a sympathetic look. "Eir has explained it to you already, there is no reason for this to occur, none could have predicted it, and nothing you did has resulted in it, it is chance, nothing more, it could have happened to any woman." She gave Maebh's arm a reassuring squeeze before turning to leave. "I shall wait outside; you look as though you two wish to discuss some matter." She stated to her sons.

"I think I need another rest so that meal can settle," Maebh commented, tired from all that had occurred when she woke to find her no longer irate and very guilty looking husband and his mother awaiting her.

"I will wake you soon to see if you are hungry again darling," Loki promised, with a nod and a parting wave to Thor, she headed to their room.

"I wish I could congratulate you better brother, but until Maebh is through the worst of it, I fear my words would be somewhat premature," Thor remarked.

"Is it wrong for me to not be joyous about something I really yearn for? The idea of Maebh carrying my offspring is one I get excited and elated for, but if it costs me Maebh…" Loki shuddered at the mere thought.

"Do not think such things brother." Thor tried to placate Loki's worries, but he too knew of the risks Maebh was facing. "She is so strong, I do not think she will succumb to anything."

"She is so weak and tired at present, though." Loki countered. "And with her just starting to show."

"How far along is she?" Thor asked, slightly taken back at that information.

"Over a season, the child is due to be born before Vali turns one."

"Norns above brother, I jested at her fertility, but that is ridiculous, it is as though she has been gifted a womb the Freya herself would be envious of." Thor rubbed the back of his neck. "You will have to be more cautious in the future."

"If there is one," Loki added morosely.

Thor sighed before continuing. "Not wishing to upset you Loki, but do you recall when Volstagg's wife Mayra carried his first child, not long after they were wed, she suffered a similar illness, did she not?"

"Yes, I recall it, she was incredibly ill, he was frightened he would lose her, but she lost the child," Loki responded, noting the similarities.

"Well I think it is the same affliction, and though that result is not desirable, it may happen, her losing the child."

"I need to speak with Volstagg and Mayra," Loki stated, walking forward.

Thor placed a strong hand in his brothers chest and stopped him. "Mother and I will do so on our way back to town and we will relay everything to you tomorrow when we return with the boys. Go and looked after all that needs care here, your wife and your home."

"I cannot express my gratitude brother." Loki gave him a fond smile.

"Yes, well, considering all you have done for me and the realm, it is nothing in comparison." Thor clapped his shoulder before walking out of the dwelling. "Until tomorrow Loki." He called before joining his mother outside.

Loki sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He was exhausted from everything that had occurred; he went outside to give orders to the staff before going to the maid, telling her to ready a small meal for Maebh for an hour's time. With the instructions given, he walked o the bedroom and got into the bed, beside his wife, who was already asleep; while also placing his hand on her abdomen, where proof that he loved her dearly was growing within her once more.


	36. Settling In

"That is the last of it." Thor declared as he handed a box to Frigga's handmaid, who was joining her mistress in her new lodgings. "Put that in her room and after that, get your belongings to the staff residence."

"Yes, sire." The woman bowed, before doing as she was commanded.

Thor walked into Loki's home, watching as his mother's possessions were added to his brother's house. "I have done as you requested mother, the other belongings are at my old residence. Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I am not loose of mind Thor, I have made this decision freely and I still wish to stick by it. It is what is best not only for your brother's house but for me personally also." Frigga stated.

"I just wish to make sure mother, and trust me, I would never question your soundness of mind." Thor held up his hands in defeat.

"I am, now, go deal with your home, and Loki and I will deal with his." She smiled lovingly at her older son.

"How is Maebh?" Thor asked, looking around, not seeing any sign of his usually busy sister-in-law.

"She is better, the illness is worst from the middle of the night until lunch, so she sleeps through that time, and eats as well as she can the rest of the day. I think her pallor to be improving already, and she seems to be able to maintain her weight again." Frigga smiled almost in relief.

"That is good; one week when bearing a child can clearly be a very changing time." Thor sighed.

"Indeed; she will be irked that she has missed you, I think that she misses visiting the town and your home, but she seemingly has only a few more weeks before she is over the stage of carrying child that makes a mother so ill, so then she will be able to move more freely again."

"She is not one to enjoy being so idle; though with your help mother, she will be far better able to care for her home now."

"Indeed. I could not imagine how she is managing to feed one child while carrying another, which is no easy feat." Frigga shook her head.

Thor chuckled, "I have to laugh when I think of Loki and his fear that he was not capable of fathering a child."

"I think the more concerning issue is your brother is all too capable of fathering children," Frigga stated, causing Thor to laugh aloud.

"I do not think it a concern in the slightest." Loki beamed as he joined them.

"I think Maebh would beg to disagree." Thor countered.

"Were it not for how ill she is, I would think you wrong brother, but it will be better when the child grows more."

"Then she will be over the illness, but in agony with her back again carrying your child. You forget brother, you did not see how vastly her stomach grew with Vali; towards the end, and she was not able to stand straight." Thor commented.

Loki swallowed at being reminded that he had not been there for Maebh when she birthed Vali, how she nearly died while in labour, knowing that had he been there, there was hardly any chance that what had occurred would have. Sensing his upset, Frigga decided to defuse the situation. "Give Sif and the children our love, we shall have to have them here during the week, when I am settled and when Maebh is a tad more capable."

"They will love that, though I am sure that Sif wishes to call upon her tomorrow if that is alright of course."

"She never needs the invitation to come here Thor, you know that," Loki replied. "I have no doubt she has your home sorted by now, so you and I will continue making you look competent as a ruler tomorrow, leaving her to do as she pleases."

Thor grunted at his brother's words, but knowing them to only be in jest, he said nothing more on it. "Yes, well, I think it only fair I assist her some little bit, until tomorrow Loki, mother." He gave a nod of farewell to his family and left.

"You are sure you want this mother, please do not feel as though you have to if it is not what you wish for yourself, I could not be able to bear it were we to be an inconvenience to you," Loki asked, looking at his mother to gauge her response.

"Loki, I would never have offered if I was not willing to do so. I love you, as I love Thor, Sif, Maebh and the children. I want to help you as best as I am able."

"This is more than simply helping though mother."

"Good, then I feel as though I have a purpose." She smiled in return. "Now, I wish to get settled, why do you not go and check on your wife."

Loki nodded and did as instructed, quietly making his way into his bedroom, smiling at the sight of his beautiful sleeping wife on their bed, and his younger, also asleep son at her side, gently suckling at her milk filled breast in his sleep. Not having the heart to move the baby, he simply lay on the bed and watched them rest.

XXXXXXXX

"Maebh, you are awake early," Frigga smiled kindly at the younger woman who had been sitting staring at the morning sun as it arose.

"I could not sleep anymore, I feel as though I have done enough to last several moons at this stage, though do not quote me, I may have a different story by lunch time."

Frigga laughed into her hand. "Well that is good to hear, and the child, you feel better?"

"I still feel ill, but I think it is subsiding some bit." She replied, her voice telling of a concern in her.

"Maebh?" Frigga noted the tone immediately.

"I feel bigger this time."

"Each child you have tends to bigger than the last."

"Even with Loki and Thor?"

"That is extenuating circumstances; Thor was not a usual first child." Frigga dismissed.

"I feel as though I look as though I am nearing half way." Maebh tried to explain, "Or so it feels."

Frigga looked at her, ready to dismiss her again, but then Maebh stood and pulled her dress so it became more figure hugging. Sure enough, it was clear she was with child and seemed further along than Eir had stated. "It seems so, but since you had not started to bleed again after Vali, you cannot put an accurate time since it was conceived, it may come sooner than we think, but that will be fine too. Can you feel it move?"

"Not yet, just the peculiar half feelings."

"Well, time will tell, perhaps this child will take after its grandfather more, he was by no means a small man."

"That is not filling me with much confidence Frigga, you saw how hard it was for me to carry and birth Vali, an Odin or Thor statured baby will kill me."

"A woman will not carry a child she cannot birth, for then mothers would die in every species with excessive numbers," Frigga stated to attempt to calm her.

"I am not so sure."

"I will call on Eir later if you feel so concerned."

"I am being silly, aren't I?"

"Every mother worries about birth, you would be silly were you not to," Frigga smiled. "It will be fine Maebh, I can sense it."

"I cannot stave off a sense of danger." Frigga's smile faltered slightly. "As though something is coming, something we are not expecting."

"It will be fine, the men are all here, we are strong, and you and your child are strong, that is all that matters." Frigga soothed.

Maebh simply nodded in return, dismissing her concerns as her being ridiculous. "You are right, of course." She nodded again before turning to go inside, not noticing the genuine and fearful concern on Frigga's face; the older woman knowing better than to dismiss the warnings from an expectant mother.


	37. A Question of Loyalty

"You cannot be serious." Loki jumped to his feet in anger.

"I am, this has to be done Loki," Thor stated in return, far calmer than his brother.

"I refuse to do it."

"Loki…"

"No Thor, you cannot honestly think to make me do such a thing."

"I understand your concerns with regards to Maebh and how ill she has been, but she has mother now." Thor attempted to sound diplomatic.

"She is still ill, you have heard Eir and you have heard from Volstagg and his wife, I have to be close to her, if she were to lose the baby, or…" he could not complete the sentence.

"You are being over worrisome Loki, and in doing so you are not thinking of your role," Thor stated in a dismissive tone.

Loki glared at his brother, coming over and into his face, his index finger pointed directly at the older man. "Do not dare suggest for one moment that I am not loyal to you or dismissive of my position." He hissed. "I nearly died protecting the future king of my land, I nearly left my heavy pregnant wife a widow and my sons fatherless to protect my land, and you dare suggest I do not think of my role." His voice rose to a roar as he spoke. "I am the reason you are alive, why you stand here today to speak this way to me, I could easily have let you be slain in front of me, but I did not, did I? I risked my life for you." Thor looked at him guiltily. "You owe me this brother. I did not get to be there for Maebh when Vali was born, but if I have to fight the Great Odin himself, I will witness the birth of my next child. You will not get to preside over the naming of another of my children." With that, he turned and stormed from the building, ignoring the worried faces of Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun, as well as others as he grabbed the reins of his horse, mounting it before turning it to head to his home, and kicking it hard with his heels, causing it to rear before galloping out of the village.

"I am going to explode, wait and see, I will rupture before this child is born." Maebh groaned, the baby had moved within her during the night and the new manner in which it rested meant it was high, pressing against her ribs, making her feel far bigger than she physically was.

"You are being oversensitive Maebh, it is just going into position, you heard Eir only a week ago, it was the wrong way around, it will settle head down and you will be far better then." Frigga soothed, knowing the sensation that Maebh was feeling, having experienced it herself with Loki.

"Could you imagine having to birth a child legs first?" Maebh shuddered at the thought. "It cannot be good for you."

"Many a woman has suffered great exhaustion before her child is even half way out. Getting the head out first is most certainly optimal." Frigga agreed. "Wait and see, soon it will be head down, you will be able to breathe and eat again without feeling as though it is in your chest, though it will be kicking you incessantly."

"That is not particularly comforting either it must be said. With Vali I felt as though I had Sleipnir within me, nothing but legs kicking everywhere."

Frigga laughed. "It is good to see you embrace all that is of Asgard so well my dear; I often forget you are not born of here."

Maebh gave a small smile. "I suppose that is good, though some days I wish to remember my roots more too if that makes sense. Not that I am unhappy with how I am here."

"There is no need to try to explain, for there is nothing to explain. You are of Midgard; Vali is half so, as is that little one you carry now. They will be born here, but that does not take what you are from you, or indeed them. The day will come when they will wish to know how their parents came to be wed, meaning how you came to be here will arise, and then too, their curiosity in themselves. Not to mention, your sense of identity is a part of that also."

Maebh felt better knowing Frigga understood her perspective, she rubbed her stomach, which was no longer able to hide her growing child, but showing the world once more, that a child flourished within her. "I'm scared."

"Darling?"

"What if I am not strong enough to carry this child."

"Maebh…"

"I am still ill, longer than is usual, daily, it is not normal." She explained.

"Sweetheart, you are not yet half way. As Eir explained, the child is badly positioned and slightly larger than Vali, so that is the reason for your increased size, and your illness, sadly it lasts a tad longer in cases where women are struck with it, you do not need to fret." She tried to calm her, knowing she was more worried than she should be, something that Eir had warned to prevent.

Maebh inhaled deeply, "You are right, you are right." She stated. "I am sorry, I am just so frustrated. I am not sleeping very well, I feel too uncomfortable, I am trying not to get angry at everything, yet I want to be, and I want eggs, duck eggs, chickens eggs, even a damn goose egg, but I can have none of them because they make me ill, and I can only eat at certain times a day because otherwise I will be ill, and I wish I could be of use."

Frigga raised her hand to silence her. "Sweetheart, you are very much of use, you are carrying a child, the future of our family line, while also feeding one and rearing two others, you have the most essential of roles within this family at present, bar Thor, please do not think otherwise." She stated adamantly. "You deserve more credit than you give yourself. Being tired and being irritable are completely comprehensible, and that is fine, I know not to take offense, I understand." She smiled.

"Thank you," Maebh smiled meekly back.

"Now, why do we not go and take a small walk with Vali, you need to get some fresh air, so nowhere too far."

Rising from her seat, Maebh smiled brightly at the idea, elated at the idea of not being inside, the weather of late having been slightly wetter than usual. "I cannot voice enough my agreement to such an idea." Vali gurgled against her. "Apparently neither can you." She grinned, looking at the baby, who returned her bright smile happily.

"Then I will take this young man, you just look after you, if you feel ill, let me know." Frigga took Vali, who willingly went to his grandmother.

The day was dry but overcast, and there was a chill, so they brought an extra pelt for the baby. "I cannot put into words how grateful I am for everything you have done these past few weeks that you have been here Frigga. I would not have recovered as much as I have but for you."

"I am only too happy to be of assistance. With Thor's rule and Loki's aid, I was beginning to feel useless, but with your family, helping you, I feel as though I have a purpose once more."

"We would never think you useless, you know that."

"No, but I would feel it, besides, I miss having my family around. When it was just Odin and myself, it felt lonely also, but now, seeing my grandchildren every day, knowing soon there will be another one to dote on." She smiled lovingly as she looked to Maebh's stomach.

"You mean another one to wake you at night crying, to not give you any peace. I feel somewhat guilty, you have reared your children, I feel bad for shouldering some of the care of mine on you also."

"On Midgard, did you have any of your family close by?"

Maebh took a moment before answering, not out of hesitation, but to recall, having not thought of her life there for a significant time. "My mother was born to a formidable family in Mumhain, a land far south of where my father was heir to, so we did not see her parents, I do not know if they even live still. My father's father, my grandfather, died when I was young, I think Daire was not a year old at the time, and because my father did not wish for his mother to be alone, he insisted she move to our home."

"So it is similar to what has occurred here so, no wonder you were so at ease with the idea."

"I fear my father's mother was not as good as you, though; crass is the term I would use to describe her. She had not issue with voicing her thoughts, however, good or bad they would be. He was ridiculing of my mother, thinking her nothing near good enough for her son, though her family were of good blood also. I was not too sorry when she died. I recall my mother saying once that she was the reason there was so long between Daire and Síofra." Frigga listened intently. "It was she that promised me to Maedhbh of Connacht's son. She had made that arrangement with her without consulting my father, and when it came to light, my father either had to agree or face a very formidable foe."

"So he was displeased?"

"By then, much to my mother's and grandmother's chagrin, I was already showing signs of being the better-suited heir to my father. Daire, though I loved him greatly, was not as level headed, or battle smart, and my father knew that."

"What do you think would have occurred should your brother have fought you for the stake in the thrown?" Frigga asked.

Maebh knew well she was comparing her and Daire to Loki and Thor, though thankfully, Loki had never tried to overthrow his brother. "I do not know, we would have had to battle, and I know I would have been victorious, so it would have probably have cost me my brother, be it that he would have been alive and defeated, or slain, neither something I would want. I think he too knew I was better suited, he never contested me, not properly, obviously, he would argue with me sometimes, but do not all siblings do such?"

"Oh yes, I had a sister, she died in childbirth many moons ago, but she and I used bicker incessantly. I am surprised my parents did not throw us both to the wolves." Frigga smiled, fondly recalling her childhood.

Maebh was going to reply when she stood open mouthed, listening. She heard it not a moment before she saw the cause of the sound; Loki's horse's hooves pounding the ground before turning the corner far too hurriedly to stop should he come across something. Thinking quickly, she threw Frigga and Vali to the side, herself with them, one hand protecting her growing stomach and the other around Frigga's back, making sure she and Vali did not crash to the ground too heavily. Luckily, the older woman and young child landed in the grassy ditch, which though sodden, cushioned their fall. With both her hands occupied, Maebh landed harshly, but in a manner her unborn child was cushioned, her head colliding painfully with a large uncovered tree root.

Loki had been so consumed by anger at Thor's words; he had not been focusing too greatly on his surrounds. It was only when he saw a flash of colour and heard Vali's cry did he pull on his horse's reins and look around. Immediately he pulled for the horse to turn and rushed back. "Mother, what are you…Maebh!" the sight of his wife, looking at him with her eyes clearly not in focus from the ground and with a hand to her head to stem the flow caused Loki to freeze.


	38. A Few Home Truths for the King

"Norn's what is with you and banging your head?" Eir sighed in exasperation as she checked over Maebh. "I have spent more time tending to you in the last year than I have tended to other women older than you in their entire lives." She scolded.

"I had to protect my children," Maebh argued, looking over at Vali, who had long settled and was sitting on the floor by his grandmothers feet as though nothing had ever happened, sticking one chubby little fist into his mouth as he drooled, an emerging tooth causing him to do so; her hand on her stomach also, referring to the baby growing within. "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"I know you would, I fear that is half the issue," Eir grumbled as she tried to get Maebh to focus on her. "You are slightly concussed, though that comes as no surprise. You need to rest, but not fall asleep for the rest of the afternoon, and tonight, you are to be woken a few times to ensure you are alright, am I understood?" the healer looked at Frigga, receiving a nod of confirmation from the other woman and then to Loki, who could barely look her in the eye. "Any more concerns and you are aware of my location." She stated before taking her leave again.

"You heard her, rest," Frigga instructed, pointing to the bedroom. "Loki, assist your wife to your room."

Loki looked at his wife, his face marred with his guilt. Since the incident, he had not uttered a word to her, feeling too culpable for everything that had transpired as a result of his actions. "Right." His voice was small as he made his way to Maebh, who was just watching him, her face expressionless. Without waiting for her to get to her feet, Loki placed his arms under her, and carried her, not stopping until he placed her on their bed, and slowly shying away from her after that.

"That wasn't necessary." There was no anger in her voice, she was just stating fact.

"It was safer." He turned to leave.

"Loki…"

"It was entirely my fault."

"Loki…"

He turned to face her again, angry at himself. "You cannot argue such Maebh; if I had not ridden as I had; if you had not been as fast to react as you did…" he shuddered at the thought.

She placed her hand on his cheek, silencing him, noting the tears in his eyes. "Do not speak one more word on the matter. What concerns me is what has you in such a manner, what was said to make you so frantic?"

Loki looked at her in awe. "You are so astute." He gave a weak smile. "It does not matter."

"Let me be the judge of that, for I fear you are not thinking as you usually do."

"Thor wants me to go to Vanaheim, for near a season in the near future." Maebh's eyes widened. "I told him no, I could not leave you again, not with another child so close, not after…" He still found it difficult to reference their near death experiences.

"And?"

"He questioned my loyalty." Loki thought he knew anger when Thor had spoken those words to him, but he saw there and then, nothing he said or felt was in anyway a match for his wife. "Maebh?"

"Send for him."

"Maebh."

"Send for him now or so help me, as true as your child is growing in me, I will get out of this bed and walk to him, and I cannot promise to allow his head remain on his shoulders." She growled through gritted teeth. He decided it best not to argue, and called for one of the stablehands, informing him that his brother was required at his home at the earliest convenience. Until such time as Thor could arrive, Maebh was left to stew in her new found anger.

Thor came as soon as he could, not sure what to expect, his brother's stablehand had mentioned that Princess Maebh had been injured, and that Eir had been sent for, so, worried, he cut short the days work and may his way to the homestead that lay nestled in the trees by the town. When he arrived, there did not seem to be a sense of distress to the yard, and making his way to the door, he walked in, only to sense that the calm outside of the house was not present within. Nafi, who had returned from his training, glared at him from the table, and with him, Vali sitting on Frigga's lap, her own face seemed somewhat cold and angry, he was about to ask her what was afoot when Loki walked intro the room from his bedroom, his demeanour similar to that he had left Thor's home with earlier that day, only he seemed more angered, something Thor had not thought possible.

Loki was about to open his mouth when Maebh exited the room, her stomach a slight bit rounder than when Thor had last seen her two weeks previous, having heard from Loki that the baby had turned, causing her to bear a rapidly growing stomach. He was somewhat shocked to see there was a bandage on her head, same as when she had birthed Vali. "Frigga." She did not even look at her mother-in-law as she said her name. Immediately; Nafi rose and left the table, not taking his eye off his uncle as he passed him, his lips slightly tilted up, knowing that out of the people Thor should fear, his mother was top of that list, because she was indeed livid with the king, and the boy knew she would not be a moment letting him know what was on her mind. Frigga followed suit very quickly, Vali in her arms, not looking at her older son as she passed him.

"What is at play here?" Thor asked, eyeing his brother and his wife cautiously.

"I think it is you that should answer that question." Maebh snarled furiously.

Thor looked at her in confusion for a moment. "I know that the journey to Vanaheim is not ideal at this time, but…"

"Oh that will be discussed at length very soon, I can assure you, but that is not the reason I asked for you to come here." Maebh looked more like a feral animal that a human as she spoke to Thor, and it terrified him. He had no idea what it was she was referencing. "You dare suggest for one second that Loki does not know his place, that he is not loyal to you." She shook with anger.

Thor's eyes widened and he raised his hands as though surrendering. "I know I should not have said that, and I cannot apologise enough for it. I know my brother is loyal, I could not ask for one as devoted as him by my side."

"You are damn right." She snarled. "He nearly gave his life for you and you have the audacity to utter those words." Thor looked down in shame. "You should get down on bended knees and thank the Norn's, the Gods and the world itself you have the brother you have; and for your son to be half as lucky. Look around you Thor, how many have one of their kin by their side that they can depend on so greatly when the other has so much to gain from their loss, and what do you do? You spit on him, because he actually is scared for his family. It says a lot of you when you cannot empathise."

"Now, I do…"

"How can you, if instead you question his loyalty rather than try to think as he was thinking?" she challenged. Again he could not answer. "You are too used to being the centre of the realm Thor, and in doing so, you cannot see the forests, for you are focusing too greatly on one tree."

Thor listened, knowing better than to argue, in truth, he had been somewhat selfish, his not wanting to be away from his own family had caused him to only consider the options that meant he did not have to. "You are right, I concede, I have been somewhat self-centred."

Loki stood, somewhat startled as his admission. "Obviously, but the thing about being a king Thor, is learning to recognise this by yourself, not having your brother and his wife tell you, how can you figure out your path as a king if you are still busy suckling like a calf on a teat. It is our duty to assist you, and we gladly do so, without question but you have to figure it out by yourself too." Maebh stated sharply, feeling exhausted from her day.

"You need to rest." Loki went straight over to her, just as she began to stumble. "I have you." He held her against him.

Thor took a few steps forward. "What happened her?"

"I galloped home, she, Vali and mother were on the road, and to protect them, she allowed herself get injured." Loki explained, using his body to shield Thor from coming too close. "I would not suggest you come much further, she has had to be talked out of castrating you once already today, and to be honest, and I am not in the mood to talk her out of it again should she reconsider her position." Thor took another step back at that, watching helplessly as Loki carried his wife to the room to rest. When he emerged, he looked exhausted, taking a moment to locate his brother. "So say to me now, look me right in the eye and tell me she is fine." He dared.

"Loki…"

"She could die, can you not fathom that? Not because of the usual risks a woman carries, but because her body is not strong enough, she is still ill, still!" Loki shouted angrily. "And all you are concerned about is a trip to Vanaheim you and I both know can either be done without me, or at a later date."

"I apologise for wishing you there," Thor growled.

"You want me to hold your hand for you Thor, you are too scared to face a decision by yourself, you always have been, that is why I have been by your side since the day you could have me by it, everything from wooing Sif, to our raids, to even our hunting trips, I make the decisions under your name, it needs to stop Thor, grow up, be a man."

"I went to Midgard without you."

"You had sweet little choice, and it is clear that you did nothing of note there. Where are the bounties of raid from your last visit pray tell? For I have yet to encounter them." Thor squared up to him. "You see this is your issue, you cannot counter my logical argument, so you resort to being a burly brute, use words for a change Thor."

"You want to punch me, though, don't you?" Thor challenged, wanting to vent his anger.

"Yes I do, but I am also a grown man with children, so I will not resort to juvenile behaviour, what manner is that to rear my sons?" Angry, Thor turned and stormed out the door. "When you are truly remorseful and wish to discuss Vanaheim properly, then I am here, but until then, stew on the truths given to you this day brother," Loki stated, going to his room to check on his wife.

Thor did not turn to face him again as he left. When he went outside, he was met by his mother who was holding Vali in her arms as his brother told him the different animals in their yard, pausing when he noticed Thor, which in turn caused Frigga and Vali to look around.

"Take Vali to the stables for a minute Nafi," Frigga stated, handing the small child to his brother, who was burly enough to carry him with ease, doing as he was told.

"I have had enough of a dressing down for one afternoon mother." Thor sighed.

"She cannot be without him, this time, Thor. Whatever it is that needs doing there, either send him immediately or wait until the child is born."

"Is it really that bad?" Thor asked, his mother nodded. "How?"

"The child keeps moving in and out of position, it has altered again so that it is head down, but it is not going where it needs to for some reason, Eir thinks it is going to be too big for her to birth, and it may very well turn again, meaning it will breech, it very well can kill her." She explained in a low voice, not wanting Nafi to hear them.

"Sif never stated."

"She does not know, Loki does not even know."

"What?"

"She does not want to concern him, she does not wish to concern anyone, I only know because Eir told me behind her back, something she should not do, but Maebh seems resigned that she may not survive this birth, and that is concerning. If Loki is not here, she will not even fight, I know it, or worse, she will go too soon, and that way, we could lose both of them." Frigga informed him.

"I…Loki is suspicious."

"Of course, he is, he is no fool, your brother; I have never met one as observant as him."

"Why do you think I have come to depend on him too much?" Thor sighed. "Norn's, there is no end to it all. Are we cursed?"

"I often ask myself that too. Did that foul beast of an ex-wife of his sell what little soul she possesses to cause him to suffer, for this is more agony for him than if he himself were to suffer personally."

"I need to go back and tell him…" Thor turned to go into the house.

"He is tired, and he has a long night of caring for her to deal with, let him rest, when he wakes, I will tell him that you will see him tomorrow to speak with regards everything."

"Tell him I await his forgiveness," Thor stated.

Frigga gave a small smile. "You need not ask for such, he will give it regardless."

"Maebh is right, I do not know my luck at the brother I have, I do not appreciate my good fortune"

"Acknowledging that alone tells us all what we need to know. As long as you know that, then everything will right itself again soon." Frigga smiled, taking his face in her hands and kissing her taller son's forehead, with a small smile, he turned and left. Frigga walked into the stables to hear Nafi speaking to his brother, silently, she stood out of sight and listened.

"We won't be like father and Thor, we will not argue. I know I will never abuse my place as older brother against you, and I know that with our mother and father, you will be the same." Her heart swelled and broke slightly with that comment. "And I know that we are to have another brother or sister, but we will look after them, or with how close you are, I find myself envious, if it is a boy, you will probably want to play with him, not with me." There was no doubting the sadness in Nafi's voice. "But I will look after you both regardless, it is my duty, and I want to make sure you are both safe." He swore.

"You will," Frigga smiled proudly. Nafi gave her a scathing look. "What is it my darling?"

"Why did you forgive Thor for what he said?"

"Your father forgave him, to say he lives means your mother did also; and other than that, he is my son, I will always love him, and even when he does something foolish, I will continue to assist him as best I can, the same as your parents will do for you and Vali."

"I would never question Vali like that," Nafi stated ardently.

"I hope you never have to be in the position to think otherwise." She smiled sadly, knowing the day could very well come that her younger son would have to shatter Nafi's idea of his family, and prayed to herself it never came to pass. "Now, let us get something to eat, your mother will need to rest and relax to allow her recovery once more." On hearing of how to assist him mother, Nafi handed his brother to his grandmother and walked toward the house.


	39. Suicide Mission

Thor sat watching his younger son interact with his relatively aged cousin, both boys almost mirror images of their fathers. It had been a fortnight since Maebh had said her piece to him, and though it was strained the following day when he had made his way, meekly it must be noted, to his brothers home, the brothers were as allied as ever as they discussed Vanaheim, which would take place in two stages, one of Thor going for a month, and then with Loki going at a later stage.

In truth, Maebh was concerned at his going at all, but with the baby still yet to grow within her for a substantial time, she knew there was no point in concerning herself with something so distant into the future for now. She paced endlessly with restlessness, the illness had finally subsided, but instead, she craved and yearned for all manners of foods day and night, most of which, tended not to be in season, causing her patience to be easily tested, and her temper to be short.

Thor watched her cautiously from across the room. She had not threatened him or his manhood since, but he was astutely aware that both were very much on her radar. Maebh ceased pacing after some time to also observe the two infants, Modi was crawling over to his cousin, while Vali sat up, cushioned by pelts around him, watching with a look of bemusement; the manner in which his little eyebrow rose was terrifyingly similar to his father, which caused Thor to chuckle deeply; he looked up to see Maebh looking at her son, a sad smile on her face. "Maebh?" she looked at him. "Are you alright?" she simply nodded but was in no way convincing to her brother-in-law. "Do you wish for me to get mother?"

"No, I am fine." She answered looking to the boys, again her tone not convincing him.

"Maebh?" she looked at him again. "You have survived so much by being so brave, does it not exhaust you sometimes?"

Maebh huffed slightly. "Why do you think I always seem so tired?"

"Please, I know you are worried, but you need to speak with us with regards it." He pleaded.

"Loki…"

"He is as worried as you, and both of you are hiding your concerns from the other to try and save each other, it is madness."

"Loki needs to worry about the farm and Vanaheim, not me."

"Have you met your husband? All Loki ever cares about is those boys," he indicated to Vali, who seemed to realise he was being spoken about and looked to his uncle, "and you." He pointed to her. "He says nothing, which is more concerning than if he was saying anything, and in truth, I think it all for naught."

"Only time will tell." Maebh dismissed, not telling Thor that a terrible sense of impending ill that was upon her, causing her to lay awake at night, awaiting its arrival, terrified as to what it could be.

x

Maebh groaned as she felt herself waking. Her painful breasts told her that Vali was overdue the middle off the night feed he still had. Though he had not cried to be fed yet, she decided to rise and feed him before he woke in hunger, meaning he may not settle well again after. Cautiously, she rose from the bed, cradling her stomach as she lightly placing Loki's arm that had been embracing her next to him, smiling at the peaceful face he made while in slumber. She silently made her way to the crib which was now placed closer the bedroom door so to be kept warm by the fire in the other room to retrieve the raven haired little boy that had added so much joy to their lives, knowing that soon, he would have to be placed in the room with his older brother to make room for their next child to occupy it, something she had planned on, just not as swiftly as it occurred. Smiling to herself, she went to retrieve Vali from it when her heart felt as though it had ceased beating, her breath caught in her chest and her voice failed her. It was empty.

Instinctively, her senses increased greatly and she was able to distinguish her infant's gurgles from another part of their home. Nafi, as good a brother as he was, would never think to steal into their room as they slept and take his brother, and since she had not heard the telltale noises of Vali's waking, and because Thodin and Modi had been ill, Sif had asked for Frigga's assistance with them, meaning she had stayed the night in the village, so Maebh became even more uneasy.

She contemplated waking Loki but decided against it, lest time and stealth were of the essence. Grabbing the dagger she kept against her thigh through the day from the bundle of clothes by her bed, she slowly and silently made her way from the room. She did not have to go far to find her gurgling son and the person who took him from his crib.

A hooded figure, slight but tall in build was slowly edging their way out of the home, with Vali wrapped up in their arms. Maebh lunged forward for the person to hear her and turn around; causing Maebh paused in sheer shock.

"One move Princess, and I throw him to the floor." Aslaug sneered holding Vali in a way that showed he would land head first onto the stone floor, which could easily kill the infant; so Maebh remained still. "I am here to take all that is precious to you, all that that fool ever coveted." Maebh glared angrily at her. "Keep looking at me like that and I will kill him regardless."

"What use could you possibly have for him, he is still nursing, and he would die anyway."

"As though I am not aware." The redhead hissed. "I am going to simply even things out between us thrall; my son, for yours."

"You have no children, both of them are mine."

"Do not get cheeky, I will kill him." Aslaug threatened.

"He will die no matter what I do from what you are saying, that is your plan, is it not?" Maebh racked her mind, thinking of how to save her son.

"Maebh, who in the Nine Realms are you talking…Maebh!" Loki had woken and had wondered why Maebh had not brought Vali into their bed to feed him as she usually did. "Aslaug, what are you doing?" He stared at his ex-wife who was still dangling his younger son over the floor precariously.

Aslaug grimaced; she had hoped to steal into their home without being noticed. Her plan was to simply leave the child in the forests to the North nearing the mountainside to perish in the harsh elements or to be a morsel for wild animals while she went back to her own existence. Now she knew that to be impossible, she was no fighter, yet now she was faced with two, both of whom would not flinch at the thought of ending her life.

"You really are not the brightest, are you Loki? Is it not clear what I am doing?" She smiled wickedly.

"Place my son down slowly, and I will ensure you a swift death, harm him, and I guarantee you the greatest of agonies." He swore.

"Temper Loki, I may drop him in sheer fear if you continue to threaten me in such a

manner."

Maebh began to feel herself shaking in a mixture of anger and fear. She could hardly prevent herself lunging forward and slitting the other woman's throat, only the rational of knowing Vali would fall stopped her.

"Aslaug, what has that child done to wrong you? If any here should be subjected to your vengeance, it is me." Loki took a very cautious step forward.

Aslaug emitted a wicked bark of a laugh. "This mongrel of a brat signifies everything I lost, everything that little wench took from me, and killing him will torture both of you better than killing you ever could." Vali began to cry, the aggressive tones and hunger setting the infant off. "Gods I hate this thing," Aslaug commented, glaring down at him. "It even looks like you more now."

"That can happen when a man actually father's a child with a faithful wife." Loki snarled lowly.

"Really, are you still going on about that?" Aslaug dismissed.

"Let my son down gently this instant you bitch." Loki roared, Vali's wailing increasing as he did so.

Maebh placed a hand on Loki's arm. "Please Loki, calm yourself." She beseeched.

Loki took a deep breath and looked forward again. "Aslaug, please, put Vali down. No good can come of this. I implore you, end this now."

Maebh tried to keep her eyes facing forward, but Elli bounded into a chair and surveyed the scene in front of her with interest, her tail flickering side to side. To say the cat had made its way to the living area, meant that Nafi had opened his own door.

"Do you think me so weak Loki to feel pity, you pathetic…AAHHH!" the red haired woman shrieked in pain and fell forward. Beside her, Nafi stood, having dropped the blade he had used to stab his biological mother's side before grabbing his younger brother to prevent him falling with the woman.

Loki and Maebh ran forward, Maebh taking Vali in her arms and holding Nafi against her, kicking the knife away from Aslaug as Loki placed his foot between Aslaug's shoulders as she gasped, a small trickle of crimson blood began to stain the ground next to her. "Hold still and you may actually live." Loki snarled before looking to Maebh. "Is he alright?"

"He is shaken, but otherwise unharmed." She held him close to her chest, trying to settle his cries. "He would be far worse if it were not for Nafi," Maebh smiled lovingly at the older boy.

"You did a great job son," Loki smiled, Aslaug scoffed painfully. "You would do well to silence immediately." He warned.

"What did she want?" Nafi asked, staring at the woman on the floor. "Why was she trying to take Vali?"

"Her plan was to kill him," Loki informed him as he pressed his foot down harder earning a yelp from Aslaug. "What is our plan of action now?"

"Nafi, pick up your knife and come to the servants quarters with me, we will send Bjorn by horse to get someone to collect her." Maebh walked toward the door, carrying one child with the other following her instruction behind her.

The rushed across the yard toward the smaller dwelling, Maebh keeping a keen eye for any other intruders that may have been with Aslaug. She pounded on the door of the dwelling, calling for Bjorn as she did so.

"Your highness, is something amiss?" he looked at his employer, who looked somewhat worse for wear, and the two children with her anxiously.

"Intruder, we have her reprimanded, take a horse and go to the village." She commanded. The man nodded, grabbing a heavy tunic and a fur, as well as boots before rushing to the stables, within moments, he had pulled out a horse wearing only a bridle and launched himself onto its back and headed, full gallop, to the village.

"Your highness, are the children alright? Did I hear you say there is an intruder?" Gertrude ran to the door, wearing only her nightdress.

"Yes, and she tried to kill Vali." Nafi piped up, causing Gertrude to clasp her hand over her mouth in shock, staring at the small child that was still whimpering slightly as he clung to his mother, trying to get at her milk filled breast.

"Gertrude, keep Nafi here, I am going to go back to the house," Maebh stated the maid nodded, bringing Nafi in and closer to the slight smouldering fire to keep him warm, getting him some milk to be warmed, but the boy tried to go back to Maebh. "Sweetheart, please, I could not be prouder of you for all you have done, but you need to remain here for now. I do not want that woman anywhere near you." He looked at her for another moment before conceding, nodding that he understood what she was asking of him. with that, Maebh tucked Vali against her and walked swiftly back to her home.

Inside, Loki had Aslaug tied to a chair while he paced, shaking with anger. "Well?"

"Bjorn has gone and Gertrude is caring for Nafi," Maebh smiled, trying to calm Loki, refusing to acknowledge Aslaug in any manner as she did so.

"Is he alright?" Loki asked again, looking to Vali, rubbing the back of his index finger against the infant's hand as Vali became more and more frantic at being able to smell the milk that was now leaking from his mother's swollen breast, unable to get at the food he so desperately wanted, if only to comfort him.

"He is hungry, and probably quite scared, but he has not suffered any physical pain." She reassured him. Maebh walked to her usual spot beside the fire where only embers remained and sat down to feed Vali. The infant screeched as he opened his mouth, not allowing her to even try and prepare for him. "I know sweetheart," she cooed as he fed. Aslaug glare at the mother and child, scoffing at her affectionate tone, but Maebh continued to ignore her as she cared for Vali's need.

After a moment, Aslaug eyes widened, causing Loki to notice and follow her line of sight. "Yes, she is already carrying another." There was an angry pride to his voice. "At least she does not drink brews to kill my children."

"Would you have wanted the brats I killed? Be honest, you would resent them as you resent and hate me." Aslaug snarled.

"I love Nafi, and he is not even half of me, you should just have been honest, it would have saved me many a night of less than willing time with you," Loki growled in return. "Which was what you wanted also."

"I take great pleasure in your anger at knowing what I did." Aslaug laughed bitterly, "Did it eat at you Loki, did you mourn those little parasites?"

Maebh could not help but hold Vali closer to her, and grimace at the idea that a mother would refer to her children as such. She watched Loki, knowing this would be despicable and terribly taunting to him, for she had known his anguish at his thinking he would never father any children, only to later realise that his ex-wife had merely killed any child he had.

"I mourned them, I do not know how many there were, but I mourned them, and now I get to fulfil a life's dream time and again with a wife who I love, and who relishes in bearing my children; and I know under that façade Aslaug, that it kills you inside." He chuckled coldly, causing the other woman to not be able to keep her wicked smile. "Where is Bjorn?" Loki growled after a few minutes.

"He will return soon love," Maebh smiled. "Do not fret, Nafi only used a small blade, she will not bleed to death in that time, she will face justice." She finally looked over at Aslaug, who was still glaring at her as she took Vali off her breast to wind him.

The sound of hooves prevented them from talking any longer. Loki counted at least four or five horses as he made his way to the door, only for Thor to burst in it first, only half dressed, and furious, the others who arrived filing in behind him. "Brother, who dares…"Thor stopped mid-sentence, staring at Aslaug as she sat looking at him, tied to the chair." You!" he bellowed.

Vali screamed loudly at the loud noise, clinging to Maebh in distress. Thor looked around, only then realising the mother and child were also in the room. Maebh put Vali back to her breast to calm him as Thor looked at her apologetically. "You are alright Thor," she smiled. "We are just glad that you are here."

"Is it true, that she tried to kill him?" Thor asked Loki, his voice far calmer having realised his younger nephew was in the room, but there was no denying his anger was still as great.

Loki nodded. "Nafi was able to sneak up behind her and pierce her side with a small blade." He informed Thor.

The older brother chuckled. "He is as quick as a fox that boy, I wonder who he acquired that trait from?" he grinned, eyeing Maebh who smiled back at him, before looking at Aslaug again and seeing the small wound. "We should let it fester and allow her to die like the foul beast she is, in agony." He stated coldly, causing the redhead to look at him in terror.

"That is not justice, though, is it?" Thor looked to Maebh. "That is vengeance, and as greatly as I crave the latter, it is the former the people need to see." She answered, causing all in the room to look at her. "Try her fairly, she will die regardless because of her actions here tonight, we all know this. Asgard's first family cannot be attacked and the perpetrator be permitted to live, but do so in front of the people, allow them to see her fate be decided, for not even the Odinson's are above the law."

It had been Volstagg and Hogun that had come with Thor to investigate what was going on at his brother's home, so they walked to the chair that held Aslaug and pulled her from it, tying her hands together behind her back as they did so. "We'll need to bring her by cart if you wish for her to be alive," Thor informed Loki.

"The Dowager is on her way by one, she heard what occurred and wants to return post haste," Hogun informed his friend.

"She better not blame her being away for the night." Loki groaned, thinking of his mother's reaction.

"Of course, she does, hence her quick return." Frigga ran straight in the door and to Maebh and Vali. "Is he harmed?" she asked checking him over.

"No, Nafi ensured it," Maebh stated calmly, trying to soothe her concerns.

"If I had not have left…"

"Peace mother, he is fine, that is all that matters, and Aslaug will pay." He swore looking at his ex-wife.

"Aslaug?" Frigga looked at him in shock before noticing the other woman that was about to be dragged outside. She rose to her full height and made to go over to her.

"Mother." Thor warned, stepping in front of her, "Do not degrade yourself by going to her level."

"It is impossible for me to do so Thor, for that is to go under the ground itself." His mother hissed, wanting to tear Aslaug limb from limb.

"She will suffer mother, you know this." Thor gave the nod for the woman to be taken away, knowing his mother would put a blade through her to protect her family. "In the morn, she will be tried." He promised.

"Do not start until we arrive." She commanded Thor nodded in agreement. "Where is my Nafi, where is my little hero?"

"With Gertrude," Maebh informed her.

"Get him here now, I want him to rest with me tonight, I need him close." She stated. "I will care for him, and I know you will not let Vali out of your sight for the rest of the night, so get back to bed, he and your other baby need you rested." She ordered.

"I do not think it possible for me to rest Frigga," Maebh commented.

"Perhaps not, but watching him rest safely between you will bring you some comfort."

An hour later, Nafi and Frigga were asleep in one room while Maebh, Loki, and Vali lay on the other, the infant asleep between his parents, blissfully unaware of the severity of what had happened. while Loki and Maebh looked at him.

"We could have lost him," Loki stated, watching his son's chest rise and fall.

"We cannot dwell on that, we are all safe." Maebh soothed.

"You seem very calm." Loki looked at her.

"I…"

"Maebh?"

"Of late, I felt like something was afoot, like something bad was going to happen, it is gone now, though." She tried to explain.

"Are you stating that you think you predicted this?" Loki asked fearfully.

"No, nothing of the sort, I am just saying I feel more peaceful now."

"It is said a childbearing woman senses more of her surrounds, I just hope that was the omen you sensed my love." Loki rubbed her stomach.

"I hope so too," Maebh was pleading in her mind that it had been, terrified of the idea of losing her little baby boy, her proof of her love for Loki.


	40. Trial and Punishment

Maebh stood glaring at Aslaug with Vali in her arms, and Nafi standing by her side; Frigga, Sif and the other children there also. Loki stood beside Thor, who was sitting on the throne that had been brought out of his home so that he could reign over proceedings, looking down at the hateful woman along with other warrior's and even Lords.

"Have you anything to say in your defence Aslaug Loughlindottir?" Thor demanded from his seat at the head of proceedings; in truth, this was the part of the process that both brothers feared, knowing there was a high chance that the harpy could reveal the truth about Nafi, causing a scene and causing untold torment to the child himself.

Aslaug looked as though she was going to speak, her face contorted in a cruel attempt at a smile, but then something caught her eye; Helena, Tyr's wife, stood in front of her and the look in the other woman's face told her everything, that she knew of the affair, and with a small nod to Maebh, it was clear it was something that had been discussed between the women, angering her into a rage that caused her to scream. Her actions caused all present to think her mad, having not noticed the trigger, and they all believed that the sentencing Thor would undoubtedly pass would be the only one she was deserving of.

"It is my duty as ruler to defend everyone in my realm from unjust actions, and after all my good brother, and indeed his wife have done for me, I am indebted to them and should strive to ensure they feel safe in their home, them and their children, so with that, I sentence you Aslaug, to be whipped fifty times before being beheaded for the unprovoked attack and attempted killing of my nephew, Vali Lokison, Prince of Asgard."

Even Maebh's eyebrows rose at that, she had not expected that Aslaug would be lashed as well as killed, and in truth, she did not feel too bad for her, only for Nafi, who would now have to know what became of his birth mother. "Come inside, you do not need to see this." She urged, trying to bring him into Thor's home.

"No," he looked up at her, not allowing her to move him. "I am staying with father."

"Your father has to ensure this is done, he is forced to witness it, you are not, and to be honest, I do not want you to see something so horrific," Maebh stated, trying again to get him inside.

"Mother, I am staying." For a child not truly of his blood, the way that Nafi looked up at her reminded her greatly of Loki, his conviction clear.

"I do not think it wise." she reiterated.

"Maebh," she looked to Loki, who was now standing in front of them. "He is eight now, he is permitted to watch such things, if that is what he truly wishes." The tone he used told Maebh that he too was not too pleased with the idea either.

Maebh was forced to bite her tongue, she recalled the first time she witnessed a beheading, she was a mere six years old, a man had done unspeakable acts of brutality to his brother and mother, so her father ensured he was killed with the swiftest method, not wanting the man to waste any more time breathing. Knowing that what Loki was saying was true, she simply gave a small nod, and took a step back, handing Vali to Frigga, and standing behind him, her hands on his shoulders as support. "If you refuse to leave, then I refuse to let you stand and watch alone," she swore, looking Loki in the eye, daring him to argue, but the man said nothing, just nodding instead and going back over to Thor, who gave the solemn nod for the punishment to begin.

They watched silently as Aslaug was brought to a post and tied to it, her back exposed before the chosen warrior, one Maebh knew to be named Frederick walked over to her, whip in hand to begin. With another nod from the King, the crack of the whip came down on her back, followed by a pained shriek, a moment later, it occurred again. By the twentieth lash, Aslaug had ceased screeching, her voice hoarse, and her skin split in several areas, not even attempting to stand any longer.

Maebh could not bring herself to feel anything for the woman, though to her own relief, she only felt the smallest twinge of satisfaction, which she justified by thinking of Vali, innocently waiting for her to return to him inside the home, who Aslaug wanted to kill for no good reason whatsoever.

By the fortieth whip, she seemed to be hardly conscious, and that is when Helena decided to throw a bucket of what smelled like animal urine on her exposed back, causing Aslaug to screech on new agony. Her actions caused a few people to eye up the widow, who only spat at her before walking back to her spot, her oldest son, who if any were to pay a lot of heed to, was somewhat similar in build and appearance to Nafi, and said nothing.

Thor made no comment to her, knowing that that was the only revenge that the widow could ever bestow on either her husband or his lover, and gave a wave of his finger to tell Frederick to complete the whipping, which he did without remark.

When that was over, she was untied and dragged to a large wooden block and was thrown onto it roughly, her throat placed where required and a sword brought to the executioner. Aslaug seemed to then realise just how much she should regret her actions, but rather than attempting to speak, she looked over at Maebh, then to Nafi, who both looked at her, trying to convey their hatred for them in her final few moments of life. Just before the sword was raised, Loki raised his hand to cease proceeding and went over to his ex-wife, kneeling down so he was close to her, knowing the words he would say would die with her. "You deserve this, everything you ever did, all the people you have hurt, we all are going to take pleasure in this, mine being that I know, no matter what, you cannot hurt my children again, any of them, Nafi included, and as you rot in the ground, know that in these last few moments of life, you were right, I wanted her for me, and I have her, her and her love, and she will bear more children for me than you would ever have killed, and will do so willingly. Rot in Hel Aslaug, and know none will mourn you, your son stands with us, and will always see the woman and man you hate so much as his mother and father." he rose to his feet again, satisfied at his words, and gave a nod to Frederick, who had not heard what he had said, but knew that Loki had once been married to the woman. Frederick looked to Thor, who too gave his nod, and raised the sword and swung it down. The sound of the metal hitting the thick wooden block, though only a low thud, resounded around the busy town centre, none spoke as Aslaug met her end.

Nafi had turned in towards Maebh, his face hiding against her, having decided last moment not to watch the sword go through Aslaug's neck. Maebh held him against her, kissing his head lovingly, knowing that he was too good a child to not be affected by such a horrific act. After a few moments, he looked around again, looking at the headless body of his mother limp on the ground, her head not in his view from where he was standing. "She can't hurt us now." was all he said.

"No darling, she cannot." Maebh concurred. "Come, we best get you inside." she ushered him in, this time, the youth did not fight her.

For a week after, there was a peculiar sense around the home; Nafi seemed somewhat quieter, as Loki and Maebh pondered through all that had occurred. The baby had moved again, meaning that Maebh was feeling pressure on her back most of the day, but the sickness was only irritating her in the mornings for the days since the execution. As she rubbed her stomach where she had felt something she suspected to be the baby's first notable movement, she watched Loki deal with his horse. "Where are you off to today?" She asked, still rubbing her stomach.

"I am needed to go to the valley, there is an issue there with crops again." he stated, ensuring the ties were done correctly.

"I see." Maebh sighed, there had been little communication between the pair since the kidnap attempt, and it concerned Maebh, Loki was in no way himself and did not seem interested in changing that. He went over to her and gave her a light kiss on the side of the head before turning to leave. "Are you not going to say goodbye to the boys?"

"I cannot wait for Nafi and Vali will only fuss, I will return tomorrow." he stated as he mounted his horse and left, not looking at her again.

Maebh swallowed hard and walked back inside, thinking of Loki's behaviour; she had seen that behaviour from him before. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she walked through the house, and over to Vali, who was sitting up, chewing his fist with two deep red cheeks, anxious from the pain his imminent first tooth was causing him. She did not wait to see if he would raise his arms for her to pick him up; she simply took him and brought him into the bedroom in silence, leaving Gertrude and Frigga to watch her as she did. Placing Vali on the bed beside her, she just stared at him as he gurgled and babbled. He was the image of his father, in all but the pallor of his eyes, and at that moment, she felt as though her chest was imploding.

"Maebh?" Frigga stood in the doorway.

"I just want to be alone with my son." she answered plainly.

"Of course, but there is an issue with some Svartalfheim delegates that needs to be dealt with, you are being requested," Frigga informed her.

"Tell Thor that I am not well, he can surely deal with this while Loki is gone." she mumbled.

Frigga frowned. "But he and Thor are gone on a hunt, is that not why you were outside bidding Loki a farewell?"

Maebh's eyes began to well with tears, wondering why Loki would lie over something so simple. "Yes, of course, how silly of me to forget. Have a cart readied, I will leave immediately." she pushed herself up and got out of the bed, bringing Vali with her. When she arrived at the main part of the house again, she was composed and ensured she looked as she should before handing the infant to Frigga and walking outside.

The entire journey to the village, she hardly paid heed to anything around her, so much so, she completely blanked Nafi, who had waved at her first, then called her several times, but she did not register that he was there, instead just making her way in a daze. On her arrival, she was met by Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg; all three immediately noting there was something peculiar in her behaviour and looked at one another in concern. Hogun took the horse to steady it as Fandral and Volstagg helped her down. Finally, she seemed to come to again and looked around, "What is their concern?" The men looked at her blankly. "The Svartalfheim delegation, what is their concern?"

It was Volstagg that replied to her first. "It is regarding the tools given to them, they...well they say that they require more."

"I see, well, let us see why that is then." she maintained a facade of calm as she walked into the room and to those sent by Ásvaldr. "Gentlemen, you have chosen a bad time to join us, I fear my husband and the king are away at present." She smiled politely.

"So long as your Highness is able to assist us, we do not mind, we understand our visit is not scheduled." the lead foreigner spoke with a deep accent, but his grasp of the Aesir tongue was fairly sufficient.

"Then gentlemen, tell me how I can assist?"

It did not take long to sort what was required, it was a simple trade, Svartalfheim was covered in forests that had wood the Aesir could use as Asgard readied the tools, wood would be sent from Svartalfheim, and both would benefit; satisfied, the Svartal convoy went on their way again, refusing a nights rest to try and begin the journey, desperate to get the tools that were so swiftly improving their farming, and allowing them to reap more food for their families.

"I wish the first talks had gone that well." Fandral groaned as they bid farewell to the party. "You look well Princess, considering."

"Call me nosey, or call me curious Fandral, but do you ever plan on taking a wife to fill with a child?" Maebh smiled.

"Did Loki not tell you, princess," Volstagg bellowed, "He is courting one of the Dowagers maids."

"One living at my home?" Maebh asked, wide-eyed at the information, her response was a nod. "Norn's my mind is too concerned with my children, I had not noticed. I take it Ragnarok is upon us?" She jested, earning her laughs from the other men and a bemused look from Fandral.

"Another attribute of yours, Your Highness, hilarity." He commented in a monotone.

"Aye, I have been bestowed with so many," she smiled back. "None the less gentlemen, I think it best I return to my children," she stated as she made her way back to the cart. "Not that any of you intelligent beings needed to be told, but if I am required again, please do not hesitate to call upon me."

"Are you not going to call upon Sif?" Volstagg frowned.

"I had best get home, please, if you are speaking with her, inform her of what has occurred and give her my apologies, of late I have been somewhat distracted." It was not a lie, nor would any of the men accuse it of being such, having noticed her demeanour on her arrival; not wanting to press her on the matter, they simply nodded and allowed her to leave without any other delay, silently watching as she left.

"You seem out of sorts Loki," Thor commented as they rode.

"I have a lot on my mind," Loki admitted.

"Do you wish to speak of it?"

"It does not matter."

"On the contrary brother, it seems to matter a lot," Thor argued, but he did not push the matter more. "What did Maebh say of your leaving?"

"Very little, she is somewhat in her own mind these days." Loki could not tell Thor that he had not only made no mention of the hunt to his wife but that he had lied as to why he was going away also. He was not sure why he had done that exactly, in truth, he could not look at her without getting upset. The cruel words he had spoken to Aslaug on her death were of little comfort knowing that Maebh was at risk of perishing bringing his child into the world.

"Aye, like you, she seems to think saying nothing is wiser than saying something, when obviously, saying nothing is doing nothing for either of you." Loki was not paying any attention as the horses trotted along the flat plain towards their destination. "Brother, I know it is none of my business, but I implore for you to speak with Maebh more, this chasm you are placing between you both, for whatever reason you are doing so, is doing neither of you any good."

"I am no good for her Thor."

"What nonsense are you speaking?"

"Her, Nafi, Vali, the child she grows, I am no good for them."

"I do not follow."

"Damn it Thor, can you not see, they are better off without me." Loki snarled, galloping off passed his brother, causing the King to stare at him in bewilderment before taking his own horse's reins tighter and digging his feet into its sides, chasing after his brother, calling his name as he galloped. It took several minutes for Thor to catch up with Loki, who had halted his horse and dismounted without tying the creature up, meaning it was just wandering around close by, and picking at some grass. Thor dismounted and tied his horse to a nearby tree, then doing the same to Loki's, remaining silent as Loki stared across the lake he had come to. "Brother?" Loki did not respond.


	41. Facing the Truth

When Loki returned home he felt as though he had been dragged backwards through Hel. Thor had gotten him to admit what was wrong with him out of him, but it had taken a lot of persuading on the older brother's behalf, however, he had managed it. Admitting to what was concerning him had been liberating, but also exhausting, meaning he felt terrible, adding that to how he now had to speak with Maebh, he knew it was only going to get worse.

Entering the house, he saw Gertrude cleaning the room, not paying much attention to her surrounds, on seeing her employer; she bowed slightly and looked towards his room, telling him where Maebh was.

Just as he came to the door, Frigga walked out of her own room. "Loki, you are home earlier than expected," she smiled, before studying his face better and frowning. "Darling, did you not sleep last night?"

"No, I got little rest; I had too much on my mind."

"That is understandable, well at least there was little issue with the Svartal men."

Loki froze, "What Svartal men?"

"After you and Thor left yesterday, there was a small group of delegates from Svartalfheim pleading for more tools, Maebh dealt with them very efficiently, though, they were on their way again long before the sun set." She explained, not paying much attention to him.

"Maebh dealt with them?"

"Yes, they wished to talk to you or Thor, but obviously, we had no idea where you were, and Sif never knew much of these things, so Maebh was best suited, and they seemed pleased with that."

"What were they told of where Thor was?" Loki asked fearfully.

"The truth of course, or at least, I assume, it was Maebh that met with them."

"I see." Loki's heart was pounding in his ears, not knowing what to do.

"Your best bet is to speak with Maebh, she is just taking a small rest inside." she pointed to the door. "I think that it is best that you are home, she has been out of sorts since you left, she has been for a few days really." Frigga voiced her concerns for her daughter-in-law to her son.

"I best deal with it so."

"Very well, I am going to go to Thor's and see how everyone is faring there, shall I take Vali with me?" She offered, thinking she was helping.

"Yes, thank you, mother." Loki gave an attempt at a smile.

"You look like you need a rest; just relax for some time before you wake her, alright?"

"Yes, mother."

They walked into the room, neither surprised to see Vali on the bed next to Maebh, though she was asleep and the child was awake, so, gently, Frigga walked over to the bed to take the child. In a moment, her hand was in the vice like grip of her daughter-in-laws, her steel grey eyes open and frantic. "Darling, he is awake, I am taking him with me to Thor's to give you some rest." the older woman explained calmly.

"No."

"Maebh, nothing will happen to him, she is gone, he is safe with his family." Frigga soothed. It took another moment of Maebh looking at Frigga before she let go of her hand and allowed her to take the child from her, watching as she left. "I will be home with him before nightfall, alright?"

Maebh gave an exhausted noise akin to a grunt and seemed to settle again. Loki watched as she did so. Frigga going by him with Vali as he did; taking a moment to rub the little boy's hand with his finger as he usually did as he passed before looking at the bed where his wife seemed to have settled back to sleep. He walked over and got in next to her, realising immediately that she was still awake, and as rigid as one that was dead. "Maebh." She turned to face away from him. "I'm sorry." She said nothing. "Please speak with me." Again she said nothing. "Maebh."

"You have not spoken to me all week, you get caught out lying and all of a sudden you wish to speak, now it is my turn to demand silence." she growled, before pulling up the pelt over her again, signifying she had said all she wished to say.

"I owe you an explanation."

"I do not want to hear it."

"And an apology."

"I do not accept it."

"Please." He beseeched.

"Why would I care, you have turned out just as you did with her, fleeing here. I thought that we were above such behaviour, that if you wanted to be around Thor for a hunt, or if you just wished to get some space for yourself, that all you need to do was say it, but I was wrong, I am as bad as her it seems, and I do not know what I even did to deserve it. Or is it that you tired of me, and wished for her again, but now she..."

Loki's eyes widened at her words. "You can not possibly think such a thing."

"I have little evidence to the contrary." She countered.

"Maebh," He gently tried to get her to turn toward him. "Maebh, I could never think that." She still refused to turn, so he got off of the bed and went to the other side, where she was facing to look her in the eye, only then did he see the exhausted look in her eyes and the heartache they held. "I love you with all of my being, my beautiful wife, please do not doubt that."

"Then why lie? Why push me away?"

"I did not mean to."

"Clearly." she scoffed.

"It is true, I swear it."

"I do not believe you."

"I was scared."

"What in the realms have you to be scared of?" She dismissed angrily.

"If I were to say it..."

"So the answer is nothing, leave me try and rest Loki, I have had fill enough of this today."

"Maebh." He pleaded.

Maebh lost her patience. "I said leave me be!" she screeched. "Just leave Loki."

"I was scared." He bellowed back. "I still am." She said nothing, which meant she was listening. "I failed our son. Someone came into our home and took him from his crib, if you had not have woken to feed him, he would be dead. I am the father, I am supposed to defend my young, that is my sole duty, provide and protect, and I failed him, failed you." Saying the words aloud were difficult, but he needed her to know. "And this baby, the one you are growing, I have filled you with a child that may harm you, that is making you ill, that is growing too fast for you, that could cause me to lose you. I am failing you in every manner, even with your injury the other day, that is my doing." he was in tears now. "You would be better off without me Maebh. When I saw her standing there, holding our little boy, wanting to hurt him, I never felt so helpless, and the look on his face, pleading with me, his father, to defend him, and I did nothing." he openly wept. "It is not right."

Maebh listened, not saying anything, knowing he needed to say everything. "You think you alone felt useless, I am his mother, I am supposed to be closer to him than any other, and I did not even wake on her entering the room. I am scared of myself, I am the reason this child might not live, if I do not carry it as I should, I could kill it, and on top of that, I have you acting as though I no longer matter to you, I have you lying to me over something simple as time with your brother. How am I supposed to interoperate it other than that you are fleeing me, why should I think you care?" she countered.

"I wronged you my love, and I should not have, I can only beg your forgiveness." Loki pleaded, kneeling in front of her, begging with tear filled eyes. "Please, my darling."

"I do not forgive you, yet." she replied solemnly.

"I will take it, yet implies you will, and I will show you my remorse." he swore.

"Loki."

"Yes?"

"Please." There was a scared sadness in her voice he had not heard since he was leaving for Svartalfheim when she almost lost him. He knew what it meant and went back to his side of the bed and got in beside her, placing his strong hand against her stomach and curling up behind her.

After a moment, she moved his hand slightly, which caused him to frown, but as he felt a small movement from within her, he smiled. "I think it a girl; the movements are too calculated for a boy."

"I disagree, I think it a boy, it is too active to be a girl."

"So long as I have you both, I will be happy." Loki kissed her shoulder, praying to the Gods that she would survive what she was going through.

"That may not come to pass."

"We cannot think like that my love." he kissed her again.

"Loki." she pleaded again, though this time, there was a different edge to her voice, one of want. "Please."

Not needing to be told twice, he helped her turn around and his hands made their way to the front of her dress, untying it and taking out her breasts, playing with them in his large hands. "Tell me if this hurts."

"Yes." she gasped against his lips, untying his pants and removing his impressive erection from within before forcing herself to her knees and straddling him. "I missed this position," she smiled.

"Well I will never argue you wanting to use it again, I can assure you." he grinned, his hands going from her breasts to the hem of her dress to slide it up, shocked when he came to her apex that there was no sign of any undergarments.

"They seem to irritate me of late, I am too...sensitive." she explained, guessing his unasked question.

"A terrible, terrible side effect." His tone telling her he thought no such thing. "Hopefully, it will come in handy now." He lifted her up slightly and moaned as she took him in hand and aligned him to her, gasping at feeling how wet she was. "Norn's, my children do such wonderful things to you." He grinned as she sank down onto him fully. "Oh, Gods." His head fell back in pleasure.

Maebh gasped and bit her lower lip, shuddering at the feeling of being filled. "Yes." she shrieked in ecstasy, immediately falling over the precipice at having his pelvic bone push against her mound.

"My poor, oversensitive, beautiful Maebh, take all the pleasure you require. I am most willingly at your service." He stated through gritted teeth, adoring the feeling of her tightening around him. "Though I warn you, I will not last at this rate, you feel too exquisite." he slowly began to thrust up his hips as she canted hers down as soon as she recovered from her first orgasm. "Do not worry for me, I assure you, I am loving this as much as you are."

"Not possible." She gasped, her movements becoming more and more deliberate as she chased another release. "Loki." She leant over him, causing their foreheads to meet.

"I love how only my name graces your lips." He moaned as he continued to match her movements.

"Only. You."

"As you to me my love." He promised, kissing her before taking her hips in his hands and forcing her down with a slap every time he bottomed out within her. "There could only ever be you."

"Loki." Her voice a mere whisper as she gasped for air as another even more powerful orgasm surged through her, clamping her wet walls around Loki, who bellowed his own release immediately after, adoring how she felt as her body twitched uncontrollably with pleasure. "Loki."

"Maebh." he placed a tender kiss on her lips, cupping his hand to her face as she leant into it. "My beautiful, beautiful Maebh, I will show you that I am sorry." she nodded weakly, shifting to allow him to gently remove himself from her core, a substantial amount of their mixed fluids with him as she carefully moved to lie down again, groaning at the less than pleased occupant within her kicking in retaliation to the frantic movements it was forced to endure moments before. Loki placed and arm around her and felt the movements also. "I see someone is angered at us."

"At least it could not hear us," Maebh mumbled quickly falling asleep in his embrace.

"No." Loki sighed, kissing her again on the neck and stroking her stomach, silently promising to aid her more when they woke. As he was about to drift off himself, a knock on the door startled him slightly; and a moment later, Frigga entered. "You're back." His voice was heavy with tiredness.

"I never left," she smiled knowingly. "Thor arrived with Nafi and Thodin, but things got somewhat loud, so they left, I was just coming in to say I am needed in the village and the boys will be staying there with me for the night."

"I would apologise, but..."

"I think you forget that I witnessed your wedding consummation Loki, though I am glad that was not as...feral...as that seemed to be." She laughed as she walked out the door.

Loki shook his head slightly and chuckled to himself, glad that Maebh was blissfully unaware of the discussion that had just taken place. Curling in against her more, he knew he had work that required his delegation, but tired from stress and physical exertion, he fell into a restful sleep instead beside his wife.


	42. Loki's Anger

"Maebh?" Loki looked around the homestead after finishing up with the work on the land, but there was no sign of his wife anywhere within the dwelling or the grounds. Frigga was at Thor's and none of the staff seemed to know where his wife or his younger son was. He walked onto the roadway that led to the village, looking for signs of his pregnant wife and son, but could see none. He was about to go back to the yard and call for his horse to go in search of her further from the house when he heard a familiar voice.

"That's it sweetheart, there you go." Came Maebh's voice from nearby, seeming very encouraging. Looking over a small ditch on their land, he was relieved to see his wife and son safe and well as Vali stood, his hands in his mother's trying to take small assisted steps. Loki felt somewhat hurt and envious that Maebh had taken their son away from their home to teach him to walk. "Wait until your father sees this, he will be so proud of you, it is a pity you finally decided to do this here and not at home with him able to see." She clapped her hands together hen the child let go of her hands for a moment to try and balance himself before almost stumbling, at which time Maebh quickly caught him once more. "Well done my love." She commended, earning giggles of joy from the boy. A moment later, Vali seemed to notice something in his surrounds and looked up to see his father looking at them, a large smile on his face as he bounced up and down on his unsteady legs in joy at seeing Loki. Maebh turned to see her husband standing there. "How long have you been there?" She smiled, getting to her feet unsteadily with her large stomach.

Loki jumped over the ditch to assist her. "Only a minute or so."

"So you saw your son is learning to stand and attempting to walk alone, that was something I thought we had a few more weeks before having to concern ourselves." She smiled as she took his hand and he helped her while using his other hand to steady Vali.

"Yes, I was somewhat shocked at it myself."

"I brought him out to get some air and he kept pointing where he wanted to go so I let him dictate, and we came here after a butterfly, but I needed to sit, he is getting heavy, and he started to stand."

"I thought..." Loki started but then ceased talking.

"You thought what my dear?" She smiled. Loki did not answer her, causing her to frown. "What did you think Loki?"

"I thought you had come here with him to teach him without me knowing," Loki replied, his voice small.

Maebh laughed for a moment. "That would have been a funny shock for you, not knowing he could do it, but then he walks off on you." She giggled; Loki did not laugh with her. "There is something amiss with you love, whatever is it?" Her tone one of concern.

"I am not myself of late."

"That is what I am referring to, what is it Loki?" She asked kindly, knowing that making demands would only cause her husband to close up.

"I thought you did not want me to see him walk." He explained, "That you wanted it to be something you alone shared with him."

Maebh frowned. "What would make you think that you silly man? I know how you love him, how you yearned so greatly for him, why in the name of the realm would I not want to share this with you?"

"That is the thing, I do not know, I am simply thinking the most terrible of thoughts of late, it is the same as when I went away with Thor."

Maebh said nothing as she thought of the argument they had had after his return from his hunting trip the month previous with his brother, not a week after Aslaug's death. "I see." She did not know what more to say.

"It is all so much."

"It can be, some days." She agreed.

"How are you doing it? You are heavy with child again, and with..."

"I told you already, we cannot fear the worst, I am no longer ill every day and from what I am being told by Sif and Frigga, I no longer look as though a gust of wind would blow me over." She smiled, trying to put his worries to rest.

Loki gave a weak smile in return. It was true, Maebh had begun to look as though she was capable of carrying the child within her, and she was eating a substantial amount of food without being ill, but as a result of her eating better, the child seemed to be growing drastically also, meaning the chances of the birth being difficult was increasing also; something that had caused Loki to remain awake at night sweating in terror at the idea of losing her to childbirth more nights than not. "I still worry." He admitted.

"I know, and if I am honest, so do I, but no good can come of allowing it to consume us." She toyed with a stray bit of his hair that had fallen onto his face. "I have to believe it will be alright Loki if I do not..." she shuddered. "I cannot imagine losing our child." She placed his hand on where their little one was most active within her. "I know you are frightened to love this child as you did Vali when I carried him, as though you are frightened that to love it would make any potential negative outcome harder, but it does not deserve that."

Loki nodded, he had not realised that she had noticed his lesser affections to the child she was now carrying, but her reasoning was wrong, it was not out of a fear of losing it that he was not allowing himself to love it, but out of resentment for it, thinking it was the reason he would lose her. He swallowed hard and nodded again, not wanting to portray his true feelings. "We best head home before Vali gets cold." He stated, taking his hand off her stomach where his son or daughter had just kicked and taking Vali in his arms and turning to get over the small ditch once more.

Maebh watched him for a moment, noticing the coldness in his eyes when the baby had moved. She wrapped her arms around her rotund stomach and bit the inside of her cheeks at the look he had given it, heartbroken that the baby she thought he would love, she could see instead he was starting to hate. Though she was not a religious being, she found herself praying to no one in particular that if she were to not survive the birth and her child did, that Loki would not treat it badly afterwards. She never thought it was possible to have to pray for such a thing until she noted that look in Loki's eyes.

"Nafi?" Loki snapped trying to find the older boy, "Where is the Norn's are you boy?"

The brown haired youth made his way from one of the outhouses, looking at his father in confusion. "Yes, father?"

"What in Hel are you doing, why are you not at training?" He growled viciously.

"We do not have any today," Nafi answered as though it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do not get smart with me." Loki hissed. "I am not in a gaming mood."

"But father, I..." The look on Loki's face caused Nafi to cease his statement and begin to walk off, his head down submissively.

"Where do you think you are going?" Loki's anger only increased.

"Enough!" Loki turned to see a livid Frigga carrying Vali in her arms, and beside her, Maebh staring at him as though he had lost his mind. "I did not rear you to speak to anyone, much less your son like that." His mother stated.

Loki was about to answer her back when Maebh stepped forward. "Nafi, go get some lunch, Frigga, take Vali in too, my husband and I need to speak alone." Her voice was flat, but there was a terrifyingly dominant note to it also. Frigga nodded and ushered the fleeing Nafi inside with her and her youngest grandson.

Loki looked at his wife, angered by how she had overridden his authority on Nafi and had made herself the member of the household that could be seen as most senior. "I am the man of the family."

"Then act like it, until such time as you do, then I will have to assume control." She stated calmly. "Now, you and I are going for a walk."

"I am going nowhere." Loki folded his arms trying to assert himself once more.

"You will come with me Loki."

"And pray tell, how will you force me to?" Loki scoffed.

Maebh walked straight over to him, and though she was far shorter in stature than him, she glared him right in his eyes. "Because if you do not, I will go straight to your brother and demand a divorce here and now, I swear that on our sons and on the souls of my siblings and parents." Loki stared at her, his eyes wide and he swallowed hard. "I have had enough Loki, you will not speak to me, and you are attacking your son for having the same day off as he has had for the past two years and you hate your unborn child, I am too scared to even allow you near Vali alone anymore, I can take no more." She snapped; tears of anger in her eyes. "So you and I are going to go for a walk and you are going to be completely honest with me, or you will be living with Fandral for as long as it takes you to sort a new home for yourself, because I am not having you being this way to me or my sons."

"They are mine too."

"When was the last time you acted as though they were, not since you saw Vali try and walk in that field, three weeks have passed since; not once have you come to bed when I have, not once have you played with your son, trained with your other one, you simply stew in whatever terrible thoughts you are having, and not allow us to help you."

Loki glared at her, angry at her observation. "You cannot understand." He dismissed.

"No, because in this I am the only rational being, and no rational being can ever comprehend the actions of the irrational." She countered. "Now silence and get into one of the outhouses or to a field away from the home if you are certain this cannot be sorted without your yelling."

Loki looked at her before heading for the pathway away from their home, causing Maebh to sigh at his thinking they could not deal with whatever was irking him without there having to be yelling, but she followed. "Hurry up." He commented, taking long strides in front of her.

For a moment, Maebh contemplated throwing a shoe at him but instead slowed to a comfortable pace. He did not look around for a minute, but when he did, he seemed angered by her lack of pace. "I am due to birth your child before the next full moon and you wish for me to run after you." She laughed coldly.

Loki stopped walking. "What do you mean within the month, no you have to have longer."

"No, the child is engaged, I could go any day."

"Engaged?"

"Its head is in position to permit it to be born, it is a little early, but not enough to be a concern; and apparently with its size, this is for the best," Maebh told him. "Eir stated so not two days ago, I actually told you at the breakfast table, but you just grunted, not listening to anything I said. It, or indeed I could die in a matter of days, but rather than being here and helping me, you are becoming too unbearable to be around." Loki stared at her, not able to say anything. "Look at how you treated Nafi a moment ago, you looked ready to strike him, it is his day off, same as last week, same as last month, same as next week, and you argued it with him."

"I have been slightly..."

"You have been severely pigheaded, rude and downright horrible to your family, and I am not going to put up with it any longer." She snapped.

"Maebh..."

"I am not interested in promises, or any other words of comfort Loki, I have had it. It is my duty as the mother of these children to protect them from any harm, and if you continue on this path, that is exactly what will come to them."

Loki's nostrils flared in anger. "I would never hurt them."

"I cannot guarantee that, can I?" She retorted, matching his ferocity.

"I would never hurt our children," Loki repeated, coming closer to her, his voice rising.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you see the child I carry now as equal to Nafi and Vali; tell me you love it as greatly." She challenged, Loki remained silent. "Every time you look at my stomach I see your eyes fill with hate."

"I do not hate it."

"You do not love it though, do you?"

"It is the reason I could lose you."

"The worry I have that you will harm it if I die is what will cost me my life." She shouted in retort.

Loki's anger dissipated immediately. "I would not harm...you think I would..."

"You hate it." Tears trickled down Maebh's cheeks. "The day Eir confirmed my suspicions that I was with child, I was so excited to tell you, I thought you would be happy, but instead, since then all you have done is grow to dislike it more and more, and now, I...I am scared to think of you alone with it if anything..."

Loki let out a gasp of agony at her words. His behaviour had led her to believe that he would... that he could possibly..."Maebh."

"I know this child will be here before the full moon, I know it, already I sense it, and all I can think of is your distance and then today, when Nafi..."

Loki could not listen to her any longer, the pain of her thoughts cut through the self-pity and loathing he had encased himself in and he pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry my love."

"Every so often, for perhaps a few moments, and sometimes a few days, I thought you were getting over whatever this is, when you embraced me, or in your smile, but you would fall back into it once more, more violently than before after, and I am scared you have gone."

"I have gone nowhere, I am here." he kissed her forehead again before pushing her away from him slightly to look her in the eye. "I am here Maebh, I just needed to have my ass kicked and my focus sorted."

She eyed him sceptically for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"When the love of your life, the one barring our children I would willingly sacrifice myself in pain worse than death for, tells you she is scared of you near your children and is willing to divorce you, I can guarantee you, you cease wallowing in the pits of darkness and pull yourself back. As I stated recently, I have felt so dark my darling, so alone, but in truth, I think perhaps all of that has been self-inflicted."

"Well cease such self-torture now and let us return home." Maebh leant up and pulled Loki to her for a kiss.

"Are you really going to birth so soon?" Loki asked, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Yes, I can sense it." she nodded, looking at the hand, wondering why he had placed it there, having not done so willingly in the month since she had last taken the imitative to place it there.

Loki looked at her rotund stomach. "I did not get to see you so close last time."

"I think I was naive to think I thought myself fat last time, for I am far fatter this time."

"You are not fat, you are about to birth a child." He smiled, though it was not as wide as his smiles had been before. "I do not hate it, you do know that?"

"I am not sure."

"Every night, I have felt it kick, yes I have been feeling resentful of it, and though I have tried not to, I do love it, how can I not, it is borne of us."

"If I do not survive, promise me Loki, promise you will love and care for it."

"Maebh..."

"I know you do not want me to think such a way Loki, but I will be more able to focus and in turn survive if I know there are measures in place for if I do not."

"I solemnly swear that I will care for all of our children should you...should you need longer to recover." Loki could not bring himself to mention her potential death.

Maebh cupped his slender face in her hands. "Thank you." She gave him a loving smile and leant forward to kiss him again. "We best be getting back."

"I owe Nafi an apology."

"You owe one to everyone."

"Most of all to you." Loki held her against him. "I am scared Maebh."

"You are scared? Have you seen my stomach, I am terrified at the idea of the monster you have filled me with having to find some manner to be removed from me, how do you think I am feeling?" Loki held her close to him, terrified of what could very soon come to pass.


	43. The Prelude

Maebh groaned as she felt her side cramp again, then hissed at the less than comfortable kick that her child gave in response to her stretch.

"Are you alright my love." Loki caressed her swollen belly where the baby had kicked, still half asleep.

"Your son or daughter is trying to tell me to suffer in silence." She groaned.

"Well I do not think you should, if you are suffering, I wish to know about it." He kissed the side of her neck, pulling her closer to him.

"You are only saying that because you were not here the last time if you had been, you would not be so willing to endure it this time."

Loki sighed. "I am so sorry about that my love." He held her as close as he could to him. "I still feel terrible about that, you needed me and I was not there."

"I needed you to come home to me, and you did; that is all that matters."

It had been over a week since Maebh had confronted Loki's behaviour; Nafi had forgiven his father's outburst, after Maebh had taken him aside and explained that Loki was overstressed about the baby's impending arrival, and Frigga, though he had had no arguments with her directly, had begun to notice he was more like himself again, though not entirely.

"Do you think it is still settled?"

"It seems to be, I cannot sit properly, and it is kicking high, so I am grateful it righted its position before the birth, I do not think I would be able to birth it head first." Maebh tried to get comfortable, but the child was kicking a lot.

"It is moving so much, you think with how little room there is in there it would not be so active." Loki held his hand over where their little one had moved.

Maebh turned slightly to face him, a small smile on her face. "Are you calling me fat?"

Loki chuckled in return. "I would never do such a thing, you are carrying my child, my love, I can never express how beautiful you are in doing so."

"My stomach looks like lightning bolts."

"I had noticed, what causes such?"

"According to Eir, it is to stretch it to facilitate the child, they will fade with time, but never disappear."

"Then they are of great importance, allowing our child the space it requires to develop." Loki allowed his hand to trace patterns over her stomach, tickling her slightly in the process.

"Get out of bed, you need to meet Thor today to deal with the Vanaheim situation." Maebh's voice seemed stern, but it lacked her usual bite when she was giving orders.

"No, I wish to remain here with you for the day." Loki leant in against the back of her neck, kissing it, not caring about her hair being in his face.

"Not possible my dear husband, now get out of...ooh!" A sharp pain coursed through her. "These pains are getting worse and far more irritating."

Panic set in Loki's features. "Pain, what pain? Why did you not mention any pain to me?"

"They are false labour pains." Maebh dismissed, sitting up.

"What, are you sure?"

"Yes, they are irregular, momentary and do not cause my stomach to harden, so yes, I am very sure." She consoled.

"You are sure?"

"I may have hurt myself birthing Vali, but I can assure you, I will never forget the pains that accompany birthing your children Loki."

Loki was uncertain, but could not argue something he was oblivious to the ins and outs of. He rose from the bed and swore to himself to check with Frigga and Sif if what Maebh was saying was true or if she was just trying to alleviate his concerns. "Do you require anything from me?"

Maebh shifted slightly before answering. "Nothing you are able to give me at present." Loki frowned for a moment, but her cheeks were slightly reddened, telling him what it was she was referencing.

"Are you asking for what I think you are?" He asked, in slight disbelief.

"I cannot control how my body is reacting to this child, it has me far more...sensitive than Vali had me." She tried to explain, rising precariously from the bed, a moment later, Loki pulled her to him and allowed his fingers to make their way down her torso to her ass.

"Maebh, my darling, all you need to do is ask." He breathed against her lips, his hand making its way under her night clothing and to her drenched core. "Norn's my love, you really are so sensitive." He began to gently caress her, causing her to moan before biting her lips together; leaning in, he spoke in a whisper. "Let go, my love." Maebh's nails gripped his shoulder firmly, so much so that he could feel them digging into his skin through his tunic, causing him to hiss in pleasure and pain.

Maebh's legs shook as she came closer to her release, all too soon, her body went over the brink of pleasure, and she found herself sinking her teeth into Loki's chest to prevent herself from screaming in undiluted ecstasy. "Loki," she gasped as the last of its waves pulsed through her; her legs no longer supporting her weight, something Loki had foreseen, meaning he was holding her up.

"I have you, my love."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her cheeks red.

Loki's brows furrowed. "Whatever for?" She bit her lips together and looked at his chest, then back up at his face guiltily. Frowning, Loki followed her line of sight to his chest, his brows rising when he saw the slight red stains that were now on his light tunic. "I see."

"I didn't mean to." She could no longer look him with her guilt.

Loki used his forefinger to lift her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye again. "Maebh?" She did not look at him, so he tilted her head a slight bit more. "It is nothing."

"I broke your skin, I caused you to bleed."

Loki's eyes widened as he realised that her eyes were filled with tears. "Darling, it is alright, I know you did not do so to injure me, I see it as a great testament to how I make you feel, that to me is a good thing." He smiled.

His words did not have the desired effect and his wife began to weep before pulling from him and storming away from him and out of their bedroom door, through the house and out into the yard, passed a very confused Frigga and Gertrude. Loki only followed her to the bedroom door and watched, somewhat perplexed as to her actions.

"Dare I ask?" Frigga asked.

"I honestly do not know," Loki responded truthfully. "One moment she was content, the next, she began to get all upset."

Frigga nodded and looked thoughtful. "If this time is like the last for her, the child will be born before the end of the week." She commented, getting back to what she was doing. "You had better retrieve her dear, it has rained heavily through the night, and she could slip and hurt herself." His mother suggested.

Loki did not wait to be told anymore and rushed after his wife, sure enough, the ground was sodden from the rain, but there was no sign of his wife in the yard. He looked around for a moment, grateful to find her footprints on the ground in the mud to tell him of her direction of travel. Following them, he came to the stables, where the footprints continued inside. "Sweetheart? Maebh, I know you are here." He turned one direction to see the stalls with their horses, but no sign of his wife, he then turned around and saw his wife leaning against a wall, staring at a piece of straw in her hand. "Maebh?"

"I hated this the last time too."

"What my dear?"

"One minute I am happy, the next, I am sad, or angry, or both, or other such emotions, and it drives me insane, I loathe it." She explained, not looking at him.

Loki walked forward. "I know darling, but your body is trying to deal with everything, this can happen. Sif, if Thor is to be believed, is like a wolf with a toothache when it comes close to birthing, and mother thinks the child will be here soon."

"I feel like I am going to burst, look at me."

"I think you have never looked so beautiful, you are gravid with my child, it is the most beautiful thing in the world as far as I am concerned."

"You sentimental fool." She gave a small smile, which fell again when she saw the bite mark bloodstain on his chest.

"Do not start that again. I did not feel it."

"Do you feel it now?"

"Yes, but it barely smarts."

"How did you not feel it then?"

Loki smiled and encased her in his arms. "Because at that time my dear wife, I was preoccupied with the absolutely delicious sight of you coming apart at my touch."

"I am incredibly messed up at present." Maebh shook her head, allowing him to pull her close to him.

"Good, I was concerned that I alone was such."

Maebh frowned at him. "You still feel out of sorts yourself." She realised Loki felt embarrassed as he nodded his head. "Why did you not say anything?"

"You had enough to concern yourself with, and I was being ridiculous."

Maebh took his face in her hands. "Nothing about you is ridiculous, you matter as much as anyone else here. I need to know you are okay, because I worry otherwise, and that is worse for me, if I know what is going on, I can deal with it, not knowing is the worst fate."

Loki gave her a small smile, placing his hands over hers, before turning slightly to kiss the palm of her left hand. "Noted, shall we return to the house and get some breakfast?"

"I suppose we had better, Norn's I hate having to face your mother again after I have been silly."

"She does not judge any of it, she knows it means nothing." Loki wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, walking her out of the stable.

As Loki had stated, Frigga seemed to make no note of anything that had occurred outside of her own personal thoughts and made no comment to Maebh regarding the matter as they worked through the home during the day. By afternoon it was all Maebh could do to stop herself from falling into the nearest chair and going to sleep.

"Go for a rest dear." Frigga encouraged as Maebh leant against a wall, her eyes immediately falling shut a moment later.

"If I sleep now, I will not sleep tonight," Maebh mumbled.

"If you do not willingly go now, you will keel over in an hour and risk yourself and the child." Frigga countered. "You are too tired love, go to bed."

"I will be fine."

"I will make you a bargain, why do you not rest next to the fire in here."

Maebh was going to argue, but the idea of being warm and the knowledge that she never really slept if she dozed on the chair, but rather just had a small rest, she conceded and walked over, pulling a large pelt from the back of the chair as she did so, and curled up as best as her rotund stomach would allow in front of the fire and immediately dozed off.

"Maebh." The young warrior woman groaned, not wanting to be woken from her comfortable rest, even if her neck was slightly uncomfortable, her back was not in pain for the first time in days. "Maebh, please wake up." Frigga pleaded.

Opening one of her eyes, she was looking into the worried eyes of her mother-in-law. She had no idea how long she was asleep, but she could see it was beginning to darken outside. "What is wrong?" She asked groggily. She looked down and saw Vali standing in front of her, using her leg to balance him as he stood, it was then she realised that his hand was wet. "What? Ah!" She felt a pain in her back, one she recognised from before.

"Your waters have just broken." Frigga realised, pulling Vali away from his mother, and looking to the floor where it was starting to flood with warm fluid trickling from the chair where Maebh was sitting. "Are they sore?"

"It would not be called labour if it was easy." Maebh retorted through gritted teeth as the contraction ended and she could breathe properly again.

"I realised you have been getting them while you were sleeping, I woke you because you actually seemed in pain as opposed to uncomfortable the last time."

"I wish you had left me rest," Maebh grumbled.

"No, because you were told by Eir, you needed to walk around at the beginning, it will aid you along, so up you get and into the bedroom with you, you are not birthing my grandchild in the living quarters like some hound in a basket," Frigga ordered, already praying to the Norn's that Maebh and the child she was about to bring into the world were going to be alright.

Maebh wanted to retort, but she knew her next contraction would not be long hitting her, so she rose to her feet and went into her room.

"Take him." Frigga gave Vali to one of her own maids then turned to Gertrude. "Warm water in a basin when I order it and cold cloths, this does not seem like it will take long." Gertrude nodded at her orders and set about doing them. Then Frigga turned to her other maid, "Get one of the men to fetch Eir and Sif, if you see my son, inform him his wife is about to birth, and for the love of the Norn's someone get that cat away from that bedroom door." Frigga indicated to Ellie, who was meowing and scratching at Maebh and Loki's bedroom door. As her orders were obeyed, Frigga took a moment to go back into her room and looked to the sky. "Odin, please, I pray for you to speak with the great Freya, we need her help now, Maebh needs her to watch over her as she does this task."


	44. A Slight Surprise

Loki's mouth was agape, he tried to process what he was told, but in truth, he could not. He knew there was a lot he should comprehend, but nothing was getting into his head. As he looked at his youngest son, who was finally finished screeching at his displeasure at having been forced from his comfortable warm home to come into the world, he tried to replay the last two hours of his life again, but it only came in drips and drabs.

"Loki." He looked to see Thor standing in front of him. "I am not sure what to say, brother."

When Loki saw his sister-in-law and the healer rushing through the streets to his cart, he knew that Maebh must have gone into labour. He yelled something almost incomprehensible to Heimdall about having to go, to which the older man was going to make comment on, but on seeing where Loki was running to, he did not waste his breath, nothing would stop the younger prince now, not even Ragnarok.

He grabbed his horse and removed its saddle, not having the patience to tighten the girth and kicked his heels in. When he passed the cart carrying the women destined for his home, he did not even salute them; instead, he trotted passed then increased his pace again as soon as he was clear of them.

The route to his home frustrated him, three different carts of casual traders hindered his journey, and all three times his temper, which usually was one of great patience, got the better of him and he roared at them to get out of his way. Finally, he made his way to his home, and jumped off his horse, allowing the creature to roam the yard until some manner of staff found it and rushed into the house.

When he entered he was met by Gertrude who was busying herself as she rushed around getting what was required for the birth, had someone asked her afterward if she had seen her employer, in truth, she would not recall.

His attention was taken away from that when he heard laboured grunts of pain from his bedroom. He knew immediately that Maebh was inside, in pain as she brought their child into the world. He did not even think, Loki lunged forward and headed for the room. Opening the door, he stood still watching as his wife knelt with her back to him, gripping a rag in her hands and gasping in pain.

"That is it, my dear, it will not be long now before it will be time to push, you are doing wonderfully." Frigga encouraged.

"I do not recall it hurting this much last time." Maebh hissed through gritted teeth, which turned to a sigh as the contraction ended and she was given a few minutes to ready herself for the next one.

"Yes, well last time you were preoccupied with not dying of a head...Loki." Frigga only then noticed her son in the room. "What are you doing in here, get out."

Maebh turned her head to see her husband, her face drenched in sweat. "Loki." Her voice was slightly broken.

"Get out," Frigga ordered again.

"Just a minute mother, that is all I ask, one minute with my wife." He pleaded.

"She is birthing, you are not permitted to be here at all," Frigga argued.

"One minute, then I will leave and I will not darken the door of this room again until after our child is born," Loki swore, with his hands up.

Frigga eyed him for a minute before nodding slightly and turning to leave. "As soon as her next contraction starts, you leave."

"Thank you, mother." When Frigga left the room, Loki rushed to his wife. "I came as soon as I could."

"I want to hurt you a lot right now." Maebh scoffed as she readied herself for the next contraction, her breathing back to normal once more.

"I know, and I deserve it, but could you at least let me meet my son or daughter before you kill me." He smiled jokingly in return.

"Which do you think it is?"

"I am not sure."

"Do you have a preference?"

Loki did not hesitate to answer. "Darling, I waited so long for a child, and with you as a wife, I am all the happier for any we have, genders do not bother me."

"I can see the 'but' in your eyes."

"You see everything, my love." He smiled adoringly. "I would be happy to have a little girl to dote upon."

"If it is a boy?" She asked fearfully.

"He will be as adored as his brothers, you know that."

"If I don't make it..." Loki wanted to interrupt her, to tell her she was a fool for even uttering such words but said nothing, knowing there was little point in arguing with her at that time. "Please..."

"Yes, my love?"

"Please call it after whatever of my parents it is the gender of."

Loki frowned, he had named Vali without her contesting, and Vali was an Aesir name. "Maebh..."

"Please."

"If it is a daughter and I were to lose...she could only be called after you, you know that." Loki did not want to talk like this, every part of him was against it, but he knew that it had to be said.

The determination in his eyes told Maebh he would not be swayed, and if she were to die, there was little she could do with regards it. "I am frightened," she admitted.

"I know my love, I am too."

"What if I cannot do this?"

"You can, and you will, you are the strongest person I have ever had the fortune to meet Maebh, by morn, we will be holding our newest child, it will have fed from you, and we will be joking about how to stave off anymore for a year or two," Loki smiled sadly with tears in his eyes.

Maebh laughed for a second, but then tensed, a grimace coming to her face as she felt another contraction starting. "Norn's I want to punish you right now."

"In my defence, you were always as eager as I to partake in the activities required for procreating."

"And with that, I tell you to leave." Frigga pushed in beside Loki, Eir and Sif coming with her. "It is time for you to leave now Loki." she reiterated.

Loki pushed passed the women and to Maebh who was breathing deeply as her body tried to withstand that agony she was now bearing. "I meant it in jest."

"I know." She tried to smile, but with gritted teeth, it came out as a hiss.

"Loki, leave," Frigga repeated.

"I love you, and we can argue names again later." He leant down and kissed her forehead before his mother physically started pushing him away and to the door, in the end, he let her push him. "Mother, cease, I am leaving."

"You have no right in here in the first place Loki."

"Norn's, it is childbirth, I pull calves from my livestock every spring, I know what it entails, whatever mystique some think there is to the act is well and truly nonexistent." He argued.

"A man's place..."

"Is to tell his wife that could die in childbirth that he loves her, that she is his everything because he may never get to do so again." Loki countered.

"It is the way it has always been Loki."

"Just because it is how it is, does not mean it is how it should be mother. You are so good and so wise, I can never take that from you, but you can be so set in your ways, I just wanted to speak with her, I have, and now I will leave."

Frigga frowned, but said nothing, she knew that Loki was worried for Maebh and wanted to make sure she was alright, but it had always been such a way that men did not enter the room when birthing was taking place. Though with Loki, perhaps seeing Maebh give birth would actually be a good thing, she was not entirely sure that her younger son getting his wife pregnant every year was something to encourage. "Right, let us prepare for this child." she clapped her hands together, "Eir, what is required?"

For the next hour and a half, Maebh tried to regulate her breathing, the contractions becoming far more frequent and intense as her body became more and more ready for the birth. Sweat beads trickled down her forehead. "It is worse this time." She gasped as another contraction ended.

"You only think that." Sif dabbed a cold cloth to her forehead. "If we recalled every torturous contraction, we would never carry more than one child; it is our body's way of getting us to have more children." She soothed.

"I am done, if three children are enough for you, then it is good enough for us also." Maebh gasped as another contraction started.

"That cannot have been more than a minute." Sif looked to Eir.

The healer inspected her patient. "It is time, your highness, I am going to need you to get whatever manner you wish to be in and get ready to push."

Maebh took deep breaths and readied herself. She felt the pressure of the child coming as her body did its best to expel it, so she got on all fours, which alleviated the pain in her back and readied herself for the next contraction. As soon as she felt it, she took a deep breath and began to push; terrified the baby within her was too big for her to birth.

"That's it, breathe." Sif encouraged as Maebh took a moment to inhale deeply to begin the next push.

"You are doing well your highness; the child is about to crown," Eir informed her.

"Already?" Frigga was shocked at that, "Her stomach has been so high; I thought it would take longer."

"Well, I can see it now, a fine little head of hair again, though I think this time we may have her highness's hair colour as opposed to his highness." The healer smiled.

Maebh gave a small smile for a moment at that, praying that she would be fine and would see the baby. "Can I push again?" She half begged.

"Do not rush it, your highness, you will tear yourself," Eir warned.

Maebh let her head fall onto her arms. "I really need to push."

"You should not feel so strongly between contractions." The healer frowned.

"Please, I have to." Maebh could not hear anything; she only concentrated on the intense urge to push again.

Frigga, Sif, and Eir were about to try and prevent her from doing so but were shocked when she gave a groan of pain, causing the healer to realise she was having another contraction. "Just go with it, your highness." She encouraged. Within a few minutes, the sound of an infant's cries filled the room. "Another son your highness." The healer declared happily. "And he is clearly very well indeed." She winced as his small cries hit a pitch that caused her ears to ache. "Norn's he will not be ignored."

Maebh turned around to look at her son, her eyes filling with tears of joy when she saw that indeed he had brown hair. "He is smaller than I thought he would be." She beamed as she slowly made her way to sitting in the bed, her arms then extending to have him given to her.

"He is as big as Vali was," Frigga noted.

"He is and I suspect him to be slightly younger in age." Eir inspected him as she spoke. "He will be a fine little thing."

Sif smiled as she cleaned Maebh's forehead. "And you are well; it could not have gone better."

Maebh almost lunged forward when Eir finally held her son out for her to take. "Yes, thankfully." She placed him on her still slightly swollen stomach, knowing that it would be even smaller once she expelled the afterbirth in a few minutes.

"Are you still adamant of no more?" Sif asked.

"Seeing him, are you?" Maebh smiled back. "Are you trying to justify your feelings towards another by dragging me with you?"

"Oh, I am not having any more; I am satisfied with what I have, what of you?"

"Three sons are enough." she smiled sadly at her newest child.

"What is it?" Frigga asked.

"I think Loki wished for a daughter."

"Loki is not one to care for such things," Sif dismissed. "You both being fine is all he will care about and you know it."

"I know, I just wish I had been able to give him such." She looked at the little boy in her arms, who seemed almost indignant at his entry into the world. "He is so much like Vali was."

"I was thinking the same," Frigga smiled, looking at the infant.

Maebh was about to answer her when she winced. "I don't remember this part hurting as much either."

"Give him to me for a moment." Frigga held her hands out. "It usually does not hurt, but that does not mean it cannot."

"She is right your highness, I will take a look. Frigga, I have little doubt that his highness is fit to burst down the door since he heard the cries, perhaps it is best for you to tell him...what the..."

"Eir?" Frigga walked to her friend and looked at what the healer was looking at. "What is that?"

"What is going on?" Sif and Maebh both demanded at once.

"Your bleeding more than you should be your highness." The healer ordered. "Your Majesty, please get the maids to get more cloths, do it now." Sif did as she was told. "Your highness, I need you to remain calm, this is going to hurt you slightly, and I apologise, but I have to check what is going on."

"Do what you need to." Maebh opened her legs as much as possible to help the healer. "I feel fine, tired, and sore, but not weak."

"That is good," Eir smiled. "Now, take a deep breath."

Loki had paced to and fro so much, Nafi had become dizzy and Thor was becoming nauseous.

"Brother, I beseech you, please settle," Thor begged.

"I can hear it crying."

"I think there are people on Midgard that can hear it crying, Norn's that is loud." Thor groused.

"Why have I not been allowed in?"

"Because men seldom get in before everything is cleaned, occupy yourself with thinking of names for your youngest child," Thor suggested.

"I have been told my child is to have either of her parent's names," Loki informed him.

Thor frowned. "But you are the father, you decide the name, and why give it something Midgardian? Its father is you, and you are not Midgardian."

"I know not the reasons for her request, but if it means that she and the child are both safe, I will call it anything she requests," Loki answered, he was about to start pacing again from the sound of his child crying, when the door opened Loki turned to see his sister-in-law rushing passed him, the door slammed shut behind her. "Sif?"

"We just need a little more cloths to clean up." She fibbed, not looking at Loki as she got the maids to do as she requested. "You will be allowed in soon."

"How is she?" Loki asked fearfully.

"Tired and sore, which is normal, but well."

"And the child?"

Sif finally looked him in the face. "Can you not hear it? I am not telling you what it is before you ask, that is an honour your wife deserves."

"I do not care what it is so long as they are alright." Loki sighed, leaving out a breath he was holding in.

"They are, now excuse me." Sif brushed passed him, but for a moment, her gaze caught that of her husband, making the young king see the concern in her eyes, and telling him silently, that all may not be as well as she was saying.

"You heard her Loki, why do we not go and get some work done outside. Vali seems interested in horses, why not bring him to the stables for a few minutes, they will be ready soon." Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"If you think me stupid enough to think everything is alright Thor..." Loki growled. "The only reason I am not in there already is because I can hear my child and I caught a glimpse of Maebh and she seemed to be sitting up of her own accord."

"Nonetheless, sitting around will do you or indeed your children any good," Thor commented in return. Not even answering, Loki scooped Vali into his arms and brought him outside. Nafi looked at his uncle, who tilted his head slightly, indicating for the youth to follow him and his father outside, which he did immediately.

Eir ceased talking and looked at Maebh. "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"I just need to..." She began to try and force the afterbirth from her body.

"I understand, do what you must, but try not to be too forceful, you have the strength of an ox for one so small." The healer encouraged.

"Sorry."

"Do not apologise, your highness; were it not for your strength, you would never have made it this far." The healer smiled, checking her again. "Yes, that's it."

"I feel like it is the size of a child." She hissed.

"I know your Highness, I..." Eir's eyes widened as the last of the placenta left Maebh's body, only to reveal something else behind it. "Norn's, surely not."

"Eir?" Frigga walked over to her. "My dear friend, what is it?"

Eir looked up at her. "I am not sure you will believe me if I tell you."

As the men exited the barn to see if everything was ready, they saw that Frigga stood at the door of the house.

"Mother?" Loki asked fearfully. "Please do not..." He could not force the words out.

"Maebh is asking for you." His mother answered, her tone flat. Loki rushed passed her, placing Vali in her arms as he went and rushed to the bedroom. Thor and Nafi remained with Frigga for a moment.

"Mother?" Thor asked.

"She is fine, everything is alright, something unexpected happened, but it was alright in the end." The woman explained.

"What is it?" Nafi asked, relieved and excited. "It sounds really loud."

"I am sure you would rather that than being told, and you will see soon enough." She smiled.

Loki was about to open the bedroom door when Sif and Eir came out of it, both smiling happily. "Is she...?"

"Her Highness is exhausted, this has taken a great deal out of her," Eir explained. "I cannot emphasize enough that considering the ease she became with child after your son, it is imperative that her body is allowed to recover from this birth, please your highness, I do not wish to interfere in your home, but for the sake of you wife's health, I am pleading that there be a longer time between this pregnancy and any others."

Loki nodded. "It was not intended to be this way, I assure you, and I will do everything I can to prevent it happening so soon again." He promised.

"Well, that is easily done." The healer gave him a stern look, which caused Sif to chuckle as she bit her lips together. "Now, I suggest you see your wife, and congratulations."

"Thank you for everything you have done." Loki gave her a genuine smile and watched her walk to the main part of the house for a moment before opening the door to see his wife, sitting on the now freshly made bed with a new infant to her breast. "Maebh?" She looked up at him, her face one that signified her exhaustion and gave a small smile as he walked forward slowly, looking at her and the child in her arms. "What...?"

"Another son," Maebh informed him, a smile on her face.

"Another...we have three sons?" He laughed nervously.

"Yes, we will we perpetually have our hands full with our lot." She smiled fondly. "He is finished eating if you want to hold him?"

Immediately, Loki walked over to the bed and sat next to his wife and gently took the newborn child she held out for him. "He is the likeness of Vali."

"And in turn, you." Maebh agreed.

"His hair is slightly lighter." He noticed.

"Well, your wife needs to get some recognition for all her work in carrying your children." She jested. "I gave Vali my eyes, and this one shall have my hair, but they are your likeness, the lucky little things."

"He is a good size, but..."

"I know, I thought that to myself too when he was born, he does not explain the size of my stomach."

"So how come...?" Maebh gave him a small knowing smile and indicated to the crib nearby. Loki frowned and looked over, not understanding her meaning, so she indicated to it again. With his son in his arms, Loki rose from the bed and walked over, when he arrived at it, his eyes widened and he looked around at his wife for an explanation before looking down again to the baby in the crib, whose hair was not as plentiful as the one in his arms, but it was clearly far darker. "I...but..."

"The reason I was so big, the reason it took so long, was because there are two." Maebh laughed at the shocked face of her husband.

"Two?" Loki's voice was high pitched and he could not process it, causing Maebh to laugh even more. "And it's a..."

"I hope you mean what you said about wanting a daughter to dote upon." She beamed, loving the look of shock on his face.


	45. Five Years Later

"But that is not fair."

"It's not my fault you are a girl if you were a boy you could do it."

"Nafi, Kushtrim is being mean to me, again."

"You know how to deal with him." Their older brother sighed.

"But father told me I am not allowed fight him, I am apparently too vicious." The young girl sighed angrily.

Nafi remembered back to when he wished he had siblings, now, with four, he regretted said wish some days. "You are not allowed bite people in battle Danu." The raven-haired girl looked at him as though she was going to answer, but instead shrugged and flicked her hair, which was in the way of her emerald green eyes out of them and walked over to Elli to play with the cat. "Careful, she was hunting earlier, she will probably be dirty."

"We could bath her," Kushtrim suggested.

"If you decide to try, let me know, I want to see how that goes." Nafi chuckled. "Where is Vali?"

"Looking after Liulf with grandmother," Kushtrim answered, looking at a bird that had landed on the nearby wall. "Where are mother and father gone?"

"Uncle Thor's," Nafi replied.

Kushtrim began to whine. "I wanted to go."

"They are dealing with realm business, we cannot go when they do that, we are in uncle Thor's all the time, we will be there again soon," Nafi replied; he too would rather be at Thor's, he and Thodin were more often than not allowed to listen to what was going on as they were seen as nearly being men. At thirteen, he was one of the most formidably built of the boys in training, and due to his parents' lessons and guidance, he was one of the best fighters too. He was the living image of Tyr, much to his parents' heartache, but they loved him unconditionally nonetheless. "And stop whimpering, Danu never cries and she is a girl, Liulf only cries because he is a baby."

"Vali was crying before," Kushtrim argued back.

"He was four and his arm was being bitten by a wolf that was dragging him away; that is different; if that had happened you, you would wail like the banshee mother talks about," Nafi growled, getting annoyed. It angered him that recently he had less patience with his younger siblings, he always prided himself on being calm, something his parents had always commended him for, but of late, the slightest bickering between them seemed to annoy him. His parents seemed to look at him with comprehension and tried to give him time to himself, which annoyed him further, feeling like they were too understanding if anything.

"Nafi, Nafi." His ears perked and he looked around for his only sister. Danu was after going into the stables and was beckoning for him to come over. "Look here." She whispered. He looked to Kushtrim and brought his finger to his lips, as to silence him, Kushtrim nodded and stayed silent, following his oldest brother.

"What is it?" He asked. Danu, though the seemingly female version of their father, was her mother's daughter. Small, formidable and terrifyingly capable, so to say she called them in the manner she did, there was something worth noting.

"A wolf cub."

Nafi's eyes widened. "Are you sure it is not just a fox?"

"Foxes are orange, this is brownish grey." She stated irritably.

"Keep away from it so, if its mother is around, we could be in danger if she thinks we could harm her cub, let us go into grandmother. One vicious wolf attack is one too many." He herded his brother and sister inside, to see Vali helping Frigga feed Liulf. "There's a wolf cub outside." He informed his grandmother. Vali glared at the door, his arm still bearing bright red scars from his attack.

"You did the right thing coming in then." Frigga smiled kindly.

"Is mother having another baby?" Vali asked his grandmother.

Frigga stared at him in shock. "Not that I am aware of, why?"

"Father and Uncle Thor were talking about it."

"They specifically mentioned mother having another baby?" Nafi asked, his curiosity piqued. In truth, he was almost fearful these days at the number of siblings he seemed to have accumulated.

"Not really, only Uncle Thor telling father that Danu needed a sister to play with."

"And I will tell you what I told your uncle; she needs what the Norn's give her, and nothing other." The children turned to see their father in the doorway.

"Father!" Danu ran over and leapt into her father's arms, her own wrapping tightly around him. "I missed you."

"I was in the village for a few hours, you swear I was on the raids." He chuckled, hugging her close to him.

"You spoil that girl too much." Frigga smiled fondly.

"Not possible." Loki beamed back at her.

"Where is mother?" Nafi asked, having noticed that Maebh had not followed their father into the room.

"She spotted a wolf outside, she is herding it away."

"There is a wolf cub in the outhouse," Danu informed her father.

"Well, that explains a lot." Loki placed her down. "Nafi, get a weapon and come with me. The only thing with more determination and will to defend her family than a she-wolf is your mother, they will not relent so she will need to know why it is here."

"My money is on mother," Vali commented.

Loki chuckled. "So is mine, but she will not kill the beast unless she has to, so with our help, we can keep the adult at bay until she gets the cub into the open for its mother to collect it."

"Can I come?" Vali asked. "I can bang my wooden weapons to scare it off."

His older brother and father looked at him. "Are you sure Vali?" Loki asked, "After what happened…" he swallowed, he had insisted that he bring Vali with himself, Thor, Thodin, Modi and Nafi to the fishing grounds, and had it not been for a funny feeling Maebh had in her stomach calling her to go after them, Vali would have been killed by the wolf that attacked. As it stood, its pelt now lay in Vali's room, he wore it with pride, knowing his pregnant mother had attacked a wild animal with her bare hands to defend him, choking the animal to death for the crime of laying a tooth on her child.

"I am not frightened of wolves father, after all," he lifted his arm, "I am part one now." he smiled.

Loki frowned, "I wish your mother never told you that story. Get your weapons."

"Why not, it's fun?" Danu asked. "Vali's friends call him Fenrir in training."

Loki sighed and shook his head. "Really?"

"Yes, I heard them one day when mother, grandmother and I were on our way to Uncle Thor's." Danu smiled. "I like it, and grandmother says it makes sense since Fenrir was the son of Loki."

"Who was tied in chains and left to suffer in darkness." Loki reminded her.

"I share a room with Nafi and Kushtrim, I welcome the chains," Vali commented, bringing his weapons and wearing the pelt.

"Hey!" Nafi pushed him slightly.

"What, you snore." Vali justified.

Loki could not help but chuckle. "Well Liulf is due to leave our room, so Nafi, you get your own, so no more snoring." There was a chorus of cheers from all three boys at that. "Now, let us help your mother with this wolf."

It did not take a long for the family to protect Maebh as she retrieved the cub, as a small pack of wolves waited just out of sight; the cub seemed to just be overly curious and scared in the strange smelling realm it had found itself in. She collected it in a pelt and brought it to just outside their yard, placing it carefully on the ground before it began to whimper pathetically. A big but slight built wolf came into view, and gave a yap, getting the cub's attention and causing it to scamper over. With her cub safe, the mother herded it back to the others, who seemed to skulk away from the dwelling. Loki watched as the largest wolf, the pack leader, looked behind him, eyeing the man and his older sons for a moment, before turning again and following his pack.

"What was that about?" Maebh smiled.

"What?"

"You and that wolf, you seemed to be of an understanding." She wrapped her arms around him.

"The norm is to kill wolves that come too close," Loki commented.

"They did not want to be here, that cub is the only reason they came, with it no longer here, they should not return."

"It seemed almost grateful."

"The cub?"

"The father." Loki placed his chin on Maebh's head.

"If it had been Liulf and the wolves had allowed me safely remove him from danger, would you not be grateful."

"They are animals."

"That does not mean they have no feelings. You have heard their mourning cries in the past." She sighed contently. "Come, I have not seen my children since sun-up."

"Nafi is getting his own room." He informed her.

"The one furthest from us." She answered, causing Loki to furrow his brow. "He is like nothing I have heard before when he snores, he has been keeping the others and myself up at night."

"How will we negotiate this, we have more children than we have rooms to fit them?"

"I am not sure." She admitted as they entered their home.

"It is simple, Danu and I will share, Nafi can have her room, and the other three 'wildlings' can share." Frigga smiled.

Maebh looked at her mother-in-law, not entirely sure what to say. "That is hardly fair on you Frigga."

"It is fine." The woman smiled. "I would be more than happy to have her in with me."

"Mother, have you any intentions of ever going to that home of yours." Loki laughed.

Frigga's face turned serious. "To be honest Loki, I never wish to leave, to be alone…" with sadness in her eyes, her son went over to her. "But if you wish for me too…"

"Mother, no, I do not, but at your time in life, being surrounded by my pack of unruly children is not what many people would want."

"Well, I do not wish to be without it."

"Then you are stuck here with us then." Maebh smiled.

Frigga smiled gratefully at her. "Now, what is this of another child?".

Maebh's face dropped. "What?"

Loki sighed. "Thor made comment of Danu having a sister, and I told him we have no plans, but Kushtrim did not hear it all, all he heard was there was another child."

"There are no more children," Maebh stated adamantly. "We have five, and I do not want to bear another, three labours and four births are enough, thank you." She declared.

Frigga looked at her. "You do realise you said that after each of your other children and you were with child by the end of that season."

Maebh froze and looked at Loki. "Perhaps you should go on a hunt with Thor, for say….a month?"

Loki laughed, "And the day I would come back, you would be filled once more." Maebh gave an annoyed scoff and went to the children's bedrooms. "I have to check on a few things in the yard, I assume Maebh is righting the children's rooms." Loki turned to go outside, but his mother's hand on his arm stopped him. "Mother, you will always be welcome here, Maebh, the children and I never wish to be without you, so go and make sure she does not have it that Danu is in the bed with you."

"Where else can she go?" Frigga asked. "Her bed is needed for Liulf because it is too small for Nafi."

"She cannot…"

"She can, and she will," Frigga stated, her tone adamant. "It is almost winter, she and I will keep one another warm."

"Mother, you are a Dowager, you should not have to share a bed with your grandchild."

"Loki, I want it no other way, you know I would say otherwise if it was not what I wished."

He could not argue. "Danu?" His raven-haired princess bounded over excitedly. "Do you know what is happening?"

"Grandmother and I are going to share a room." She sang joyfully.

"Yes." He grinned down at her, "But you must make sure to keep it tidy."

Danu looked at him indignantly, "I am the tidiest of us father, Nafi and Vali give me treats for tidying their room."

Loki's brow rose and he looked to his two older sons, "Is that right?"

"Danu!" Kushtrim scolded.

"What?" She looked around innocently. "It's not my fault you are all stinky boys." She declared before going to help her mother.

Frigga bit her lips together as to not laugh. "She is overdramatic." Loki chuckled.

"Who do you think she gets that from?" Frigga elbowed him slightly, leaving him looking at her indignantly. "Come now boys, there is rearranging to be done, dinner is a mere two hours away."

Authors Note

Right, so the children's names and their meanings, and also, their ages and appearances.

Nafi (13) - oldest and strongest child, not Loki's or Maebh's genetically, looks like his real father, Tyr, brown hair and brown eyes, he is burly and very capable.

Vali (6) - Vali has black hair and green eyes and a scarred right arm from where a wolf had attacked him as a younger child. He is highly intelligent and very formidable in his lessons as a result of being Loki, Nafi and Maebh's tutoring.

The boy twin is Kushtrim (5) - That is the Albanian for "Battle Cry" since I mentioned before he has a loud, shrill cry, that is how he got his name. He is not as mature as his sister, but he is far bigger built than her. He has brown hair and green eyes. He is the older of the twins.

The girl twin is Danu (5) - In Irish mythology, Danu is a hypothetical mother goddess of the Tuatha Dé Danann; the Gods of Ancient Ireland. I chose this name as she is Loki and Maebh's only daughter, and her brothers would do anything for her. She has black hair and green eyes, though she looks like her father, she is her mother's daughter in personality, intelligence and fighting. She is the younger twin.

Liulf (2) - His name is Norse and means Shield-Wolf. The youngest child, conceived and birthed in the time lapse, he is the only one of the children to show only physical traits of his mother, brown hair and grey-blue eyes, often causing her to be reminded of her own brothers when she looks at him.


	46. Rough Seas Ahead

"Maebh?" Loki looked around the outhouses, having already looked for his wife inside the house, but having had no luck in finding her. "Maebh?"

"Darling?" he turned to see his mother standing behind him. "Is everything alright?"

"Where is Maebh?"

"At the village, I thought she was meeting you there." Frigga looked at him. "She took Vali and Nafi with her."

"Right, I will return soon, I will speak with you then."

"Is everything alright Loki?" Frigga repeated, looking at her son in concern.

"Fine, I just need to speak with Maebh with regards a matter, I will discuss it more with you when we return." He gave a small, yet unconvincing smile and got his horse once more, mounting and turning towards the village.

"Mother." Nafi held up the item that Maebh had been scouring the stalls for.

"Thank goodness, I was about to give up all hope, Vali?" Maebh walked over, to her eldest, her second in tow, giving her the small leather satchel she had bestowed on him to pay for the goods they needed. "Now, that is all you could need for training." She smiled.

"Thank you." Vali hopped up and down excitedly as he got his new leather gauntlets for his forearms.

"Mind them, I mean it, your father and I are not going to just get you another, they need to be too small or torn beyond repair first." She admonished. In truth, she and Loki could well afford such purchases, but that did not mean they wished to do so for no good reason.

"Yes, mother."

"Nafi, what do you require?"

"Nothing mother, father gave me a short sword only a few months ago."

"Does it need sharpening?" She asked, noticing something the Danu could use.

"Yes."

"Leave it with your father's tonight, I will have it done by morn."

"Fandral asked that you…"

"Stop sharpening your weapons as much, I am aware." She smiled.

"Yeah." Nafi half grinned, remembering when he had taken his sword to cut an opponent made of hay only for it to severe it in half.

"How is he?"

"Alright, his leg is better."

"Good, it was a terrible misfortune he had." She gave a small shake of her head as she recalled the terrible accident that had befallen Fandral. It was a simple hunt, but his leg got caught in a stirrup, a stag had leapt through the bushes at them, causing his horse to rear and to bolt, leaving Fandral stuck to it, pulled along the ground by his leg. He had cuts and scratches, as well as a sore head, but the worst damage was a broken ankle and knee damage, he had a temporary limp as a result, but he liked to see the good in it. He had a year off the raids and Eir's apprentice took care of his needs, so well in fact, that she was carrying his child before they were even wed. As a result, he was now one of the more experienced teachers the boys had. "Now, we shall see how your father is fairing, shall we?" she smiled, having gotten Danu the small wraps for her long ebony hair.

"He's doing well," Vali replied.

"And what makes you say that?" Maebh half laughed.

"He is standing over there, looking at us."

Vali pointed through the crowd, causing Maebh to search; sure enough, Loki was ahead of them, looking at them through the market. She gave him a small, loving smile, which he returned. "Something is troubling him." She commented, to no one in particular, both her sons looking at her, then to their father, not able to see what she was seeing. She walked over through the stalls.

"You look as beautiful as the day we met," Loki commented.

"You mean like I faced the depths of Hel itself?" she half scoffed. "I was covered in scratches, mud, tears, sweat and blood, remember?"

"And the moment you spat in Thor's face, I knew I would never stop loving the fire in your heart."

"You make me sound like a dragon, not a woman." She chuckled. "What ails you, my love?"

"We are needed to go to Svartálfheim, there are new talks required; and as Ásvaldr has come here the past two times, it is our turn to return the journey." He informed her.

Maebh said nothing for a moment. For a few years, she worried about Loki's return to Svartalfheim, something she knew would occur at some stage, but seeing as time went on, there had been much communication and indeed travel between the two realms, her concerns lessened, until finally, she was only concerned with the usual issues she had with her husband's travel, the waters, the boat and marauders. "It was due to happen sooner or later." She dismissed. "When does Thor wish for you to depart?" Loki did not meet her eye. "Immediately?" she asked, again he said nothing. "What is it Loki, just tell me."

"I am not to go alone."

"Obviously, that would make no sense, you would…oh no, no, no, no, no, no." she took a step back, her head shaking side to side. "There is not an ice blocks chance in Nilfheim you are getting me onto a boat to Svartálfheim."

"Maebh…"

"Absolutely not, the children..."

"Will come with us." Loki finished.

"Liulf is too young."

"Ásvaldr's girls were younger when they fled Svartálfheim during the coup, lest you forget."

"Why all of us though?"

"He wishes to speak to us regarding an offer."

"What offer? Loki?" She did not like the manner in which he was talking to her.

"I think it best we go somewhere more discreet to finish this conversation." He commented, turning to head to Thor's home, knowing she would not wait until they got back to their own.

Nafi and Vali followed their parents, looking at one another, knowing well that whatever it was, their father was trying to get their mother to a place where her fiery temperature would not be witnessed by the realm.

"Fenrir, did you hear, we have no training tomorrow?" a young boy shouted out as the family made their way through the village.

Loki stopped for a moment, looking to his second son as his friend spoke to him. "His name is not Fenrir." He growled to Maebh as she rubbed his arm. "What was the point in our naming him if he is just to be named after a wolf but his friends?"

"Need I remind you Liulf is named after a wolf. Vali survived an attack from a wolf, of course the others are going to reference that." she smiled, knowing that the mere mentioning of the incident could send Loki into a haze of guilt for several hours. "Think nothing of it, instead, think of whatever it is you are avoiding telling me in front of people."

"I will never get anything past you, shall I?" Loki sighed.

"Of course not, it is one of the greatest attributes of me that you find so endearing." She smiled. "How bad is it Loki, be honest."

"It is not bad, just…I suppose, upsetting, realising what is ahead of us in life." Maebh frowned, not understanding what in the realms her husband was referencing. "Boys," Loki called his sons back to him, his gaze on Nafi, causing Maebh to eye him carefully.

"Nafi," Just as Vali's friend said goodbye, they turned to see Barwin walk over to his friend. Over the years, the boys remained quite close, something Loki would have preferred not to occur, but did nothing to prevent. "Did I leave a shield at your house?"

"You did, indeed." Maebh smiled kindly, looking at her oldest son's half-brother. "I will ensure he brings it with him tomorrow."

Barwin gave her a big smile, having come to really like his friend's mother, a woman his own mother only ever spoke well of. "Thank you."

"I am sure we will have you over again soon." Loki grinned.

"Sorry, sir," the boy looked down slightly.

Loki frowned. "I am not voicing displeasure at that," he assured. "We are always glad to have you."

Barwin smiled once more. "Thank you, sir."

"We will make sure he brings it with him," Maebh stated as she turned to leave once more. "Until we see you again." The boys waved their goodbyes and the family continued on.

"You could have let them speak a little longer," Loki commented as they walked.

"No, because I need to know what is happening, why I am being brought to Svartálfheim and why you are looking at Nafi in the manner you are." Maebh looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"Maebh…"

"What are you so concerned to tell me?" she asked almost fearfully as they walked. Loki's facial expression told her that it could indeed be something bad.

"WHAT!" Maebh stared at her husband. "NO!"

"Maebh…" Thor came forward, his hands raised in a non-threatening manner.

"No. we can't." she looked between them.

"Maebh, be reasonable," Loki stated sadly. "With all things considered, it is the greatest outcome for him. He…with the truth of…"

"No, he is our son." She stated; her heartbreak obvious.

"So we leave Vali with little?" Loki argued objectively. "I do not like it either, but think of it what a life it will be for him."

"He…he should be here, with us." She swallowed.

"Maebh, he will be left with nothing, and you know it. Before we had Vali, Kushtrim and Liulf, we could give him more, but now, with…"

"You always said he was our son." She snapped viciously.

"And I will always love him as such," Loki growled back. "So much so, I want him to have the greatest life possible, even if I do not get to see him as often as I wish, to give it to him. Princess Anna is to be queen, Maebh, he…he will be king of Svartálfheim."

"Life is more than a title." She replied coldly, leaving the room.

"Do you need to speak with her?" Thor asked, walking next to his brother.

"No, she needs to time to process it." Loki sighed, looking out the door his wife had walked through, knowing she would most likely be heading to find Nafi to be close to him.


	47. Svartalfheim Again

Maebh bit the insides of her cheeks as the boat continued to sway on the waves willing herself not to be ill. She had hardly eaten since she boarded and it had done her some good in that though she felt queasy, she had not been physically ill.

She looked down and petted Kushtrim's head as he lay with it resting on her lap. Of the children, he seemingly was the only one to take on her adverse reactions to the water and had been ill for the entirety of the journey. Nafi and Vali both had fared far better, both only feeling slightly nauseous when the waves were at their roughest, but for the rest of the journey, they seemed to just enjoy watching land, then sea, pass by, both making comment that if the other were to be ill, they would be victorious in their game.

Liulf seemed to be mostly indifferent to the journey; the waves seemed to have a soothing effect on the small child causing him to sleep a vast majority of the journey. Danu's condition was unknown, for she spent her days curled up, her head tucked in against her father's chest, only peaking out when he or her mother encouraged her to eat.

"Do not worry, we are almost there," Loki promised, seeing the less than happy look on his wife's face.

"He is right, mother," Vali beamed, "There are birds ahead, and not gulls, but puffins, they do not go as far out to sea, they stay close to shore." He pointed to a cluster of birds close to the boat, and sure enough, the rainbow beaked, fat birds were close by.

Kushtrim and Danu both jumped to their feet; both trying to get a closer look at the birds, and hopefully land; Nafi ensured the second youngest boy did nothing foolish at the side of the boat while his father kept a close watch over his sister. "What is that over there?" The brown haired boy asked, pointing to something in the distance.

Danu looked at her twin in disgusted disbelief. "Father just stated we were close to Svartálfheim, so hamper a guess as to where we are." She scoffed. "I am clearly the smarter one."

"Danu," Loki warned. "You are supposed to be a princess, act as such."

"I do not wish to be one; I want to be a warrior, like mother." She declared back.

"Well, your mother is both and she does not speak to anyone in her family or indeed in general in such a disrespectful manner." Loki reprimanded.

"It has been more years than I wish to recall since I fought." Maebh commented, "Though I think that is probably a good thing in its own right."

"And she called Sergei Evansson a 'moronic pig fornicating fool' last week," Danu added.

Loki looked at his wife with a raised brow. "He made comment that Thor's rule was inadequate and that he deserved a better income and to be bestowed a wife." She shrugged.

"So you call him that in front of our daughter?"

"It was deserved." She dismissed.

"Danu, I think it goes without saying, you do not repeat those words again, your mother usually has more decorum than to say that."

"He also said that mother is the man of the house, and she wears your balls as jewellery," Vali added.

Loki looked to his wife, who challenged him to argue his words. "Do you know my dear, you have more restraint than most women combined and I thank you for your defending of me." Maebh gave a sly one-sided smirk in return.

"Is that the dock?" Kushtrim asked excitedly, notching several boats tied up.

"No, well yes, it is a dock, but not the one we require, it is the next area in." Loki smiled at him.

"So close to the shores?" Maebh asked confused. "That is hardly the best defensive strategy to have."

"I know, but it is not my place to say anything." Loki shrugged, looking as the people of Svartálfheim watched their boat pass. "I have not seen Ásvaldr in some time, I hope everything is well." He voiced.

"Hmm." Was all Maebh gave in return.

"Darling," Loki whispered as she looked over at Nafi, who was watching the land go by, making comment with Vali with regard it. "I know you are not best pleased, but these are only talks on the matter." She nodded and said no more.

There were people at the docks waiting to see the Aesir royals arrive, among them, Ásvaldr and his family. "Loki." He grinned widely as Loki disembarked, walking forward, his arms wide and a large smile on his face. "How are you, my friend?"

"Ásvaldr," Loki gave him a wide grin and embraced him. "I am well, what of you?"

"We are excited to have you here again," Ásvaldr grinned, "You and your family." He looked to Maebh as she disembarked the boat, Liulf in her arms. "Princess Maebh."

"Your Majesty." She smiled kindly.

"Another son?" he smiled, looking to Liulf.

"Yes", she turned him slightly, Liulf looking at the stranger curiously. "This is Liulf."

"He takes after you I see."

"Well, I was due one child, surely." She smiled back. "How are your girls?"

"They are well, I fear they grow too quickly." He sighed. "I…" Maebh followed his line of sight to the twins, who were being helped out of the boat by their father and oldest brother. "Are they…?"

Loki joined them again, Danu holding onto the side of his tunic. "I do not recall, did I mention Danu and Kushtrim on my last visit?" He asked, indicating to each twin as he named them.

"I do not think you did." Ásvaldr stared at the dark haired girl, trying to seem brave as she half hid against her father. "She is your daughter through and through." He smiled, kneeling down to her. "Danu, is it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." She gave a small curtsey as she spoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, little princess." He chuckled as he rose again. "You must not have seen a year without bearing a child in your marriage." He commented to Maebh.

"I have been lucky enough to see some time without it, I carried Kushtrim and Danu together." She informed him.

"But, he looks so close in age to your first." He pointed to Vali.

"Vali was not yet a year when they were born." Loki chuckled at the look of shock on Ásvaldr's face. "Three infants under one year, it was not an easy time."

"I would believe such things, you are more formidable than I could ever be." Ásvaldr commended. "Well, after such a journey, you must all be tired, please, allow me to bring you to my home." He grinned, turning to show them the way. "Prince Nafi, how are you?" he smiled, looking at the young sturdy man the oldest child had begun to phase into.

"I am well, your Majesty, thank you. How is Princess Anna?"

Ásvaldr looked to Loki for a moment, as he gave the slightest of shakes of his heads to indicate the boy did not know the reason for their being there. "You remember her?"

"She was like a shadow to me, Sire, I cannot help but. Is she well?"

"Aye, she is, and is very eager to meet you once more. She has been learning Aesir with some time, in hopes of being able to speak with you more on your reacquainting." He placed his arm around Nafi's shoulders, who seemed somewhat happy with such news. Maebh watched as they walked after their host, equal parts elated and heartbroken as she followed them.

There was a feast held in their honour, and the Aesir children found themselves enjoying the company of the children of the court, all close in age to others; both sets taught some of the other's language.

Anna had grown from the meek little girl that had shadowed Nafi around in terror; as soon as she recognised him, she darted over and gave him a large hug. As much as it broke her heart, it also gave Maebh great hope, looking to the side, she could see identical thoughts on Loki's face. "Will you please sit with me, Nafi?" she asked, her shyness coming to the fore once more.

Nafi smiled brightly as he bowed. "It would be my immense honour, princess." He held his hand out for her to take, and the pair walked to the table before their parents.

Ásvaldr looked at the pair approvingly before he indicated for everyone to be seated and for the feast to begin.

The twins and Vali spent the feast guessing what the foods in front of them were, laughing when one would hamper a guess at what something was before biting it and making a face if they did not like them, while Liulf seemed happy to just bite anything of his mother's that came into range of his mouth.

"You have had your hands full my friends, I must commend you on your children, they are a credit to you both," Ásvaldr commented as he watched the children.

"Your girls are very much the epitome of what is asked of their station also." Maebh smiled, watching as Ásvaldr's second daughter gravitated to her own.

"Yes, we were lucky with what we had." There was something in Ásvaldr's tone that Maebh noticed, cocking her head slightly he made a small face, as though regretting his words before putting on a false smile. "We can discuss things further later when the children rest."

For the remainder of the meal, the children made the most noise, laughing and speaking as only children can. When the meal ended, they were brought to where they would be sleeping once again to be put to rest for the evening, though Danu begged she be permitted to remain with Brianne, which was allowed, since the Aesir princess had never had anyone as close to her in age to play with.

"Are they settled?" Loki asked as Maebh exited the room her four sons were to share.

"Yes, the journey has tired them greatly. I allowed Nafi to take the room Danu was supposed to stay in."

"I have to say; I agree with your analogy, he snores terribly loudly." Loki chuckled. "Should we warn Ásvaldr?" Maebh stared at him. "Maebh, we need to discuss this."

"I am aware, I just do not have to be gleeful with regards it."

He wrapped his arms around her, "You saw them together, he would be happy, I think."

"Hmm."

"Come on, Darling."

"Do you hate me Princess Maebh?"

"Maebh turned to see Ásvaldr standing behind her. She, Loki, Ásvaldr and Aebbe had been discussing a possible marriage for a few hours, but Maebh had taken the time to try and catch her breath, needing to get away from it for a few moments.

"No, I am just grieving the loss of my oldest son to his station." She explained.

"I can understand that statement."

"Why, why Nafi? Why not some Lord here, or even Thor's second son, why our boy? You know the truth of him." She did not speak in a manner that suggested she was accusing or frantic, more curious than anything.

"What do you wish for your daughter in life, Princess Maebh?"

"That she never marries, but realistically, what every mother wants."

"Aebbe carried another child, but she lost him, and with him, she lost the ability to carry any more, Brianne and Anna are all we will ever have," Ásvaldr explained.

"That is why you looked as you did earlier." Maebh realised, he nodded slightly. "I am very sorry for the loss of your son, and of all the children you will no longer be able to have."

"Aebbe was saved, that is something, but to her…"

"She feels as though she failed, as a mother, and a wife."

Ásvaldr looked at her, "You know this thought?"

"I lost one of our children, before Liulf, there was another. After the twins, my body needed rest, it could not carry it."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I can have more were I to choose to, but it does not replace that one."

There was a moment of silence before Ásvaldr spoke again. "I want Anna to have the best possible husband, one that is intelligent and able, strong and protecting, but kind, and caring, one that knows love and understanding. I have never met one such as your oldest for that. I can see your true first son is similar, if not more wily, there is something in his eye that tells me none will ever best him, but my Anna has never faltered her thoughts on Nafi, she has always remembered him and his kindness to her. When she is Queen, I cannot see another man by her side; who will love her and their children, who will always care for her, not her title. Nafi is the finest young man, you have raised him so well."

"I sometimes forget…" Ásvaldr looked at her. "His father, his true father, he was a horrible man, his mother, a worse woman, but he is so good, there is no trace of their darkness in him, not one drop. I know he is not ours, but I… I forget it, or I will myself to forget it."

"You love him as a mother should, you have thought him between you how to truly love, that is why him."

"It does not bother you he is not our son?"

"He is your son as truly matters, so what if I do not have to fret of my grandchildren having black hair when the time comes."

"Norn's I do not want to think myself old enough to be a grandmother." Maebh shook her head as she gave a small laugh, the king chuckling beside her.


	48. Growing Up

"Father?" Loki turned his head to see Nafi approaching him almost warily. "Can I speak to you of something?"

Loki turned to face his son properly and away from the water he had been looking out on while he thought to himself of all that had been discussed during the family's time on Svartálfheim. "What is it, son?" He smiled kindly.

"I wish to stay." Loki stared blankly back at him. "I wish to remain behind here on Svartálfheim when you, mother and the others return to Asgard."

"Nafi…"

"This visit is solely to discuss the idea of me being married to Anna, is it not?" Loki nodded cautiously. "Then it makes sense that I remain here now."

"It will not come to pass for another few years," Loki dismissed.

"Father, think logically," Nafi scoffed. "Anna is nine, we will be married when she is fourteen, that is five years, I know nothing of Svartálfheim, the language or their way of life."

"I can teach you the language." Loki offered.

"Father…" Nafi looked at him knowingly. "Delaying my departure from home will not make it any easier."

Loki swallowed and looked sadly at his oldest son. "I remember the day that you were born; I knew there and then you would achieve great things in your life." A sad smile came onto his face. "I also knew that the day would arrive that you would have to make your own way in the world for that to happen you would have to leave home, but even knowing and acknowledging that before now does not make it any easier. Your mother's heart will break on hearing this."

"That is why I came here to talk to you of it first." The youth stated. "She will fight it, that I am sure of."

"Smart boy," Loki commended, walking towards him.

"You are not going to forbid me?" Nafi's brow furrowed at his father's reaction.

"Do you wish for me to?" Loki asked in disbelief.

"No, but I thought you would argue it more."

"Nafi, you are more intelligent and wiser than any other your age, even your mother has acknowledged that on many occasions before now, though today, I think there is risk of her contesting ever saying such."

"Thank you, father." Nafi smiled. "I could never have asked for a better father and role model."

Loki returned the smile, "I only did what every father would strive to do, it is all a man could want for his son." Nafi looked at him for a moment as though he was going to say something else, and then seemed to decide against it. "I suppose there is no time like the present with regards telling your mother."

Nafi's confidence disappeared immediately. "Do we have to?"

Loki placed his arm around the boy's shoulder and turned him back the way he had come. "Be it now or when we are due to leave in three days time, her reaction will be similar, though telling her now will allow her time to calm. She would want to be told as soon as possible."

"That and her finding out you kept it from her, if you had the fortune to not have her sense you hiding something it from her beforehand, then placing yourself in a small wooden vessel with her while she is angry is not really a recommended thing to do." Nafi laughed knowingly.

Loki concurred, that thought having come to him before his son had even mentioned it.

Maebh simply started at the pair of them after Nafi finally explained his request, taking far longer than needed since he insisted on staring at the floor and dawdling as much as was possible.

"Darling," Loki took a wary small step forward after she had said nothing for a solid minute after Nafi had ceased speaking. "Please say something." Her response was to simply turn on her heels and walk away from them. "Stay here." He ordered Nafi, following after his wife. "Maebh." It did not take him long for him to locate and catch up to her. "Say something." When she turned to face him, her features were a mixture of heartache and fury. "Darling…"

"Shut up," she snapped. He silenced immediately. "You support this."

"I support his right to decide to do this," Loki corrected. "I did not want this either, I just know that he has inherited our decisiveness and stubbornness. He has thought this through and has decided this is what he wants, we need to support that."

"He is not old enough to have thought this through, he is a child," Maebh argued in frustration.

"No, he is a young man, Maebh, he is almost of age. I know you wish to hold onto that small little boy you met that first day you came to Asgard, but he is no longer that child, he is a man now."

"When you dragged me off that boat on onto the soil of Asgard, I was nothing more than waste on the ground; he was the first one to treat me as though I was still a person." Loki opened his mouth to argue, but she interrupted him before he started. "You tied me up like an animal, took me away from my family so I could not even bury them, you bartered me as a commodity, same as every piece of metal that was put in front of your father that day, and then tied me to a post like I was a dog, but he came over and sat beside me. He wanted me to be free, he tried to untie me, he even went in search of a knife, but could not find any." Loki stared silently, having never known that, "he apologised for what you had done to me." He did not see me as a thrall, as property, he saw as a person, and as time went by, he would curl up next to me in my little straw box at night when you were gone to sleep in your bed, then he started to call me mother, even though I never did anything to warrant such a title. I have loved him as my own since the day I met him, and now you want to take him from me."

"I do not want this either, Maebh" Loki snarled. "But what choice do I have, I want him to have the best life possible, do you not?"

"Of course I do," She spat back. "How dare you suggest I do not want that for him?"

"Mother," the pair looked around to see Nafi standing a few feet from them, his face showing his discomfort at his parents fighting.

"I told you to stay inside," Loki growled, "Go back to your siblings."

"No," Nafi stepped forward. "I need to speak with mother about this, father, " He looked at Loki pleadingly. "Alone."

Loki was slightly taken back by the maturity and manner in which his son had spoken, but with a nod, he walked away.

"Mother…" he took a few steps forward. "Please do not be mad."

"My boy wants to leave me, what other emotion should I display?" she stated, trying to will the tears to remain unshed in her eyes.

"Are you trying to be angry so you can pretend that you are not as sad as you are?" he asked.

Though he was showing great maturity in his words, when he spoke so quietly, he reminded Maebh all the more of the little boy she was finding so difficult to let go of. "I…" She looked away again, knowing his words were true. "There is still so much time."

"Do you recall when you were to wed father?"

She looked around at him, "Of course."

"You had been on our realm for so long already at that stage, learning our language and customs, but even with all of that, even with the intensive study, you were utterly unprepared, you admitted that, do you recall?"

She nodded. "I do," she conceded.

"I do not want to arrive here, days before I am due to marry Anna and be wondering what is happening around me, I know nothing of this realm, mother, would you want to inflict that on me?" she swallowed, the tears threatening to fall again. "Please mother, you and father are so good to me, and if Anna could come to Asgard, I would plead for her to come to our home so I could remain with you all, but that is just not possible, and I cannot change that, but I can do what you say all the time."

"Take charge of the situation you are in." She nodded knowingly.

"Take charge of the situation I am in," he repeated. "I want to be prepared. Ásvaldr and Aebbe are good people, they will make sure I will be well taken care of."

"I know," She forced herself to admit.

"I really like her, mother. She is a little like you, not as strong, but there is something in her that I can only see as being like you."

"How?"

"When she came to Asgard, she tried to be strong, just like you were. She was not as strong as you, but she could have let the situation weaken her, but she did not, she fought on." He explained, "A weak imitation of you, but something I can see."

Maebh's lips quivered, her nostrils flared and she tried to force a smile onto her face as she looked lovingly at him. "Thank you." She stroked his cheek, before pulling him to her. "What will I do without my big boy?"

"Fret about me as only a mother can." He answered, hugging her tightly. "I will see you again."

"I know." She stroked his hair and kissed his head as the tears finally could not be contained any longer. "I do not know how I can possibly rise in the mornings and not look at your room without becoming upset."

"Good to know I will not be forgotten," He smiled.

"Never, my darling," She promised, kissing his head again.

"Tell grandmother and Thodin and everyone I am sorry."

"Why, you did nothing to apologise for. Your reasons for staying, they are not childish or ill thought, they are proof that you are as mature and intelligent as we know you to be."

"You are not going to let go of me again before you leave, are you?" Nafi groaned as she pulled him into her again for another hug.

"Not for all the gold in all the realms."

"May I suggest another child, mother?" she pulled back from him, her face showing her thoughts on the idea. "Well I would not have to endure its crying and you will have someone new to cuddle."

"Not happening." She shook her head. "I have done my part in protecting the legacy of your father's lineage."

"And yours."

"I am a woman, my family's name died the day my brothers did."

"What you said to father a minute ago, about him taking you away from them, not letting you bury them," Maebh swallowed. "What happened them?"

"They died, they were killed."

"By who?"

"By beasts, parading around as people." She stated angrily.

"Mother?" she looked at him. "Did raiders…"

Maebh thought for a moment of whether or not she should answer him. "Yes," She nodded. "They were killed by two of the men that came with your father and uncle to Midgard."

"What happened them, did they receive justice?"

"I was out of the house when they arrived, I got a knife and stabbed one in the back of the neck and slit the other's throat, do you call that justice?"

"No," she frowned, "They deserved worse than that for what they did. You never got to say goodbye?"

"No." she shook her head.

"And father found you?"

"Holding Síofra in my arms."

"And took you away from them?"

"Yes."

"How do you love him? How did you not want to kill him?"

"I did, at first, but I realised very quickly that he was not a bad man."

"That is not how you made it sound a moment ago," Nafi informed her. "You made it sound like you do not love father."

"I…" Maebh silenced, she could see how her words could be construed as such. "I suppose you are right."

"I am."

"Of course you are," she looked at him lovingly, "You are our son." Nafi just looked sadly at her.

"Are you all set?" Loki turned to see Nafi standing behind him.

"Yes, we will leave as soon as your siblings are ready, what of you, are you fully settled?" he asked, not wanting to hear his son confirm such, instead, hoping for him to say he changed his mind, though he knew that would not occur.

"Yes, I am glad Ásvaldr did not mind my staying." Nafi gave a small smile.

"Not as well as Anna, I thought she was going to kiss you in front of the whole hall when her father declared it." Nafi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know you do not want to hear this from me, but do not do anything stupid, she is too young, and you are not yet wed."

"Father!"

"You have to hear it."

"You already told me how babies happen, please do not tell me a second time."

"I have to warn you."

"Consider me warned," Nafi growled, causing Loki to chuckle.

"I heard what you told your mother regarding having more children to stave her loneliness for you, but I fear you do not understand your mother's love. Her heart does not divide to love you all, it grows to love you all."

"I know." Nafi sighed. "I am going to miss her so much."

"Not half as much as she will miss you, or indeed as I will miss you." Loki pulled him into an embrace.

"Please do not start, between mother and the others."

"They miss their son and brother."

"You have not even left yet." He pointed out. Loki gave him a knowing smile, "Thank you, for everything."

"I told you before, a man does everything he can for his son."

"I know, but you did not have to do it for me."

"What are you…" Loki scoffed for a moment before his eyes widened as Nafi gave him a look that told Loki everything. "you…"

"I am not your son."

"Nafi…"

"I am Tyr's."

"How…?"

"When Barwin and I saw his brother and sister one day, they stared at me for far too long, we had them tell us why I look exactly like him apparently. Then I paid more attention to certain things, and I realised that you and mother knew, but you never let it affect how you treated me."

"We never…"

"I know." Nafi smiled sadly. "You both only ever cared for me, but why?"

"What?"

"Why did you do everything for me? Love and care for me, make sure I had everything in life, arrange for me to marry Anna, a real princess, a future queen, I am nothing more than the son of two adulterers."

"No Nafi." Loki grabbed his son's shoulders. "You are not them, you are Nafi Lokison, my oldest boy. I may not have sired you, but you are my son." He insisted.

"I am not, though."

Loki's eyes filled with tears. "You are. Who taught you to fish, to hunt, me, a father teaches those things. Who taught you to hold a sword and shield, who helped you take your first steps, I did."

"But…"

"No buts Nafi, we are a team, we always have been, you and me, before Maebh came along. And when she did, she became the mother you deserved."

"I did not deserve you both." Nafi began to cry.

"We did not deserve you." Loki corrected. "Why did you not say anything?"

"I thought you never wanted me to know."

"In an ideal world, no. but we knew the day would come. We did not want you to feel different."

"I know." Nafi smiled gratefully.

"My friend," Ásvaldr walked over to them both, sensing he had come in on something important. "I am sorry to interrupt, but your dear wife is after getting the other children into the boat."

"Well then," Loki looked at Nafi, "I think it is time we leave." Nafi nodded sadly and walked beside his father to the boats.

"Take care of my son," Maebh stated, looking Ásvaldr in the eye.

"I will." The king swore. "I wish I could say fear not, but you are his mother, you will always worry about him."

When she turned to Nafi, Maebh grabbed him tight. "Mother." He groaned.

"Promise me you will write."

"I promise."

"And promise me you will look after Anna."

Nafi smiled fondly at the girl beside him, who smiled happily back at him. "I swear it." She cupped his cheeks and kissed one of them, causing him to groan in embarrassment.

She then turned and got into the boat, where Vali was staring at his older brother, his closest sibling, his eyes telling his heartache. The twins both cried at losing their oldest sibling to the realm, while Liulf seemed to not know what was occurring, but that whatever was, was not a good thing.

When Loki stood next to him, Nafi looked up at him. "Stay safe and train hard."

"I will, father."

Loki smiled at the last word, grabbing Nafi and embracing him tightly. "If you wish to visit, you know where we are."

"Boats sail both directions." Nafi countered.

"I think it will be the only time your mother will willingly get in a boat if it is to visit you." He smiled. "Goodbye, son."

"Safe journey, father."

It took everything in their power to allow the boat to leave the dock without dragging Nafi into it, but somehow, Loki and Maebh managed to, and as they watched his form become a small shadow in the distance, they held onto the others hand and hoped to the Gods, the Norn's and in Maebh's case, even her dead family to look over their son on his newest journey.


	49. Asgard and other Journeys

Maebh looked at the bed her oldest son used to occupy, Liulf looked around calling Nafi, but could not find his oldest brother, the other children had made a few jokes about not having to listen to him snore any longer on their return, but other than that, there was only sadness as they looked at anything Nafi owned. Loki stood watching Maebh, his own grief being sidetracked by hers. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the side of her face. "Staring at it won't bring him back."

"I miss him."

"He is not dead or harmed, my love, he is simply away from us, making a good life for himself. A king, who would have thought?"

"He will excel at it."

"Of course he will, he is our son."

"He knew, didn't he?"

"Maebh?"

"He knew you were not his father."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I felt it, in my stomach, there was one day, he came back from some time with Barwin, he looked at you oddly, then at Vali and the twins, he knew. That night, as I worked on getting the younger ones to bed, he made a comment, something along the lines of how we treated him the same as them, I just thought it then, that he knew, and he did."

"He did."

"Did he hate us for hiding it?"

"No, he loved us more, as you said, we treated him as one of ours, he knows he is loved."

"I never carried him, but…"

"He is ours, Ásvaldr knows the truth and he does not care either, Anna adores him, she will love him as long as he loves her."

"So many do not get that." Maebh acknowledged, "Will Danu?"

Loki stiffened. "I do not care if the Great Odin himself came from Valhalla and told me she was to wed a man, if she does not seem happy with the fit, it will not happen. My children will know the happiness I have gotten the chance to know. They will know the joy of loving their wives, of her telling them she carries their child, willingly."

"And when Danu becomes with child?"

"I will strike down the man who did so, husband or not."

A tad hypocritical, is it not?" Maebh smiled. "How is that fair, if my father had been alive could you see him doing such to you?"

"He would not be much of a man had he not at the very least threatened me."

"True, he would have probably sat you down and taken a knife before telling you if you touched another woman while I carried your child he would personally remove your manhood slowly for the dishonour."

"Good to know," Loki shuddered, not liking her supposed glee in that thought. "We need to go to Thor tomorrow, he said he has something to discuss."

"Very well," she turned and collected Liulf into her arms, "tonight I want to restore madness, the children all need to get back to routine." She stated as she brought Liulf into his crib. "I also need to speak with your mother."

"I am here my dear, how can I help?" Frigga walked into the room, having been going through the main area of the home just as Maebh had been speaking.

"Do you wish to have some space for yourself or are you happy to remain with Danu?"

"At my age, in with my granddaughter suits me better, she keeps me warm." the old woman stated.

Maebh and Loki did not argue, it was nothing worth arguing over, it was Frigga's decision to make, Danu, they knew, would gladly remain with her grandmother. "So that leaves do we keep the room bare or put Vali in there," Loki stated.

"He wants to remain with his brothers," Frigga stated knowingly, looking sadly at the room once occupied by the boy she too loved as her blood.

"He is heir to the house," Loki commented.

"That does not mean he needs to be above his brothers in any other manner." Maebh pointed out. "We will take the pelts, give an extra to Liulf, Frigga and Danu and whichever of the boys want it, though as Vali sees himself as part wolf, I can foresee he will not want it."

"We need to stop that story," Loki growled.

"On Midgard, there are special shapeshifting wolves, capable of taking the form of a human, they guard the women and the young, protecting them from both seen and unseen things, perhaps Vali is one." She smiled, ignoring Loki's grumbling. "I often think that perhaps that is how I came to know he was in trouble that day."

"If I had not…Ouch!" Loki rubbed his head before looking to either side of him, since both his wife and mother decided to slap his head at the same time. "I am after marrying my mother." he groaned.

"Indeed it would seem so," Frigga retorted. "And in such, I can already tell what Maebh wishes to say. Enough of this, he is alive, it is the past, it could have happened any, so we will no longer speak of it and continue our lives. Vali is in no manner hampered by it, he utilises the arm fully, he is somewhat of a leader to the others his age, so there is no use in even discussing it any longer, am I understood?"

"Yes, mother." Loki agreed, knowing better than to argue. He watched as Maebh settled their youngest son, his older brothers joining quickly, all of them still tired from their journey home. "Kushtrim, what is the matter?" he asked, seeing the older twin looking around somewhat lost.

"Nothing father."

"Kushtrim?" Maebh watched as Loki walked over to their middle son, kneeling in front of him, but Kushtrim would not meet his father's eye. "Do you wish to talk about it away from everyone?" the brown haired child nodded.

"Vali, make sure Danu is getting ready for bed also," Maebh instructed, giving her husband a nod as he encouraged their son to go outside with him.

They got as far as the outhouses, "What ails you son?"

"Am I a disappointment?" Loki stared open mouthed in shock at what his five-year-old was asking. "I am not as strong as Vali, nor am I as smart as Danu, I get called a cry baby and I get sea sick."

"Am I a disappointment because I was never as formidable as Thor? Do you think me a farce in his shadow?"

"But you are strong and smart."

"According to whom?"

"Everyone, the boys say it at training, that mother could never have had a ratty little think like me. I am no son of the formidable Midgardian Warrior Woman and the second son of Odin."

Loki swallowed, recalling the cruel taunts some had against him as a youth for not being as big built as his brother, for being so small and pale in comparison. "You are our son, you are as much our son as your brothers, I will never forget the day your mother birthed you, she had to be so strong to carry you both, birth you both, you think yourself weak? The moment your little body took its first breath, all knew you had come to be, for you declared to the realm that you had been born, no creature I have witnessed since has been as vocal as you. You are different to your brothers and sister, as they are different from one another, none of you are the same, five children, and not one of you alike, even in appearance, you all have taken a mix of our features." Loki chuckled, noting how indeed, you could tell his children were siblings from the eclectic mixture of their combined features, but no two were identical. "There is no shame in that, you look a lot like your mother's younger brother, why do you think she has such a fond smile when she looks at you, she is able to see him again through you."

"How come we never met her brother?"

"Sadly, your mother lost her whole family before she came here and became your mother, she never got to see them grow, you are how she will ever come to know what her brother would have looked like. It is your special gift to her in a strange way." Loki smiled sadly. "We love you Kushtrim, as you are."

"I will never amount to anything, I am below Vali."

"What have I amounted to? What will Liulf amount to? You take too great a stock in the opinion of others, you let their negative thoughts seep into you, do not allow it, rise above it, show them they are wrong."

"Am I like you, father?"

"In most ways, yes, a second son, of sorts, now that Nafi has gone to fulfil his life on Svartalfheim. I have not done badly, look around, you want for nothing, you can be as lucky should you try."

"But you have mother."

"I do not follow."

"You have mother, I do not want mother." For a moment, Loki did not fully comprehend what Kushtrim was saying. "I cannot marry my mother."

Loki laughed, "No, you cannot, she is my wife, and I do not ever want it any other way, but you will get a wife of your own."

"Will I have to kiss her?"

"It is common practice."

"Euch."

Loki laughed again, "You will not say that when you are older." He smiled knowingly. Because of intelligence of his children, he forgot some days that they were still so young, and saw the world in a far simpler manner than he did. "You are no disappointment to us, my son. If you need further proof, wait until I tell your mother your fears, she will show you how unfounded they are. But thank you for telling them to me, you can always come to me, I will never dismiss you, do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

"Now, go get some rest, you are back to training tomorrow."

"Dare I ask?" Maebh queried as she got into bed with her husband. Loki hummed, half asleep. "Kushtrim?"

"Our son is under the impression he is a disappointment." He felt his wife staring at him. "I, of course, rubbished such claims, but you know how he is, he is more sensitive than most his age."

"He is not as mature or as strong willed as his brothers, that does not make him a disappointment." Maebh sighed. "My poor little boy."

"Do not fret, I have him remembering that I too am not the big brother, sturdy and strong, and I am faring well."

"Faring well, Loki, you are setting him up to fail, for you have struck gold in your good fortunes." Maebh smiled as he pulled her against him before she pulled him over her. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"I want another."

Loki's smile fell from his face, "Maebh, you are simply mourning Nafi's leaving, you have made it more than clear, no more."

"Please Loki."

"I am not filling you with a child to fill a void in yourself, if you feel the same when you have accepted our son's leaving, I will gladly put more of my children in you to grow, but until then, I do not want you resenting another child because of badly made decisions."

"I loathe your logic right now." She growled, knowing he would not be swayed.

"I do this because it is right, not because it is what I want."

"Do you want another?"

"Logically, I know you do not, but to see you, swollen again, another one of my children showing the world how greatly I adore you, Norn's I adore it."

"Does your disapproval of trying to get me with another child extend to us…Norn's yes." Maebh's question was answered by her husband filling her in one thrust.

"Do this tell you of my willingness?" Loki grinned before he began to move.

"Both of us?" Loki asked. "What both?"

"You and Maebh," Thor stated factually. "They asked specifically."

Maebh stood at the far side of the room, pacing. Her husband, her brother-in-law, Heimdall and other members of his council, watching her as she did so. "Who is 'they'?"

" The Lords Eoin and Diarmaid and even that King you told us of. It will be the lords that you will meet, however."

"Niall did not get to the position he is in by being foolish and dealing with situations that he may not be in the greatest position in," Maebh commented. "Where should this meeting take place, and more importantly, what is the issue he wishes discussed?"

"He wants it at your father's castle, to discuss our plans for Midgard long term, he is not happy we have a base there, he knows there is a chance we can decide to further our interests on Midgard," Heimdall explained.

Maebh looked out the window, she could see Kushtrim with boys older than him in a grouping, she noticed he was being taught to carve with them, something Vali was nowhere near learning. "My old home, on Midgardian land, where they outnumber us thousands to one, are they so foolish to think we could ever agree to such, do they think us utterly moronic? It will be Vanaheim, the outland that is in sight of there, that is where we shall meet, for if they wish to attack, they will have to sail, if they wish to sail, they will be no match for our boats, we can flee safely." She instructed.

The men looked to Thor, who nodded, agreeing with her idea, knowing none was as cunning as his brother's wife. "The children?"

"In what realm do you think I would risk any of my children in an ambush?" Maebh growled. "They remain here, safe."

"I should warn you." She turned to face the King. "They enquired to your daughter's age."

"Never." Maebh snarled.

"Over my maggot-riddled corpse." Loki rose to his feet, the chair crashing to the floor behind him.

Thor raised his hand. "Peace brother, they too asked Helga's age, but as you know, she is promised elsewhere." There was a sadness in his tone, his oldest child and only daughter had been forced as a bargaining tool with Alfheim, though she thankfully had gotten a younger man, not much older than her, who seemed to be of good heart. "It was made clear, none of your children would be used for such things."

"Has not the eldest already been bartered off?" Olaf commented. "If it prevents lives lost, why not trade off the girl?"

Fandral, Heimdall and Thor were the three between Maebh and Olaf, and all three immediately scarpered out of the way as the small woman bolted across the room at a speed that made her seem much like a blur her hand around Olaf's throat, a dagger she kept on her out and to his juggler, which was pushed up towards the surface, such was his fear. "Contrary to your pathetic opinion you filthy maggot, but I do not birth children to make your life easier. My son was offered a great life with a woman he will love with his entire being, ergo I reluctantly let him go, but I am never going to let my little girl go solely to be raped before she is old enough to even bleed, because that is what they will do simply because she is my daughter. They have done it to girls younger than her. Do you think I will allow such a fate befall my only daughter, her father's imagine but my spirit, they would have her throat slit before the end of the first night, because like me, she would never yield and they would soon realise it. No, there will be no child brought from here, not even the daughter of a wench, no child will be sacrificed, I will give them my head first." She released him once more and he fled backwards. "I will go, but only to make them understand, there is no bartering of children, not from Asgard, if they want to pawn off children, that is one thing, but ours, all of ours, are not for such a fate." there was a cheer of agreement from those gathered. "When do we leave?"

"I will send the message immediately for them to meet you on Vanaheim, give in three days to get there before you, if they decline, you can always return home," Thor stated. Nodding, Maebh looked to her husband for a moment before she left the room.

"Norn's have mercy on the creature who dares demand why little Danu is not up for debate," Fandral stated. Loki snarled before he too left. "They will tear him limb from limb."

"Maebh?" she raised her hand and Loki silenced, so she beckoned him forward. "What is he doing?" Loki pondered aloud.

"He thought himself a disappointment." Maebh scoffed. "He is at least five years younger than the next youngest." She smiled proudly. They watched as Kushtrim chiselled at a piece of wood while his instructor stood over him, simply stating how he needed to keep his eye on his work. "He is a natural."

"He has found his place." Loki smiled proudly. "He will be fine."

"You doubted it?" Maebh queried.

"No, I was simply worried."

"This will give him the confidence he requires, he will be able to deal with whatever worries him now."

"We need to protect them."

"Hence why they are not coming." Maebh continued looking ahead.

"Are you alright with coming?"

"I am," Loki looked at her in concern. "My options are to remain here and risk them assuming that Danu is for the taking, or go there and cut the tongue from the man foolish enough to suggest he or his will take her."

"I cannot promise I will have enough left for you to torture, for I want my pound of flesh also," Loki commented. "I will annihilate any who think to do anything that could place her in harm's way."

"Good, together, it will be made very clear indeed then."


	50. Chapter 50

If Maebh was in anyway sea sick on the way to Vanaheim, Loki could not tell, she stared ahead, her face one of determination as she looked over the water. Loki said nothing, he stood nearby, thinking of what had to be done. Liulf was staying with Thor and Sif while Danu, Krustrim and Vali stayed at the homestead with Frigga. They both thought of the prospect of their daughter being mentioned again, in truth, whoever got to the creature that mentioned it first was not going to leave much for the other.

"What is the plan?" Loki asked, standing beside Maebh, not looking at her.

"We bide our time, we listen." She stated plainly, "See what they say, when they have said their piece, then tell them to get stuffed."

Loki chuckled and looked at his wife lovingly. "You are terrifying, my love."

"I am aware." She grinned back. "And you can hold that lustful look until later."

"Can I?" Loki asked with a brow raised, "I am not so sure."

It was five days before they hit Vanaheim, as soon as they disembarked they were informed the Midgardians would arrive in the morn, tired, sea-weary and anxious, the pair and those with them swiftly readied themselves for bed. Loki ensuring to show his affections and lust for his wife as much as he could before their enemies arrived, not knowing what manner the talks would take, and if all would go well.

Maebh glared at the men that sat across the table from her and her husband, from the moment they entered the room, their disgust at her was blatant. A woman in talks was clearly something they were appalled by, a woman of their land that had changed to the side of the enemy, married and bred to one, that was unforgivable in their eyes. "Are we going to just stare at one another for the day or is there something you three mongrels actually want, I have better things to do with my life that sit here and be reminded that my countrymen have the appearance of farmyard creatures?" Loki chuckled beside her.

"You would do well to know your place woman." One growled.

"I know it well Diarmaid, it is above you by birthright and marriage on two lands, not just one." She growled back. The man stared at her in shock, as did the two others. "I recall you, almost as well as my parents poor maid did, she died birthing that child you forced into her, but you had never cared, the younger the better if I recall, you eyed my sister and I, but I was getting too old, I would actually survive childbirth had you been stupid enough to consider trying your actions on me." Loki looked at his wife in horror since she had not shared that information with him beforehand. "I would wager it is you that wants my daughter."

"I have a son." Diarmaid began, slightly less confident in himself since she had recognised and exposed him.

"My daughter will be the first order of business then, and here is all that will be said on the matter, she is not a bargaining tool, she is not for sale, and she is not to be mentioned again." Maebh stared each man in the eye as she spoke, and beside her, Loki used his own cold gaze to reaffirm her words. "She is to be given to a man deserving of her that will know her worth, not to be raped and beaten to some filthy little Midgardian scum."

"You are Midgardian, or has your time with the heathens made you forget?" another of the men spoke.

"It is because I am Midgardian I can confirm as to what Midgardian men are."

"The men you associate with now are not all too much better."

"They have their bad eggs, as all groups do, the difference is the last Aesir man I saw rape someone, I personally pulled his head back by his hair and slit his throat so deep I cut all the way back to his neck bone. I will not hesitate to perform such an act again on any who dare try and imply my daughter is to be of their charge."

"We will need reassurances that anything agreed here will be kept, such agreements are commonplace, you know this." The final man spoke, rationally, though fearfully, seeing that Maebh would very much do as she said from the murderous look in her eyes.

"We are willing to discuss assurances, but our daughter is not one of them," Loki stated with a calm that terrified the men more, for his eyes show his ire at the manner the men spoke of his wife and daughter.

"He speaks, we thought she had your manhood in a box." Diarmaid scoffed.

"My wife does the most of the speaking because any stupid enough to think she is incapable of commanding a room learns swiftly they should have appealed to me before angering her." Loki chuckled, sitting back in his seat. "I find it funny, as soon as men assume my wife is the one who dictates everything is when they begin to realise they are the losing side, you have started already, meaning this will not end well for you," Maebh smirked next to him. "Now, regarding your demands."

The men were laughed at on more than one occasion. To their disgust, Maebh's dealing with Cathal and her being the only legitimate heir meant she was well within her rights to allow the 'heathens' to populate her lands, after all, they were hers to give. They wanted her to get them to leave, that began the first major rounds of laughter, as too did their demand that they give the castle over to Ui Neill. Seeing they were going to get no leeway, the men asked for a recess in hopes to think through a new strategy. On their return, the Aesir seemed even more confident, which irked the men more. Finally, they realised that Asgard would not falter in the slightest, and swore that should Ui Neill, or those loyal to him who dare come looking for trouble would not be returning from their journey.

"So you expect us to simply allow your kind on our land?" The man named Eoin snapped.

"It is not 'your' land, it is 'our' land. A dowry, from my wife to my family, she and I are wed, there is no discussion to be had on this matter," Loki shrugged.

"She was to be wed to Queen Meadhbh's son."

"Who died when Ui Neill took over, I could not marry a dead man." Maebh scoffed. "This is farcical, my father died three days later, no talk of promising me to another and my pregnant mother fled with me, so I can affirm that in the two months between our fleeing and her dying birthing my brother in a shack, there was no other, leaving me the right to choose a husband and a dowry for myself."

"Cathal.…"

"Thought me dead you idiot and should he have realised I was not, would have tried to wed me himself to get the crown if he could have." She snarled in retort.

"He did not know you had survived and had he have known, would have done all in his power to keep your line in power before those heathens killed him," Diarmaid growled.

Loki had to inhale deeply to ensure he did not rise to his feet and strangle the filthy creature across from him for effectively confirming his wife's claim that the man that had caused her all her suffering would have done such a thing; the idea of that old man, of her own blood, trying to force her to carry his child solely to take her throne boiled Loki's blood, he was incandescent with rage.

"Well, at least you are not denying it, but you are wrong on the other account, I threw Cathal down a stairwell before decapitating him myself, and if I am honest," Her grin was almost sadistic as she looked back at him. "I have never felt such joy in my life as when his head fell to the floor independent of his body, and coming from a woman that has been through all I have, that is saying something. I would even have called it pleasurable." The men cowered at her for her words, her complete honesty at her words terrifying them all. She rose to her feet after that. "I have no idea what you planned on achieving by coming here; if you planned to get us to up and leave, or to simply roll onto our backs and show you our bellies like inferior hounds, you are so poorly mistaken it is borderline pitiful. As for comments regarding our daughters, I will say this once and once only, I would not give over the daughter of the lowest whore to ever set foot on Asgard to Midgard, for even that poor creature is above even your beloved Ui Neill himself." She spat. "Those lands were mine to give, and from what has been reported to me, they prosper as well as they ever could after my uncles terrible and inexcusable reign. So go tell your king to take the longest, rustiest weapon in his arsenal, bend over, and shove it so far up his arse he skewers himself like a pig for a spit," she stated before walking out of the room.

The three men watched her leave before recalling her husband and the rest of the Aesir had remained and looked at them. "I think it is safe to say that my wife covered most everything we have to say on the subjects brought to the table here today." Loki grinned at them. "I would stay and discuss other matters with you all, but frankly, I rather cut off my own manhood than remain in the company of you all any longer." Loki chuckled before he too rose to his feet and left.

"Maebh?" Loki found his wife less than half an hour later, standing on a beach, looking at Midgard, her old home, a mere few kilometres away. "Is everything alright?"

"There was a time I wanted to go back there so badly. I even contemplated doing so after my mother died, and we you came and took me away, I thought I could never want something more, but now, I see it and shudder. They are all there, my kin, those of my blood. Did anyone ever find my siblings, did the brothel keeper find them and bury them, did animals…"

"Maebh, do not speak like that." Loki held her against him. "I feel so guilty."

"Why, you never suggested those men come to our cottage."

"If I had gotten there faster, if I had known…"

"But you did not, you could not…" She looked at him lovingly. "What was left of my siblings, those were just bodies, my brothers and sister, they were not in them any longer, they had left the world. I just hope they were buried with my mother, but it does not matter too greatly if they were not, they are free of suffering, they will never have to worry."

"What do you believe comes after death?" Loki asked curiously. He had always believed in Valhalla, the great Gods and all those once loved but lost, reuniting once more, he never asked Maebh her thoughts on it.

"I have no idea, I suppose I like to believe that we are not bound to this realm, forced to roam it lost, I like to think when the time comes, I will see them again."

"I dreamt of them." Maebh frowned and turned to look at Loki. "When I was injured on Svartálfheim, while I still was on the brink of dying, I dreamt of them, talking to them, them telling me to return to you, that you would have my guts for it when we met again otherwise." Loki had all but forgotten of the peculiar yet so real dream he had while delirious with pain after saving Thor's life. "I never remembered until now."

Part of Maebh wanted to be annoyed at Loki, for him forgetting, not because he forgot, but because more than once she would have loved that information before that moment, hearing it now made her feel happy in some small way, but she said nothing, processing the idea and smiling to herself for a moment before she turned to her husband and gave him a loving kiss. "We should get ready for the night." Nodding Loki took her hand in his and walked back to the dwelling they were staying in. As he went to take off the attire he had on for the day, he watched his wife, noticing she was not doing the same, when he went to ask her why, she simply smiled before leaning in close to whisper something to him that widened his eyes.

Night and its associated darkness had fallen on Vanaheim, the waters were somewhat choppy and the wind had picked up somewhat from the day, in the dwelling the Aesir prince and princess were staying in, they stood over the bed and watched as the pelt moved slightly from its occupants breathing before plunging their daggers and swords in several times, a grunt of pain was all they heard before the only sound was metal sheathing themselves in bodies. When there was no more noise, the killers pulled back the pelts only to find the bodies of Diarmaid and Eoin, hog-tied against each other with dried blood on their skulls indicating they had been rendered unconscious before being placed in there. A shout went up to say the Aesir had been aware of their plan and the men stepped out of the building. A moment later, before they had the chance to assess themselves, another shout filled the air before several flaming arrows fell from the sky and onto the ground around them, setting hay alight before building burst into flames. It was then, as the would-be killer of Loki was surrounded in flames closing in on him, he realised there was a smell in the air, the smell of resin and animal fat, both highly flammable, both surrounding him completely.

On the hill close by, Loki looked at his wife in awe as she looked down at the man who seemed to realise his imminent death, his sword covered in blood, telling her he would have killed her or her husband without a second thought. She had seen Diarmaid walk to the beach with a large red sheet of material and wave it until there was a returning signal from the other side, then he walked away. Maebh had watched as sails were readied on boats on the far side before Loki had come to speak with her, she had foreseen the attack and she had set a trap for them. She turned and walked the short distance to the horses she had ensured were readied for herself and Loki, mounting and turning it to where they needed to travel, Loki and the other Aesir immediately following suit. It would give them some distance between them and the Midgardians. Even if some survived the attack, some of the arrows were aimed at their now flame-engulfed boats, their own included. It would be morning before Ui Neill's forces would even come over, and with all the horses gone or slaughtered, it would be even longer again before they were able to follow them, giving Loki and Maebh a fighting chance of getting to another area they could sail home from, over three hundred kilometres away but through hostile lands.


End file.
